Mi historia
by Diana-bcn
Summary: Me llamo Castle, Rose Castle, y os voy a contar mi historia y como una mujer, cambió por completo mi vida
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas, este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida pero llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas y por fin me he decidido, solo deciros que es algo diferente, no busquéis un fic Caskett porque no lo encontraréis, bueno de alguna manera si, pero no de la que creeis.**

**Se que a algunos no os gustará, a otros espero que si, y que disfrutéis de mis alocada ideas y de mi historia.**

**Es bastante AU, aunque algunos nombres, frases o momentos coincidan con la serie.**

**No me enrollo más, espero vuestras reviews y pensar en si seguir o no con esta historia, os dejo el primer capitulo que es un poco la introducción y a ver que os parece.**

**Un beso,**

**Diana**

**Capitulo 1**

Me llamo Rose Alexandra Castle, y os voy a contar mi historia.

Me pasé la adolescencia estudiando y entrenando, formándome para ser la mejor policía posible. Cuando acabé mis estudios, entré a formar parte del mejor cuerpo de policía de la ciudad, recorriendo las calles, atrapando a los malos, haciendo justicia, me sentía una superheroina en un mundo lleno de caos. Conseguí llegar a detective y tenía mi propio equipo. Pero una noche, persiguiendo a un malnacido que nos llevaba de cabeza desde hacía meses, un asesino en serie que se dedicaba a secuestrar y torturar a sus víctimas sin remordimiento alguno, me arrinconó, me encontré sola en un callejón sin salida, una trampa en la que caí de lleno, vi pasar mi vida ante mis ojos, y mientras sonreía fríamente, me disparó en la rodilla y huyó. Me quedé tirada en el suelo, sangrando sin parar, el dolor me estaba matando, mi vista se empezó a nublar y como manchas en movimiento, vi llegar a mis compañeros, gritándome si estaba bien, pidiendo auxilio, hasta que todo se nubló y lo único que quedó en mi mente fue oscuridad.

Desperté de golpe, una luz blanca hizo que mis pupilas se cerraran, y cuando mis ojos empezaron a enfocar, me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. No sabía que había pasado exactamente desde que me desmayé, no recordaba absolutamente nada de ese periodo de tiempo, ni sabia cuanto había pasado desde entonces. Miré a mi lado, y me encontré a mi madre, sentada en un sillón, en una postura bastante incómoda, durmiendo. Se veía cansada, tenía unas visibles ojeras y el pelo alborotado, como si llevara muchas horas ahí.

- ¿Mamá? – susurró mi voz, tenía la garganta seca y era lo único que alcancé a pronunciar.

Mi madre abrió los ojos, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y de repente, se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre la cama.

- ¿Hija? ¡Dios mío por fin estás despierta! – gritó con los ojos llorosos y dándome besos en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado mamá?

- Estás en el hospital cariño.

- Eso ya lo veo mamá, pero, ¿qué hago aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé y todo se volvió negro.

- Oh cariño, eso pasó hace cuatro días, llevas sedada desde entonces.

- ¿Sedada?

- Si, ese cabrón que estabas persiguiendo, te disparó en la rodilla y te dejó tirada en aquel callejón.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?

- Pues según contó Javi, te encontraron en el suelo, estuvo intentando que reaccionaras antes de desmayarte pero no lo logró, llamaron a una ambulancia lo más rápido que pudieron y te trajeron aquí. Entraste de urgencias, habías perdido mucha sangre y había que operarte de inmediato.

- ¿Operarme? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi rodilla? – dije al no notar nada de dolor, los sedantes habían hecho su efecto.

Antes de que mi madre pudiera decir algo más, levanté la sábana y entonces mi mundo se derrumbó. No estaba, mi pierna no estaba, solo estaba mi muslo, pero antes de que empezara mi rodilla, no había nada, solo una venda cubriendo lo que suponía era un muñón.

Me quedé en shock, no era capaz de reaccionar, creo que mi madre empezó a hablarme, a abrazarme intentando que reaccionara, pero no me enteré, lo único que podía hacer era mirar esa venda, ni siquiera era capaz de llorar. Y volví a desmayarme, otra vez toda mi visión era una oscura mancha, un remolino negro sin final.

Debieron pasar unas cuantas horas más, ya que cuando desperté, mi madre no estaba a mi lado, en cambio, me encontré con Javi mirándome, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo.

- Buenas tardes dormilona – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Javi? Dime que esto es un sueño y estoy ahora mismo durmiendo en mi cama.

- Sabes que no me gusta mentirte.

- Entonces es verdad, la he perdido… - dije incorporándome un poco, esta vez no pude aguantarlo y exploté, las lágrimas empezaron poco a poco hasta inundar mi cara por completo.

Mi amigo me abrazó, sabía que no podía decirme nada que me consolara en esa situación, solo me abrazó, tan fuerte que por un segundo pensé que me ahogaría.

- Todo va a cambiar ¿verdad? Dime que al menos atrapaste a ese cabrón Javi, dímelo.

- No pude, en el momento en que te vi tirada en el suelo no pude pensar en nada más, corrí hacia ti, gritándote, intentando reanimarte, pero estabas perdiendo mucha sangre Rose y solo pensaba en salvarte.

- Ese hijo de puta me ha destrozado la vida y sigue por ahí libre, después de matar a decenas de personas no fui capaz de cogerle, jugó conmigo, se rió en mi cara antes de dispararme, y ahora lo he perdido todo – dije mientras recordaba la fría mirada penetrante que me echó ese malnacido justo antes de apretar el gatillo.

- No lo has perdido todo, seguirás con nosotros Rose.

- Javi no intentes engañarme, con esto – dije señalando a mi inexistente pierna – lo único a lo que puedo aspirar a partir de ahora es a estar detrás de una mesa, haciendo papeleo mientras veo como mi sustituto se lleva a mi equipo a las calles sin ni siquiera necesitar nada de mí.

- Joder Castle, eres la persona más negativa que conozco.

- ¿Cómo quieres que vea un simple atisbo de positividad Javi? Estoy coja joder, soy una puta invalida, como mucho me van a poner una prótesis para poder caminar medio bien, pero ¿correr?, no podré volver a correr con normalidad, no me van a permitir salir a la calle a perseguir a los delincuentes, voy a ser una policía amargada, que por culpa de su insensatez, perdió su rango de detective y se quedó en una simple oficinista – dije gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos entumecidas cerradas en puño.

- ¿Rose Castle? – dijo entrando de golpe el médico y notando el momento de tensión que había.

- Si, es ella – dijo Javi separándose de mi cama – Rose me voy abajo con tu madre mientras hablas con el médico, tranquilízate por favor – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Me quedé observando al médico que me miraba sin saber muy bien que decir, con cara de pena, como odiaba esa cara de pena en esos momentos.

- Señorita Castle, como puede ver hemos tenido que amputarle la pierna por encima de la rodilla.

- Me he dado cuenta doctor, ¿quién les dio permiso para hacerlo? ¿con qué derecho han acabado así con mi vida? – dije con tanta furia en mi mirada que el doctor cambió su cara de pena por una cara que la definiría como asombro y miedo.

- Señorita, le ruego que me escuche antes de decir nada más.

- Muy bien, le escucho – dije intentando respirar más calmadamente.

- Cuando cruzó la puerta de este hospital, su pierna estaba casi colgando, no había nada que hacer, y antes de que perdiera más sangre, decidimos actuar rápido y amputarla del todo, ya que la recuperación era imposible, hemos actuado de la mejor forma, créame – fue mi cara la que cambió esta vez, el doctor había sido franco y directo.

- Está bien ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?

- Tenemos que hacerle varias pruebas para comprobar que todo lo demás está bien, ya que ha sufrido varios desmayos y lleva sedada muchos días. Una vez le demos el alta, deberá volver si quiere usted mirarse una prótesis, y entonces deberá acudir a recuperación para que le enseñen a caminar con normalidad con ella puesta, como si fuera su pierna real.

- Pero no lo será.

- No lo será, pero eso solo depende de usted, de la capacidad que tenga usted para superar todo esto, también dispone de un psicólogo que puede ayudarla cuando quiera.

- Muy bien doctor, muchas gracias – dije entre irónica y triste.

Dos días más tarde, logré salir de ese hospital, en una silla de ruedas por supuesto, algo que hacía que se me cayera aún más el mundo. Mi madre me ayudó en todo, la pobre mujer tuvo que aguantar mi mal humor y ni siquiera rechistó, sabía que esto no estaba siendo fácil para mí, pero para ella tampoco. Empecé a moverme con muletas hasta que finalmente conseguí esa prótesis. La recuperación fue muy dura, al principio todo era extraño, mi pierna no estaba pero yo la seguía notando, dicen que eso es normal cuando te pasa algo así, y ponerme un cacharro sustituyéndola solo hacía que todo fuera más real, que me diera contra el suelo mil veces antes de siquiera acostumbrarme a aguantarme de pie con esa prótesis maldita. Después de dos meses de frustraciones, llantos, ataques de nervios producidos por mis caídas tontas y miles de discusiones con la gente que me rodeaba, me acostumbré a ella, y volví a la comisaria.

Cuando llegué, noté todas las miradas sobre mí, había miradas de tristeza, otras de sorpresa, incluso algunas de satisfacción al verme allí. Había perdido peso, las ganas de comer me faltaban en muchas ocasiones, nunca había sido una mujer súper delgada, pero en ese momento, parecía que no hubiera comida nada en semanas, algo que casi era verdad.

- Buenos días detective Castle, pase a mi despacho – me dijo mi capitán nada más verme.

Agaché la cabeza, sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba. Entre en el despacho y me senté con algo de dificultad en la silla que había colocada delante de su mesa.

- Usted dirá capitán.

- Bueno Castle, primero de todo, siento mucho todo lo que ha tenido que pasar desde aquella fatídica noche.

- Gracias capitán, ha sido duro, pero ya estoy aquí – dije intentando falsear una sonrisa.

- Como usted ya sabrá, por desgracia, no podemos permitirnos tener en las calles a una detective in... – intentó pensar otra palabra que hiriera menos – en sus condiciones.

- Invalida capitán, invalida, puede decirlo sin miedo – le dije seriamente.

- Admiro su coraje detective, pero aún así, me veo obligada a retirarla de las calles, por supuesto tendrá un puesto dentro de esta comisaria, ya sabe que por desgracia no nos falta nunca el trabajo.

- Es decir, que me quedo, pero detrás de una mesa, ayudando con el papeleo, como una inútil carga.

- Yo no he dicho eso, usted no es una carga, jamás lo será, ha sido la mejor detective que hemos tenido por aquí, incluso mejor que cuando lo era yo – en ese momento se me escapó una sonrisa.

- Mira Rose, sabes que te admiro, que te apoyo en todo, pero los de arriba no están dispuestos a arriesgar tu vida de nuevo ni la de tu equipo dejándote salir a la calle.

- Lo entiendo capitán, perdóneme, han sido unas semanas horribles, acabaré acostumbrándome, no me queda otra.

- Además, siempre podrás echar una mano a tu sustituto desde dentro.

- Por cierto, ¿se sabe ya quien va a sustituirme? – pregunté interesada.

- Si, van a traer a una detective de la NYPD que ha pedido un traslado.

- ¿Desde tan lejos? Tiene que ser muy buena para que se lo permitan.

- Lo es, según su expediente no se le escapa ni un caso.

- Me alegro que al menos le guste tanto la justicia como a mí – dije riendo - ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Espera que lo busco en su ficha – la capitán cogió unos papeles y los leyó.

- Beckett, se llama Katherine Beckett – en ese momento no me imaginaba lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida ese nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, hoy estoy un poco On fire, y aunque no espero muchas reviews, al menos espero visitas, no se si os gusta la historia, pero os voy a poner otro capitulo para que vayáis pillando por donde va la cosa**

**Se que tal vez al no salir Richard Castle no mole tanto, pero estoy inspirada y siempre he querido leer una historia así jajajaja**

**Gracias Lithet por tu Review, se que te molan este tipo de historias así que si nadie más comenta, haré la historia para ti jajajaja**

**Bueno no me enrollo más, espero que la disfrutéis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Salimos del despacho y la capitán me indicó cual sería mi nueva mesa, ya que la que hasta ahora era mía, pronto sería de esa tal detective Beckett. Desde que me había dicho su nombre, no dejaba de darle vueltas, ¿otra mujer para sustituirme?, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, que lo que hasta ahora había conseguido me fuera arrebatado por una americana que nunca fallaba, que pronto se iban a olvidar de mí.

Mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, cada vez que me traían documentos que examinar y rellenar, se me hacía más cuesta arriba, yo no estaba hecha para eso, no llevaba ni un día allí, y ya echaba de menos las calles.

¿Se suponía que esto iba a ser mi vida a partir de ahora? Papeles y más papeles, sentada todo el día, levantándome para hacer una visita a la sala de descanso o al baño y vuelta a más papeles, menuda suerte la mía, no solo había perdido una pierna, si no que mi emocionante, aventurera y arriesgada vida se había vuelto una aburrida y monótona rutina. Encima aún no había visto a Javi por allí, no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, ya que durante esas semanas, en vez de darme cuenta de que mi mejor amigo estaba ahí todo el tiempo que podía apoyándome en todo, me había pasado las horas discutiendo con él por lo desgraciada que era mi vida desde el "accidente".

Perder una pierna no solo era una pérdida física, había dejado atrás mis ánimos, mi sonrisa, mi alegría, las ganas de vivir, pasando a ser una joven amargada y huraña, que ladraba al mínimo comentario. Era una efímera imagen de lo que solía ser y veía muy difícil salir de ahí.

Mientras estaba leyendo unos papeles, oí el ascensor, levanté la vista al oír la risa de Javi y Kevin, mis dos compañeros de equipo, bueno, ex compañeros. Pero no iban solos, una chica con el pelo castaño, largo y algo ondulado iba con ellos, ella también se reía, seguramente del mismo motivo que mis ex compañeros. Mi mirada no pudo apartarse de ella, tenía algo hipnotizante, quizá era su mirada segura, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un físico increíble, llevaba una gabardina beis atada con un cinturón que dejaba ver su perfecta cintura y unos pantalones jeans que marcaban unas largas piernas de infarto. Nunca antes me había quedado mirando fijamente a una chica como lo hice esa vez, pero como he dicho, tenía algo que me hipnotizaba. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se acercó a la capitán, le estrechó la mano y entró a su despacho.

- Hombre Rose, me alegro de verte – dijo Ryan sacándome de repente de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Qué? – contesté sin haberme enterado muy bien de lo que había dicho.

- Solo he dicho que me alegro de verte, Rose – dijo riendo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Ryan – siempre le llamaba por su apellido.

- ¿Cómo está mi detective favorita?

- Pues contando que ya no soy tu detective, de puta madre – dije con ironía.

- Joder Castle, lo siento.

- No pasa nada, ya sabes, lo superaré – mi mirada seguía fija en el despacho de Gates, esperando a que esa chica saliera.

- ¿Castle? ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó extrañado Ryan, creo que llevaba unos segundos diciéndome algo y no le había hecho ni caso.

- Si, perdona, ¿qué decías?

- Que ha llegado una nueva policia, viene de Nueva York, no sabía que sería para sustituirte a ti.

- ¿Esa chica que venía con vosotros en el ascensor es la nueva detective?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Dónde está Javi? – pregunté al no verlo.

- Ha ido directo al baño, el pobre lleva meándose desde hace media hora – dijo riendo – no me ha dicho nada de que volvías hoy.

- Porque no lo sabía, llevamos unos días sin hablar.

- Vaya, ¿ha pasado algo?

- Nada nuevo, supongo que mi nuevo humor le supera.

- Bueno Castle, ya sabes, hay que mirar hacia adelante, para atrás ni para coger impulso.

- Bueno, ahora tengo un poco difícil eso de coger impulso – dije riéndome, creo que era la primera vez que hacia una broma sobre mi pierna.

- Así me gusta Castle, hacer bromas es el primer paso.

- Dejemos lo de los pasos ¿vale?

- Bueno, me voy a mi mesa, que hay trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Un nuevo caso?

- Si, un pirado le ha prendido fuego a su casa con su mujer dentro y ha desaparecido del mapa.

- Vaya, menuda historia.

- Pues sí, esta ciudad cada vez se va más a la mierda.

Ryan se fue a su mesa y al poco apareció Javi.

- Hola – dijo fríamente.

- Hola Espo – le dije con timidez al ver su mirada dura.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Sí, claro, ya he acabado con esta carpeta, vamos a la sala de descanso y nos tomamos un café mientras hablamos.

- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? – esa pregunta me dolió un poco, casi había olvidado por un segundo lo de mi pierna, pero no quise contestarle bordemente.

- No, gracias Espo, voy aprendiendo a hacer estas cosas sola.

- Me alegro.

Me levanté como pude, apoyándome en la mesa, cada vez me costaba menos hacer las cosas cotidianas como levantarse de una silla.

Nos dirigimos juntos a la sala de descanso y cerramos la puerta una vez dentro.

- Mira Rose, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero de una vez por todas, quiero que entiendas que estoy aquí, que no me voy a marchar de tu lado por muy cabezota y estúpida que seas, que no soporto ni un segundo más estar enfadados, porque eres mi mejor amiga, me importas, y sé que saldremos de esta, que volverás a sonreír como antes, y que vas a acostumbrarte pronto a esta vida, porque la Castle que yo conozco, no dejaría nunca que nada ni nadie le derrumbe.

Tuve que aguantarme para que no se me cayeran las lágrimas, últimamente todo me hacía llorar, pero oír hablar así a mi mejor amigo, tan directo, me había emocionado.

- Javi lo siento, he sido muy dura contigo cuando solo has querido ayudarme, pero sabes que siempre he sido alguien muy independiente y después de lo que paso, ver que dependo de las personas, que a veces no puedo ni ducharme sola, me está superando.

- Lo sé, Rose, lo sé. Aunque no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, también es difícil para nosotros, porque ninguno queremos verte mal, no quiero ver que te derrumbas cada vez que te vas al baño.

- Te quiero Javier Esposito, eres el mejor amigo que una puede tener, y lo siento mucho – dije abrazándole.

- Yo también lo siento Rose, no debí gritarte cuando discutimos – dijo él en mi oído devolviéndome el abrazo – por cierto, ¿has visto a la nueva? – dijo al separarnos – está muy buena y es un encanto.

- Si, la he visto. Pero ten cuidado con lo que dices, es tu nueva jefa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú?

- Ha pasado lo que te dije, no puedo estar más en las calles, me lo ha dicho Gates, a partir de ahora mi trabajo se cierne a estar sentada en una mesa arreglando vuestro papeleo.

- Joder, lo siento muchísimo Rose.

- No lo hagas, ya lo esperaba, si me cuesta levantarme, como voy a poder hacer nada, os entorpecería.

- Bueno, piensa que al menos sigues en el equipo, podrás hacer el trabajo que sea necesario desde aquí.

- Menudo alivio – otra vez mi ironía.

- No empieces con tus ironías Castle, sabes que a ese juego te gano – dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

- Eso ya lo veremos – dije devolviéndoselo y riéndome.

Cuando estábamos en pleno apogeo de risas, oímos carraspear a la capitán Gates y nos giramos de golpe con cara de circunstancia.

- Castle, Esposito, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo? – dijo seriamente Gates.

- Sólo estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso capitán, quería darle la bienvenida de nuevo a Castle – dijo Espo saliendo del paso.

Yo estaba un poco en shock y empecé a notar un calor en las mejillas, ya que Gates no estaba sola, a su lado estaba la chica del ascensor, la nueva detective, mi sustituta.

- Se lo pasaré por esta vez Esposito, ya que yo también me alegro de tener de vuelta a la señorita Castle – eso había dolido, antes era conocida como la detective Castle – había venido a enseñarle la sala de descanso a la detective Beckett antes de encontrarles aquí flirteando.

- No estábamos flirteado señor, el detective Esposito y yo solo somos amigos – contesté seria ante tal acusación.

Miré a Beckett de reojo y la vi algo divertida por la situación, intentando aguantarse una carcajada.

- Yo si no les importa me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo Esposito escaqueándose del momento tenso.

Me acerqué a la máquina de café, y empecé a calentarme uno mientras Gates enseñaba la sala a Beckett.

- La dejo aquí por si quiere tomarse un café antes de ponerse a trabajar, estoy esperando una llamada importante y tengo que volver a mi despacho – le dijo Gates.

- No se preocupe capitán, mis compañeros ya me enseñarán el resto.

Escuché atenta la conversación, intentando disimular un poco mirando a mi café en proceso. Cuando Gates se fue, noté unos ojos clavados en mi nuca. Me giré y me encontré a Beckett mirándome fijamente.

- Hola, soy Kate Beckett – dijo alargando su mano para que se la estrechara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Rose Castle, encantada – le contesté estrechándole la mano.

No me había fijado antes en sus ojos, eran verdes, profundos, casi podías perderte en ellos. Esa chica era simplemente perfecta, y no entendía que me pasaba con ella, nunca me había atraído una mujer lo más mínimo, quizá en el instituto había besado a alguna, pero siempre como parte de un juego entre alcohol y risas. Pero ella, ella era diferente, sin saber porque, me ponía nerviosa, hacía que mi corazón palpitara más rápido, que mi pulso se acelerara, ¿qué coño me pasaba?

- Vaya, así que eres la persona que vengo a sustituir – dijo ella soltándome la mano, ya que llevábamos con la mano cogida varios segundos sin decir nada, solo mirándonos.

- Sí, eso parece – solté con nerviosismo.

- Siento mucho lo que te pasó, la capitán Gates me lo ha contado un poco por encima.

- Son gajes del oficio supongo – dije soltando una risa tonta - en serio ¿qué coño te pasa Rose? – pensé.

- A mí me han herido varias veces, pero he salido de ello, nunca han sido heridas tan graves como la tuya.

Sorprendentemente, que hablara así de natural de mí "accidente", en vez de molestarme, me pareció incluso agradable.

- Y ¿ahora qué? ¿Te toca quedarte siempre en comisaria? – preguntó ella, interesada.

- Si, es lo único que puedo hacer, eso, o buscarme otro trabajo, pero básicamente, sería haciendo lo mismo, sentada en una silla engordando el culo, revisando papeles y perdiéndome la acción.

Beckett se rió ante mi comentario, y su risa me pareció la música más dulce que había oído en mi vida.

- No pienses así Castle, puede que en un tiempo, cuando estés más acostumbrada a tu prótesis, puedas volver a la acción, puede que no como detective, pero puedes formar equipo conmigo.

- ¿Tú crees? – era la primera persona que me decía algo así.

- Claro, tuve un compañero con una prótesis en una pierna, tardó un poquito en volver a ser el mismo, pero con apoyo y ayuda, pudo conseguirlo. Así que lo único que necesitas, es entrenarte un poco más, animarte y luchar para seguir adelante – dijo mirándome a los ojos con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias Beckett, toma, este café para ti, yo ya me haré otro – dije ofreciéndole mi café.

- Llámame Kate, y muchas gracias por el café – dijo cogiéndolo y dándole un sorbo – mmmm que rico ¿qué lleva?

- Pues lleva azúcar de vainilla y leche desnatada.

- Si me preparas un café así cada mañana, te ayudo con tu entrenamiento.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro, siempre y cuando no tenga un caso entre manos, puedo ayudarte, además, no conozco a mucha gente por aquí, y me vendrá bien tener una buena amiga.

- Pues muchas gracias, prometo hacerte un café así cada mañana detective.

- Ten cuidado, si me dices esas cosas, podría enamorarme de ti – dijo guiñándome un ojo, dándole un sorbo al café y saliendo de la sala.

¿De verdad había dicho eso o eran imaginaciones mías?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os parezca interesante, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno gente, aquí traigo otro nuevo capitulo, no quiero mal acostumbraros subiendolos tan seguido, pero cuando hay inspiración de por medio, te gusta compartirla!**

**Lithet te han salido compañeros así que ya no escribo la historia para ti sola jajajaja**

**Muchas gracias aliciaa11 y smiile por vuestras reviews y a Nico1903 que aunke no dejó review, si dejo un follow!  
><strong>

**No me enrollo más, os dejo disfrutar con el siguiente capi de esta locura de fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Después de aquel comentario tan simple pero a la vez tan directo, me preparé de nuevo mi café, y volví a la mesa a seguir con el papeleo. La verdad es que poco caso le hacía a las hojas escritas que tenía delante de mí. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa frase, ¿lo habría dicho en broma? Seguro que simplemente era una pequeña broma para romper el hielo, o quizás no, dios, ¿en serio me estaba comiendo la cabeza por el comentario de una chica que acababa de conocer? ¿Realmente podría pasarme por la cabeza que pudiera atraerme alguien de mi mismo sexo? Solo me faltaba eso en estos momentos, no tenía suficiente con mis problemas, como para ahora estar planteándome mi sexualidad por el simple hecho de ponerme nerviosa ante una chica.

El día siguió, los chicos junto a Beckett estuvieron revisando la pizarra en busca de pistas, y yo, sin darme cuenta, no podía dejar de observar a Beckett por encima de las hojas de papel que en teoría debería estar revisando. Sin la gabardina, pude ver la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, la cual al levantar el brazo para escribir algo en la pizarra, se levantó dejando ver un pequeño trozo de piel, una piel algo bronceada, tersa y simplemente perfecta, y de nuevo, mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Me sentía una pervertida observándola en la lejanía. Mis ojos fueron a parar a otra parte de su anatomía, su culo, un culo marcado por unos jeans perfectamente amoldados a él, redondo, un poco respingón, pero perfectamente moldeado. De espaldas, esa mujer parecía una diosa. De repente se giró y yo, embobada como estaba por encima del papel, no reaccioné y me pilló. Ella simplemente levantó una ceja y sonrió. Me estaba sonriendo, y si, definitivamente, por delante, por detrás, por encima o por debajo, esa mujer era una diosa.

Aunque mi intento de disimular fue completamente fallido y al ver su sonrisa, mi cara de tonta embobada se puso roja como un tomate, me tapé con el papel como si nada hubiera pasado y seguí a lo mío.

- ¡Castle, nos vamos! – gritó Espo cogiendo su chaqueta – tenemos una pista y nos vamos para allá corriendo.

- Vale, si ocurre algo nuevo o llaman, aquí estaré, cualquier cosa que necesitéis, no dudes en llamarme.

- Cuenta con ello – dijo Espo haciéndome un OK con la mano.

- Hasta luego Castle – dijo Beckett guiñándome un ojo antes de salir los tres corriendo hacia el ascensor

No sé cómo había pasado, pero durante el resto del día, olvidé casi por completo lo de mi pierna, sólo podía pensar en dos cosas, una tenía nombre de mujer, y la otra era qué me estaba pasando con ella.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, como siempre, mi madre me estaba esperando sentada en el sofá con una copita de vino.

- Hola hija, ¿cómo ha ido el primer día?

- Bien mamá, sorprendentemente bien.

- ¿Y eso? Ven aquí al sofá conmigo y cuéntamelo todo.

- ¿Me dejas ponerme cómoda primero?

- Claro, princesa, te espero.

Fui a mi habitación a dejar las cosas y a ponerme el pijama. Cuando me quité los pantalones volví a verla, mejor dicho, volví a no verla. Me saqué la prótesis para descansar un poco de ella, ya que mi piel aún se estaba acostumbrando a ella y tenía alguna pequeña herida por el roce. Pero esta vez no la miré con rabia, ni con asco, la miré como una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, recordaba las palabras de Beckett diciéndome que podría superarlo, que podría volver a ser la misma, que solo tenía que luchar. Quizá lo que sentía por ella, era admiración, admiración por ser la única capaz de decirme algo que me animara en estas condiciones y hacerme pensar en un futuro mejor. Solo sabía, que en ese momento, mirándome la inexistente pierna, estaba sonriendo por primera vez desde que todo pasó. Me puse el pijama y cogí las muletas, en mi casa me movía en muletas muchas veces, no era lo más cómodo, pero por el momento, era pronto para pasarme todo el día con la prótesis.

Fui hasta el sofá donde mi madre me seguía esperando.

- Pensé que estarías llorando otra vez al cambiarte hija, he estado a punto de ir a tu habitación al ver que tardabas.

- No mamá, no estaba llorando, te sorprenderá oír esto tanto como a mí decirlo, pero por el contrario, estaba sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad hija? ¿y ese cambio? Es decir, no es que no me alegre escuchar eso, no me malinterpretes.

- Tranquila mamá, entiendo tu sorpresa. Es solo que hoy, alguien me ha dicho algo que ha hecho que cambie un poco mi visión de esta situación.

- Siéntate cariño, no estés más rato de pie con esas muletas. He pedido comida china, no me apetecía mucho cocinar hoy – dijo riéndose.

- Gracias mamá, me encanta la comida china.

- Lo sé. No nos desviemos del tema, cuéntame que tal ha ido.

- Pues como ya suponía, me han retirado de las calles.

- Oh, siento oír eso mi vida.

- Mi trabajo ahora consiste en quedarme en la comisaría, revisando papeleo y ayudar en lo que pueda, pero detrás de una mesa, como siempre has querido.

- No es lo que quería, pero no voy a mentir, cada vez que salías por ahí me preocupaba, no es agradable saber que tu hija está en peligro a diario.

- Ya lo sé mamá, pero es lo que siempre me ha gustado, era mi vida – mi cara se tornó melancólica.

- Perdona cariño, no quería decir eso.

- No pasa nada mamá.

- Continua, por favor.

- Pues cuando llegaron Espo y Ryan, llegaron acompañados de una chica nueva. Esa chica resultó ser mi sustituta la detective Kate Beckett – no pude evitar sonreír al pronunciar su nombre.

- Uy, ¿y esa sonrisa hija?

- No sé a qué te refieres mamá.

- Pues la sonrisa que se ha formado en tu cara al pronunciar su nombre. Cuando deberías odiarla por sacarte el puesto.

- Mamá, ella no me ha sacado el puesto, el puesto y mi vida, me la destrozó el hijo de puta que me pegó ese tiro en la rodilla, eso nunca lo olvides.

- Perdona hija, perdona, ya sabes que estoy muy susceptible estos días y digo cosas sin pensar.

- El caso, es que ella será la nueva detective, y aunque esté en la comisaría, me van a dejar ayudarles en lo que pueda dentro de ella.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho Javier para que te haya dado esperanzas?

- ¿Javi? Javi no ha sido quien me lo ha dicho, bueno si he hablado con él, hemos arreglado nuestro enfado.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso. ¿Y quién ha sido entonces?

- Pues ha sido Beckett, estábamos hablando en la sala de descanso, y me ha dicho que va a intentar ayudarme, a entrenarme para que vuelva a ser la misma y pueda salir a las calles de nuevo.

- ¿De verdad? Pero eso es muy peligroso hija.

- Mamá no empecemos, no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida detrás de una mesa, necesito recuperar mi vida, y si es posible hacerlo, aún con esta cosa – dije señalando mi muñón – voy a luchar por ello.

- Y si lo consigues, y te pegan otro tiro, entonces ¿qué pasará?

- No lo sé mamá, pero es mi trabajo, es mi vida, lo que soñé desde pequeña.

- Lo sé hija mía, lo sé. Pero ya perdí a tu padre por este trabajo, y casi te pierdo a ti también, no podría afrontar mi vida sin ti, y perderte del todo – y empezó a llorar.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

- Mamá, no puedo prometerte que no me vaya a pasar algo si vuelvo a las calles, pero sabes que si no lo hago, me hundiré, mi vida no tiene sentido sin mi trabajo, no se vivir sin ello, y hacerlo me supondría caer en lo más profundo y lo sabes.

- Lo sé cariño, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de preocuparme. Esta pelea la tuve con tu padre mil veces, pero él era como tú, amaba su trabajo y no podía vivir sin él, hasta que el trabajo le mató.

- Volvemos a lo mismo mamá, el trabajo no le mató, le mató un asqueroso hijo de puta que le apuñaló y dejó que se desangrara, y al cual yo no he podido atrapar, igual que al que me hizo esto a mí. Por eso necesito seguir, necesito encontrarles, a los dos, y encerrarlos hasta que se pudran en la cárcel como las ratas que son. Y a todos los delincuentes de esta ciudad que prometí encerrar cuando me dieron mi placa. Sé que lo entiendes mamá, tú sigues luchando por tus sueños, y yo quiero seguir viviendo el mío.

Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente, cuando nos separamos, sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- Te quiero Rose, eres lo más grande que tengo, he criado a una gran mujer con grandes ideales que lucha por lo que quiere, por eso no quiero que caigas, y si lo que quieres es volver a las calles, no soy quien para impedírtelo.

- Gracias mamá, yo también te quiero.

Seguimos hablando de cosas banales, y no fui capaz de entre ese mar de sentimientos que acabábamos de soltar, comentarle que esa nueva detective, en el fondo y aunque lo quisiera negar, me atraía y mucho.

A los pocos minutos, llamaron al timbre, era nuestra cena. Cenamos viendo la televisión, una serie sobre una policía y un escritor muy loco y gracioso que solíamos ver las dos. Hacía semanas que no estábamos así, cenando tranquilamente y riéndonos sin parar, adoraba a mi madre.

Cuando acabamos de cenar y la serie finalizó, me dirigí a mi cuarto con las muletas, y me tumbé en la cama. Cogí un libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento, y de golpe, mi móvil empezó a sonar, casi provocándome un infarto. Miré la pantalla y vi la foto de Javi sonriéndome.

- ¿Qué pasa señorito Espo, no sabe vivir sin mí? – dije con ironía.

- Buenas noches a ti también señorita Castle.

- ¿A qué debo el placer de su llamada?

Espo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- Veo que estás de buen humor.

- Puede decirse que sí.

- Me encanta Rose, lo sabes.

- Y a mí me encanta volver a hablar contigo así, lo echaba de menos.

- Y tú inesperada aunque bienvenida alegría no se deberá a una nueva detective que ha entrado en nuestra comisaría ¿no?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté algo nerviosa.

- Vaya, vaya, así que veo que sí.

- Javier Esposito, no tengo el chichi pa farolillos, ¿a qué viene eso?

- Bueno, bueno, hacía siglos que no te oía decir esa frase tan típica tuya.

- No me cambies de tema, capullo, ¿por qué me preguntas si estoy contenta por la presencia de Beckett?

- Bueno, ha sido algo que ella me ha preguntado muy interesada, y ya sabes, he hecho mis conjeturas.

- ¿Qué te ha preguntado algo? ¿El qué? – me incorporé nerviosa en la cama.

- Te interesa ¿eh?

- Javi de verdad, a veces me sacas de quicio.

- Vale, vale, gata rabiosa.

- ¡Deja de insultarme con motes absurdos y dime que te ha dicho!

- Joder Castle, suponía que podías estar interesada, pero no hasta que punto, ¿así que ahora eres lesbiana?

- ¡Pero qué! Mira Esposito, deja de decir tonterías y dime que te ha preguntado la detective.

- Pues…me…ha…preguntado… - dijo haciéndose el interesante

- ¡ESPO PARA YA! – le grité.

- ¡Valeeeeeeee! – dijo con tono fatigado.

- Me lo vas a decir de una puta vez ¿o qué?

- Que sí, pesada. Me ha preguntado que si tú y yo estábamos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chanaaaaaan! A qué viene esa pregunta? que pasará ahora? la respuesta en el proximo capitulo, o...puede que no...jajajajaja<strong>

**;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, para celebrar las primeras 500 visitas (WOW 500), y aunque no todos os atrevais a dejar review, que no pasa nada eh, que me encanta leeros pero si no quereis dejarla, ahí vuestra conciencia jajajajaja**

**Primero de todo y antes que nada, agradecer como siempre a la más fiel seguidora de este fic, Lithet, sabes que me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que disfrutes aún más con este capi.**

**También agradecer a aliciaa11 por su anterior review y a staraky por interesarse por este fic y por darme algun que otro consejo en su review, eso siempre se agradece!**

**También doy la bienvenida a AlwaysSerenity por seguir esta historia! **

**Y sin más dilación ni chorradas varias, os dejo con el nuevo capitulo, ya sabéis, disfrutad y si os apetece dejadme una review, siempre ayuda para seguir escribiendo que la gente te haga criticas buenas y malas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Casi me caigo de la cama al oír eso, en serio le había preguntado ¿eso?

- Me lo estás diciendo en serio ¿o es otra de tus bromas?

- Que no Castle, te lo juro, me lo ha preguntado, así, sin venir a cuento.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Pues la verdad, que nos lo montamos hace tiempo, y ahora íbamos a casarnos.

- Eres gilipollas ¿o qué te pasa?

- Es broma Castle, es broma, le he dicho la verdad, que no estábamos juntos, que eras mi mejor amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y qué te ha respondido ella?

- Se ha quedado callada y luego ha sonreído.

- ¿Nada más?

- No, nada más.

- Y de eso sacas que le gusto y que me gusta.

- Vaya, así que te gusta.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Si lo has dicho.

- Javi no me líes. No me gusta, sólo me intriga.

- ¿Qué te intriga? ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa para decir que te pone la nueva?

- Mira Javi, al final voy a tu casa corriendo y te pego dos ostias – en el momento me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y mi amigo se quedó callado – bueno, ya me has entendido.

- Si, Castle, tranquila, es sólo que no quería incomodarte con una respuesta irónica.

- Pues me estás incomodando más con tu silencio.

- No empecemos, y no intentes cambiarme de tema con tus artimañas de pobre niña coja.

- Espo te has pasado y mucho.

- Lo siento Rose, demasiado pronto ¿no?

- Si, demasiado – mi humor había cambiado de repente.

- Lo siento Castle en serio, no quería decir eso.

- Buenas noches Javi.

- No me cuelgues Rose por favor, lo sien… - no le dejé acabar, ya había colgado.

Sabía que no lo había dicho a mala fe, pero me había dolido demasiado el escuchar lo de pobre niña coja, ¿eso es lo que era? Desde que pasó, mis ánimos eran muy cambiantes, un día podía estar un poco más animada y al segundo caer en la más absoluta depresión. Me odiaba a mi misma en esos momentos. Mi móvil volvió a sonar, esta vez era un whatsapp, era Javi pidiéndome perdón de nuevo. Le escribí que no pasaba nada, que ya se me pasaría y puse el móvil en silencio. Volví a mi libro y al poco rato caí rendida.

Por la mañana me levanté, cogí las muletas y fui a desayunar. Mi madre me estaba esperando con un café en la mano, me lo tomé rápidamente y fui a arreglarme para ir a trabajar. Me sorprendí a mi misma arreglándome más que el día anterior, me alisé un poco el pelo, me pinté los ojos, los labios y un poquito de colorete para tapar la blancura de mi piel. Me puse una camiseta de la NYPD muy chula que me había comprado hacia poco, me coloqué con cuidado la prótesis, me puse unos pantalones jeans oscuros que me quedaban de muerte y con los que apenas se notaba que llevaba la prótesis, y unas deportivas negras ya que aún ni podía pensar en ponerme tacones o zapatos con un poco de alza. Salí de mi casa dándole un beso a mi madre y me dispuse a ir a trabajar.

Cuando llegué a la comisaría, Espo, Ryan y Beckett ya estaban allí, estaban reunidos en la sala de descanso hablando sobre el caso que estaban a punto de resolver.

- Buenos días – dije al entrar a prepararme el café para llevármelo a la mesa.

- Castle, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo levantándose Espo y viniendo hacia mí.

- Habla – le dije secamente.

- ¿Vas a perdonarme algún día? – dijo delante de los otros dos sin preocuparse de que nos escucharan.

- Espo estás perdonado, pero otra vez, intenta pensar antes de hablar, porque hay comentarios que pueden doler.

- Lo sé, Rose, de verdad, lo siento mucho, fue una estupidez decir eso, ni siquiera lo pienso.

- Vale Javi, ya está, estás perdonado, dejémoslo pasar.

Espo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la sala con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? – preguntó divertido Ryan.

- Nada Ryan, son cosas nuestras.

- Perdona señorita top secret – dijo levantándose algo molesto y saliendo también de la sala.

Beckett seguía sentada en el sofá, cuando me giré, la vi mirándome fijamente algo divertida sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté extrañada.

- No, es solo que me parecen graciosas vuestras peleas mañaneras de pareja – dijo sin sacar esa sonrisa burlona de su cara.

- ¿Perdona?

- Creo que me he metido donde no me llaman.

- No, no, es que estás muy equivocada. Esposito y yo sólo somos amigos, es como mi hermano, nos conocemos desde pequeños, le quiero, pero nunca ha habido ni habrá nada. Nuestras discusiones son normales, como las de dos hermanos que se quieren, pero se pelean sin parar.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada Castle – dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí.

- En serio, no tenemos ninguna relación – dije tragando saliva exageradamente por tenerla tan cerca.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

- Como he dicho, no es asunto mío.

- ¿Por qué estás tan interesada por mi relación con Esposito? – pregunté sin pensarlo y sin pestañear.

- ¿Interesada? – después de decir eso, se rió con sarcasmo – Castle, no te confundas, solo quiero conocer bien a mi equipo, saber si en algún momento puedo tener distracciones por problemas de faldas.

Esa respuesta me dejó helada, así que no estaba interesada en mí, simplemente quería saber más para obtener información por asuntos de trabajo.

- Pues estate tranquila en eso, Esposito y yo, no somos nada fuera de la amistad que nos une.

- ¿Y a que venía la discusión? si se puede saber claro.

- Ayer me llamó pobre niña coja.

- Ouch, eso tubo que doler – dijo con cara de fastidio.

- Un poco, la verdad.

- Bueno, no le hagas caso, no eres ninguna niña coja, eres toda una mujer, que por cierto, hoy está preciosa – y ahí está otra vez su frase para descolocarme.

Cogió mi café, y se lo llevó a sus labios, que no pude evitar mirar embobada.

- Mmmmm, este está aún más rico que el de ayer – dijo mordiéndose el labio y haciéndome perder la cabeza – cuando acabe con este caso y si no entra otro inmediatamente, hablaremos de ese entrenamiento para poder empezar lo más pronto posible tu recuperación.

- Va…Va…Va…Vale – dije con un tartamudeo en mi voz que no pude evitar.

Ella se rió, se giró con mi taza en la mano, y se fue de la sala, dejándome con mi tartamudeo, mis nervios y mi cara de imbécil embobada por lo que acababa de pasar.

De verdad que esa mujer me descolocaba, por mucho que quisiera negármelo a mí misma, la deseaba, ver sus labios rodeando el borde de mi taza de café, me había vuelto loca, solo pensaba en arrancarle la taza de las manos y devorar sus labios salvajemente ahí mismo, y en el momento en el que se había mordido el labio con esa cara de placer creía que iba a perder el equilibrio y caerme al suelo, y no por la prótesis esta vez, si no por el hecho de que me fallaban las piernas, bueno mi muslo y mi pierna, por la excitación que me producía ver esa imagen. Cuando mi mente y mi cuerpo decidieron reaccionar, me dispuse a hacerme de nuevo mi café y volver a mi mesa.

Cuando llegué, no vi a ninguno de los tres por allí, así que imaginé que habían tenido que salir.

Al cabo de pocas horas, los vi llegar en el ascensor, con un sospechoso detenido, lo llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios, y Ryan y Espo, salieron para meterse en la sala contigua a escucharlo y verlo todo. La curiosidad me pudo, así que me levanté más rápido de lo normal, y me metí con ellos en la sala.

- Ven aquí, va a empezar el espectáculo – dijo Espo al verme entrar – dicen que es la mejor en esto, sin menospreciarte a ti claro.

- Tranquilo, no me ofendo.

Miramos en silencio a través del cristal como Beckett fundía con la mirada al sospechoso que parecía que no fuera a hablar.

- No piensas hablar ¿no? – decía Beckett mientras el sospechoso negaba con la cabeza – mira, tienes dos opciones, o contarme la verdad y llegar a un acuerdo para que te caigan unos 20 años, o seguir negándote y aceptar la cadena perpetua. Tenemos suficientes pruebas para demostrar que fuiste tú el que incendió el piso matando a tu mujer, la cual ataste a la cama para que no pudiera escapar.

- Yo no até a nadie ni quemé nada – negó el sospechoso.

- ¿Entonces por qué huiste?

- Porque sabía que me culparían a mí.

- Claro, y desaparecer era la mejor manera de demostrar que eres inocente.

Beckett le miraba a los ojos, en silencio, intentando ponerle nervioso para que confesara.

- Sabías que tenía una amante ¿verdad? – soltó Beckett desafiante – sabías que ese amante era tu hermano, y no pudiste soportar que te engañara con tu propio hermano.

- Mi hermano es un cabrón que ya ha recibido lo que se merece.

- Es verdad, antes de desaparecer, decidiste hacerle una cara nueva.

- Yo no he hecho nada.

- Tenemos el testimonio de tu hermano, Carlos, dice que le confesaste haber incendiado tu casa antes de ir a verle, dice que dijiste que tu mujer ardería en el infierno como la puta que era.

- Era una puta y merecía arder – dijo el sospechoso con toda la rabia del mundo.

Espo y yo nos miramos, lo acababa de confesar. Beckett era buena, muy buena.

- Muchas gracias Carlos, es todo lo que necesitaba saber – dijo Beckett cerrando la carpeta, cogiéndola y saliendo de la sala con cara de satisfacción.

Espo, Ryan y yo salimos de la sala contigua aplaudiendo a Beckett.

- Realmente eres la mejor en esto – le dije cuando me miró.

- Solo me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo.

- Sabes controlarles con la mirada para hacerles perder los papeles.

- Bueno, es algo que se me suele dar bien – dijo con mirada seductora.

Si, realmente se le daba bien hacerme perder la cabeza con solo una mirada.

Se llevaron al asesino a las celdas, volví a mi mesa y a los pocos minutos, Beckett apareció a mi lado arrastrando su silla.

¿Me ayudas con el papeleo? Tengo ganas de salir rápido de aquí a tomarme unas cervezas – dijo peligrosamente cerca de mi oído.

- Claro – dije nerviosa. Tenerla tan cerca podía conmigo.

Nos pusimos a arreglar el papeleo para cerrar el caso, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada del papel, y la pillaba mirándome de reojo, a lo que ella disimulaba volviendo la vista para abajo. Acabamos en una media hora.

- Bueno, ¿qué me dices de esas cervezas? – dijo levantándose de su silla y poniéndose delante de mi mesa.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomarte unas cervezas conmigo? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Claro, ya hemos cerrado el caso y tenemos una charla pendiente sobre un entrenamiento ¿no?

- Sí, pero pensé que tendrías planes con alguien.

- No conozco a mucha gente por aquí, eres la única amiga con la que me apetece hablar ahora mismo.

- Está bien, déjame que llame a mi madre para avisarla.

- ¿Aún tienes que decirle que llegarás tarde? – preguntó ella divertida.

- Desde lo que pasó, se ha vuelto algo sobreprotectora y no quiero preocuparla de más – al decir eso, la sonrisa de Kate se borró.

- Perdona, es normal que se preocupe.

- No pasa nada, para mí también es extraño tener que hacerlo a mi edad – dije sonriendo, Beckett sonrió con complicidad.

Llamé a mi madre y le comuniqué que llegaría algo tarde, ella no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se despidió.

- Ya está, ¿nos vamos? – dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ocurrirá algo tomando esas cervezas? ¿Hará efecto el alcohol sobre nuestras protagonistas y hará que pase algo más? Puede que si...o puede que no, para descubrirlo, toca esperar al siguiente capitulo ;P (parezco un anuncio de serie de televisión barata xDDDD)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Os traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos, a los que siguen esta historia, a los que le dan a favorito, a los que me dedican unos minutos escribiendo una review, muchas gracias a todos de verdad!**

**Espero no decepcionaros, y me encantaria que me escribierais en alguna review o si preferís me enviaís un mensaje privado, comentandome cosas que os gustaría que pasara, ideas, o incluso comentarios o criticas sobre los capitulos**

**No os molesto más y os dejo con un nuevo capitulo de esta locura de fic**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Recogí todo lo más rápido que pude y nos fuimos las dos juntas hacia el ascensor, antes de que se cerraran las puertas pude ver a Espo haciendo una seña con las mano en plan victoria y no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Beckett.

- Hay un bar aquí al lado, es bastante tranquilo, solíamos ir allí muchas veces para celebrar el cierre de algún caso.

- Es decir, qué podríamos encontrarnos a media comisaría allí ¿no?

- Si, supongo ¿por qué?

- No sé, había pensado en algo más íntimo.

Beckett se rió porque de golpe mi expresión facial cambió, mis ojos casi saltan de sus orbitas, imagino que puse una cara bastante cómica.

El ascensor llegó a su destino sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Ella salió por delante de mí y yo me quedé mirándola. Reaccioné a los pocos segundos y la seguí.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? – pregunté muy bien sin saber porqué.

- ¿No conoces ningún sitio un poco más alejado de aquí? Tengo la moto aparcada ahí, podemos ir donde me digas.

- ¿Moto? Llevas una moto.

- Sí, me gustan las motos, te sientes libre al conducirlas.

- Es que… - dije algo nerviosa – no he subido a ninguna moto desde que…

- Castle, tranquila, no dejes que tu pierna tome decisiones por ti, si quieres seguir con tu vida, el primer paso es actuar normal, como si no estuviera y no dejar que te impida hacer cosas cotidianas como subirte a una moto, además, estaré yo para protegerte – dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

Sus palabras produjeron en mí una sonrisa, esa mujer definitivamente, sabía cómo animarme.

- Está bien, conozco un bar bastante moderno que hay cerca de mi casa, ¿te apetece?

- Claro, solo indícame el camino – dijo subiéndose a su moto y pasándome un casco.

Me quedé mirándola en silencio, ofreciéndome ese caso, entre la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y viéndola subida a su impresionante moto, se veía terriblemente sexy. Me acerqué y me puse el casco. Cuando levanté la pierna para pasarla por encima de la moto, perdí el equilibrio, y cuando creí que haría el ridículo más grande de mi vida cayéndome al suelo, noté su mano cogiéndome por el brazo, impidiendo que eso pasara. La miré a los ojos avergonzada, ella me miraba con complicidad, no mostraba ni un signo de pena hacia mí, al contrario. Hizo que me sintiera segura.

- Gracias – dije.

- No me las des, espera, te ayudaré a subir – dijo bajándose de la moto – te daré la mano para ayudarte a mantener el equilibrio, es la primera vez que lo haces, así que entiendo tus nervios, pero respira hondo, estate tranquila, no lo pienses más, y sube – definitivamente, esa mujer sabía cómo hacerme sentir segura.

Me ofreció la mano, se la agarré sin pensármelo, saqué fuerzas de donde pude y subí.

- Ves, lo hemos conseguido, formamos un gran equipo – dijo sonriéndome justo antes de subirse a la moto delante de mi – puedes agarrarte todo lo que quieras a mí, solo quiero que te sientas segura.

- Gracias Beckett.

- Este ha sido el primer paso de tu entrenamiento, confiar en los demás y no avergonzarte cuando necesites ayuda – dijo justo antes de arrancar.

Le indiqué el camino, me pasé el viaje cogida a su cintura, a esa perfecta cintura marcada por el cuero. No se la cara que estaría poniendo ella ante esa situación, ya que no la veía, pero la mía sin duda, era de lo más cómica. Sonreía como una idiota a la vez que mostraba un atisbo de nervios por estar agarrada a ella encima de una moto a toda velocidad. Cuando llegamos, ella bajó primero, se quitó el casco ante mi atenta mirada, movió la cabeza arreglándose el pelo de una manera tan sensual, que parecía un anuncio de champú. Sonrió al ver mi cara de boba y me ofreció su mano, yo la miré, y sin vergüenza alguna, me cogí a ella y bajé de la moto. Guardamos los cascos y entramos al bar.

No había mucha gente, ya que era un bar bastante tranquilo, nos acercamos a una mesa y nos sentamos. Pedimos dos cervezas y unas patatas de aperitivo.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal la experiencia de ir en moto? – preguntó interesada Beckett.

- Ha sido…genial, supongo.

- ¿Supones?

- Al principio estaba algo nerviosa, insegura imagino, pero poco a poco se me ha ido pasando, creo que me has dado seguridad, y he disfrutado del viaje – dije riéndome.

- Me alegra oír eso. Sabes, el entrenamiento no es solo físico. También debes aprender a confiar, en los demás y en ti, a nunca tener miedo a pedir ayuda.

- Siempre he sido una persona independiente, y es algo que cuesta.

- Lo sé, yo era como tú, era una cabezota, que prefería romperse la crisma antes que pedir ayuda a alguien. Pero con el tiempo aprendí que lo único que consigues haciendo eso, es quedarte sola con tu cabezonería.

- Así que además de entrenadora, también eres una gurú del autoestima – Beckett rió ante mi comentario.

- Me gusta ese eslogan, detective Beckett, gurú del autoestima – dijo riendo a carcajadas – creo que voy a cambiar mi tarjeta.

Seguimos bebiendo de nuestras cervezas, hablando de cosas banales entre risas.

- Cambiando de tema, cuéntame algo de tu vida – soltó sin más.

- ¿De mi vida? ¿Y qué quieres saber?

- Pues no sé, qué te llevo a ser policía, por ejemplo.

- La pregunta del millón – dije riéndome a lo que Beckett respondió con lo que se había convertido en mi nueva música favorita, su risa – Pues desde pequeñita me interesé por ello, mi padre era policía, el mejor policía de la historia para mí, y siempre quise parecerme a él. Cuando fui creciendo, el me ayudó, entrenábamos juntos, me enseñaba sus mejores trucos, incluso me llevaba al campo de tiro para practicar.

- Suena a un gran hombre, ¿por qué hablas de él en pasado?

- Mientras yo estaba en la academia, él murió, bueno, lo asesinaron a sangre fría mientras trabajaba en un caso.

- Vaya, siento mucho oír eso – dijo Beckett poniendo su mano encima de la mía. Miré nuestras manos y me puse algo nerviosa.

- Al principio fue muy duro, para que mentir, pero me dio más fuerzas para seguir estudiando y formándome, él era mi héroe, y yo quería que donde estuviera, viera que me convertía en la mejor policía y se sintiera orgulloso de mí.

- Seguro que lo está Castle.

- Dudo que le guste ver que encima de no atrapar a su asesino, me haya vuelto una poli de oficina.

- No digas eso, tú no eres una simple poli de oficina Castle, has estado durante años jugándote la vida en las calles.

- Hasta que caí en la trampa de un hijo de puta como si se tratara de una mosca en una telaraña.

- Todos cometemos errores.

- Y el mío lo estoy pagando caro.

- Mira, no quiero sonar dura ni pedante, pero deja de compadecerte Castle, así no vas a conseguir nada, solo hundirte en la mierda. Has perdido una pierna ¿y qué? La vida sigue, tú sigues, y debes luchar por ser la persona que eras.

- Vaya, eres directa.

- Así soy yo, ya me irás conociendo – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Sé que tienes razón, Kate, pero cuesta.

- Claro que cuesta Rose – cuando oí mi nombre en sus labios sentí como si flotara en una nube – pero como te dije, estoy aquí para ayudarte, y también tienes a Esposito, a Ryan, incluso a la capitán Gates.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

- ¿La verdad? No lo sé, pero desde que te vi, y conocí tu historia, sentí como una conexión especial contigo, no me malinterpretes, no es pena ni nada de eso, pero antes de venir, leí tu expediente, y me pareciste una detective increíble. Así que quiero tenerte cuanto antes en mi equipo, y si lo que necesitas es mi ayuda, no voy a ser quien te la niegue.

- Y tú ¿Por qué te hiciste policía? – al decir eso, ella retiró su mano de encima de la mía y su expresión cambió, eliminó su sonrisa y pasó a tener una expresión de tristeza.

- Bueno, mi historia es algo parecida a la tuya, aunque yo en realidad nunca había pensado en ser policía.

- ¿No? ¿Y qué querías ser?

- Mis padres eran dos de los mejores abogados de Nueva York, y desde bien pequeña, me instruyeron en el mundo de las leyes y la justicia. Así que cuando empecé en la universidad, la carrera que escogí fue derecho.

- Interesante, ¿y cómo una estudiante de derecho acaba en una academia de policía?

- Una noche, mientras mi padre y yo esperábamos a mi madre en un restaurante para cenar, la apuñalaron en un oscuro callejón, dejándola tirada como si de basura se tratara, murió desangrada y yo no pude hacer nada – dijo con rabia y los ojos llorosos.

- Lo siento mucho Kate, a mi padre también lo apuñalaron – dije esta vez poniendo yo mi mano sobre la de ella.

Ella no dijo nada más, se quedó mirándome a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabra, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y sin pensármelo dos veces, acaricié su rostro, recogiendo con mi pulgar esa gota de agua salada y permitiéndome disfrutar del contacto con su piel. Nuestras miradas seguían fijas la una en la otra. Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa. De golpe separé mi mano de su preciosa cara y carraspeé.

- Gracias – soltó ella casi en un susurro.

Me limité a mostrarle una sonrisa de complicidad, cogí mi cerveza y tomé un largo trago.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te ha traído a esta ciudad? – pregunté curiosa.

- Es algo complicado de explicar.

- Perdona, a veces soy demasiado curiosa, si no quieres contármelo lo entiendo.

- No es eso, Rose – de nuevo oír mi nombre en su boca, me provocó un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre – es una historia algo reciente, y recordarla seguramente provocaría alguna que otra lágrima de nuevo y no quiero estropear más esta cita con mis problemas - ¿cita? ¿Había dicho cita? – quizá en otro momento, tenemos muchos días por delante para conocernos mejor.

Aparte de volverme loca, esta mujer me intrigaba muchísimo, tenía una mirada terriblemente sexy, pero a la vez, se notaba que dentro llevaba una carga emocional enorme, y era un misterio que estaba dispuesta a resolver.

- De hecho, tu apellido no es nuevo en mi vida.

- ¿A no?

- No, conocí a alguien con tu mismo apellido.

- ¿Alguien importante?

- Si, bastante diría yo, bueno, al menos lo fue en su día. Pero como te he dicho, en otra ocasión quizá te lo cuente. ¿Pedimos otra? – dijo cambiando de tema al ver que mi vaso de cerveza estaba vacío.

- Claro – hice un gesto con la mano, y nos trajeron dos cervezas más.

- Aún tenemos que hablar de ese entrenamiento.

- Pensaba que ya no te acordabas.

- Cómo voy a olvidar algo que hará que pase más tiempo contigo – dijo levantando una ceja, un gesto tan simple pero que en ella era irremediablemente sexy – ¿Tenéis gimnasio en la comisaria?

- Si, ¿no te lo han enseñado? Está subiendo las escaleras que hay delante de la sala contigua a la sala de interrogatorios.

- No, no he tenido tiempo a hacer el tour completo, mañana puedes enseñármelo.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Quieres empezar mañana mismo?

- Claro, cuanto antes pueda contar contigo en mi equipo, mejor, si no entra ningún caso que conlleve urgencia, podemos empezar mañana a primera hora.

- Me parece una muy buena idea.

- Me gusta verte tan dispuesta Castle – mi nombre en sus labios sonaba sexy, pero la manera en la que pronunciaba mi apellido, era simplemente excitante.

- Hace unos días ni pensaba en ello, veía mi vida atada a esa mesa de la comisaría.

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

Tú, quise pronunciar, pero mis labios no eran capaces de ser tan sinceros.

- La idea de poder recuperar mi vida tal y como era antes de todo esto.

- Es un buen comienzo – tal vez ella también esperaba ese "tú" ya que bajó la mirada hacia su vaso de cerveza como si estuviera decepcionada por mi respuesta – empezaremos trabajando tu equilibrio, ¿te parece bien?

- Si, perfecto.

- Bueno Castle, creo que después de 3 cervezas ya se me va un poquito la cabeza, y mañana tenemos que madrugar. Antes me has dicho que vivías cerca de aquí, ¿te acompaño dando un paseo a casa? Así se me pasará un poquito el efecto de la cerveza.

- Claro, Beckett, encantada de disfrutar un poquito más de tu compañía.

Nos levantamos, pagamos las cervezas y salimos a la calle. En el paseo, reinó el silencio entre nosotras. No sé si bien por algún tipo de tensión, o simplemente estábamos disfrutando de la brisa en nuestros rostros. No hacía mucho frío, pero tenía la piel de gallina, esa mujer provocaba un millón de sensaciones en mi cuerpo sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, me paré.

- Aquí es – dije señalando la puerta.

- Vaya, realmente estaba cerca – dijo riendo.

- Si, solía ir a ese bar muchas veces con mi padre, él me lo enseñó.

- Me alegro de que lo hayas compartido conmigo.

Nos miramos a los ojos, podía pasarme la noche entera perdida en sus ojos, ¿qué debía hacer?, sentía la necesidad irrefrenable de besarla, pero no quería estropear lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre nosotras dos.

- Buenas noches Castle – dijo ella acercándose a mí – Nos vemos mañana a las 8 en comisaría.

Al momento acercó sus labios a mi mejilla depositando un suave beso en ella. Me quedé paralizada, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mi mente gritaba 'bésala', pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

- Buenas noches Beckett – me limité a decir lo más pausadamente que pude.

Ella sonrió, se separó de mí, se giró y empezó a caminar hacia donde había aparcado la moto. Me quedé ahí, inmóvil, contemplando su perfecta silueta alejándose de mi posición.

Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! No olvidéis dejar vuestras reviews, privados, o lo que queraís! =)))))))<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

***Perdonad, he tenido que subir el capi varias veces por algunos fallos!**

**Buenas noches people!**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que seguís este fic, de verdad, vuestras reviews me ayudan mucho, cualquiera critica constructiva, idea, consejo, etc, es bienvenida y lo agradezco muchisimo! **

**Gracias sobretodo a Lithet, todo lo que me has escrito yo también lo pienso, pero al estar en primera persona, me cuesta bastante introducir una descripción de si misma y sobretodo los sentimientos de los demás, ya que Rose, no sabe lo que sienten los demás! Sobre el consejo de mostrar más cosas durante los dialogos estoy de acuerdo, intentaré mejorarlo poco a poco! MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!**

**Y bueno no me enroyo más, dejad vuestras reviews, realmente son de mucha ayuda! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, por primera vez, muy animada. Mi madre estaba feliz por mí, era raro en ella que no me preguntara el por qué, pero tampoco iba a ser yo quien le contara que mi felicidad se debía a Kate Beckett.

Cogí mi bolsa de deporte, esa que no había tocado desde antes del "accidente", metí un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta, ropa interior limpia por si sudaba y unas bambas de hacer deporte. Después de tomarme el primer café del día, salí por la puerta tarareando la canción de un anuncio que acababa de escuchar en la televisión. Cogí un taxi y me dirigí a comisaría. Cuando llegué, casi no había nadie, ya que no había caso nuevo importante y era muy pronto. Para mi sorpresa, divisé a Beckett en la sala de descanso delante de la máquina de café. Sonreí como una tonta, no podía remediarlo, se me caía la baba con esa mujer. Me acerqué a la sala y la observé desde la puerta sin decir nada. Estaba tan concentrada con la máquina que ni se enteró de mi presencia. Miré sus manos, y en vez de una, estaba sujetando dos tazas, una era la mía.

- Buenos días Beckett – dije sonriendo.

- Joder Castle, que susto me has pegado, eres más silenciosa que un fantasma – dijo pegando un respingo y girándose hacia mí.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Eres la primera persona que me dice eso, normalmente soy muy ruidosa, ya sabes, por mi pierna.

- Quizá estaba demasiado concentrada intentando preparar estos cafés, aún no entiendo muy bien a esta máquina – dijo exasperada cogiendo las tazas.

- Déjame a mí – dije acercándome a ella- nuestro trato era que me entrenabas si yo te preparaba cada mañana uno de mis deliciosos cafés ¿no?

- Tienes razón, toda tuya – dijo apartándose un poco de la máquina para dejarme espacio.

- El truco está en tratarla con amor – Beckett se rió – debes mantener siempre el contacto con ella, dejar que tu mano acaricie suavemente su costado mientras prepara el café – dije

- Castle, te das cuenta de que es una máquina ¿verdad? – dijo divertida.

- 'Au contraire', mi querida detective – dije con voz interesante – tú problema es que la ves como una simple máquina, yo la veo como esa madre que te prepara el desayuno con amor por las mañanas cuando eres niño, ese jefe de bar con una sonrisa que te sirve un café delicioso solo por complacerte para que vuelvas.

- Estás loca ¿lo sabías? – dijo sin parar de reír.

El café terminó de hacerse, abrí el armario de debajo de la cafetera, y cogí mi potecito secreto que contenía el azúcar de vainilla. Lo abrí y le di dos toquecitos encima de cada café para que depositara ese dulce manjar sobre ellos.

- Toma detective, y dime si con amor, sabe mejor.

Beckett dio un sorbo al café, mientras yo no podía evitar observar sus carnosos labios presionar el borde de la taza, ese gesto se había convertido, entre otros gestos suyos, en uno de mis favoritos. Mi mente volaba a mil por hora, imaginando como sería besar esos labios.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunté interesada.

- Tienes razón Castle, con amor, todo sabe mejor – dijo acompañándolo con su preciosa sonrisa.

Nos terminamos el café y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Ella iba delante de mí, y la visión de su trasero subiendo las escaleras, hizo que me mordiera el labio. Sin darme cuenta, subí las escaleras sin apenas dificultad y no pude evitar hacer un gesto de satisfacción.

- Parece que no vas a necesitar mucho mi ayuda – dijo poniendo morritos, oh dios que sexy era cualquier gesto suyo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté sorprendida.

- ¿Has visto lo bien que has subido las escaleras? ¡Y sin mi ayuda!

- La verdad es que ni lo he pensado – no podía decirle que la visión perfecta de su culo subiendo por las escaleras era lo que me había distraído.

Entramos en el gimnasio y como era de esperar, no había nadie.

- Es pequeñito, pero nos servirá para empezar – dijo ella observando cada rincón del gimnasio - ¿Hay vestuarios?

- Si, en esa puerta de la derecha, hay vestuario y varias duchas.

- Vale, pues vamos a cambiarnos y empezar.

Entramos en los vestuarios, las paredes estaban llenas de baldosas blancas, algo amarillentas por el paso de los años, habían unos bancos delante de las taquillas y al fondo estaban las duchas, además se notaba que aún no había entrado nadie porque olía a limpio, antes, cuando venía a entrenar de vez en cuando alguna tarde, olía a perros muertos por el sudor de algunos compañeros. No había contado con algo, ver a Beckett cambiándose era una imagen que seguro, no iba a pasar desapercibida para mis ojos y para mi cuerpo entero, suerte que no era un hombre, si no, lo hubiera pasado fatal en esos momentos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó la camiseta, dejándome ver un precioso sujetador de encaje negro que encajaba a la perfección con sus pechos, de un tamaño no muy grande, pero perfectamente redondos y en su sitio. Cuando vi que sus manos llegaban al broche del sujetador para desatarlo, como si fuera una adolescente, me giré, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor al imaginarme sus pechos desnudos delante de mí. No fui capaz de mirar, mi pulso se aceleró y me senté en uno de los bancos antes de que mi cuerpo fallara. Me quité la camiseta y me puse la que traía, ya que mi sujetador ya era deportivo.

- ¿Te ayudo a cambiarte los pantalones? – me preguntó sacándome de golpe de mi ensoñación.

- No hace falta, gracias – dije avergonzada, sin mirarla, no quería que me viera la prótesis y ella debió notar mi incomodidad.

- Tranquila, saldré a calentar un poco mientras acabas de cambiarte.

Acto seguido salió del vestuario. Me saqué los pantalones, y me miré la pierna falsa. No había pensado en lo que podía producir en mí, que alguien más, aparte de mi madre, me viera sin pantalones. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Me puse los pantalones de deporte, largos por supuesto, cogí una botella de agua que había traído y le di un sorbo. Tenía que intentar alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, porque al contrario de lo que pensaba, no iba a ser tan fácil. Me levanté y me miré en el espejo, recogí mi pelo castaño en una coleta para que no me molestara, pude ver que debajo de mis ojos, se marcaban unas profundas ojeras.

La camiseta que llevaba era blanca y por la pérdida de peso que había sufrido esos últimos meses, me quedaba algo ancha, incluso en los pantalones se notaba que en su día me iban menos grandes, ya que donde antes se asomaba algo de barriguita, ahora estaba completamente plano, no es que antes estuviera muy gorda, pero estaba algo entradita en carnes.

Respiré hondo, y salí al gimnasio.

Como dijo, Beckett estaba calentando. Se encontraba estirando las piernas, como no la había mirando antes, vi que solo llevaba un sujetador deportivo que dejaba ver su vientre plano marcado por una ligera línea de abdominales. Llevaba unos shorts bastante cortos, que dejaban a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas, remarcando su perfecto y estilizado trasero. Además se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, y pude fijarme en que tenía un cuello irresistible. Volví a respirar hondo y dar gracias al de arriba por no tener un miembro masculino que delatara mi excitación en ese momento.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó al verme pasmada en mi posición.

- Si – mentí.

- Ven, acércate – dijo haciéndome una seña con la mano para que me acercara a ella.

Me acerqué tímidamente, mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía el pulso acelerado, pensaba que me iba a dar un ataque.

- Tranquila, hoy vamos a empezar con algo relajado, vamos a entrenar tu equilibrio, tanto el de tu pierna buena, como el de tu pierna con la prótesis.

Me limité a sonreír. No sé si lo había comentado antes, pero mi pierna buena, era la derecha, así que la 'no pierna', era la izquierda.

- Quiero que apoyes firmemente tu pierna derecha en el suelo, y poco a poco, intentes levantar la izquierda. ¿Podrás hacerlo verdad?

- Supongo que sí, no tengo mucha fuerza en mi muslo izquierdo, pero creo que aún puedo levantarlo ligeramente.

- Para eso estamos aquí Castle, relájate, e intenta levantarla, puedes compensar el peso con el brazo si quieres – su voz pausada, conseguía tranquilizarme.

Hice toda la fuerza que podía con mi muslo, levantando en ángulo horizontal mi brazo para compensar. Y conseguí levantar la pierna con la prótesis unos centímetros del suelo.

- Muy bien, intenta aguantar unos minutos así.

Ese ejercicio no me resultó mucho esfuerzo, y aguanté hasta que ella me dijo que bajara el pie al suelo.

- Ahora viene lo más difícil, vamos a cambiar de pierna e intentar aguantar el peso de tu cuerpo con la pierna en la que llevas la prótesis.

Notó mi nerviosismo en ese momento, mi mirada se clavó en ella casi pidiendo auxilio por lo que me pedía.

- Vamos Castle, eres fuerte, tú puedes con esto y mucho más – dijo con una sonrisa dándome una palmadita en el hombro.

Me preparé, me mentalicé de lo que debía hacer, y empecé a levantar la pierna derecha. Aguanté unos segundos, una gota de sudor empezó a caer por mi frente, y como era de esperar, perdí el equilibrio cayéndome al suelo.

- No pasa nada – dijo ella ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantar – lo intentaremos otra vez, y otra, hasta que salga.

Su empeño era una de mis motivaciones. Me levanté con su ayuda, y volví a ponerme en posición. Levanté de nuevo un poco la pierna derecha, aguanté unos segundos más que la vez anterior, pero volví a perder el equilibrio. Y así, unas 4 veces más. La última vez, mientras caía, solté un grito de frustración.

Beckett resopló y me miró.

- Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, además es el primer día. Vamos a hacer un poquito de trampa ¿vale? – dijo ayudándome a levantarme de nuevo – quiero que apoyes tu brazo en mi hombro, para que tengas un poco más de estabilidad.

La miré, mi cara expresaba toda la frustración que sentía, pero ella, no dejó de sonreír. Me cogió la mano y la apoyó en su hombro.

- Prueba ahora.

Levanté de nuevo un poco la pierna derecha, y esta vez con la estabilidad añadida de estar ligeramente apoyada en el hombro de Beckett, no perdí el equilibrio. Nuestras miradas estaban cruzadas, sin decir nada, simplemente nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente mientras sonreíamos. Beckett me daba fuerzas con una sola mirada. Aguanté varios minutos, y sin darme cuenta, Beckett retiró suavemente mi mano de su hombro, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo estaba tan perdida en los suyos, concentrada en su iris, contando las pequeñas manchas marrones que había en ese verde tan intenso, que me quedé aguantando el equilibrio sola, sin ayuda alguna, durante unos largos minutos.

- ¿Lo ves? Eres una campeona Castle – dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Me miré la mano, vi que estaba en el aire y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – en ese momento, sentía una felicidad absoluta.

- Yo no he hecho nada, has sido tú. Has dejado tus nervios de lado, tu cuerpo se ha relajado, y has sido capaz de aguantar. De hecho, sigues sin bajar el pie – dijo riéndose.

Bajé poco a poco el pie, la miré, mi cuerpo sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre Beckett, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Empezaron a caerme algunas lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, si no de alegría por lo que esa mujer me había hecho conseguir.

- Gracias Beckett, gracias – le susurré al oído entre sollozos.

- Ey Castle – dijo apartándome un poco de ella y mirándome intensamente a los ojos – No tienes porqué dármelas, lo único que he hecho, ha sido hacer que confiaras en ti misma y que vieras que eras capaz.

- Pero si ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuando has retirado mi mano de tu hombro.

Ella se rió dulcemente, aunque podría definir su risa como traviesa.

- En qué estarías tú pensando – soltó entre carcajadas.

Y como siempre, su comentario hizo que me pusiera como un tomate y soltara una risita nerviosa.

- Vamos a practicar un ratito más con cada pierna, y lo dejaremos por hoy ¿vale?

- ¿Te importa si cojo un clínex primero? No quiero que se me caiga un moco después de mi emocionante proceso y cargarme el momento – dije divertida.

- Claro Castle, no queremos que eso pase – después de decir eso se rió.

Seguimos con el ejercicio un rato más, y aunque con la pierna derecha levantada, seguía perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, tras varios intentos, aguanté bastante.

- Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente – dijo – vamos al vestuario a ducharnos.

Mi cara cambió de golpe, ¿a ducharnos?, no, no estaba preparada para eso, ni para verla desnuda con el agua recorriendo su perfecto cuerpo, ni mucho menos para que me viera a mí, me moría de vergüenza solo de pensar en que me viera desnuda, con el muñón y duchándome sentada como hacia hasta ahora.

- Creo que aún es pronto, así que iré a ducharme a mi casa si no te importa – dije con mucho nerviosismo.

Ella me miró extrañada, a los pocos segundos, cayó en lo que me pasaba.

- Perdona Castle, no quería incomodarte. No estás preparada para que te vea sin la prótesis, es eso ¿verdad?

- Si – dije mirando para abajo.

- Vale, haremos una cosa, yo me quedaré aquí, voy a probar un rato ese saco y así entreno un poquito más mientras tú te duchas, cuando salgas, me ducharé yo.

La sensibilidad con la que trataba el tema, la manera que tenía de entenderme, me cautivaba aún más.

- Gracias Beckett, yo…lo siento mucho – dije avergonzada.

- No lo sientas, no tienes porque, poco a poco irás perdiendo esa vergüenza contigo misma, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte y no es algo que a mí me incomode, pero si tu vas a estar incomoda, prefiero respetarte.

Me limité a sonreírle. Cogí un taburete que había plegado en un lado de la pared, y mientras vi como Beckett calentaba los brazos y se iba hacia el saco de entrenamiento, me fui al vestuario.

Era la primera vez que me duchaba fuera de casa, aparte de en el hospital. Y gracias al taburete, no fue una tarea difícil. Cuando acabé de vestirme, abrí la puerta del vestuario, y vi a Beckett dando puñetazos al saco, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, observándola sin decir nada. Sus bíceps se marcaban, realmente estaba fuerte, tenía una excelente forma física, y ver como el sudor bajada desde su frente, pasando por su cuello y perdiéndose en el escote de su sujetador deportivo, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de nuevo y me mordiera el labio. Cómo podía estar tan sexy completamente sudada y pegando esos puñetazos.

Beckett se giró y vio que estaba mirándola. Sonrió, cogió el saco para parar el impulso que tenía debido a sus golpes, y vino hacia mí.

- ¿Ya estás? – preguntó con la respiración acelerada y secándose el sudor con una toalla que tenía colgada al cuello, algo que sin saber porque, me excitó.

- Sí, todo tuyo.

- ¿Nos vemos luego? – preguntó entrando al vestuario.

- Claro, estaré en mi mesa, como siempre.

Me guiñó un ojo mientras se mordía la lengua divertida, cogió las cosas que necesitaba, y la perdí de vista entrando en las duchas.

Mi imaginación voló de nuevo, imaginármela completamente desnuda, con el agua cayendo poco a poco por su piel…cerré los ojos, suspiré profundamente, excitada, y decidí ir abajo a por un café antes de irme a mi mesa, aunque realmente lo que necesitaba era una tila, esa mujer, iba a provocarme un infarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha sido intenso ¿verdad? dejadme una review con vuestros pensamientos, si teneis alguna idea, si os ha gustado o si no os ha gustado!<strong>

**Un beso!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas gente!**

**Aquí os dejo con otro capitulo que espero que disfruteis!**

**Esta semana voy a estar un poco ocupada así que no voy a poder subir tanto como me gustaría!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los followers, favoritos y a los que os molestáis en dejarme una review, se agradecen mucho mucho, y con cada consejo, intento aplicarlo y mejorar poco a poco.**

**Sé que hay cosas que faltan, descripciones de los sentimientos de los demás por ejemplo, pero pensad en que está contando en primera persona, así que Rose no sabe lo que sienten exactamente los demás, pero puede que más adelante haga algo nuevo para poder explicarlo todo mejor =)**

**No voy a enrollarme más, disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Las horas pasaban lentas, muy lentas, había entrado un caso nuevo, así que los chicos no llegaron ni a comisaría, y Beckett salió corriendo en cuanto la avisaron.

Acabé con el papeleo que quedaba, y sobre las 8 de la tarde, me acerqué al despacho de la capitán Gates. Llamé a la puerta y cuando me dio permiso, entré.

- Señor, ya he acabado el papeleo de hoy – dije.

Ella levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Muy bien señorita Castle, puede usted irse a casa si lo desea.

- Gracias señor.

- ¿Cómo lo lleva? – preguntó cuando estaba a punto de salir.

- Bien, ya sabe, acostumbrándome a la rutina – dije con una sonrisa falsa volviendo a mirarla.

- Vino usted pronto hoy ¿no? – preguntó interesada.

- Sí señor, vine esta mañana al gimnasio, a entrenar un poco con Beckett.

- Vaya, que buena noticia.

- Gracias señor.

- Veo que la nueva detective está siendo una buena influencia para usted.

- La verdad es que sí, me está ayudando bastante a superar esto – no pude reprimir una sonrisa, esta vez, sincera.

- Me alegro Castle- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- ¿Cree usted que si me pusiera en forma de nuevo y aprendiera a dominar mi pierna podría volver a las calles? – me atreví a preguntar algo dubitativa.

- Sabe que eso no depende solo de mí, pero supongo que si en un tiempo, se recupera lo suficiente y sus compañeros de equipo están de acuerdo, puedo hacer un informe para los de arriba pidiendo su vuelta al equipo de calle.

- Gracias señor, permítame decirle que es usted una gran capitana – dije con mucho entusiasmo.

- Menos peloteo Castle, o me arrepentiré de lo dicho – puso un semblante serio.

- Está bien, está bien, ya me marcho – dije poniendo cara de pilla levantando las manos como acto de rendición.

Antes de salir, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Gates.

Salí de la comisaría y me dirigí a casa, decidí ir andando, me encontraba con fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Desde la llegada de Beckett, mis ánimos habían cambiado mucho, me sentía con ganas de todo, y oír de boca de la capitán que había una posibilidad de volver al equipo, me hacía tener más ganas de seguir con la recuperación.

Cuando llegué a casa, vi una nota de mi madre en la encimera de la cocina, no iba a llegar hasta tarde, tenía una cita, no pude evitar una carcajada, mi madre no podía evitarlo, le encantaba quedar con hombres con los que nunca llegaría a nada.

Dejé las cosas en mi habitación, me puse cómoda y me saqué la prótesis, cogí las muletas y fui al sofá a leer un rato. Sin mi madre en casa, podría disfrutar un rato de la tranquilidad y el silencio de la soledad.

De golpe, sonó el teléfono, lo cogí de la mesa de cristal que había delante de mí, vi la foto de Javi y descolgué.

- Ey Castle ¿dónde te metes? He llegado a comisaría y ya no estabas.

- Hola a ti también Javi, he acabado pronto con el papeleo y Gates ha dejado que me fuera.

- Vamos a ir al bar de aquí cerca a tomar unas cervezas, ¿te apuntas? – dijo animado mi mejor amigo.

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no me apetece mucho Javi.

- Vamos Rose, anímate – insistió.

- Javi de verdad, estoy en casa, con ropa cómoda y me he sacado la prótesis, no me apetece arreglarme de nuevo y salir para allá, otro día mejor.

- Y si te digo que viene Beckett, ¿te lo pensarías? – dijo con voz interesante.

No sabía que decir, lo último que quería era admitirle a mi amigo que sabiendo que iba Beckett, mis ganas habían aumentado, pero eso, sería confesarle directamente que me gustaba.

- Te lo estás pensando ¿verdad? – dijo Javi divertido, impacientándose por mi silencio.

- Javi, que vaya Beckett no cambia nada, de verdad, no me apetece ahora mismo – mentí.

- Bueno vale, tú te lo pierdes, no insisto más, pero me debes una cerveza por esto.

- Lo que tú digas Javi, otro día te invito a una cerveza.

- Hasta luego Rose – pude notar cierta sonrisa en su voz, como si tramara algo.

- Hasta mañana Espo.

Colgamos la comunicación. ¿Qué era lo que le divertía tanto? ¿Por qué había dicho hasta luego y no hasta mañana? Mi mejor amigo era capaz de cualquier cosa y en esos momentos, hizo que me rayara la cabeza.

Decidí dejarlo estar y seguir con mi lectura. Al cabo de un rato, recibí un whatsapp. Cogí el móvil y lo miré, abrí los ojos como platos y me horroricé tanto que se me cayó al suelo.

Era de Javi y decía:

- Espero que te estés colocando la prótesis, porque en 5 minutos llegamos a tu casa con un paquete de cervezas, y por si te lo estás preguntando, si, viene Beckett.

En ese momento solo quería gritar, quería matar a mi mejor amigo. Cómo me hacía esto. Yo ahí, tumbada en el sofá, con una camiseta gigante y zarrapastrosa encima y sin la prótesis. Cogí las muletas lo más rápido que pude, me levanté nerviosa, cogí el móvil dejándolo en la mesa y corrí a mi habitación, no sin antes casi matarme por el camino. Me senté en la cama, cogí la prótesis y me la puse rápidamente, me puse unos pantalones de chándal que tenía tirados por ahí y al segundo, oí el timbre de la puerta.

Me dirigí a la puerta y miré por la mirilla, vi a Espo delante con una gran sonrisa levantando las cervezas, y a Ryan y Beckett detrás.

- Va Castle abre, que te hemos oído acercarte a la puerta – gritó Esposito.

Mis ganas de matarle iban en aumento, cómo se le ocurría venir de improviso a mi casa y encima con Beckett. Antes solía hacerme este tipo de visitas sorpresa, pero desde lo que pasó, no lo había vuelto a hacer, y mucho menos, traer a alguien que apenas conocemos y que seguramente intuía que me gustaba.

Respiré hondo, puse mi mejor sonrisa, y abrí la puerta.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Javi al verme entrando en la casa casi empujándome.

- Te recuerdo que no voy tan rápido como antes, don impaciente – le dije con una mirada asesina, quería matarle con mis propias manos ahí mismo, pero me contuve las ganas por respeto a los demás.

- Pasad, no os quedéis ahí – les ofrecí a los demás echándome a un lado.

- Espero que no te hayamos molestado viniendo sin avisar, Javi dijo que te llevarías una grata sorpresa – dijo Beckett mirándome a los ojos mientras entraba.

- No, tranquila – dije poniendo una sonrisa de tonta que provoco la risa de Javi – Javi, ¿podemos hablar un segundo a solas? – le miré poniendo una sonrisa falsa aterradora.

- Oh dios, la mirada asesina de Castle, creo que se te va a caer el pelo amigo – dijo Ryan entre risas.

- No, para nada, solo quiero comentarle una cosita sin importancia – intenté fingiendo una sonrisa para disimular mi enfado.

Me acerqué a Espo, le cogí de la muñeca fuertemente, y lo llevé a mi habitación para tener algo de privacidad.

- Te voy a matar Javi – dije cerrando la puerta y pegándole un empujón que casi hace que se caiga de espaldas en la cama.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho mal? – preguntó sorprendido intentando incorporarse.

- ¿Qué qué has hecho mal? A ti te parece normal presentarte aquí sin avisar, sabiendo que llevo unas pintas horribles ¡y encima con Beckett! – esto último lo dije susurrando por si podían oírnos.

- Dijimos de ir a tomar unas cervezas, te negaste a venir, así que entre los tres decidimos venir a verte, no creo que sea algo malo Rose, quería ver a mi mejor amiga al finalizar mi jornada laboral, como hacíamos siempre.

- Si, antes, cuando éramos un equipo Javi, ahora trabajamos separados.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que separarte de nosotros, o de mí – dijo poniéndose serio.

Mi mejor amigo tenía toda la razón.

- Ya lo sé Javi, pero traer a Beckett a mi casa, sin previo aviso, ha sido una puñalada trapera.

- No entiendo el porqué – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Javi, no me hagas decirlo, sabes que no lo haré – dije negando con la cabeza.

- Hermanita – dijo cariñosamente rodeándome con el brazo – siempre he sabido cuando te ha gustado alguien, tus ojos te delatan, y por mucho que me sorprenda que a estas alturas de la vida hayas ido a fijarte en una mujer, no puedo culparte, Beckett está muy buena y además es una tía de puta madre.

- Javi – dije sacando su brazo y apartándome de él – me alegra de que te creas capaz de leerme la mente, pero no lo haces, simplemente, apenas nos conocemos, e invitarla a mi casa no entraba en mis planes.

- ¿Y por eso te fuiste ayer a tomar unas cervezas a solas con ella?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – pregunté demasiado sorprendida.

- Os vi salir juntas ¿recuerdas?

- Pudimos coger el ascensor juntas y separarnos abajo ¿no crees?

- Vale, está bien, me lo ha dicho ella. Y también me ha contado lo del entrenamiento.

- ¡Qué! – grité impactada por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Era un secreto?

- ¡Sí! Ósea ¡no! – dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

- Sí, pero ¿no? Castle me confundes a veces.

- Javi no me líes más. Vamos a salir porque al final pensará que estamos aquí dándonos el lote.

- Así que te preocupa que piense que estamos liados – dijo riéndose – realmente te gusta mucho ¿eh?

- Cállate ya Esposito – dije pegándole un empujón, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Fuimos al salón, donde Beckett y Ryan se habían sentado en el sofá y estaban hablando entre risas y cerveza.

- Perdonad chicos por la espera, tenía que comentarle algo importante a Javi – dije excusándome.

- No pasa nada, estábamos aquí hablando de nuestras vidas, perdonad, hemos empezado sin vosotros – dijo Beckett enseñándome la cerveza y riendo.

Javi se acercó al sofá rápidamente, y se sentó al lado de Ryan, el único hueco que quedaba para mí, era al lado de Beckett. Me acerqué tímidamente y Beckett me miró, vio mi cara de indecisión.

- Siéntate aquí Castle – dijo dando unas palmaditas en el sofá, por su sonrisa pícara, parecía que la situación le hacía mucha gracia.

Le hice caso y me senté. Ella me miró complacida y yo intenté remediar mi cara de situación con una tímida sonrisa.

No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, el sofá no era lo que se dice enorme, y para cuatro personas, conllevaba estar casi uno encima del otro. Podía notar el roce de la pierna de Beckett en la mía, como si atravesara nuestros pantalones, haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo solo con imaginar el roce de su piel contra la mía. Tragué saliva sonoramente, ya que de los nervios, mi garganta había decidido secarse. Espo y Ryan hablaban animadamente, Beckett escuchaba atenta lo que los dos contaban, y de vez en cuando, me miraba de reojo.

Me moví un poco para llegar bien a la mesa, y cogí una cerveza. Beckett me ofreció el abridor.

- Gracias – dije casi en un suspiro.

- ¿Ocurre algo Castle? – me preguntó igualmente en voz baja como si quisiera que Ryan y Espo no nos escucharan – estás poco habladora.

- No, no pasa nada, solo que antes de que llegarais, estaba leyendo, creo que me había entrado un poco de sueño y ahora estoy un poco adormilada – mentí.

- Bueno, lo siento mucho entonces, no quería molestarte.

- No molestas Beckett, todo lo contrario, me alegro de que estés aquí.

- Tienes una casa muy bonita.

- En realidad la casa es de mi madre, pero después del accidente, tuve que dejar mi casa y trasladarme aquí, por si pasaba algo, ya sabes.

- ¿Y dónde está tu madre ahora?

- Pues me ha dejado una nota diciendo que tenía una cita, así que imagino que llegará tarde.

- Vaya con tu madre – dijo riendo.

- Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de mi padre, y su manera de superarlo es esa, saliendo esporádicamente con algún que otro hombre, creyendo que se ha enamorado de él, hasta que se da cuenta de que se ha aburrido y le deja.

- Por lo que veo en esas fotos de ahí, tu madre es muy guapa, ya sé a quién te pareces – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

No pude evitar bajar mi mirada a sus labios, ese simple gesto provocaba tantas sensaciones en mí, que no podría describirlo con palabras.

- ¿Verdad Castle? – dijo Esposito de golpe cortándonos el rollo totalmente y haciendo que las dos nos giráramos a mirarlo.

- Perdona ¿qué? – respondí.

- Nada, déjalo – dijo riéndose al ver nuestras caras, sabía perfectamente que no estábamos escuchándoles, estaba segura de que lo había hecho adrede.

Nos metimos en la conversación de los chicos, dejando de lado la nuestra propia, y estuvimos durante dos o tres horas, con cena incluida que pedimos por teléfono, hablando sobre el caso en el que estaban trabajando, sobre cosas de la comisaría, explicándole a Beckett viejas historias que nos habían pasado y ella contándonos algunas que le habían pasado en Nueva York. Fue una velada genial, llena de risas y complicidad entre los cuatro, la verdad es que Beckett se había unido rápido al grupo, y a mí me encantaba.

Decidimos ponerle fin a la noche sobre las 1 de la madrugada, y acompañé a los chicos a la puerta.

- Gracias por venir chicos, me lo he pasado muy bien – les dije.

- Yo también Castle, echaba de menos momentos así – dijo Esposito dándome un abrazo.

- Yo también Espo, gracias por la sorpresa – dije guiñándole el ojo.

- Bueno Castle, siempre es un placer disfrutar de tu compañía – dijo Ryan dándome dos besos.

- Sabes que el placer es mío Kevin.

Los dos salieron de casa, dejándonos solas. Beckett se plantó delante de mí, con su preciosa sonrisa y no sabía muy bien que decirle.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien, ha sido divertido compartir anécdotas con vosotros.

- Si, podemos repetirlo cuando quieras.

- Seguro que sí, me encanta conocer poco a poco más cosas sobre ti. Has hecho que me sintiera muy cómoda en tu casa.

- Mi casa es tú casa – dije riéndome.

- Gracias de nuevo Castle, nos vemos mañana por la comisaría, en cuanto acabemos con este caso, seguiremos con el entrenamiento ¿vale?

- Perfecto.

Se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi cintura, y me dio dos besos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como una corriente de electricidad que iba desde mis mejillas, justo dónde Beckett había puesto sus labios, hasta la punta de los dedos de mi pie.

- Buenas noches Castle – dijo separándose de mí.

- Buenas noches Beckett.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la seguí con la mirada mientras cruzaba el pasillo para llegar hasta dónde mis compañeros estaban esperando el ascensor para bajar. Beckett se giró cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, diciéndome adiós con la mano. Le respondí el gesto y cerré la puerta.

Recogí la mesa, y tiré a la basura los restos que quedaban de nuestra feliz velada. Me dirigí a la habitación dispuesta a volver a coger el libro y leer un rato, tumbada en la cama hasta dormirme, como solía hacer. Me saqué los pantalones de nuevo, la prótesis y me tumbé.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, el timbré sonó. Imaginé que sería mi madre, que como de costumbre, al cambiar de bolso, se habría dejado las llaves.

- Un momento mamá, ahora te abro – grité hacia la puerta.

Las muletas estaban lejos, así que decidí colocarme de nuevo la prótesis pero no los pantalones, total, solo sería un momento. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta.

- Mamá, te he dicho mil veces que… - dejé de hablar en el momento que vi quién era.

- Hola de nuevo Castle – dijo Beckett al ver mi cara de confusión.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no querais matarme jajajajaja hasta el proximo capitulo!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas gente, no iba a subir capitulo tan prontito pero mis planes han cambiado un poco y dudo que pueda subir nada más hasta el proximo lunes/martes así que no he podido evitarlo jajajajaja**

**Antes que nada y para que no se me olvide (si Lithet lo siento soy un despieste y se me olvidó en el anterior) **

**Quiero recomendaros por si no lo conocéis aún, uno de los fics que más enganchada me tiene, y no es otro que R Castle de Lithet! s/10188728/1/R-Castle **

**Como siempre hago daros las gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, sea anonimamente o sea dejandome esas preciosas Reviews que tanto agradezco, intento contestaros a cada uno, si no lo hago, pegadme un toque de atención porque soy puro despiste xD**

**A los anonimos deciros que una review es gratis, se tarda poquísimo en escribirla y es de muchisima ayuda**

**Seguid aportando ideas, criticas constructivas (que me ayudan a mejorar) e incluso negativas si os apetece**

**En fin...A DISFRUTAR DE OTRO CAPI MÁS DE ESTA LOCURA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

- Beckett, ¿ha pasado algo? – pregunté completamente confusa.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Te has tomado muy en serio lo de mi casa es tú casa – dije intentando mostrar tranquilidad con algo de humor.

Ella se rió.

- No es eso, he tenido un pequeño problemilla ¿puedo pasar?

De golpe mi cuerpo se tensó, me di cuenta de que no llevaba pantalones y que la prótesis estaba completamente a la vista.

- No quiero molestar, pero es que mi moto no arranca, he intentado llamar al seguro, pero la batería de mi móvil ha decidido morir, y Esposito y Ryan ya se han ido – dijo al ver que no reaccionaba.

- Sí, claro, pasa – me eché a un lado, dejándola entrar.

Cerré la puerta, mi cuerpo seguía completamente en tensión, no sabía cómo salir del paso. Si me iba sin decir nada a la habitación, Beckett podía pensar mal, y si lo decía, podía darse cuenta de que mi prótesis estaba visiblemente al aire, si no lo había hecho ya.

- ¿Podría usar tu teléfono para llamar al seguro? – preguntó.

- Claro, está encima de la mesa, cógelo tú misma – perfecto, mientras ella llamaba, podría escabullirme hacia la habitación y ponerme algo encima.

Y así lo hice, en cuanto Beckett se giró para ir a coger el teléfono, corrí hacia mi habitación disimuladamente, cogí los pantalones de chándal, y me los puse.

Salí de nuevo hacia el salón y la vi hablando por el teléfono bastante enfadada.

- ¿Qué no pueden hacer nada hasta mañana? – dijo resoplando - ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer?

Me quedé mirándola apoyada en la encimera de la cocina que era en plan barra americana y daba al salón. Incluso frunciendo el ceño era adorable.

- Muy bien señorita, gracias por nada – colgó hecha una furia después de soltarle varios improperios– menudos incompetentes tenéis en este país de verdad, que no puede hacer nada hasta mañana dice la tía, que deje la moto aquí y que mañana a primera hora se pasarán a por ella. ¿Y yo qué hago? ¿Quedarme ahí esperando hasta mañana? Estás cosas me sacan de quicio – dijo histérica acercándose a mí.

Mi cara era un poema, estaba entre alucinada y divertida, ver a Beckett enfadada de esa manera era bastante gracioso.

- No te rías de mí Castle, no es gracioso – dijo acercándose a mí volviendo a fruncir el ceño, y de nuevo pensé en lo adorable que se veía.

- Perdona, ha sido bastante divertido ver como la ponías a caldo.

- Lo más divertido de todo es que no sé cómo voy a volver a mi casa, el metro está cerrado, no hay autobuses, y no llevo suelto para un taxi – resopló pasándose la mano por el pelo – me veo durmiendo encima de la moto hasta que llegue la maldita grúa por la mañana.

- Podrías quedarte aquí – solté sin pensar.

Becket me miró sorprendida.

- No quisiera molestar, pero gracias.

- Beckett, ya te he dicho antes que no molestas, además, tengo un cuarto de invitados que apenas se usa – estaba alucinando conmigo misma y con la seguridad con la que estaba hablando. ¿De verdad le estaba ofreciendo que se quedara a dormir? Creo que no había pensando mucho en las consecuencias que podría tener ese ofrecimiento para mí.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro, por qué no.

- Pues me salvas la vida Castle – dijo dándome un abrazo.

Me quedé paralizada unos segundos, no, realmente no había pensado bien en lo que suponía tener a Beckett durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Reaccioné y le devolví el abrazo.

- Y tranquila, a mi no me importa verte la prótesis, te encuentro muy sexy solo con esa camiseta – susurró en mi oído sin soltarme.

Se me puso la piel de gallina solo con oírla susurrar eso. Cuando menos lo esperaba, me descolocaba totalmente. Nos separamos y seguía sin ser capaz de decir nada, apenas era capaz de mover un músculo. Ella se limitó a mirarme sonriendo satisfecha por lo que había provocado su comentario en mí.

- ¿Me enseñas la habitación donde dormiré? – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Si…claro – dije sin reaccionar del todo – sígueme, es por aquí.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de invitados, que cómo he dicho, estaba justo al lado de la mía.

- Guau, que chula – dijo Beckett al entrar - ¿la de ese póster es tu madre? – dijo señalando el poster de una película que había en la pared.

- Si, cuando era más joven hizo varias películas y le encanta tener algo que le recuerde a los viejos tiempos – dije riendo.

- ¿Tu madre es actriz? – preguntó con expresión de sorpresa.

- Bueno, lo era, ahora solo consigue alguna que otra prueba, pero ella no deja de intentar seguir adelante con su sueño.

- Realmente os parecéis mucho – dijo acercándose al poster – tenéis los mismos ojos azules y el pelo del mismo color.

- Ahora ella es rubia, dice que si se tiñe de rubio se le nota menos el crecimiento de las canas.

- Tu madre es todo un personaje – dijo riéndose – me encantaría conocerla.

- Creo que hoy va a ser difícil, por la hora que es, dudo hasta que vuelva a casa esta noche.

- ¿No le importará que me quede?

- No, tranquila, a ella le encantan las visitas.

- Con que fuera la mitad de agradable que tú, seguro que me caería genial – dijo mirándome a los ojos acercándose a mí.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres algo más cómodo para dormir? – dije intentando no mostrar mi nerviosismo.

- Si tuvieras otra camiseta como la que llevas sería perfecto.

- Sí, tengo más – me giré para ir hacia mi cuarto.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Me encantaría ver tu habitación.

- Claro – dije mirándola – sígueme.

Fuimos hasta mi habitación, la verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa, no había imaginado esta situación ni en mis mejores sueños, al menos no tan pronto.

- Pues esta es mi habitación – dije al entrar – no es nada del otro mundo, pero por el momento me conformo.

Mi habitación no era pequeña, pero tenía un armario gris bastante grande que contrastaba con las paredes azules y ocupaba mucho sitio, haciendo que la habitación pareciera más pequeña de lo que era. Tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero justo al lado, una reliquia que mi madre había comprado años atrás en un mercadillo. La cama era de matrimonio, ya que siempre me había gustado dormir ancha, justo al lado tenía una mesita de noche llena de cosas, y una silla donde había dejado la ropa mal puesta que había usado ese día.

- Me gusta, es muy acogedora – dijo Beckett mirando toda la habitación.

- Voy a mirar en el armario a ver si encuentro alguna camiseta.

- No hace falta que busques mucho, cualquiera me sirve.

Abrí el armario en busca de la camiseta, cogí una del montón de camisetas viejas que ya no usaba porque estaban muy dadas de si, pero para dormir, eran perfectas. Cuando me giré para dársela a Beckett, la encontré con un marco de fotos en la mano, en esa foto, salíamos mi padre y yo abrazados.

- ¿El que está contigo es tu padre? – dijo al levantar la vista y ver que la miraba sin saber que decir.

- Si, es él.

- Era muy guapo, se os veía muy felices.

- Es del primer día que me llevó al campo a enseñarme a disparar, casi mato a un pobre pájaro, por aquel entonces mi puntería era nula – dije melancólica al recordar a mi padre – pero él me dijo que no me rindiera nunca, que de mil fallos, con que hubiera un acierto, con ese era con el que me tenía que quedar.

- Seguro que era un gran hombre.

- Lo era - dije con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Aunque aún no te conozca mucho, me atrevo a decir que crió a una gran hija.

- Bueno, al menos hizo lo que pudo – dije riéndome a lo que Beckett soltó una de sus risas – toma, tu camiseta.

- Huele a ti – dijo acercándose la camiseta a la nariz.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Bueno, la colonia de vainilla que usas hace que me acuerde de tus cafés mañaneros.

- ¿Cómo sabes que uso una colonia de vainilla? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Mi olfato nunca falla Castle – dijo mordiéndose el labio y señalándose la nariz con el dedo índice.

Como siempre que hacía ese gesto, mis ojos se perdieron en sus labios, dios como la deseaba, ni siquiera sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, pero en ese momento me daba igual, lo único en lo que pensaba era en arrancarle la ropa y tirarla a mi cama.

- Bueno Castle, aunque me encante tu habitación, la cama de aquí al lado me está llamando, mañana toca madrugar – dijo rompiendo el silencio – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, cualquiera cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde estoy.

- No tientes a la suerte Castle, puede que te tome la palabra – dijo girándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Sacudí mi cabeza acompañándola de un suspiro, necesitaba una ducha fría, muy fría, sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera a 40 grados y fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Me senté en la cama, no podía evitar pensar en que tenía a Beckett a pocos metros, tumbada en la cama con sólo una camiseta encima, mi camiseta. Cerré los ojos y me tumbé, ni siquiera me acordé de la prótesis, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Beckett, meterme en su cama, y perderme recorriendo cada milímetro de su perfecta y bronceada piel.

Suspiré profundamente y volví a coger el libro para intentar despejar la mente de pensamientos impuros. Cuando llevaba varios capítulos leídos oí un ruido, levanté la vista y me incorporé de golpe soltando el libro. Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus orbitas por la visión que tenía ante mí.

Beckett estaba delante de mí, solo llevaba el sujetador de encaje negro que le había visto esa mañana, y unas minúsculas braguitas a juego. Su posición era muy sensual, estaba apoyada con la mano en el marco de la puerta, con el brazo estirado, dejando así que viera completamente su perfecto y estilizado cuerpo. Su mirada era intensa. Cuando vio como la miraba de arriba a abajo, se mordió el labio.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se acercó a la cama y empezó a escalar por ella como si fuera una leona apunto de atacar, sin dejar ni un segundo de mirarme a los ojos con esa mirada tan intensa.

Estaba paralizada, mi cerebro intentaba mandar señales a mi cuerpo para que reaccionara, pero no hubo manera.

Beckett seguía subiendo, poniéndose encima de mí. Podía notar cómo el roce de su piel sobre la mía me quemaba, haciendo que cada poro de mi piel se sintiera como un volcán a punto de estallar.

Cuando la tuve cara a cara, sus labios dibujaron una traviesa sonrisa, justo antes de humedecérselos con la lengua mientras bajaba la mirada a los míos. Se acercó lentamente a ellos, y yo seguía sin reaccionar. Finalmente, juntó su boca con la mía, depositando un suave y dulce beso, provocando en mí sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento.

Por fin mi cuerpo reaccionó, y abrí un poco los labios. Pude notar encima de mi boca su sonrisa, y poco a poco, introdujo su lengua. Mi cuerpo reaccionó del todo, la cogí por la nuca salvajemente y profundicé el beso. Nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla sin final, como si intentaran impedir que nuestras bocas se separaran. Podía notar como subía la temperatura de mi cuerpo con cada beso.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, con nuestra respiración completamente acelerada.

Por mi mente pasaban miles de cosas, pero sólo fui capaz de decir una.

- Ha sido increíble – dije entre jadeos intentando recuperar la respiración.

- Lo sé – dijo – y me muero por repetirlo – sus ojos estaban casi totalmente negros por la excitación.

- Entonces ¿a qué estás esperando? – dije provocativa.

Ella sonrió sensualmente y volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí. Esta vez, conseguí ponerme encima entre besos y caricias. Mis manos recorrieron lentamente su muslo, permitiéndome disfrutar del calor de su piel, sentía como una chispa de electricidad en la palma de mi mano a cada milímetro que recorría. Mi mano siguió poco a poco su recorrido, descubriendo y disfrutando cada sensación que ese roce provocaba en mí, acercándose cada vez más a esa zona que tanto deseaba descubrir.

De golpe, escuché un pitido en mi móvil y abrí los ojos. Miré de lado a lado buscando a Beckett, pero solo encontré el libro que estaba leyendo apoyado en mi mano.

- Mierda, ha sido un sueño – maldecí llena de frustración.

Cogí el móvil y vi que era un mensaje de mi madre, decía que se le había hecho tarde, y que esa noche no iba a volver. En ese momento quise matarla, estaba teniendo un sueño increíble que parecía muy real, tan real, que la temperatura de mi cuerpo había subido de verdad, estaba sudando. Decidí levantarme e ir a por un vaso bien frío de agua a la cocina.

Intenté no hacer mucho ruido para que Beckett no se despertara.

Cogí un vaso y lo llené con agua de la nevera, me senté en uno de los taburetes que había delante de la encimera y me lo bebí de golpe.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – me sorprendió diciendo Beckett a mi espalda.

Me giré de golpe, casi consiguiendo que me cayera.

- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, intentaba no hacer ruido pero esta pierna va a su bola.

- No, la verdad es que he tenido un sueño un poco intenso y me he despertado de golpe.

- Vaya, a mí me ha pasado algo parecido – dije sin poder evitar hacerle un repaso, iba descalza, y solo llevaba la camiseta ancha que le había dejado, le iba bastante grande, dejando al aire uno de sus hombros. Y encima llevaba un moño despeinado que le quedaba realmente sexy.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué has soñado? – dijo acercándose y sentándose de lado en el taburete que había junto a mí.

- La verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien – mentí.

- Qué lástima, hubiera sido divertido compartir nuestros sueños eróticos – dijo divertida mirándome.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién ha dicho que he tenido un sueño erótico? – grité con cara de circunstancia.

- Por el vaso de agua fría que te acabas de tomar de golpe, además diría que ha sido muy caliente – dijo picarona y sonriendo.

- No, no, de verdad no ha sido nada de eso – dije intentando salir del paso.

- ¿No decías que no te acordabas? – se mordió la mejilla por dentro mientras sonreía con cara de sospecha.

- ¿Y tú que has soñado? – intenté cambiar de tema.

- Eso, nunca lo sabrás Castle, pero era muy, muy, muy caliente – dijo acercándose a mi oído – y hasta puede que salieras tú – susurró sensualmente.

Acto seguido, se levantó, y se fue directa a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

¿Cómo no iba a tener un sueño como ese si me decía esas cosas? Esa mujer iba a conseguir volverme loca, no solo ocupaba mis pensamientos, si no que ahora también mis sueños, y menudo sueño.

¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Debía entender su comentario como una invitación? ¿O debía dejarlo pasar?

Miré el reloj de la estantería, eran las 5 y media de la mañana. Cogí otro vaso de agua fría, y mientras me lo bebía, no podía sacar la vista de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Beckett intentando decidir qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué hará Rose? ¿Entrará? ¿Lo pensará bien y no lo hará? <strong>

**Hasta el próximo capitulo =P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se que dije que subiria el martes pero...he tenido la oportunidad de subirlo ahora así que...espero que lo disfruteis!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las reviews, fav, y follow! sois geniales y espero que no dejeis de poner nunca esas reviews que tanto me animan, ayudan y gustan =)**

**Como siempre recomendaros el fic de Lithet! **

**A disfrutaaaaaaaar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Por mucho que mirara esa puerta, no se iba a abrir sola, y si realmente Beckett quisiera que pasara algo, no se hubiera ido sin más.

Quizá para ella sólo era un juego, en el instituto había conocido a muchas chicas que jugaban con chicos así, tentándoles, diciéndoles cosas que querían oír, pero solo era eso, un juego, ni siquiera estaban interesadas, solo les encantaba sentirse deseadas.

Cómo podía siquiera pensar en estar con ella si ni me había confirmado que le gustaran las mujeres, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de eso, hasta hacía unos días, esa idea no había ni pasado por mi cabeza.

Tragué saliva, suspiré intentando tranquilizar a mi cerebro y al resto de mi cuerpo y me fui a mi habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama y me saqué la prótesis, con la idea de dormir un poco más, aunque por supuesto, mi cabeza no estaba dispuesta a desconectar tan rápido.

Me pasé un rato largo, no sé cuanto exactamente, dándole vueltas a todo.

Volvieron a surgir mis inseguridades. ¿Y si Beckett lo hacía porque sentía pena de mí y lo único que quería es que me sintiera deseada por alguien? O simplemente la idea de tener a alguien como yo detrás le hacía gracia y me decía esas cosas para divertirse un poco.

Finalmente mi mente me dio un pequeño respiro, y me dejó descansar hasta que sonó el despertador a las 8 de la mañana.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, apagué la alarma sin aún ver mucho y resoplé.

Me pesaba la cabeza como si estuviera de resaca, tenía la visión bastante nublada por el sueño y mi cuerpo se sentía como un peso muerto.

Me incorporé sentándome en el borde de la cama, alargué la mano para coger la prótesis del suelo y me la puse. Decidí ponerme unos pantalones, ya que Beckett había visto suficiente de mí la noche anterior.

Me levanté y me miré en el espejo, estaba completamente despeinada, mis ojeras parecían dos bolsas de la compra, estaba realmente horrible. Cogí un peine de la mesita de noche y me peiné un poco, al menos estaba un poco más decente y no parecía una loca recién salida del manicomio.

Fui al baño y me mojé la cara para ver si mis ojeras decidían deshincharse un poco.

Me dirigí a la cocina entre bostezos y estiramientos de brazos dispuesta a preparar el desayuno.

Cogí un par de tazas del armario y de golpe me acordé de que Beckett aún no se había levantado. Tuve la idea de acercarme a despertarla, pero antes de que pudiera dar si quiera un paso, la puerta de la habitación contigua a la mía se abrió, dejando paso a una Beckett que, por el contrario que yo, parecía un ángel recién caído del cielo. Por un momento imaginé como debía ser despertarse cada mañana al lado de una mujer como ella y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Rose – dijo bostezando y acercándose a la encimera.

- Buenos días Kate, ¿quieres un café? – le ofrecí con la mejor sonrisa que me salió en esos momentos.

- Sí, gracias, creo que voy a necesitar unos cuantos hoy – dijo volviendo a bostezar.

- ¿No has dormido bien? – le pregunté interesada.

- Demasiado bien – dijo levantando una ceja poniendo cara de interesante – pero se me ha hecho corto, las horas pasan volando cuando tu imaginación hace que te lo pases bien en sueños.

- Así que tu sueño siguió – dije mientras preparaba los cafés.

- Algo parecido, parece ser que mi subconsciente no estaba satisfecho por cómo se habían quedado las cosas al despertarme la primera vez – dijo divertida, acto seguido volvió a morderse el labio.

Parecía que tenía bastante claro lo que ese gesto provocaba en mí, porque cuando lo hacía, su mirada intensa se clavaba en la mía, observando cómo mis ojos no podían evitar mirar sus tentadores labios.

Intenté sacar de mi cabeza la idea de tirarme sobre ella, girándome hacía uno de los armarios de la cocina para coger el azúcar de vainilla.

Suspiré suavemente, intentando que Beckett no se diera cuenta y volví a girarme hacia donde estaba ella con el azúcar en la mano.

Se había sentado en uno de los taburetes que daban a la encimera, mirándome sin decir nada, con su perfecta sonrisa asomando en su cara, esperando a que le ofreciera el café.

- Toma – dije acercándole el café por encima de la encimera intentando no mirarla a los ojos para que no se diera cuenta del nerviosismo que me producía tenerla cerca.

- Gracias Castle, así da gusto levantarse – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice – podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida, casi tirándome por encima la taza llena de café, agradecí seguir manteniendo en forma mis reflejos.

- Ya sabes, a despertarme cada mañana y tenerte esperando con un delicioso café preparado por ti en la mano y acompañado de tu preciosa sonrisa.

- Por un segundo puse cara de embobada, se me caía la baba con sus palabras, pero entonces pensé fríamente en lo que había estado dándole vueltas esa misma madrugada.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Kate? – pregunté fríamente mirándola a los ojos con una mirada dura.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. A tus comentarios, tus palabras hacia mí, tus sutiles pero eficaces piropos, tus gestos mirándome con esos ojos penetrantes como si quisieras decirme algo con ellos, tus insinuaciones… ¿Estás intentando volverme loca Kate? – dije resoplando y girándome antes de oír su respuesta evitando mirarla a los ojos cuando dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

- Castle yo… - oí como dejaba el café, se levantaba del taburete, se acercaba hasta mi posición y colocaba su mano por detrás de mi hombro – mírame por favor.

Le hice caso y me giré. Mis ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, no sabía porque, pero de golpe me sentía totalmente vulnerable. La mirada de Beckett era intensa, pero esta vez no era por el deseo que podía o no sentir, si no que parecía sentirse algo arrepentida.

- Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte sentir mal Rose – dijo llevando su mano suavemente hacia mi cara, y apoyándola en mi mejilla, acariciándola con cuidado, como si quisiera estabilizar mis emociones con su caricia.

Mis ojos volvieron a perderse en los suyos y mi boca era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Lo que sentía por ella era más intenso de lo que imaginaba, en apenas unos días, había hecho que sintiera un huracán de emociones, había conseguido que me olvidara del hecho de que era una mujer, dejándome conocer una parte de mí que no existía, una parte salvaje, en la que mi imaginación corría a la velocidad de la luz, deseando lanzarme a sus labios a cada segundo del día.

También despertó en mí las ganas de seguir viviendo, de tener un objetivo por el que luchar, y eso, se lo agradecería toda la vida. Porque no solo luchaba por mí, por recuperar mi vida, sino que también lo hacía por ella, por ver su cara de felicidad y orgullo al verme dar un pasito más.

Después de estar más de un minuto en silencio con todas esas cosas pasándome por la mente, esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

- No, perdóname tú a mí – dije por fin, casi en un susurro, intentando no emocionarme más de la cuenta y mostrarme aún más débil – estos días han sido demasiado para mí, y a veces esta inestabilidad que tengo, me hace sentir las cosas de manera exagerada, quizá he entendido mal tus intenciones – dije bajando la mirada.

Ella bajó rápida pero suavemente su mano de mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla, haciendo que levantara la vista de nuevo y la mirara.

Estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia, y con ese gesto, hizo que perdiera cualquier control sobre mi cuerpo.

- Rose, no pienses así, por favor. Quizá me he excedido en mis comentarios y no he pensado fríamente en las consecuencias de mis actos.

Seguíamos con el intenso cruce de miradas. Decidí abrazarla, y ella me respondió al abrazo sin pensarlo.

Tenía razón, ni siquiera yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Beckett me hacía sentir. Apenas nos conocíamos, y en ese momento sentía que podría perderme en el calor de sus brazos para siempre.

Nos separamos lentamente, pero no del todo, seguíamos con nuestras manos en contacto con el cuerpo de la otra, la separación entre nosotras era aún más corta que antes, nuestros labios estaban a escasos milímetros.

Bajé la mirada hasta sus labios, podía notar su respiración sobre los míos.

Volví a subir la mirada hasta sus ojos, y vi como ella también estaba perdida en mis labios, acto seguido también levanto la vista.

Acerqué muy pausadamente mis labios hacia los suyos, quizá tan poco a poco, que le dio tiempo a pensárselo mejor, y carraspeó de golpe, separándose de mí precipitadamente.

- Perdona Castle, pero será mejor que vaya a vestirme – dijo dándose la vuelta y rápidamente encerrándose de nuevo en la habitación.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Me quedé inmóvil, casi sin respirar.

Definitivamente acababa de cagarla y mucho, la había asustado por dejarme llevar por primera vez en mi vida.

Sacudí la cabeza soltando un bufido, me acabé el poco café que quedaba en mi taza y lo dejé en el fregadero.

Fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, no quería que Beckett viera como me cambiaba si se le ocurría salir.

Mientras me vestía, pude oír como Beckett salía de la habitación y se iba directa hacia la puerta de salida sin siquiera decirme nada ni darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Salí corriendo de la habitación hacía el salón, fui hasta la puerta para intentar alcanzarla pero cuando me asomé al pasillo, las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado del todo.

- ¡Joder! – exclamé en voz alta cerrando de nuevo la puerta de mi casa con un fuerte golpe – eres una estúpida, la has cagado pero bien – me grité a mí misma.

De golpe me di cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, así que me fui de nuevo a la habitación a acabar de vestirme.

Mientras acababa de arreglarme, oí la puerta de mi casa abrirse.

- Rose ¿estás en casa?

- Sí mamá, estoy en mi habitación – anuncié en voz alta para que me oyera.

Mi madre vino corriendo y se asomó a la puerta de la habitación.

- Hola cariño – dijo acercándose a darme un beso.

- Hola mamá, ¿qué tal lo has pasado?

- ¡De maravilla! George tiene unas manos únicas – dijo mi madre tocándose por todo el cuerpo como si aún sintiera las manos de ese hombre sobre ella.

- ¡Lalalalalalalala! – dije tapándome las orejas con las manos a lo que mi madre respondió con un mar de carcajadas – no me interesa saber detalles de tu vida sexual mamá.

- Ay hija, ni que tuvieras 10 años, madura de una vez, que estás a puntito de los 30 querida, el sexo es algo que nos hace felices a todos.

- Si mamá, pero lo último que me apetece ahora mismo es escuchar tus historias eroticofestivas con un hombre que ni conozco.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia? Pareces enfadada – preguntó interesada, sentándose a mi lado en la cama y poniendo su mano sobre mi rodilla derecha.

- Mamá, creo que la he cagado.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Le conté toda la historia a mi madre, desde el día en que conocí a Beckett, hasta esa misma mañana, cuando había cruzado la puerta sin dirigirme la palabra después de ese casi beso.

- Hija, no voy a decir que me sorprenda tu repentino interés por las mujeres, hasta a mí me pasó en la juventud, aunque antes era un tema algo más tabú, si tu abuelo se hubiera enterado en su día, me hubiera matado – dijo riéndose.

- Mamá ese no es el tema – dije cortándola – la cosa es que, por intentar dejarme llevar, la he perdido.

- No seas tan dramática hija, ya se le pasará. Además, por lo que me cuentas, ella es la primera en mostrarse interesada, quizá se ha dado cuenta de lo que puede sentir por ti, y se ha asustado. Las mujeres somos muy complicadas. Por eso yo prefiero a los hombres, piensan menos y actúan más – dijo entre risas.

- Eres única mamá, te cuento que me siento atraída por una mujer, y solo se te ocurre hacer bromas.

- Soy una mujer moderna cariño, y si crees que tu felicidad se encuentra en los brazos de esa Kate Beckett, yo no voy a decirte nada.

- Te quiero – dije abrazándola.

- Yo también hija, yo también – dijo devolviéndome el abrazo y acariciando mi espalda.

Lo que mi madre no me contó en ese momento, es que había visto a Kate al llegar a casa, estaba abajo con los operarios del seguro, que se llevaban su moto. Ella se fijó en Beckett porque vio como Kate la miraba como si su cara le fuera familiar.

Después de la charla con mi madre, ella se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco de su ajetreada noche y yo, después de maquillarme para disimular la mala noche que había pasado, salí de casa para ir a trabajar.

No sabía si me encontraría a Beckett allí, pero mi estómago, era un nudo de nervios. Solo podía pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella, o en lo que iba a decirle para excusarme de mi comportamiento de esa mañana.

Cuando llegué, me paré delante de la puerta de la comisaría, respiré hondo y entré, mientras por mi mente pasaban las miles de palabras qué podía decirle a Beckett.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué le dirá Beckett? La respuesta...en el proximo capitulo!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, me había propuesto que si llegaba a los 780 visitors antes de las 22h subía un nuevo capitulo, y como así ha sido, aquí os lo traigo**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, y os pido que dejéis una review que no cuesta tanto, es gratis y como mucho son 30 segunditos de nada, podeis decirme lo que os gusta, lo que no, ideas o lo que querais, pero hacedme el favor de hacerlo que no cuesta tanto y ayuda mucho =)**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, caminé en dirección a mi mesa, mirando por todos lados buscando a Beckett.

Mi gozo en un pozo, por mucho que busqué, Beckett no estaba allí. Me senté en la silla delante de mi mesa, apoyé los codos en ella dejando caer mi frente sobre las manos y suspiré completamente decepcionada, al menos tendría más tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a decirle.

Gates salió de su despacho y se acercó a mi mesa. Levanté la mirada cuando me di cuenta de que estaba justo delante de mí, mirándome con la intención de descubrir por mi expresión qué me pasaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo Castle? – preguntó al ver que no le decía nada.

No capitán, solo estoy algo cansada, no he dormido muy bien.

- Siento oír eso, pero le traigo este papeleo para que lo revise bien y podamos archivarlo, creo que le va a llevar un buen rato – dijo entregándome unos archivos.

- Ahora mismo me pongo con ello capitán. ¿Sabe dónde están Beckett, Esposito y Ryan? – le pregunté interesada.

- Están fuera investigando sobre el caso que entró ayer. Dudo que hoy pisen la comisaria.

Mi cara volvió a demostrar una vez más la decepción que sentía.

- Vale, gracias capitán – dije intentando mostrar una sonrisa, aunque por la cara que puso Gates, no la convencí mucho.

Volvió a su despacho sin decir nada más. Cogí los papeles, y me puse a ello. La verdad es que fue muy difícil concentrarme en ellos, en mi cabeza lo único que veía eran las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa mañana, el sentir tan cerca a Beckett, pudiendo notar su respiración sobre mis labios, como mi menté se nubló y lo único que quería hacer era besarla y perderme en su boca. No dejaba de pensar en cómo una décima de segundo lo había cambiado todo, un carraspeo inesperado que hizo que todo se viniera abajo.

Por una parte no me arrepentía de nada porque me moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero por otra, tenía la horrible sensación de que por culpa de intentar besarla, todo iba a cambiar entre nosotras.

Como dijo Gates, los chicos no aparecieron por la comisaria en todo el día. El papeleo me llevó más de lo que esperaba, y aunque mi cabeza seguía dándole muchas vueltas a todo, las horas pasaron bastante rápido.

Cuando acabé la jornada, me levanté de mi sitio, y me fui a casa andando.

Las calles de Londres me parecieron más frías que de costumbre, la decepción por no haber podido ver a Beckett y aclarar las cosas me invadía a cada paso que daba, el sonido de Beckett saliendo de mi casa repicaba en mi cabeza como si estuvieran dándome martillazos en la misma por dentro.

Llevé mi mano derecha hasta la sien y con un dedo a cada lado, hice círculos sobre ella intentando despejarme sin dejar de caminar.

Por muchas vueltas que le diera, seguía sin saber que iba a decirle cuando la tuviera en frente, como iba a excusar mi comportamiento.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué hasta la puerta de mi casa. Subí sin muchas ganas, notaba como todo mi cuerpo pesaba como una roca, y entré en casa.

Me dirigí a la habitación, solté el bolso en el suelo, y mi cuerpo cayó en la cama como un peso muerto, estaba mentalmente agotada y no aguantaba un segundo más de pie.

Por suerte empezaba a olvidarme de la prótesis, ya formaba parte de mí, apenas me molestaba y podía relajarme sin necesidad de sacármela. Algo bueno tenía que tener ese maldito día.

Cuando el sueño empezaba a llegar a mí, sonó el timbre, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe sacándome de mi por fin absoluta relajación.

Me levanté sin muchas ganas y fui hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrí, me encontré con Esposito.

- Hola Castle – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara - ¿puedo pasar? – puso carita de niño bueno.

- Estaba a punto de dormirme, pero claro, pasa – dije haciéndole sitio para que pasara.

Esposito entró y cerré la puerta.

- ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita? – pregunté.

- ¿Tengo que tener una razón para venir a ver a mi mejor amiga después de un día duro de trabajo? – preguntó con cara de fastidio y confusión.

- Supongo que no, pero podrías haberme avisado antes, ya sabes, por un aparatito pequeño que llevas en tu bolsillo llamado teléfono.

- Dios Castle a veces no sé cómo te soporto, cuando te pones irónica me dan ganas de estrangularte.

- Espo en serio, no he tenido el mejor de los días, no tengo ganas de discutir.

- No tendrá eso algo que ver con Beckett ¿Verdad? – soltó de repente dejándome con la boca abierta – por tu cara veo que he dado en el clavo.

- ¿Ahora todo lo que me pase según tú es por Beckett? – pregunté con tono enfadado intentando disimular que tenía toda la razón.

- No es eso, pero por la actitud de Beckett durante todo el día de hoy, he podido deducir que algo había pasado entre vosotras.

- ¿La actitud de Beckett? ¿Ha dicho algo de mí? - pregunté elevando el tono.

- ¡Lo sabía! Soy un hacha en esto – exclamó riendo mientras hacia un gesto de victoria con el brazo.

- Javi, déjate de celebraciones y cuéntame que ha pasado – dije casi gruñendo, la curiosidad podía conmigo y con mis intentos de disimulo.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta ofrecerme una cerveza y acompañarme hasta el sofá para que pueda contarte todo cómoda y tranquilamente? – preguntó en tono de burla.

Le puse una mirada asesina que provocó una risa en él y me dirigí al frigorífico. Mientras tanto, Javi se fue al sofá y se sentó.

Cogí dos cervezas y fui hasta el sofá, le di a Javi la cerveza de forma no muy agradable, haciendo que casi se le cayera encima, y me senté a su lado.

- Si me tratas así, creo que no te voy a contar nada – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

- Vas a conseguir que te dispare Javi.

- Vale, vale – dijo levantando las manos como si se rindiera – Pues esta mañana, cuando Beckett ha llegado, la he notado muy distraída, como si no dejara de darle vueltas a algo, así que con toda mi curiosidad, le he preguntado si le pasaba algo – dio un trago a su cerveza.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Pues la primera vez, su respuesta ha sido que no le pasaba nada, así que lo he dejado correr.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿eso es todo? – pregunté algo impaciente.

- Como he dicho, antes de que me interrumpieras con tu impaciencia, eso ha sido la primera vez. Después de un rato, cuando estábamos interrogando a uno de los testigos del caso, he notado que seguía ausente, ni siquiera preguntaba nada, así que cuando hemos acabado con el testigo, le he vuelto a preguntar, y esta vez, me ha dicho que le había pasado algo esta mañana con una amiga y que no podía sacarlo de su mente.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que hablaba de mí?

- Soy policía ¿recuerdas? He atado cabos. He pensado que quizás habíais estado entrenando y había pasado algo.

- Pues no, hoy no hemos entrenado, pero si ha pasado algo – dije bajando la vista hacia mi cerveza, no me había dado cuenta de que seguía con ella en la mano sin haberle dado ni un sorbo.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar? Vamos Castle, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo – dijo haciendo que volviera a alzar mi mirada.

- Lo sé Javi, lo sé, pero este tema me está superando, es algo de lo que me cuesta hablar.

- Ya te dije que no me importaba saber que te gusta Beckett – dijo llevando la cerveza nuevamente a sus labios.

- Beckett ha pasado la noche aquí – solté sin pensarlo más.

- ¡Qué!– exclamó escupiendo de golpe el líquido que tenía en la boca por la sorpresa - Pero si ayer bajó con nosotros.

- Su moto se estropeó y vosotros ya os habíais ido, así que Beckett volvió, el seguro no podía hacer nada hasta esta mañana y le ofrecí quedarse aquí – suspiré un poco agobiada por recordar de nuevo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Os liasteis o algo así y por eso se ha rayado?

- No exactamente. La noche fue un poco extraña, tuve un sueño subido de tono con ella y me levanté a beber agua, ella apareció por la cocina y me insinuó que también había tenido un sueño erótico conmigo – di un trago a la cerveza.

- Esto se pone interesante – dijo levantando las cejas repetidamente.

- Ella se fue a su habitación y yo volví a la mía. Por la mañana, cuando nos despertamos y después de una rayada mental por mi parte, tuvimos una pequeña "discusión" – hice las comillas con los dedos – y no sé muy bien cómo, acabamos abrazadas, al separarnos, nos quedamos mirando y no se me ocurrió una idea mejor, que acercar mis labios a los suyos con intención de besarla.

- ¿Y te correspondió? – preguntó muy interesado.

- Todo lo contrario, antes de que pudiera besarla, salió huyendo.

- ¡Joder! ¡Qué putada Castle! – exclamó mi amigo – ¿y qué pasó luego?

- Se metió en la habitación, y cuando me fui a la mía a vestirme, aprovechó para salir e irse sin decir nada más. Pensaba hablar con ella en la comisaría, aunque no sepa muy bien qué decirle, pero como sabes, no habéis aparecido por allí – dije poniendo cara de tristeza.

- No sé qué decirte Castle, ¿sabes si le gustas? O si le gustan las mujeres al menos.

- No, no sé nada seguro, pero desde que llegó, no ha dejado de insinuarse, de darme a entender que al menos había una atracción por ambas partes.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas directamente y te dejas de tonterías?

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer eso Javi – dije soltando un suspiro de frustración.

- Bueno Castle, no sé muy bien que decirte, no quiero darte un mal consejo, que empeoren las cosas y me culpes de ello – dijo riéndose.

- Pues menuda ayuda eres – dije dándole un golpe en el hombro pero en plan cariñoso.

Javi dejó la cerveza en la mesa y me dio un abrazo.

- Eres como mi hermanita pequeña Rose, y odio verte sufrir, estos últimos meses han sido horribles para todos, así que ahora que empezabas a levantar cabeza, no quiero que vuelvas a caer. Deberías intentar hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas – dijo sin soltarme, acariciando mi espalda de arriba abajo.

- No sé cómo hacerlo, tengo la sensación de que si lo hago la cagaré aún más – dije apoyada en su pecho dejándome abrazar por sus musculados brazos – ojalá pudiera enamorarme de ti, todo sería más fácil.

- No digas tonterías Castle, nosotros no estamos hechos para estar juntos, si nos pasamos el día discutiendo, además, lo fácil nunca ha sido divertido. Y por tus gustos últimamente, creo que me sobra algo entre las piernas – dijo riéndose a carcajadas haciendo que me separara de él y le volviera a pegar en el hombro, pero esta vez con más rabia que cariño.

- Eres un capullo integral Javier Esposito – fruncí el ceño como muestra de mi pequeño enfado.

- Lo sé, pero por eso me quieres tanto y no podrías vivir sin mí – dijo con cara de satisfacción.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que te vayas, estoy bastante cansada y creo que en cualquier momento voy a cerrar los ojos sin querer y quedarme dormida aquí sentada – dije levantándome del sofá.

- Vale, vale, ya me voy doña gruñona – dijo levantándose.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, nos despedimos con un abrazo y dos besos, y Javi se fue.

Volví a mi habitación exhausta mental y físicamente, me tumbé en la cama, y a los pocos minutos, me quedé frita.

Me desperté después de haber pasado la noche en un coma profundo, desayuné mi café mañanero, me arreglé, y me dispuse a ir a la comisaría con la idea clara de hablar con Beckett.

Cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que aún no había llegado, así que con la esperanza de que no tardara en venir, me senté en la silla y me entretuve con el papeleo que había encima.

Sonó el ascensor, y levanté la vista. Ahí estaba ella, con un abrigo de color azul entallado en la parte de la cintura, marcando sus curvas peligrosamente, haciendo que la simple visión de su cuerpo en movimiento me derritiera por dentro. Definitivamente iba a ser muy difícil pedirle perdón por algo que sentía que quería volver a hacer una y otra vez.

A su lado, llevaba a un detenido esposado, un hombre bajito, con barba de tres o cuatro días, con cara de enfadado, vestido con un chándal zarrapastroso.

Beckett clavó su mirada en mí, pero no sonrío, tenía una expresión dura que hizo que se me erizara el bello. Acto seguido, entró con el detenido a la sala de interrogatorios.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui a la sala contigua para observar su interrogatorio. Cuando entré, Espo y Ryan estaban allí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habían llegado junto a Beckett.

Les saludé con un gesto de cabeza acompañado de un ¡Ey!, a lo que ellos respondieron de la misma forma.

Me quedé en silencio, observando cada movimiento de Beckett mientras interrogaba al sujeto. Se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó en la silla, permitiéndome deleitarme con ese cuerpo que me volvía loca. Llevaba una camiseta roja bastante ajustada y unos pantalones negros que marcaban su perfecto y respingón trasero.

Se movía de un lado a otro, intentando ponerle nervioso, haciendo las preguntas justas pero adecuadas. De repente miró hacia el espejo, clavando su mirada en mí, como si pudiera sentir que estaba observándola. Suspiró y siguió con el interrogatorio. El sujeto en cuestión acabó confesando que no había sido él, pero que sabía quién podía haberlo hecho. Beckett siguió indagando, hasta que consiguió que dijera un nombre. Cuando finalmente dijo el nombre, Beckett cogió la chaqueta y salió de la sala. Se acercó a donde estábamos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- ¿Lo habéis oído? – preguntó a los chicos sin dejar de mirarme.

- Sí, ahora mismo me pongo a buscar a ese tal Ronald Jenckins – dijo Ryan saliendo de la sala haciendo que Beckett se apartara para dejarlo salir.

- Creo que Ryan necesitará mi ayuda – dijo Espo saliendo precipitadamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Noté como mis piernas empezaban a flojear, mi pulso se aceleró y no se me ocurría nada que decir.

- Hola – solté casi en un suspiró, mi boca no me permitió decir nada más.

- Hola Castle ¿podemos hablar? – dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria.

* * *

><p><strong>UuUuUuUuU parece que la cosa se pone sería, ¿Qué le dirá Beckett? ¿Sabrá Rose qué decirle? Para saber más, toca esperar al proximo capitulo =P<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, como le prometí a Staraky os traigo un nuevo capitulo antes de lo pensado jajajaja**

**Os dejo con la tan esperada conversación, quizá no es exactamente lo que esperabais pero espero que os sorprenda un poco**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y seguir este fic, me encantan vuestras reviews y DMs, son lo que hacen que tenga más ganas de seguir con esto**

**En fin...disfrutad =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

- ¿No deberías ir a detener al sospechoso nuevo? – pregunté intrigada.

- No, los chicos pueden encargarse de eso – dijo ella sin pestañear - ¿vamos a la sala de descanso? – hizo un gesto con la cabeza como queriendo indicar la dirección hacia la sala.

- Claro – tragué saliva.

Nos dirigimos las dos juntas hacia la sala, sin mediar palabra. Entré primero y Beckett cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nos quedamos paradas, una enfrente de la otra, algo alejadas, y por nuestras caras, parecía que ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien qué decir.

- Castle yo…- empezó a decir Beckett dubitativa.

- ¿Quieres un café? – la interrumpí nerviosa – yo necesito uno urgentemente – dije yendo directamente hasta la cafetera y poniéndome a ello.

- Si… - dijo colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotras, estaba de espaldas a Beckett pero podía notar sus ojos clavados en mí. Oía su respiración agitada, nerviosa, como si quisiera decirme mil cosas pero no supiera por dónde empezar.

Acabé de hacer los cafés y los llevé hasta la pequeña mesa que había en la sala. Aparté la silla para después sentarme en ella, miré a Beckett y con la mirada le indiqué que ella hiciera lo mismo. Se sentó frente a mí, cogió el café, y le dio un sorbo.

- Gracias – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – yo…- siguió diciendo bajando la mirada – quería pedirte perdón Castle – suspiró con voz tímida.

La expresión de mi cara cambió, pasó de preocupación a sorpresa. No era capaz de articular palabra, que me pidiera ella perdón era lo último que esperaba.

- La manera en la que me fui de tu casa no fue la correcta.

- Intenté seguirte pero… - no supe cómo seguir la frase.

- Actué como una niña pequeña Castle, y de verdad quiero pedirte perdón.

- La que debe pedirte perdón soy yo – solté finalmente – creo que he confundido las cosas y lo único que he conseguido ha sido violentarte.

- Mira Castle, con esto no quiero excusarme por mi reacción pero… - inspiró profundamente como si lo que fuera a soltar fuera una bomba – hace relativamente poco que he salido de una relación larga y difícil, con un hombre – puntualizó.

- Beckett no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la que ella tenía libre, con la otra sujetaba el café.

Ella miró nuestras manos, por un segundo sentí miedo por volver a cagarla pensando que iba a apartar la mano, pero no lo hizo.

- Lo sé, pero creo que te las debo – dijo levantando de nuevo la mirada hacia mí – Yo…yo… - quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía a soltarlo - no quiero que cambien las cosas entre nosotras, sé que hace muy poco que nos conocemos, pero me gusta estar contigo y…

- A mí también Beckett – volví a interrumpirla, los nervios podían conmigo.

- No puedo negarte que…que… - decía entre suspiros de nerviosismo, yo estaba alucinada porque por primera vez, la veía insegura en algo – que me guste jugar un poco, y a veces no pienso en las consecuencias de lo que digo.

- Beckett, está bien, tranquila, la verdad es que tus comentarios son lo mejor de mi día – dije sonriéndola con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

- Me alegra saberlo – dijo sonriendo por fin, como si mi respuesta la hubiera tranquilizado.

Aún así, no me atrevía a mencionar lo del beso, y por lo que veía ella tampoco.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez con una mujer? – preguntó de golpe cambiando radicalmente de tema y haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

- Hace escasos días ni siquiera me planteaba que pudiera gustarme una – acto seguido me tapé la boca, cómo si eso pudiera impedir que Beckett me hubiera escuchado decirlo.

Ella levantó la ceja y se mordió la mejilla por dentro, ahí estaba otra vez, esa Beckett segura que tanto me ponía, como si la conversación hubiera empezado ahí y todo lo dicho antes no importara nada.

- Sabes Castle, después de pensarlo mucho, y créeme cuando digo mucho – dio un último sorbo a su café - me es imposible negarte que entre nosotras hay algo, no sé el qué, es muy pronto para saberlo – se levantó de la silla, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Se giró de lado, volviéndose a mirarme de nuevo.

- Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo – puso una expresión traviesa y se fue.

Mi cara era un poema, mi boca se abrió de golpe mientras mi mente intentaba analizar cómo había llegado la conversación seria que estábamos manteniendo a ese punto. Yo pensando que ella tendría el cabreo del siglo por que intenté besarla, y en vez de eso, acaba dejándome más confundida y con cara de tonta.

Me quedé ahí sentada, bajé la vista hasta mi taza, mirándola cómo si el poso del café pudiera darme todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Beckett había dicho que su última relación fue con un hombre, pero decía que había algo entre nosotras, dándome a entender que sí le gustaban las mujeres, o al menos yo. Ella preguntó si había estado con alguna mujer, pero idiota de mí y de mi falta de reacción, yo no se lo había preguntado, cuando la respuesta podría haberme ayudado muchísimo.

Respiré hondo, y decidí poner rumbo a mi lugar de trabajo.

De camino a mi mesa, me encontré con Beckett sacando las fotos de la pizarra de investigaciones para meterlas en una caja y archivarlas.

No pude evitar que se me fuera la vista a su culo, esos pantalones le hacían un culo increíble. Ella se giró y me pilló mirándola de pleno, sonrió pícaramente mientras movía suavemente la cabeza como si estuviera pensando que yo no tenía remedio.

Me senté en la silla intentando no mirar más a Beckett, cogí varios papeles, y me puse a leerlos atentamente. Pero a los pocos segundos, no pude evitar mirar de reojo disimuladamente hacia ella, la verdad es que esa situación me divertía, después de la tensión vivida el día anterior y esa misma mañana, poder mirarla y no sentirme culpable era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Seguí con el papeleo, leyendo y archivando hasta que volví a mirar de reojo y no la vi.

- ¿Me buscabas Castle? – levanté la cabeza y me encontré a Beckett enfrente de mi mesa, con los brazos cruzados y mordiéndose el labio con expresión divertida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! – dije llevándome una mano al pecho como si su pregunta me hubiera ofendido – estoy aquí leyendo atentamente estos interesantísimos informes, detective – dije levantando las hojas de papel que tenía en la mesa.

- Castle, te he pillado todas y cada una de las veces que me estabas mirando, eres la persona menos disimulada del mundo.

- Eso no es cierto detective, yo no le estaba mirando, solo contemplaba la comisaría para descansar la vista de estas hojas.

Beckett se rió de manera irónica y rodó los ojos.

- Admite que no puedes sacarme los ojos de encima Castle – dijo apoyándose en mi mesa y mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

- Detective, como siga así, voy a tener que ir a hablar con Gates sobre acoso laboral – dije acercándome un poco más a ella y mirándola con la misma intensidad.

Ella rodó los ojos de nuevo y se incorporó.

- Entonces deberíamos dejar el entrenamiento, no vaya a ser que pienses que te acoso – dijo poniéndose seria.

- No, no, perdona, yo no quería… - dije cambiando mi cara de golpe mostrando arrepentimiento por mis palabras.

Beckett se rió.

- Eres tan fácil de domesticar Castle.

- Serás… - dije mostrando algo de rabia por cómo me había tomado el pelo.

- Nos vemos esta noche en el gimnasio – dijo alejándose.

- Eso si voy – contesté alzando la voz para que me oyera.

- Sabes que lo harás Castle, sabes que lo harás – dijo convencida sin girarse.

Me mordí el labio intentando controlar mi sonrisa. La felicidad por ver que las cosas entre nosotras volvían a la normalidad reinaba en mí. Pero en el fondo, me asustaba un poco ver el poder que Beckett empezaba a tener sobre mí. Dejé de lado ese pensamiento y seguí trabajando.

Cómo acabé un poquito antes de lo previsto y Beckett aún tenía algo de trabajo que hacer, me fui a casa andando a buscar la bolsa con la ropa de deporte. El rato que tardé entre ir y volver fue algo largo, así que cuando llegué de nuevo a la comisaría, Beckett ya había acabado.

Apenas había alguien en la comisaria, de hecho, solo me pareció ver al conserje y alguna que otra luz en los despachos, no vi a Beckett por ningún lado, así que me dirigí directamente al gimnasio.

Cuando entré, no había nadie, pero vi la luz del vestuario encendida y oí una dulce voz cantando una canción que no reconocí. Me paré un instante y cerré los ojos, dejando a mis oídos disfrutar con esa dulce melodía y a mi cuerpo dejándose llevar por las notas que salían de la garganta de Beckett.

Respiré hondo y continué mi paso hacia el vestuario, pero estaba tan ensimismada por la voz de Beckett, que no me di cuenta de que justo delante de mí había una especie de barra en el suelo, haciendo que tropezara torpemente, cayéndome de espaldas, pegándome el tortazo del siglo y por supuesto, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

- ¿Castle eres tú? – preguntó Beckett saliendo del vestuario.

Cuando me vio en el suelo, su primera reacción fue correr hacía mi y agacharse a mi lado.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó con preocupación.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella, con la cara como un tomate.

- Eh yo…yo… - me moría de la vergüenza – había una barra…y… - ni siquiera conseguía decir algo coherente.

- ¿Te has tropezado con esa barra? – dijo señalando la asquerosa barra que me estaba haciendo pasar el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

Afirmé con la cabeza tímidamente, seguía sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

- Hay que mirar al suelo Castle – se le escapó una risa divertida y me ayudó a levantarme dándome la mano.

Pude contemplar como Beckett se había hecho una coleta alta, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca algo escotada, haciendo que mis ojos se perdieran un segundo en su insinuante escote. Además llevaba unos shorts negros de deporte bastante ajustados y cortos, que dejaban a la vista sus moldeadas y largas piernas que acababan en unas deportivas también blancas.

Por suerte al ser el golpe de espaldas, la prótesis no se había movido de su sitio, pero tenía un dolor horrible a la altura de las lumbares.

- En qué estarías tú pensando para no darte cuenta de lo que tenías delante.

- Es que yo…te…te…- seguía nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Castle respira y cálmate, que pareces tartamuda – dijo riéndose de nuevo completamente divertida por la situación – ahora en serio, ¿te has hecho daño?

- Un poco si – dije por fin.

- ¿Prefieres que dejemos el entrenamiento para otro día? – preguntó poniéndose algo seria.

- No, solo ha sido el golpe, seguro que se me pasa rápido.

- ¿Dónde te has dado? – preguntó interesada.

- En las lumbares.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, levantó ligeramente mi camiseta por la parte de atrás y puso su mano suavemente en mi zona lumbar. Noté su mano algo fría sobre mi piel, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, aunque debo confesar que no solo fue por la sensación de frio sobre la zona afectada, si no que sentir su suave caricia sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, provocó de nuevo esa sensación de electricidad recorriendo todo mi ser.

- ¿Justo aquí? – preguntó mirando mi espalda – lo tienes un poco rojo, voy a buscarte algo de hielo – dijo sacando su mano y saliendo del gimnasio para ir abajo a buscarlo a la nevera de la sala de descanso.

Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, y abrí la boca soltando todo el aire de golpe, como si llevara aguantando la respiración desde que puso su mano sobre mí. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Beckett había vuelto, y sin decir nada, levantó de nuevo mi camiseta y me puso el hielo encima, haciendo que gritara repentinamente del susto por la sensación helada.

Ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Joder Kate avísame antes!, casi me da un infarto – dije reaccionando.

- Eres peor que una niña pequeña Castle – dijo achicando los ojos y negando con la cabeza – si no estuvieras tan distraída con vete a saber que, te hubieras enterado de mi vuelta.

- No estaba distraída, solo estaba pensando en… - me callé de golpe, había estado a punto de decirle que estaba pensando en lo que su caricia había provocado en mí.

- ¿En qué Castle? – preguntó poniéndose delante de mí, manteniendo el hielo envuelto en un trapo sobre mi espalda, lo que provocaba que estuviéramos muy cerca.

- Yo… - no pude evitar que mis ojos se dirigieran directamente a sus labios, tan cercanos a mí en ese instante.

Tragué saliva sonoramente, podía notar como mi corazón pedía a gritos salirse de mi pecho. No, esta vez no iba a cagarla de nuevo, no ahora.

Levanté de nuevo la vista hasta sus ojos, seguía mirándome en silencio, esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Podía notar por su respiración que también estaba algo nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimularlo con su expresión dura y su mirada interesante, incluso levantó una ceja, mostrando que empezaba a impacientarse.

- Nada, estaba pensando en algo que he leído antes en un informe – dije intentando salir del paso.

Giré el brazo hasta poner mi mano encima de la suya, que seguía en mi espalda.

- Dame, ya lo aguanto yo – dije consiguiendo que sacara su mano.

Me separé de ella, cogí con la otra mano la bolsa que estaba en el suelo debido a mi repentina caída y fui hacia el vestuario con paso firme.

Ella debió de quedarse ahí plantada, porque hasta que no estuve vestida del todo, no la vi entrar.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó viendo que me había sacado el hielo.

- Si, gracias, el hielo ha ayudado mucho – dije sonriéndole como muestra de agradecimiento.

- Cuando quieras empezamos.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito atarme los cordones, aún me molesta un poquito la espalda y no puedo agacharme.

- Claro – dijo acercándose a mí.

Se agachó a mis pies y me ató los cordones de ambos lados, ya que aunque llevara la prótesis, usaba los dos zapatos. No pude evitar mirar su escote embobada mientras lo hacía.

- Esto ya está – dijo incorporándose - ¿Vamos? – dijo ofreciéndome la mano para que me levantara del banco en el que estaba sentada.

Le agarré la mano, me levanté y volvimos al gimnasio. Beckett cogió una de las colchonetas y la colocó en el suelo, cogió un cojín que había encima de un taburete y me miró.

- Bueno Castle, hoy vamos a hacer unos ejercicios que también deberás hacer en casa dos o tres veces por semana, te van a servir para ejercitar la musculatura del muslo y que te sea más fácil caminar e incluso en poco tiempo, correr – dijo a modo de explicación, parecía una profesora y me provocó una risa que no pude disimular.

- Perdón – dije intentando para mi risa.

Ella alzó una ceja como si no entendiera porque me reía.

- ¿He dicho algo gracioso? – dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra en los laterales de sus caderas.

- No, no es eso, es que te pones muy mona cuando te sale la vena profesora – dije con toda sinceridad entre risas.

- Va Castle, estate atenta que esto es importante para tu recuperación, sobre todo si queremos que te incorpores pronto.

- Vale, vale, ya paro – dije intentando ponerme seria.

- Hoy necesito algo muy importante de ti.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté intrigada.

- Qué confíes plenamente en mí y me dejes tocarte donde tú ya sabes.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres meterme mano? – dije divertida volviendo a reírme sin parar.

- No me refería a eso Castle, necesito que me permitas verte sin la prótesis.

Se me cortó la risa de golpe y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No estaba preparada para escuchar eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, vaya cuando parece que todo empezaba a ir bien...ZAS! vuelven las inseguridades...¿Cómo reaccionara Rose? más, en el próximo capitulo!<strong>

**No os cortéis con vuestras Reviews! me encantaría que todos y cada uno de los lectores me diera su opinión, sea buena o mala!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno bueno, en un día lluvioso como el de hoy, lo que más apetece es leer algo no? Al menos a mí si jajajaja**

**Seguimos con esta locura de fic**

**De nuevo gracias a todas las reviews y a todos los que seguís este fic, sea escribiendome o anonimamente **

**No dudeis en seguir dejando esas reviews que tanto me animan!**

**A disfrutaaaaaaar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

- Espera ¿qué? – mi cara expresaba todo el horror que sentía en ese momento.

Mi cuerpo se tensó en cuanto oí esas palabras, una cosa es que me hubiera visto con la prótesis, algo que tampoco fue agradable para mí, y otra verme directamente el muñón en el que acababa mi muslo.

- Castle, por favor, debes confiar en mí – dijo ella acercándose a donde estaba y cogiéndome de las manos.

Pero esta vez, por mucho que me tocara, ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente estaban dispuestos a tranquilizarse.

- Kate yo…no…no puedo – bajé la mirada al suelo, estaba muy incómoda y no era siquiera capaz de mirarla.

- Rose, mírame – lentamente levanté la mirada – sé que esto no es fácil, pero no hay nadie más aquí, estamos tú y yo solas, y yo no me voy a asustar ni a horrorizar si es lo que piensas.

Noté como una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi frente, seguía completamente paralizada, no sabía que decir para salir de ahí, lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir corriendo, aún sabiendo que podría caerme, pero necesitaba huir de ese momento.

- No puedo Kate, no puedo. Será mejor que lo dejemos – dije soltando sus manos, girándome y empezando a andar hacia el vestuario.

- ¿Vas a dejar que tu vergüenza y tu miedo acaben con tu vida? – gritó frustrada.

Me paré donde estaba, pude notar como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

- ¡Rose no voy a permitir que te rindas por esto! – volvió a gritar al ver que yo no reaccionaba – ¡debes luchar por tener tu vida de antes, no puedes dejar que una tontería como esta te impida continuar!

Cerré el puño de mi mano derecha con mucha rabia haciendo que mis dedos se pusieran blancos, sabía que tenía razón, pero eso me superaba.

- ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas Kate! – exclamé mientras me giraba y caminaba rápidamente hacia ella - ¡Nunca voy a recuperar mi vida de antes! – las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi cara mientras la miraba a los ojos con toda la rabia del mundo – Por mucho que luche, por mucha vergüenza que pierda, ¡seguiré siendo una puta coja!

Beckett se quedó en silencio aguantándome la mirada. Mi respiración estaba agitada por la rabia del momento.

Beckett frunció el ceño y sin dejarme reaccionar, me cogió por la nuca y me plantó un beso en los labios. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el tacto de sus labios en los míos. Mi respiración se calmó y Beckett me soltó separando nuestros labios.

- ¿Ya? ¿Se te ha pasado la rabieta de niña consentida? – dijo con tono irónico.

Yo seguía alucinada por lo que acababa de pasar, ¿había sido real o me lo había imaginado?

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Porque era la única manera de cerrarte la boca. Y ahora, te vas a tumbar en esa colchoneta, vas a levantarte la pernera del pantalón, te vas a sacar la prótesis y me vas a dejar enseñarte los ejercicios sin rechistar – dijo de manera autoritaria.

- Pero…- intenté hablar.

- Ni peros ni hostias, he dicho sin rechistar Castle – su expresión seria empezó a darme miedo, pero a la vez me excitó un poco.

- Yo… - no sabía qué hacer.

- ¡Qué te tumbes! – gritó.

- Vale, vale – dije levantando las manos a modo de rendición.

Puse las manos sobre la colchoneta a modo de apoyo y conseguí tumbarme sin mucha dificultad. Beckett se sentó delante de mí, con las rodillas flexionadas para estar más cerca.

Empecé a levantarme la pernera de la pierna izquierda, dejando poco a poco a la vista la prótesis.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi pierna falsa pero sin tocarla.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Por dentro estaba completamente histérica, pero exteriormente intentaba mostrar lo contrario.

Beckett cogió la pernera del pantalón, subiéndola lentamente, mirándome a los ojos, como si quisiera tranquilizarme con ello. Yo no aparté la vista de sus preciosos y profundos ojos verdes, dejándola hacer.

Cuando la pernera estaba por encima de la rodilla, respiré hondo, manteniendo la mirada clavada en ella, si miraba hacia abajo, no sería capaz de seguir. Noté sus manos en mi muslo, buscando a tientas el principio de la prótesis, ella también sabía que si dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, se acabaría todo.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, bajo su otra mano hasta el pie de la prótesis, y suavemente tiró de ella, haciendo que se separara de mi muslo.

Cerré los ojos, mis pulmones se llenaron y expulsaron el aire profundamente como señal de alivio y los volví a abrir.

Beckett dejó la prótesis a un lado de la colchoneta.

- ¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil, ni siquiera voy a verte el muñón Castle, queda tapado por el pantalón. En otras circunstancias te hubiera pedido directamente que te sacaras los pantalones, pero viendo lo tensa que te has puesto antes, creo que para ti será más cómodo así – dijo sonriéndome de la manera más adorable del mundo.

- Gracias Beckett y…lo siento, no quería ponerme como me he puesto.

- Lo entiendo Castle, lo entiendo totalmente, es algo violento, pero si no te ponía firme, hubieras salido perdiendo tú. Te he dicho que confiaras en mí.

- Confío en ti Kate – dije de la manera más sincera posible.

Ella se acercó un poco más a mí, poniéndose de rodillas. Puso una mano por debajo de mi muslo, haciendo que mi cuerpo volviera a tensarse sin poder evitarlo.

- Relájate Castle – susurró con tono tranquilizador.

Respiré hondo intentando calmarme y mis ojos decidieron cerrarse.

Hizo un poco de fuerza y levantó mi muslo unos centímetros, pegándolo a su cuerpo, haciendo algo de presión hacia el mío. Aguantó unos segundos y lentamente lo soltó. Hizo lo mismo repetidas veces.

- ¿Notas algo? – preguntó haciéndome abrir los ojos.

- Si, noto el estiramiento.

- Vale, pues esto, en tu casa debes hacerlo igual, pero sujetándote tu misma el muslo y haciendo presión hacia tu cuerpo ¿quieres probarlo? – preguntó separándose un poco de mí.

- Sí, claro.

Me incorporé para poder llegar a mi muslo, casi sentándome, coloqué las manos debajo e hice presión como ella había dicho.

Pude ver cómo me miraba sonriendo, viendo que iba perdiendo la vergüenza y alejando la tensión.

- Ahora necesito que te pongas de lado, con el muslo de tu pierna izquierda tocando la colchoneta – dijo dándome indicaciones.

Le hice caso, y de nuevo, colocó sus manos sobre mi muslo, y esta vez hizo presión hacia abajo, haciendo que el muñón tocara la colchoneta.

La delicadeza con la que hacía cada movimiento, sus miradas como diciendo que todo iba bien y su deslumbrante y preciosa sonrisa, iban relajándome cada vez más, olvidando la dichosa vergüenza y dejándome hacer, aunque el pantalón tapando el muñón también ayudaba a ello.

De golpe noté un pequeño pinchazo y puse una expresión de dolor.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Beckett preocupada dejando de hacer presión.

- Un poco, pero también porque tengo todo el peso del cuerpo en ese lado.

- Vale, pasemos a otro ejercicio entonces, pero en tu casa deberás hacerlo poquito a poco hasta que deje de dolerte.

Hicimos algunos ejercicios más tumbada boca arriba.

- Ahora vamos a levantarnos – me indicó.

- ¿Levantarme? ¿sin prótesis ni muleta? – volví a ponerme nerviosa.

- Es verdad, no lo había pensado – dijo Beckett mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro y poniendo morritos mientras intentaba encontrar una solución – ya sé, te apoyarás en mí.

- No sé si podré.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Ya te he dicho antes que sí.

- Pues entonces no tengas miedo, yo te ayudaré para que no te caigas Castle.

Me incorporé sentándome en la colchoneta, ella se acercó más a mí poniéndose de cuclillas colocando sus brazos por debajo de mis axilas.

- Cuando te diga ¡ya!, haz fuerza con la pierna derecha para levantarte ¿vale? – susurró en mi oído con lo que me pareció una voz tremendamente sexy aunque el momento no lo fuera.

- Vale – dije mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

En otra ocasión, esa situación me hubiera parecido tremendamente vergonzosa, pero ver como Beckett se preocupaba por mi seguridad, ayudándome sin dudar y además pegando su cuerpo al mío, hacía que fuera algo entre divertido y sensual.

- ¡Ya! – indicó Beckett.

Beckett puso en mí toda la fuerza que pudo, y yo intenté hacer lo mismo con mi cuerpo y sobre todo con la pierna derecha.

Conseguimos levantarnos a la primera, notaba todo el peso de mi cuerpo en mi pierna derecha, y si no fuera porque Beckett seguía cogiéndome, hubiera perdido el equilibrio.

Nos miramos las dos con una amplia sonrisa, la mía de felicidad por haberlo conseguido, y la suya de orgullo por lo mismo.

- Ahora, apoya tus manos sobre mis hombros para que no pierdas el equilibrio – dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- Está bien.

Aunque estaba algo tensa, no era por el miedo a caerme, si no porque tener a Beckett tan cerca, aunque lleváramos tanto rato, seguía poniéndome nerviosa. Primero puse mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo y después la mano izquierda en el contrario.

- Perfecto, pero vas a tener que apoyarte sólo en un hombro porque si no, no puedo moverme – dijo riéndose.

- Vale, me siento como una alumna aventajada – dije riéndome yo esta vez.

- Pues pórtate bien si no quieres que te castigue Castle – dijo con voz insinuante.

- Si, señorita – puse carita de niña pequeña.

Las dos nos reímos, adoraba que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios en esos momentos, bueno, en realidad adoraba cada comentario insinuante que me hacía.

- Me voy a poner a tu lado, así que mantén tu mano en mi hombro izquierdo pero de lado.

Y así lo hizo, puso su mano encima de la mía sobre su hombro asegurándose de que no perdiera el equilibrio, y se colocó a mi izquierda. Lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta ponerla sobre mi pelvis, por delante y por detrás, casi rozándome el culo, no pude evitar morderme el labio al sentirla.

- Tienes que elevar la pelvis hacia el techo.

- Lo que usted diga profesora – dije provocando una sonrisa en ella.

- Castle ponte seria va.

- Es bastante difícil ponerme seria en esta posición detective.

- Si te portas bien, cuando acabemos este ejercicio, te invito a cenar – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Acepto – dije muy segura.

Levanté la pelvis haciendo un poquito de esfuerzo, ella la acompañó con sus manos para asegurarse de que lo hiciera bien.

- Aguanta 6 segundos y luego la bajas, vamos a hacerlo unas 10 veces – siguió explicando.

Cuando acabamos el ejercicio, volví a tumbarme en la colchoneta con la ayuda de Beckett y me pasó la prótesis que estaba en el suelo.

- Te espero en el vestuario para que te pongas la prótesis tranquila, ahora mismo lo último que quiero es incomodarte más, te dejo aquí este taburete para que te ayudes con él a levantarte – dijo sonriéndome.

- Gracias Kate – le devolví la sonrisa.

Se fue hacia el vestuario, me coloqué la prótesis, suspirando después de hacerlo.

Lo que había pasado en ese entrenamiento, era un gran paso para mí. Poco a poco fui dejando las inseguridades de lado, y estaba confiando casi plenamente en Beckett, casi porque aún me quedaba lo más difícil, que viera el muñón sin provocar que mi cuerpo se tensara y yo me pusiera histérica.

Por otro lado, gracias a mi histerismo, Beckett me había besado, toqué mis labios recordando lo que había sentido, ese rápido y suave beso que provocó que dejara mis males de lado. Sonreí como una idiota sin poder evitarlo.

Mis manos se posaron encima del taburete y haciendo fuerza con los brazos, conseguí levantarme sin mucha dificultad.

Me dispuse a recoger un poco la sala antes de ir al vestuario.

Beckett salió ya vestida.

- Ya acabo yo de recoger, vete a cambiar Castle, que a este paso en vez de cenar, desayunamos – dijo entre risas acercándose a mí y arrebatándome la colchoneta de las manos.

- No tientes a la suerte detective, quizá acabemos desayunando juntas – dije levantando las cejas seductora.

- ¡Ja! Ya te gustaría – ironizó.

- Pues seguramente sí – dije sin pensar.

- Vete a cambiar – dijo dándome a la vez un golpe con el puño en el hombro.

- ¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido – me froté el hombro.

- No seas cría – se rió.

Me dirigí al vestuario y me cambié lo más rápido que pude, no quería hacerla esperar y que se arrepintiera de la invitación.

Beckett me estaba esperando apoyada en la puerta del gimnasio cuando salí del vestuario.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- Llegas a tardar un poco más y entro a ayudarte – dijo señalando el reloj de su muñeca.

- Vaya detective, si lo llego a saber me hubiera vestido más lentamente – dije insinuante.

- Anda vámonos antes de que me arrepienta – rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

Bajamos por las escaleras y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

Mientras bajábamos, mi mente volaba a mil por hora, estábamos las dos apoyadas en la pared del ascensor, en silencio. Mi mirada se dirigió disimuladamente hacia Beckett, que miraba al frente como si estuviera concentrada en algo, no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa imaginando como sería darle al botón de stop, arrinconarla y devorar ferozmente sus labios.

Ese beso que me había dado antes Beckett, solo consiguió que las ganas de besarla una y otra vez se acrecentaran, necesitaba sentirla, me volvía loca la idea de poder perderme en su boca sin pensar en nada más, ni arrepentimientos, ni carraspeos incómodos, ni necesidad de explicaciones, solo besarnos hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron, pero yo seguía dentro de mi ensoñación y no me di ni cuenta.

- ¡Castle! ¡Castle! – gritaba Beckett desde fuera viendo que no me inmutaba de mi posición.

- Perdona ¿qué? – pude reaccionar por fin.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? – dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirándome con una ceja levantada.

Miré hacia los lados y me di cuenta de que seguía apoyada en la pared del ascensor, sacudí la cabeza para despejarme un poco y dirigí mis pasos hacia Beckett.

- ¿Vas a estar así de distraída todo el rato? – preguntó Beckett frunciendo el ceño cuando me tubo en frente – si quieres lo dejamos para otro día.

- No, no, ha sido un segundo, me he quedado en trance, nada más.

- ¿En trance? Pero mira que eres rara Castle – dijo riéndose, acto seguido, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos – anda vamos, doña trance.

Empezamos a caminar mientras mi mirada se dirigía a nuestras manos cogidas, sonreí satisfecha, me encantaba la sensación de estar en contacto con Beckett, aunque solo fuera cogidas de la mano, provocaba en mí ese cosquilleo eléctrico que tanto me gustaba.

- ¿Te importa si cogemos un taxi? – preguntó mirándome al llegar a la calle soltando mi mano – mi moto sigue en reparación hasta mañana.

- ¿Dónde me lleva detective? Sepa que tengo un gusto muy selecto – quería hacerme la interesante.

- Pues a una hamburguesería cerca de mi casa que descubrí el otro día, se llama Honest Burgers, y tienen las hamburguesas más grandes y deliciosas que probarás jamás – se relamió los labios y me pareció el gesto más sexy y adorable del mundo.

- Seguro que no será para tanto – dije picándola.

- Te propongo un trato – se la veía algo frustrada por mi respuesta y a mí me encantaba sacarla de quicio.

- A ver, sorpréndeme – crucé los brazos divertida.

- Si cuando pruebes la hamburguesa, no es la mejor que hayas probado en tu vida, además de la cena, te pagaré el taxi de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Y si lo es? – esto se ponía interesante.

- Mmmmm… - cruzó los brazos colocando el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre sus labios a modo pensativo, esta mujer era demasiado adorable y siempre hacia algo que me provocaba una sonrisa idiota – ¡Ya sé! – exclamó de repente, casi asustándome – Si lo es, además de admitirlo, tendrás que prepararme una cita perfecta.

- ¿Una cita perfecta? ¿Ahora somos esa clase de compañeras que tienen citas? – me gustaba el juego y no pensaba pararlo.

- Si, además sería la tercera cita si no me equivoco y…

Se acercó a mí, dirigiendo sus labios hasta mi oreja, de nuevo mi cuerpo se paralizó por su acercamiento.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen de las terceras citas, el postre suele ser muy dulce – susurró sensualmente haciendo que me perdiera entre sus palabras.

Antes de separarse de mí, noté sus dientes morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que provocó un intenso calor en mi bajo vientre. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y tenía la sensación de que iba a perder el equilibrio en pocos segundos. Tragué saliva sonoramente.

- Acepto – alargué mi mano para cerrar el trato.

Beckett me devolvió el gesto, además lo hizo mirándome insinuantemente a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio a la vez.

Solo esperaba algo de esa noche, que la hamburguesa me pareciera la más deliciosa del mundo, porque había un postre en juego que tenía muchas ganas de probar.

* * *

><p><strong>uy uy uy, esto se pone interesante! Qué pasará? será la hamburguesa más rica? Tendrán esa cita perfecta? Más, en el proximo capitulo<strong>

**Dejad vuestras reviews! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**No pensaba actualizar hoy, pero después del capitulo que han dado hoy en AXN y de algun pequeño chantaje por Twitter, aquí teneis un nuevo capi**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic y venga, animaros a dejar una Review aunque sea para decir WTF jajajajaja **

**A disfrutar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Nos subimos al taxi, y Beckett indicó al conductor la dirección.

- A Meard Street, por favor.

- Si, señorita – respondió amablemente el taxista arrancando la marcha.

- ¿Vives cerca del Soho? – le pregunté sorprendida sin alzar mucho la voz para que la conversación quedara entre nosotras.

- Vivo en el Soho, la hamburguesería está a dos calles de mi casa.

- Vaya, no te imaginaba como una chica del Soho.

- Vine de pequeña con mis padres a Londres, y me enamoré de esa parte de la ciudad, así que he decidido vivir en ella – dijo algo melancólica.

Estuvimos el resto del trayecto hablando de banalidades, cuando llegamos, ya que Beckett pagaba la cena, pagué el taxi.

Me quedé parada antes de entrar, el lugar parecía muy acogedor. La decoración exterior era toda de color verde oscuro, el toldo, el borde de las pequeñas ventanas que formaban la cristalera y la puerta. Además debajo de la cristalera, había un pequeño muro donde un banco de madera, dos mesas y dos sillas, formaban una pequeña pero acogedora terraza.

Entramos por la puerta verde y lo que encontré dentro, aún me gustó más. Era un local muy pequeño, había cinco mesas para dos personas y dos para grupos algo más grandes. Todo era de madera, a excepción de la barra, que estaba formada por baldosas blancas.

En la pared de encima había varias estanterías también de madera, llenas de botellas de vino apiladas.

Nos sentamos en la única mesa de dos que quedaba libre. Justo a nuestro lado izquierdo, teníamos una pared recubierta por una pizarra, donde estaba escrito cada ingrediente que tenían, desde las hamburguesas de ternera y de pollo, hasta las vegetarianas.

- Este lugar es muy acogedor – dije alucinada con todo.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Beckett ilusionada.

- Mucho, es todo como muy casero – volví la vista hacia ella después de mirar con cara de niña pequeña en Eurodisney todo el local.

- Es lo que más me gustó, aparte de la hamburguesa, además la dueña es la típica madre de familia encantadora y amable – dijo riéndose.

Se acercó a nuestra mesa una señora con el pelo canoso, las mejillas rosadas y un delantal verde.

- ¿Les tomo nota? – preguntó sin cesar su sonrisa.

- Sí, claro. Yo quiero la hamburguesa Honest y una coca-cola – dijo Beckett sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

- La especialidad de la casa, usted sí que sabe – dijo la amable señora con su enorme sonrisa – y la señorita que la acompaña ¿qué va a tomar?

- Lo mismo – respondió Beckett por mí antes de dejarme decir nada.

Me limité a sonreír a la adorable señora y cuando se marchó hacia la cocina, miré a Beckett apoyando mi codo izquierdo en la mesa.

- Se pedir por mi misma ¿sabes? – dije algo molesta.

- Castle, me lo agradecerás, no voy a arriesgarme a que pidas otra cosa, que esa no sea la hamburguesa más rica y perderme la oportunidad de ver como preparas la cita perfecta – dijo mientras hacia el mismo proceso que yo y se acercaba a mí por encima de la mesa poniendo su codo sobre ella.

- Un trato es un trato, pero creo que si no lo es, en vez de pagarme el taxi a casa, deberías ser tú quien prepare esa cita perfecta – dije acercándome un poco más.

- Hecho, pero te digo que si la preparase yo, no podrías aguantarte – esta vez se acercó ella.

Nuestros labios cada vez estaban más cerca.

- ¿Aguantarme? ¿Aguantarme el qué? – pregunté insinuante casi en un susurro sin separarme ni un milímetro de ella.

- Las ganas locas que tienes de besarme, Castle – se mordió el labio haciendo que mi vista bajara a contemplar ese gesto desde tan cerca.

- Ejem – carraspeó la camarera.

Las dos nos giramos de repente enderezándonos sorprendidas por su presencia, estábamos metidas de lleno en ese intenso momento como si estuviéramos solas en el local, pero no lo estábamos.

- Les traigo sus hamburguesas – sonrió forzadamente la camarera canosa, poniendo sobre la mesa los platos y las bebidas.

- Gracias – dijimos las dos a la vez con cara de circunstancia, el momento se nos había ido un poquito de las manos.

Miré el plato, y además de una hamburguesa con una pinta deliciosa, también llevaba unas patatas fritas que olían a romero.

Cogí la hamburguesa y miré a Beckett, me estaba mirando atenta para ver que reacción tenía al darle un bocado.

Así que no esperé más y me dispuse a degustar la hamburguesa. Cuando le hinqué el diente, mis papilas gustativas iniciaron una danza provocada por el delicioso sabor que estaban experimentando. La combinación de queso cheddar, bacon, pepinillo, lechuga, cebolla roja y la ternera perfectamente cocinada cubierta por un pan de brioche bien tostado, hizo que mis ojos se dilataran por el placer que esa comida me estaba produciendo. Efectivamente era la mejor hamburguesa que había probado en mi vida.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó muy interesada Beckett.

- Creo que voy a llorar – dije tragando esa exquisita porción de comida.

- Te lo dije – contestó satisfecha y orgullosa.

- Creo que te debo todas las citas perfectas que quieras, esta hamburguesa es como un sueño hecho realidad – dije dándole otro bocado.

Beckett se rió por mi reacción y mis palabras.

- Crees que si le pido matrimonio ¿aceptará? – dije sin soltar la hamburguesa, dándole un bocado tras otro.

Beckett no dejaba de reírse, mientras intentaba comerse su hamburguesa. Cuando le dio el primer bocado, suspiro con tal placer, que mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal sonido.

Con la hamburguesa entre los dientes y la imagen de Beckett muriéndose de placer, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que me moría de ganas de ser el motivo por el que Beckett suspirara de esa manera.

Seguimos comiendo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hambre volvió a mí, así que pedimos otra hamburguesa más.

- Hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien, gracias Beckett – dije cuando acabamos de cenar.

- Me alegro de haber acertado – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero creo que deberíamos pagar a medias, hemos pedido más de la cuenta y no me parece justo que lo pagues todo tú.

- No, esta vez me toca a mí, recuerda que me debes la cita perfecta.

- Está bien, pero cada vez me lo pones más difícil – dije riendo.

Beckett pagó la cuenta y salimos del restaurante.

Nos pusimos a andar en lo que imaginé era dirección a su casa, ya que parecía que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a despedirse tan pronto.

- ¿Algún día me contarás que te trajo a Londres? – pregunté rompiendo el silencio sin dejar de andar.

- No creo que sea algo que importe, pero cuando me vea capaz, te lo contaré ¿vale? – preguntó intentando evitar el tema - ¿Cuándo va a ser esa cita perfecta? – sí, definitivamente quería cambiar de tema.

- Pues no lo sé, aquí la ocupada es usted, detective.

- Si no surge ningún caso complicado, imagino que el fin de semana, al menos por la noche, lo tendré libre – dijo parándose y poniéndose frente a mí.

- ¿El sábado entonces?

- Perfecto, tienes 3 días para preparar la cita perfecta – dijo acompañándolo de una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

- Reto aceptado – dije moviendo las cejas haciendo que ella se riera.

- Y qué sepas, que no me gustan los sitios caros.

- Me alegra saberlo, aunque el que ha dado un bote de alegría ha sido mi bolsillo.

Beckett soltó una carcajada de esas que hacen que mi corazón lata a mil por hora por lo adorable que suenan.

- Bueno, nos hemos parado porque como ya supondrás, vivo aquí – dijo señalando el edificio.

- Entonces debo decir…Buenas noches y hasta mañana detective.

- Buenas noches Castle – dijo dándome dos besos.

Nos quedamos mirando como muchas otras veces, queriendo decir y hacer mil cosas. Suspiré hondo, le hice un gesto con la cabeza afirmando que me iba y me giré comenzando mi paso hacia la calle principal para buscar un taxi. Pero entonces se me ocurrió algo.

- Beckett espera – dije girándome de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella.

Beckett ya estaba subiendo las escaleras que daban al portal de su casa, aceleré mi paso hacia ella, me planté delante y sin dejarla reaccionar, le di un rápido beso en los labios.

- Te lo debía – dije al separarme sonriendo y caminando de nuevo hacia mi destino.

Ella se quedó plantada ahí, paralizada por lo que acababa de hacer, mientras yo seguía mi camino con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque fuera rápido, era la excusa perfecta para volver a besarla, sus labios se habían convertido en ese fuego ardiente que no debes tocar, pero yo estaba decidida a quemarme.

A la mañana siguiente, entró un nuevo caso que tuvo a Beckett y a los chicos entretenidos durante el resto de la semana. Yo solo deseaba que el sábado el caso estuviera resuelto para poder disfrutar de la cita perfecta que tenía pensada.

Hice unas cuantas llamadas para tenerlo todo preparado, aún sabiendo que a lo mejor tenía que cancelarlo, pero si no era así, tenía que ser perfecto.

Entre papeleos, charlas en la sala de descanso, miradas furtivas entre nosotras, frases insinuantes y café, los días pasaron volando. No había visto a Beckett todo lo que hubiera querido, ya que el caso les llevaba de cabeza, y pasaron pocas horas en la comisaria.

El sábado por la mañana, como si el asesino supiera que Beckett y yo teníamos una cita, confesó después de un intenso interrogatorio que disfruté desde detrás del cristal, haciendo que el caso quedara totalmente cerrado esa misma tarde.

Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para las seis, nuestra hora de salida ese día, Beckett estaba sentada en su mesa y yo en la mía.

Nos miramos desde lejos, y las dos a la vez, levantamos la vista hacia el reloj de la pared contando los minutos que faltaban para salir. Volvimos la mirada hacia cada una y sonreímos.

Estaba algo nerviosa por como iría todo, esperaba que a Beckett le gustara el plan que tenía preparado.

Beckett se levantó a dejar unas carpetas y aproveché para dejarle una nota encima de la mesa antes de irme.

'_Te recojo a las ocho, ponte más guapa, si es que en ti eso es posible =)' _

Me dirigí al ascensor, una vez dentro y antes de que se cerraran las puertas, vi a Beckett mirándome con la nota en la mano y mordiéndose el labio sonriendo.

Cuando llegué a casa, saludé a mi madre, nos sentamos en el sofá y le expliqué por encima el plan que tenía para esa noche.

- Le va a encantar hija, eres toda una romántica – dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo.

- Me pidió la cita perfecta, así que espero cumplir sus expectativas.

- A mí me preparan algo así, y caigo rendida en sus brazos – dijo riéndose.

- Nunca había hecho algo así mamá, estoy muy nerviosa.

- Y yo nunca te había visto tan ilusionada por alguien ¿estás enamorada de ella? – preguntó sin vacilar.

Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, ¿enamorada?, esa palabra sonaba muy grande.

- No lo sé mamá, no me lo he planteado.

- Mañana me respondes – puso una mano en mi rodilla mostrándome una amplia sonrisa y se levantó del sofá para servirse una copa de vino en la cocina.

Fui hacia mi habitación para arreglarme mientras la pregunta de mi madre seguía rondando por mi cabeza.

Abrí el armario sacando de él unos pantalones de vestir negros, aún no estaba preparada para ponerme un vestido llevando la prótesis, una camisa blanca y una americana ceñida a juego con los pantalones. No era lo más elegante del mundo, pero me quedaba bien.

Antes de vestirme, me di una ducha rápida secando mi pelo largo y castaño después. Me hice una coleta alta que me hacía parecer algo sofisticada. Di unos toques de rímel a mis pestañas haciendo que resaltara el azul de mis ojos, algo de colorete y un rosa suave para mis labios.

Cuando por fin me vi perfecta, eran casi las siete y media.

Me despedí de mi madre con un suave beso en la mejilla para no estropear el aún húmedo pintalabios y me dispuse a ir a recoger a Beckett.

Como tenía previsto, el coche alquilado con el conductor, estaba esperando en la puerta de casa.

Abrió sonriente la puerta del coche y entré. Durante el trayecto a casa de Beckett, fuimos hablando del planning que tenía para esa noche, era un hombre de unos 50 años, con una barba perfectamente arreglada, muy sonriente y complaciente.

Llegamos a casa de Beckett cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, bajé del coche y decidí esperarla apoyada en la puerta de este.

A las ocho en punto, la puerta del edificio donde vivía Beckett se abrió.

No pude evitar que mis ojos salieran casi de sus órbitas y mi boca se abriera de par en par al verla.

Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido, sin tirantes, con escote palabra de honor, que acababa por encima de sus rodillas haciendo que sus piernas me parecieran eternas, aunque acababan en unos altísimos tacones negros. El pelo suelto le ondeaba por encima de los hombros, sus labios iban a conjunto con el vestido, haciendo que me parecieran aún más irresistibles. Sus profundos y preciosos ojos verdes se clavaron en mí, provocando una tímida sonrisa en su cara al ver como la miraba.

Me acerqué a ella con paso lento pero firme.

- Buenas noches detective, estás preciosa – dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- Tú también estás muy guapa Castle – sonrió algo ruborizada.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para que se cogiera e iniciamos nuestro camino hacia el coche. Al llegar, abrí la puerta haciéndole una reverencia provocando que se riera.

- Adelante detective.

- Gracias – acto seguido se sentó dentro del coche.

Una vez dentro, el conductor se puso en marcha.

- ¿Un coche alquilado con chófer? No has escatimado en gastos – dijo mirándome.

- No se puede ir en taxi a la cita perfecta, se perdería la magia – dije interesante.

- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Castle.

- Y esto solo acaba de empezar – dije sacando un tira negra de tela de mi bolsillo.

- Si lo que querías era secuestrarme, vendarme los ojos y hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, sólo tenías que pedirlo Castle – dijo insinuantemente al ver la tela.

- Eso lo dejaremos para más adelante Beckett, ahora te vendaré los ojos para que no veas a donde vamos, no puedes sacarte la venda hasta que te lo diga.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo girándose hacia la ventanilla para darme más facilidad.

- Al cielo – susurré suavemente en su oído mientras pasaba la venda por delante de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! ¿A donde llevará Rose a Beckett? ¿Será la cita perfecta? os quedáis con las ganas de saberlo hasta el proximo capitulo!<strong>

**Dejad una review que es gratis y ayuda mucho!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno bueno bueno, se que dije que tardaría un poquito más en subir capi pero...que le voy a hacer, no puedo resistirme jajajajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas aquellos que os molestáis en dejar una review, creo que si en este capi veo más reviews que en anteriores, subiré el prox capi (que promete y mucho) antes de que acabe el fin de semana jajajaja **

**Espero que os guste la cita perfecta, al menos lo es según Rose, lo será para Beckett? **

**No me enroyo más y a disfrutaaaaaaaaaar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

Seguíamos dentro del coche, Beckett con los ojos vendados y yo sin parar de mirarla.

Notaba su respiración agitada, estaba casi más nerviosa que yo, así que cogí su mano para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo, yo también estaba histérica.

- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada malo Beckett – susurré suavemente en su oído.

Pude ver como se le ponía la piel de gallina ante mi susurro mientras se mordía el labio. Intenté controlar mis impulsos de besarla, sería muy fácil teniéndola tan vulnerable y nerviosa, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto y no estaba dispuesta a cagarla.

Después de unos minutos más en silencio, llegamos al destino.

Abrí la puerta del coche en cuanto paró, bajando de él, y acercándome a la puerta del lado de Beckett para que le fuera más fácil salir.

- No te quites la venda aún – indiqué – dame tu mano, yo te guiaré.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, me ofreció su mano, y salió del coche agarrada a mí. Nos acercamos hasta una mujer de pelo rubio que conocía muy bien y que nos estaba esperando en la puerta corredera de aquella cápsula.

- Ya está todo preparado señorita Castle, espero que esté todo a su gusto – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Michelle, seguro que lo está – le devolví la sonrisa.

La puerta corredera se abrió, Beckett se mantenía en silencio, dejándose guiar por mí. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, me coloqué detrás de Beckett.

- ¿Preparada? – dije acercando mis manos al nudo de la venda.

- Sí, creo… - dijo suspirando nerviosa.

Deshice el nudo con facilidad y dejé caer la venda. Beckett abrió los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar.

Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró alucinada.

- Dios mío Castle, ¡estamos en el London Eye! – exclamó emocionada.

- Efectivamente detective – dije sonriendo por su reacción.

Gracias a Michelle, que trabajaba en una empresa de turismo, conseguí que me alquilaran una de las cápsulas del London Eye, por si no lo sabéis, es la noria más grande que hay en Londres, incluso en Europa, desde donde se puede ver la ciudad entera. La tenía alquilada por el tiempo que quisiera durante esa noche, además, accedió a decorarlo todo como le pedí. En el suelo de la cápsula, habían puesto una alfombra roja que se dirigía a una mesa decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas, dos velas y una exquisita cena elegida también por mí, esperándonos debajo de dos bandejas plateadas. La mesa estaba situada cerca del cristal, para que pudiéramos deleitarnos con la preciosa vista de la noche londinense mientras cenábamos. La noria emprendió su marcha sin que apenas nos diéramos cuenta del movimiento.

Beckett siguió mirándolo todo sin poder cerrar la boca.

- Esto es…es…wow – exclamó como si no supiera que palabra elegir.

- Me alegro de que te guste – dije sonriendo satisfecha – ¿nos sentamos? – le ofrecí mi mano para acompañarla a la mesa.

Ella me miró fijamente, sonrió y me cogió de la mano. Nos dirigimos a la mesa, separé la silla de Beckett para que se sentara primero y después de que lo hiciera, me dirigí a la mía para hacer lo mismo.

- Que caballerosa te has vuelto de repente Castle – dijo Beckett riéndose.

- Bueno, se trata de la cita perfecta ¿no? Así que mi único cometido esta noche, es hacerte sentir especial.

- Créeme, eso ya lo has conseguido – su sonrisa creció aún más.

Cogí la botella de vino que había en la mesa, y con el sacacorchos pude abrirla sin mucha dificultad.

- ¿Vino? – pregunté poniendo el borde de la botella sobre su copa.

- Sí, gracias.

Destapamos las bandejas, y como esperaba, allí estaban, los magníficos espaguetis a la carbonara de mi restaurante favorito. Mis fosas nasales se llenaron con el delicioso olor de la salsa carbonara que emanaba del plato.

- No sabía si te gustarían, pero es mi plato favorito del mejor restaurante que existe en Londres, y quería compartirlo contigo – dije mirándola.

- ¿Que si me gustan? También es uno de mis platos favoritos, mi madre los hacía de una manera única, y me traen muy buenos recuerdos, además tienen una pinta increíble – dijo humedeciéndose los labios de esa manera tan sexy que solo ella sabía hacer.

- Pues entonces, empecemos antes de que se enfríen – cogí el cubierto de mi derecha y me dispuse a enroscar algunos espaguetis en mi tenedor.

Mientras me metía ese delicioso manjar en la boca, observé la reacción de Beckett al probarlos por primera vez.

Vi como cerraba los ojos mientras acababa de absorber el último espagueti que quedaba entre sus labios, suspirando de placer al saborearlos, solo ella podía hacer que comer pareciera un acto tan erótico.

- Están buenísimos, me recuerdan mucho a los de mi madre – dijo sonriendo cuando acabó de tragar.

- Tienes un poco de salsa en la barbilla – le indiqué al ver que tenía rastros de salsa por debajo del labio casi a la altura de la barbilla.

Beckett cogió la servilleta e intentó limpiárselo, pero no acertaba donde le decía.

- Ven, acércate – hice un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara a mi por encima de la mesa, acercándome un poco también.

Ella levantó un poco la barbilla al acercarse a mí, para dejarme mayor visión del rastro de salsa, y sin pensármelo dos veces, acerqué mis labios a su barbilla, y con un sensual beso, lamí la salsa sobre su piel.

Mientras lo hacía, Beckett soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, que provocó en mí un deseo incontrolable de subir hasta sus labios y besarla apasionadamente, pero pensándolo con mente fría, era mejor insinuar como acababa de hacer, que atacar directamente.

Separé mis labios lentamente de su piel, y volví a mi posición anterior con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, sintiéndome orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer.

Beckett me miraba provocativa, dándome a entender que mi gesto le había encantado.

- Veo que te gusta jugar con fuego Castle – dijo levantando una ceja.

- No sé porque lo dices – dije divertida moviendo las cejas repetidamente.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Eso es un secreto que no pienso revelar detective – enrosqué más espaguetis en mi tenedor para seguir comiendo.

- Sabes que soy buena sacando información a la gente – dijo insinuante con la voz más sexy que le había oído hasta ahora.

- Beckett, no seas tan curiosa, el misterio hace que todo sea más mágico ¿no crees? – me encantaba hacerme la interesante con ella.

- Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo – pero es que me parece todo tan increíble.

- Me alegra saberlo.

Seguimos cenando hasta dejar nuestros platos vacíos mientras hablábamos un poco de todo, soltando de vez en cuando uno de esos comentarios que tanto nos gustaban. Había entrado en su juego, y estaba dispuesta a ganar la partida.

Me levanté dirigiéndome a una mesita que había en un lateral de la cápsula, bastante escondida, donde había una bandeja tapada algo más pequeña.

- Y aquí está el postre – dije sonriendo mientras volvía a la mesa con la bandeja tapada.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Beckett curiosa.

- Destápalo y lo sabrás – dije sentándome de nuevo.

Beckett levantó la tapa dejándola a un lado de la mesa, y se quedó contemplando lo que había, un plato lleno de fresas rodeado por varios cuencos con diferentes tipos de chocolate, uno negro, otro con leche y finalmente el blanco.

- ¿Estás intentando seducirme Castle? – dijo relamiéndose sin apartar la vista de las fresas.

- ¿Lo consigo? – pregunté nerviosa a la par que divertida.

- Por el momento, me tienes a tus pies – me miró y sonrió.

- Pues entonces sí, intento seducirte.

Las dos nos reímos, cogí una de las fresas y la hundí en el cuenco con el chocolate blanco. Fui acercándola hasta la boca de Beckett que abrió lentamente sus labios para recibirla, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente a los ojos. Cuando la mordió, cerró los ojos y de nuevo suspiró de placer, haciendo que mi garganta se secara y tuviera que tragar sonoramente. Cada gesto de esa mujer me excitaba y me volvía loca, pero esa imagen estaba produciendo un calor incontrolable en mi zona más húmeda.

- Está deliciosa, es como un orgasmo – soltó de repente cuando acabó de tragar la fresa.

- Detective, no diga obscenidades o me hará perder la cabeza.

- Por la oscuridad que reina en tus ojos, creo que eso ya lo he hecho – dijo insinuante acercando una fresa con chocolate con leche a mis labios.

La mordí, justo como había hecho ella pero sin cerrar los ojos, de hecho no aparté la mirada de los suyos ni un segundo, haciendo que mi suspiro de placer también la volviera loca.

Seguimos con el juego de las fresas hasta que no quedó ni una y los cuencos de chocolate estaban vacíos. Me sentía llena, y sobretodo tenía mucho, mucho calor.

Ya habíamos dado casi dos vueltas completas en la noria sin darnos cuenta.

- ¿Quieres que nos saquemos una foto con las vistas? Así tendremos siempre un recuerdo de esta noche – pregunté cogiendo el móvil.

- Dudo que pueda olvidar esta noche fácilmente, pero claro, me encantaría.

Nos levantamos y nos acercamos más al cristal, apoyándonos en la barandilla, una al lado de la otra.

Levanté el brazo para hacer la foto, y sin planearlo, ladeamos la cabeza y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, en ese momento, apreté el botón.

Nos quedamos en esa posición, mirándonos intensamente a los ojos. Bajé un segundo la mirada hacia sus labios y cuando la volví a subir, Beckett estaba mirando los míos.

Nos acercamos lentamente, y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de entrar en contacto, el móvil de Beckett sonó cortando el momento.

- Tengo que cogerlo – dijo alterada acercándose de nuevo a la mesa para coger el móvil de su bolso.

Atendió la llamada, era de la comisaria. En ese momento pasaron por mi cabeza todas las palabrotas posibles por la frustración que sentía por esa llamada.

- Rose lo siento mucho, tengo que irme, hay un nuevo asesinato – dijo al colgar con toda la tristeza del mundo en su voz.

- Es lo que tiene ser policía, el deber te llama – dije con cara de decepción.

Por suerte o por desgracia, la noria estaba llegando al final de su segunda vuelta.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien Castle, gracias por esta noche – dijo despidiéndose de mí.

- ¿Ha sido como esperabas? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Sí, ha sido perfecta, lástima que tengamos que acabarla tan pronto.

- Sí, es una lástima. Puedes decirle al chófer que te lleve donde necesites – ofrecí.

- Gracias, será de gran ayuda – una sonrisa cruzó de nuevo por su cara.

Justo en ese momento llegamos abajo, le di al botón para que se abriera la puerta y Beckett me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

- Hasta el lunes Castle – dijo alejándose y metiéndose en el coche.

- Hasta el lunes Kate – dije parada en la puerta como si pudiera oírme.

Ayudé a Michelle a retirar las cosas, mientras seguía maldiciendo esa maldita llamada. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos, y esta vez de verdad, ni sueños, ni besos rápidos… ¡Oh Dios que frustración sentí!

Cuando estuvo todo recogido, pagué lo que le debía a Michelle y me fui a casa en taxi.

La noche no había acabado como esperaba, pero al menos compartimos una cena llena de momentos en los que vi muy receptiva a Beckett.

Ya en casa y viendo que mi madre estaba dormida en su cuarto, entré en mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, sacarme la prótesis y descansar un poco. Una vez tumbada en la cama, con el móvil en la mano, me quedé mirando la pantalla con la foto que nos habíamos hecho abierta, esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad.

Se nos veía tan bien, nuestras caras reflejaban el instante de felicidad que estábamos viviendo. Mi corazón latía más fuerte, recordando lo que sentí al tenerla tan cerca y pensar que íbamos a besarnos. Acaricié la pantalla por encima del rostro de Beckett sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando la tenía cerca mi cuerpo reaccionaba de mil maneras diferentes, mi corazón, mi respiración y mi pulso se aceleraban, podía quedarme embobada mirándola horas sin necesidad de decir nada…y en ese momento me di cuenta de la verdad…

Sí, estaba total y locamente enamorada de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis! jajajajaja hasta el prox capi, el cuando lo suba, depende de vosotros :P<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas gente, no debería subir un capitulo como este tan pronto, pero como prometí hacerlo antes de que acabara el fin de semana y aquí es fiesta, me va a ser imposible, y como yo cumplo mi palabra, prefiero subirlo ahora =)**

**Espero que este capitulo compensé la frustración que algunos me habeis dicho que sentisteis al final del otro jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que os molestais en dejar Review, espero que después de este capi, algunos más lo hagais, creo que la ocasión lo merece no?:P**

**No me enroyo más, ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

Después de un domingo de relax en casa con mi madre contándole como había ido todo, y sin noticias de nadie más, ya que suponía que estaban completamente metidos en el nuevo caso, llegó el lunes.

Llegué a la comisaria algo pronto, así que decidí irme a la sala de descanso a tomarme un café antes de empezar la jornada.

No sabía si Beckett aparecería por allí esa mañana, pero quise preparar dos cafés por si acaso. Mientras estaba en ello, oí la puerta de la sala cerrarse lentamente, así que me giré para ver quien había entrado.

Esbocé una enorme sonrisa al verla, a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera.

- Buenos días Castle – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Buenos días Beckett, no sabía si vendrías, pero por si las moscas, te estaba preparando un café de esos que tanto te gustan.

- Gracias Castle, así da gusto empezar el día.

- ¿Cómo va el caso? – pregunté interesada ofreciéndole el café que acababa de preparar.

- Pues algo complicado, ayer estuvimos todo el día por ahí averiguando cosas, ya sabes, los delincuentes no descansan nunca – cogió el café.

- Lo sé, y les gusta mucho interrumpir citas – dije riendo.

- En cuanto a eso Castle, de verdad que me lo pasé muy bien, aunque nos cortaran.

- Yo también Beckett, aunque me quedé con ganas de más.

- Hablando de eso… – dijo Beckett dejando la taza sobre el mueble donde estaba la cafetera y acercándose a mí – hay algo que me quedé con muchas ganas de hacer ¿sabes? – pegó su cuerpo contra el mío cogiéndome por la cintura.

- ¿A sí? ¿El qué? – dije sin apenas aire por la cercanía de Beckett.

- Esto - susurró sensualmente acercando rápidamente sus labios a los míos.

Atrapó mis labios vorazmente, besándome como nunca antes me habían besado. Enredó su mano en mi nuca y profundizó el beso, adentrando su lengua en mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón como si no quisiera perderse ni un milímetro de ella. Me dejé hacer, mi cuerpo había perdido toda capacidad, estaba en una nube, sentía esa corriente eléctrica que solo Beckett me hacía sentir, pero esta vez era más intensa, haciendo que el cosquilleo que sentía a su paso fundiera cada parte de mi ser.

Seguía besándome apasionadamente, sin querer separarse de mí, y yo la respondía, jugaba con mi lengua en su boca como ella había hecho en la mía, queriendo demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

- ¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí!

Mi cuerpo se heló, nos separamos de golpe con la respiración agitada mirando hacia la puerta, donde la capitán Gates nos observaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión dura de enfado. Ni siquiera oímos abrirse la puerta de la sala, y ahora, era demasiado tarde para disimular.

- Capitán yo… - intenté hablar pero no era capaz de articular palabra.

- ¡A mi despacho! ¡Las dos! – gritó señalando con el brazo en dirección hacia su despacho.

Beckett y yo salimos una detrás de la otra, cabizbajas, hacia el despacho de Gates, de los nervios, casi pierdo el equilibrio, cuando andaba tenía la prótesis controlada del todo, pero en un momento como ese, mi muslo decidió hacerme una mala pasada, pero por suerte, solo fue un tropiezo tonto y nadie se dio cuenta aparte de mí.

Cuando entramos, Gates cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Señor, puedo explicarlo… - intentó decir Beckett.

- No creo que sea necesario que me explique nada, ya he visto suficiente por mí misma – la cortó – siéntense.

Le hicimos caso y nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban delante de su mesa, Gates se apoyó en la mesa mirándonos.

- Podría despedirlas a las dos ahora mismo ¿saben? La normativa es muy estricta en cuanto a las relaciones entre compañeros.

- Señor, le pido disculpas, nuestro comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado – intentó excusarse Beckett.

- Miren, se que usted señorita Castle, no ha pasado por su mejor momento y me alegra mucho verla feliz, pero esto no puede volver a repetirse.

- No señor, no volverá a ocurrir – dije arrepentida sin atreverme siquiera a mirarla a la cara.

- Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero si vuelvo a enterarme de un comportamiento inadecuado entre ustedes en horario laboral, sepan que no solo las despediré, si no que informaré a los de arriba y la detective Beckett deberá volver a Nueva York inmediatamente – su voz seria, me produjo un escalofrío – y ahora, pueden volver a sus puestos de trabajo.

- Sí, señor – dijimos las dos a la vez.

Nos levantamos y salimos avergonzadas del despacho de Gates, o al menos yo lo estaba, cuando miré de reojo a Beckett pude ver una sonrisa divertida en su cara, como si lo que había pasado le hiciera gracia.

Me fui al lavabo directa a mojarme un poco la cara, la tensión por la bronca de Gates me había dejado descolocada.

Me miré en el espejo y pude ver como mis labios aún estaban algo hinchados y rojos por los besos de Beckett, los acaricié cerrando los ojos, como si aún pudiera sentir los labios de Beckett devorándome.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, alguien me cogió del brazo metiéndome bruscamente en uno de los baños, por poco vuelvo a perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Beckett qué haces! – exclamé al verla mientras ella cerraba el pestillo.

- Shhhhh – puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios para que me callara – no querrás que nos vuelvan a pillar – dijo divertida.

Me empujó arrinconándome contra la pared del pequeño cubículo y volvió a besarme apasionadamente.

- Beckett espera – dije apartándola de mí.

Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y me miraba fijamente.

- No sabes lo caliente que estoy Castle – dijo con una voz sexy atacando de nuevo mis labios haciendo que casi perdiera la razón.

- Espera, ¡espera! – dije separándola de nuevo con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba - ¿Tú...tú has oído a Gates? – mi respiración entrecortada mostraba totalmente mis nervios.

- Sí, la he oído, pero la situación, sin saber porqué, me ha excitado muchísimo Castle, no puedo evitarlo – intentó besarme de nuevo pero esta vez la aparté a tiempo.

- Beckett, si nos pillan otra vez nos van a echar, y a ti te van a mandar a Nueva York de nuevo, ¿quieres eso? – me sorprendí a mi misma de poder controlarme en esa situación, cuando en realidad solo podía pensar en arrinconarla y arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo.

Su respiración se calmó mientras me miraba a los ojos fijamente.

- Tienes razón, perdona, no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero desde que me fui el sábado corriendo, no he dejado de pensar en esto y…

No pudo acabar la frase, mi autocontrol se desvaneció al oírla hablar, la empotré contra la pared y empecé a devorar su cuello sin miramientos. Ella soltó un gemido de placer que me hizo perder la cabeza del todo, haciendo que subiera a sus labios y los besara salvajemente. Nunca había actuado así, pero lo que Beckett me hacía sentir, sacaba lo más salvaje de mí.

Nuestras lenguas luchaban por no separarse, mis manos se perdieron por su cuerpo, tocando y acariciando su espalda, su culo, su abdomen.

Como si hubiera cobrado vida propia, mi mano empezó a introducirse por la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, como si supiera lo que debía hacer aún sin haberlo hecho antes.

- ¿Beckett? – preguntó alguien en tono alto desde la puerta - ¿Beckett estás ahí? ¡Tenemos que irnos! – reconocí la voz de Espósito.

Separamos nuestras bocas de repente, jadeantes, casi sin aliento.

- Sí, estoy aquí, ¡ahora mismo salgo! – gritó Beckett tapándome la boca con la mano ya que a punto estuvo de escapárseme la risa.

Oímos como se cerraba de nuevo la puerta del lavabo.

- Dios, casi me da un ataque al corazón – dije entre risas con nuestras bocas unidas de nuevo.

- Creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento – dijo Beckett entre besos.

- Y yo creo que necesito una ducha fría – no podíamos dejar de besarnos mientras hablábamos.

- Castle, tengo que salir, no podré hacerlo si no paras de besarme – dijo mientras mi boca se perdía nuevamente en su cuello – Rose, para – me separó de ella poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cara, intentando que recobrara el sentido – en cuanto resuelva este maldito caso, tú y yo vamos a continuar con esto fuera de aquí, sin que nadie nos interrumpa – su respiración seguía agitada.

- Te tomo la palabra detective – la mía también.

- Hasta luego Castle – dijo con voz sensual dándome un último beso, abrió el pestillo y salió del baño.

Se miró un segundo en el espejo para acomodarse la ropa y arreglarse la coleta mientras yo no podía sacar mis ojos de ella. Abrió la puerta del lavabo, se giró para guiñarme un ojo, divertida, mordiéndose la lengua a la vez, y salió.

Me senté en la tapa del wáter pasándome las manos por el pelo, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba profundamente. Lo que acababa de pasar no podría siquiera haberlo soñado.

Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mis labios, completamente hinchados, estaba excitada, muy excitada, después de eso, la deseaba aún más.

Pero entonces me di un baño de realidad, dándome cuenta de que estaba pasando todo demasiado rápido. Beckett quería ir a más, lo había dejado claro, y la verdad es que con mis actos, yo tampoco le había demostrado lo contrario.

Y entonces me toqué la pierna izquierda, recordando que ya no estaba, que en su lugar estaba un muñón tapado por una prótesis y me puse nerviosa.

No lo había pensando fríamente, una cosa era hacerlo así, salvajemente en un baño, de pie, sin necesidad de desnudarnos, y otra muy diferente era en una cama, desnudas, con mi muñón al aire sin poder taparlo con nada. Mi cuerpo se tensó de golpe, por mucho que en el entrenamiento Beckett hubiera tocado esa parte, no estaba preparada para que la viera, mi mente no me lo iba a permitir.

Me levanté yendo hacia la pica, mojé mi cara con las dos manos, intentando rebajar el calor que emanaba de mi cuerpo y a la vez aclarar un poco los malos pensamientos que habían aparecido de repente. Respiré hondo y volví a mi puesto de trabajo.

Beckett y los chicos ya se habían marchado, así que empecé con el papeleo sin poder alejar de mi mente los recuerdos de lo que había pasado y el cómo iba a enfrentarme al problema de mi pierna.

Durante el resto del día no aparecieron por comisaria, cuando acabé el trabajo que me habían dejado sobre la mesa, regresé a casa andando, el ejercicio me iría bien para despejarme un poco.

Ya en casa, me puse ropa cómoda, y me quité la prótesis para hacer los ejercicios que Beckett me enseñó en el entrenamiento como había hecho algunos días atrás. El dolor de mi muslo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, por eso tal vez, casi me había olvidado de que llevaba una prótesis para esconder lo que faltaba de mi cuerpo. La adaptación había sido rápida, y con algo más de entrenamiento, tenía la esperanza de volver pronto al equipo, aunque eso conllevaría pasar más horas con Beckett, que dada la situación actual, sería algo difícil de llevar.

Después de los ejercicios, me puse de nuevo la prótesis, me serví una copa de vino en la cocina y me dispuse a hacer la cena.

Puse la pizza al horno y mientras se hacía, me senté en el sofá a ver un rato la televisión. Cené tranquilamente en el sofá, mientras seguía viendo un programa de entretenimiento al que no presté mucha atención, ya que mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo.

Cuando me disponía a llevarme el tercer trozo de pizza a la boca, mi móvil sonó. Miré la pantalla iluminada y vi que era un whatsapp de mi madre diciendo que esa noche no regresaría a casa. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, y el móvil volvió a sonar, era otro whatsapp que suponía sería de mi madre, pero al mirar la pantalla de nuevo, vi que salía el nombre de Beckett.

_- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

Me enderecé de golpe, acercándome a la mesa, cogí el móvil dejando el trozo de pizza en el plato precipitadamente consiguiendo que la mitad del trozo se quedara colgando.

_- Hola Beckett, a mi me pasa algo parecido – _escribí nerviosa.

_- Acabo de llegar a casa y me encantaría que estuvieras aquí Castle :P_

_- A mí también me gustaría estar ahí Kate._

_- ¿Por qué no vienes y seguimos donde lo dejamos esta mañana?_

Suspiré cerrando los ojos, pensando en que podía decirle, claro que me moría de ganas de estar con ella, pero de nuevo me atacaban mis miedos, mi vergüenza, y la simple idea de que me viera desnuda era algo que me tiraba para atrás.

_- No puedo Beckett, tengo que acabar de arreglar unas cosas y he quedado con mi madre en que la esperaría aquí – _mentí, no se me ocurría nada mejor.

_- ¿Seguro que no puedes escaparte?_ _Por favor Castle, necesito verte._

Volví a suspirar, mi corazón y mi cuerpo se morían por salir corriendo y pasarme la noche perdida en sus brazos, pero mi mente no quería obedecer a esos impulsos.

_- Será mejor dejarlo para otro día Beckett – _escribí sin estar convencida de mis palabras.

_- Está bien, no voy a insistir más, buenas noches Castle, espero que esta noche sueñes con todo lo que pensaba hacerte._

_- Buenas noches Beckett – _me limité a escribir.

Me maldecí a mí misma, en esos momentos, no me soportaba. Volvieron mis inseguridades, esas que hacían que lo echara todo a perder.

Había mentido a Beckett, a la chica que me había sacado de ese pozo de oscuridad en el que estaba metida, la que consiguió que olvidara mis problemas, la que siempre me había ofrecido su ayuda en todo, la que desde el día en el que apareció en mi vida, me había hecho cambiar por completo.

Tiré el resto de la pizza a la basura, no podía dar un bocado más, mi estomago se había cerrado por culpa de mis estúpidas inseguridades.

Cogí la copa de vino que aún estaba casi llena, y me la bebí de golpe notando como el alcohol quemaba mi garganta. Quería castigarme, me odiaba tanto. Me serví otra copa apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro.

De repente el timbre sonó, me bebí de nuevo la copa entera, y sin poder dejar de llorar, dirigí mis pasos hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, me quedé paralizada, con los ojos llorosos y sin palabras.

Beckett estaba delante de mí, vestida con una gabardina marrón atada por la cintura que marcaba sus perfectas curvas y por lo que se intuía debajo de ella, no llevaba mucha ropa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que vuestras ganas de matarme no hayan aumentado xDDDDDD<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Muy buenas gente! se acabó el puente así que para compensarlo os traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Si hay algo que sentís que os falta en esta historia, cualquiera critica, sea buena o mala, no dudéis ni un segundo en dejarmelo en las Reviews!**

**Gracias x seguir este fic y darme vuestras reviews! ayudan muchisimo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

Buenas noches Castle, casualmente pasaba por aquí y…- su tono de voz era tremendamente seductor al igual que su mirada – espera un momento – dijo cambiando tanto el tono como su expresión al verme - ¿estás llorando? – se acercó rápidamente a mí, poniendo su mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla.

- Beckett yo…- intenté hablar – pasa –dije dando dos pasos hacia atrás acompañada de Beckett que no sacó su mano de mi mejilla.

Cerró la puerta con el pie sin dejar de mirarme.

Con el dedo pulgar, arrastró suavemente algunas de las lágrimas que recorrían mi cara sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rose? – preguntó con una voz dulce pero preocupada.

- No…no…no es nada Beckett, solo uno de mis tontos bajones, ya sabes, soy un poco inestable a veces – me excusé - ¿Qué haces aquí? – intenté no sonar borde.

- Como me dijiste que no podías salir, quería darte una sorpresa - dijo sonriendo bajando con una caricia su mano hasta mi barbilla – no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin verte Castle – besó mis labios con un dulce y suave beso.

- No quiero que te lo tomes a mal Beckett, pero…creo que ahora no es el mejor momento – dije al separar sus labios de los míos.

Me aparté de ella, girándome, intentando aguantar las ganas de volver a llorar.

- Castle, gírate por favor – dijo de nuevo poniendo esa voz tan sensual que hacía que me volviera loca.

Me giré lentamente mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par por la visión que tenían delante. Beckett había desatado el cinturón de la gabardina, dejando que resbalara por su cuerpo y cayera al suelo, dejando ver, que como intuía, solo llevaba puesto un sujetador granate de encaje con unas braguitas diminutas a juego.

Mi mente se nubló, no era capaz de pensar, mi cuerpo se dejó llevar por el deseo que esa imagen tan perfecta provocaba en mí. Beckett se acercó provocativa, mordiéndose el labio, haciendo que me derritiera por dentro, notaba como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera subido de repente.

Cuando llegó a mí, posó su mano en mi nuca entrelazando sus dedos con mi pelo, acercando mi cara a la suya, rozando mis labios con los suyos, los cuales entreabrió, para después acariciar los míos con su lengua, lenta y sensualmente.

No pude controlarme más y ataqué sus labios en un beso desesperado, feroz, lleno de necesidad. Sin separarnos, nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron en una batalla salvaje, llena de pasión y deseo, como si quisiéramos devorarnos mutuamente.

Y entonces mi mente volvió a funcionar, recordé el motivo de mis lágrimas y me separé repentinamente de ella, girándome con la respiración agitada, llevándome una mano a la frente.

- Beckett no puedo, lo siento – dije sin siquiera mirarla – será mejor que te vayas.

- Espera ¿qué? – preguntó confundida con la respiración entrecortada.

- No puedo hacer esto, no puedo seguir, vete por favor – dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar de nuevo – no me lo pongas más difícil Kate – dije mirándola por fin.

- No pienso irme hasta que me expliques qué coño acaba de pasar Castle – soltó frustrada por mi reacción.

- Esto está yendo demasiado rápido, simplemente, no puedo Beckett, no puedo – mis ojos derramaron de nuevo esas lágrimas que tanto intentaba aguantar.

- Rose, no te entiendo – me miró fijamente a los ojos frunciendo el ceño – el otro día me preparas la cita perfecta, esta mañana casi me desnudas en el baño, y ahora que estamos completamente solas, ¿solo puedes decirme que no puedes? – se acercó a mí sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

- Yo tampoco me entiendo ahora mismo Kate – suspiré frustrada.

- ¿Tienes miedo de no saber qué hacer? ¿Es eso? Porque esta mañana parecías toda una experta – dijo levantando una ceja.

- No, claro que no Beckett, ósea claro que me provoca nervios pensar que es algo nuevo para mí, pero no es eso – intenté decir lo más calmada posible.

- ¿Entonces? Castle sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Kate yo…es solo que creo que esto está yendo demasiado rápido – mentí, aunque por una parte era cierto, aún no estaba preparada.

- ¿Es por tu pierna? – preguntó directa y sin dudar.

La expresión de sorpresa de mi cara, le confirmó que había dado en el clavo.

- Es eso ¿no? Joder Castle, ¡enserio! – exclamó exasperada - ¿Crees que me importa? ¿Qué voy a salir corriendo cuando la vea? – preguntó alzando la voz.

- No es eso Kate – bajé la mirada avergonzada.

- Pues explícame el por qué Rose, explícamelo para que pueda entender tu repentino cambio.

- No he estado con nadie desde que pasó, no sé cómo va a reaccionar mi cuerpo, estoy tan frustrada como tú ahora mismo, llevo así todo el día, no he parado de darle vueltas desde que te fuiste de la comisaria – solté con toda la sinceridad que pude – y sí, me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, me avergüenza pensar que te incomode cuando lo veas, que me incomode a mí, no estoy preparada Kate.

Ella sin decir nada más, se acercó a mí de nuevo, cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, pero esta vez no fue un beso de deseo, si no un beso dulce, pausado, un beso que me transmitió toda la paz que necesitaba en ese momento. Cuando separó sus labios de los míos, apoyó su frente contra la mía y suspiró.

- Lo siento Rose, no quería forzarte en ningún momento a hacer algo que no quisieras.

- Beckett, si lo quiero, créeme que lo quiero igual o más que tú, pero aún no estoy preparada, es algo difícil para mí.

- Lo entiendo Castle – separó su frente de la mía y me miró a los ojos con toda la ternura del mundo – esperaré lo que haga falta, haré lo necesario para que llegues a confiar plenamente en mí y sobretodo en ti. Si quieres tiempo te lo daré, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti porque no seré capaz, me gustas, me gustas mucho, y quiero tenerte a mi lado.

Me limité a sonreír, a demostrarle con esa tímida sonrisa que había conseguido tranquilizarme. Beckett era simplemente increíble, no entendía por qué me costaba tanto contarle las cosas y hablar con ella, cuando desde el primer momento, me demostró que podía confiar plenamente en ella y que me entendía.

- Y ahora, me vas a dejar algo más tapadito y cómodo, y vamos a ir a dormir a tu cama – dijo cogiéndome de la mano y sonriendo.

- Vale – dije casi susurrando.

Así lo hicimos, las dos cogidas de la mano, nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Saqué del armario una camiseta ancha de las mías y Beckett se la puso, sacándose el sujetador por debajo de esta.

Me senté en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y sin quitarme el pantalón, desaté mi prótesis por debajo de la pernera y sacándola, la dejé apoyada en una silla.

- Me gusta ver que al menos tienes la confianza de sacártela delante de mí, aunque no me dejes verlo – dijo Beckett tumbándose a mi lado.

Me recosté del todo, con la cabeza de lado mirando a Beckett.

- Acuérdate que en el entrenamiento, te dejé sacarla a ti – dije recordando aquel duro pero productivo entrenamiento.

- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, aunque no vi nada ¿recuerdas? No podía apartar mis ojos de los tuyos.

- Suelo provocar ese efecto en la gente – dije riéndome.

Beckett me golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

- No seas creída Rose Castle.

Nos reímos las dos, divertidas por nuestros comentarios.

Miré al techo y suspiré, decidiendo si preguntarle algo que me pasaba por la mente en ese momento, después de unos segundos, decidí hacerlo.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez con una mujer? – volví a mirarla, ella estaba colocada de lado hacia mí, acariciando con sus dedos suavemente mi brazo derecho, provocando que mi bello se erizara.

- Sí, hace algún tiempo, pero sí – respondió con franqueza.

- ¿Y cómo es? – pregunté curiosa pero tranquila.

- Diferente.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Bueno con un hombre es, bueno ya sabes cómo es con un hombre, un poco de precalentamiento y al lío, con una mujer es más…no sé cómo decirlo…placentero, erótico, no tan directo. Las mujeres conocemos nuestro cuerpo, sabemos lo que nos gusta y quizá por eso sabemos perfectamente que hacer.

- Me parece curioso – solté con una sonrisa.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó apoyando su codo en la almohada, incorporándose un poco, apoyó la cabeza en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha no dejaba de acariciar mi brazo.

- Pues que hace apenas una semana nunca me lo había preguntado, ni siquiera me planteaba poder hacerlo y ahora qué… ¿soy lesbiana?

Beckett no pudo evitar reírse.

- Odio las malditas etiquetas Castle – bufó - pero si quieres ponerle un nombre yo diría que sería más bien bisexual ¿no? Porque imagino que los hombres te seguirán atrayendo.

- Sí, supongo que sí, aunque tampoco me veo con otra mujer que no seas tú, así que yo diría que soy… ¡Beckettsexual! – exclamé muy convencida después de pensarlo unos segundos.

- ¿Beckettsexual? – preguntó Beckett sorprendida, acto seguido le dio un ataque de risa – Tienes cada ocurrencia Castle – dijo entre risas.

- Bueno, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, creo que mi sexualidad es lo que menos me preocupa – dije poniéndome un poquito más sería.

- La vida siempre tiene algo nuevo preparado para cada uno Castle, cuando ocurre algo malo, el karma siempre suele devolvértelo con algo bueno.

- Es usted muy sabia detective – dije sonriendo – y me alegro de que ese algo bueno seas tú – solté con toda sinceridad.

Ella sonrió, acercó sus labios a los míos agarrándome suavemente por un lado de la cara, y me besó, tiernamente, sin prisa.

Ladeé mi cuerpo para poder besarnos más cómodamente, y después de varios minutos, separamos nuestros labios.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, perdiéndome en su profundos ojos verdes, ella también parecía perdida en los míos color mar.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, me quedé dormida.

De repente abrí los ojos, un fuerte sonido hizo que me despertara precipitadamente. Cuando conseguí reaccionar, me di cuenta de que el móvil de Beckett estaba sonando.

Alcé ligeramente la cabeza, en mi cara apareció una tierna sonrisa, Beckett estaba completamente abrazada a mí, tenía una expresión relajada, respiraba profundamente mientras seguía dormida sin darse cuenta de que su móvil estaba sonando.

Acerqué mis labios a su pelo depositando un suave beso que hizo que Beckett se removiera, abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras soltaba un suave bufido de fastidio por haberla despertado.

- Kate, tu móvil está sonando – susurré.

- Uhummmm – soltó adormilada.

Me moví un poco para poder llegar al móvil, eran las seis de la mañana y en la pantalla salía el número de la comisaria.

- Beckett es de la comisaria, deberías cogerlo – insistí enseñándole el teléfono.

Beckett sacó sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuerpo, incorporándose rápidamente como si por fin reaccionara y cogió el móvil descolgándolo.

- Beckett – dijo bostezando – si perdona Ryan, estaba durmiendo. Me visto y voy.

Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

- Buenos días Castle – dijo con una sonrisa – parece que los malos nunca descansan – soltó con fastidio.

- Eso parece – dije riéndome - ¿Te preparo un café mientras te vistes? – pregunté sentándome en la cama.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? – preguntó sorprendida mirando la hora que era.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti Kate.

Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio, después puso una expresión pensativa.

- Hay un problema – dijo arrastrándose por la cama y sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Cuál?

- Recuerdas que ayer, bueno…no traje mucha ropa que digamos– dijo poniendo morritos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Puedo dejarte algo si quieres.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y me dio un beso en los labios.

Alargué la mano para coger la prótesis, y ante la atenta mirada de Beckett, me la puse, sin importarme que estuviera mirando, quizá estaba demasiado dormida para darle importancia en ese momento.

- Coge la ropa que quieras, está todo en el armario y en esos cajones – le indiqué mientras me levantaba– mientras iré a prepararte el café – me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación.

- Rose – dijo a mi espalda.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté girándome de nuevo hacia ella.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama acercándose a mí, me cogió de la cintura, y me besó tierna pero a la vez apasionadamente.

- Gracias – dijo al separarse de mí.

- Es un placer detective – sonreí.

Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle el café mientras ella se vestía en mi habitación.

No podía evitar sonreír como una idiota, al contrario de la tarde anterior, me sentía completamente relajada, despertarme con la imagen de Beckett abrazada a mí, había sido el mejor comienzo de día en mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminé de hacer el café, oí un carraspeo a mi espalda y me giré.

Beckett se había hecho una coleta algo despeinada pero elegante, llevaba puesta una camiseta azul escotada de manga larga que hacía tiempo que no me ponía y mis pantalones negros favoritos, que eran tan ajustados, que desde el accidente no me los había podido poner. Estaba tremendamente guapa, parecía que mi ropa estaba hecha para ella.

- Wow, estás increíble detective – dije mientras se acercaba a mí y colocaba sus brazos sobre mis hombros para abrazarme por detrás de la nuca.

- Me encanta tu ropa Castle, creo que te la robaré más a menudo – dijo dándome un suave beso en la punta de la nariz – además huele a ti, ese olor a vainilla que me vuelve loca.

- Tu olor a cerezas tampoco es que pase desapercibido para mí – dije aspirando el olor que emanaba de su pelo – mezclado con vainilla es aún más adictivo – dije riéndome.

- Casi tan adictivo como tú – se mordió el labio mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

- Detective no empieces, recuerda que tienes que irte – dije con voz sensual.

- Tienes razón – dijo separándose de mí algo frustrada.

- Toma anda, bébete el café antes de irte – le entregué la taza.

Cogió la taza y la llevó a sus labios, mirándome divertida, viendo como mis ojos no podían evitar irse directos a sus labios, observando intensamente como ese gesto tan cotidiano provocaba en mí tanto deseo, hasta las pupilas de mis ojos habían decidido dilatarse.

Ella sin sacar los labios de la taza ni los ojos de mí, gimió placenteramente, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

- No hagas eso – dije algo seria intentando controlar mis impulsos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó traviesa retirando su boca de la taza de café.

- Porque aún no estoy preparada, tienes que irte, y ahora mismo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en meterte en esa habitación y no dejarte salir en horas – solté completamente excitada.

Beckett se mordió el labio satisfecha con mis palabras, llevando de nuevo la taza a sus labios que dibujaban una traviesa sonrisa.

Terminó el café y me pasó la taza para que la pusiera en el fregadero que estaba justo detrás de mí.

- Bueno Castle, por mucho que me tiente ese plan que pasa por tu mente, la justicia me está llamando – dijo acercándose a la puerta esperando que la siguiera.

Así que hice lo que esperaba, la seguí hasta la puerta para después abrirla y dejarla pasar.

- ¿Nos vemos luego? – preguntó girándose hacia mí.

- Supongo que sí detective, espero verla por la comisaria – respondí.

- Va a ser difícil no lanzarme a tus labios cuando te vea – volvió a poner ese tono sensual que me nublaba los sentidos, acercándose a mis labios.

- Por nuestro propio bien, será mejor que aprendamos a no hacerlo detective – no podía sacar la vista de sus labios, tan cercanos a los míos.

La cogí por la nuca y la besé apasionadamente, demostrándole lo excitada que estaba en ese momento.

- Hasta luego Castle – dijo al soltarnos – será mejor que te des una ducha bien fría – se rió mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

La observé mientras esperaba a que el ascensor subiera, se giró varias veces, guiñándome el ojo, sacándome la lengua, hasta riéndose de mi cara de embobada al mirarla. Cuando se subió al ascensor, me dijo adiós con la mano antes de que las puertas se cerraran, justo como lo había hecho hacía no tantos días, logrando que pensara en lo rápido que había cambiado todo entre nosotras desde entonces.

Realmente iba a ser muy difícil verla por la comisaria y tener que mantenerme alejada de ella y de sus tentadores labios, o al menos disimular cómo si fuéramos simples compañeras. Sí, necesitaba darme esa ducha fría antes de irme a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto se pone interesante! Cómo reaccionará Rose en comisaria? Será capaz Beckett de cumplir su palabra y darle tiempo?<strong>

**Espero vuestras reviews! **

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :P **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno gente estoy un poquito triste porque el anterior capi solo ha tenido 3 reviews (aunque las agradezco muchisimo) así que no se si os está gustando como va la historia o no, y estoy algo bloqueada.**

**Podriais darme algunas ideas de como os gustaría que siguiera la cosa, o que es lo que no os gusta y esas cosas**

**Agradezco muchisimo cada review y cada DM, porque aunque no lo parezca, cuesta bastante escribir un fic como este y más sin saber bien si gusta o no como continua**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que disfuteis de este capi, espero vuestras opiniones!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

Cuando llegué a la comisaria, me fijé que Ryan y Beckett no estaban allí, pero Esposito estaba delante del ordenador, concentrado, redactando algo.

Me acerqué a su mesa después de dejar las cosas en la mía.

- Buenos días Espo - dije con alegría.

- Buenos días Castle, vaya vaya, nos hemos despertado de buen humor – dijo al levantar la vista de su ordenador.

Amplié mi sonrisa, recordando el porqué de mi buen humor y suspiré.

- Se puede decir que sí – dije sin más.

- ¿Hablaste con Beckett? – preguntó interesado.

Me ruboricé al oír su nombre, y mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Afirmé con la cabeza.

- Creo que necesito un café, si sigo delante de este ordenador un minuto más, me va a estallar la cabeza, ¿me acompañas? – se levantó de su silla.

- Claro, aún me quedan unos minutos para empezar.

- Excelente, así me lo cuentas todo – sonrió.

Fuimos a la sala de descanso y preparamos dos cafés, nos sentamos en el sofá café en mano y me miró atentamente.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó curioso para después darle un sorbo al café.

- Directamente al grano ¿no? – me reí.

- Sabes que siempre me ha gustado ir directo al asunto, Castle.

- Bueno, solo voy a decirte que estamos bien, muy bien en realidad – la sonrisa idiota volvió a mi cara.

- Vamos Castle, detalles, quiero detalles – soltó impaciente.

- Javi, no voy a contarte nada de lo que estás pensando, respeto a la detective y no creo que le gustara saber que voy aireando nuestras cosas por la comisaria.

- Espera, espera, ¿nuestras cosas? ¿es que ha pasado algo más? – Javi siempre había sido muy curioso y además creo que la idea de vernos a Beckett y a mí juntas, hacia que fantaseara un poco, aunque fuera mi mejor amigo, seguía siendo un tío.

- Hipotéticamente hablando, digamos que…nos hemos besado ¿te sirve?

Puso cara de sorprendido, después sonrió y se lanzó a darme un abrazo.

- ¿Qué haces Javi? – pregunté sorprendida por su reacción.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Rose, me alegra tanto verte feliz – dijo sin soltarme.

Me limité a sonreír y devolverle el abrazo, por muy tío que fuera, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y me comprendía como nadie.

- Cómo se te ocurra contarle algo de esto a alguien te la corto Javi – dije seriamente al separarnos .

- Tranquila, mis labios están sellados – dijo haciendo como si cerrara una cremallera en su boca.

Nos acabamos el café entre risas, hablando de otras cosas y volvimos al trabajo.

Al cabo de pocas horas, el ascensor se abrió, y de él salieron Beckett, seguida por Ryan, que llevaba esposado a un sospechoso.

Miré a Beckett, la cual me sonrió y dijo un hola con la boca pero sin voz.

Se metieron los tres en la sala de interrogatorios, Espo y yo nos levantamos a la vez, y nos metimos en la sala adyacente.

En silencio, observaba a Beckett detrás del cristal, adoraba a la Beckett tierna, a la Beckett picante y juguetona, pero sin dudarlo, la Beckett detective, dura e impasible, era la que más provocaba que subiera mi temperatura corporal.

Noté como una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi nuca, volvía a estar realmente excitada, mientras Beckett usaba su estrategia para sacarle toda la información al sospechoso, mi mente volaba imaginando como sería tenerla entre mis brazos, desnuda sobre mí, acariciando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, besando su suave y perfecta piel.

A la vez me maldecía, tenía una lucha interior entre mi cuerpo y mi mente, esa que conseguía torturarme con el miedo de dejar que viera mi muñón por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

Me mordí el labio mientras apretaba mi puño derecho con tanta fuerza que mis dedos empezaban a ponerse blancos.

- ¿Pasa algo Castle? – preguntó Espo mirándome la mano extrañado.

Levanté la vista saliendo de mi ensoñación y le miré.

- ¿Qué?

- Que qué te pasa Castle, como sigas apretando así tu mano te va a explotar – dijo señalándola.

- No es nada, es solo que odio a los tíos como este – mentí señalando al sospechoso al que apenas había mirado.

- Tranquila, Beckett le está dando un buen rapapolvo, este va directo entre rejas – dijo riéndose.

- Eso espero – suspiré volviendo a mirar a Beckett – tengo que salir Javi, necesito…bueno da igual, que voy al baño – dije nerviosa saliendo de la sala y dejando a mi amigo boquiabierto.

Fui directamente al baño, abrí la pica y me mojé la cara y la nuca, mirándome al espejo, viendo como mis mejillas volvían a estar rojas por el acaloramiento que sentía.

Debía empezar a controlarme, tenía que enseñar a mi cuerpo a no sentirse así cuando Beckett estuviera cerca, al menos en el trabajo. Mi cuerpo estaba preparado para todo, pero mi mente no, mi mente no me daba ni un respiro, y hasta que estuviera preparada para entregarme del todo a Beckett, necesitaba dejar de excitarme por cada movimiento que hiciera, me sentía como una adolescente hormonada.

Volví a mojarme una vez más la cara con agua fría, la sequé con una toalla y salí dirigiéndome de nuevo a mi mesa.

Al poco rato salieron de la sala de interrogaciones y se llevaron al detenido a los calabozos.

Beckett se acercó a mi mesa con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Caso cerrado – dijo haciendo que levantara la vista de los informes que estaba intentando leer – por fin le hemos pillado.

- Me alegro mucho detective – le devolví la sonrisa.

- ¿Te apetece que cuando salgamos de aquí vayamos a Hyde Park a seguir con el entrenamiento? – preguntó.

- ¿A Hyde Park? ¿Qué pasa con el gimnasio? – me extrañó ese cambio de localización repentino.

- Bueno, es algo pequeño y para lo que tengo pensado, necesitamos un sitio más grande.

- Vale, me parece estupendo detective.

- Y luego puedes venir a mi casa a ducharte – susurró sensual acercándose a mi oído consiguiendo que mi bello se erizara.

- Beckett aquí no, no hagas eso, no quiero perder mi trabajo – le contesté bajando el tono de mi voz – además ya sabes que no estoy preparada para una ducha como la que estás pensando.

- Que sería te has vuelto de repente Castle – dijo incorporándose poniendo morritos de enfado.

La miré sin poder decirle nada más, ya que se fue hacia el baño sin dejarme responder. Miré a los lados y vi que Gates aún no había llegado, así que decidida, me levanté y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando entré, Beckett estaba lavándose las manos, sin pensármelo dos veces, la cogí del brazo y nos metimos en uno de los cubículos.

- Beckett no te enfades – ella me miraba seria sin decir nada – es solo que me está costando más de lo que pensaba verte aquí y tener que actuar como si no pasara nada entre nosotras, me siento como una adolescente que no sabe controlar sus impulsos ¿sabes?

Sonrió, me cogió de la camiseta empujándome contra ella y me besó apasionadamente.

- Eres tan adorable cuando me miras con esos ojitos de arrepentimiento – dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía al separarse de mis labios – lo entiendo Castle, yo tampoco quiero perder mi trabajo por esto y menos aún que me alejen de ti – dio un toquecito suave con su dedo índice en mi nariz – es tan difícil tenerte delante y no morirme por estos labios – bajó su dedo suavemente acariciando mis labios.

- Beckett por favor, no hagas eso, me estás torturando.

- ¿El qué Castle? – se mordió el labio divertida sin sacar su dedo de mis labios.

- Por favor… – en mi voz se notaba perfectamente lo que cada roce de Beckett provocaba en mí, estaba excitada de nuevo.

- ¿Nos vemos esta tarde a las 7 en Hyde Park? – preguntó sin dejar su voz seductora, acercando tentadora sus labios a los míos.

- Si… - tragué saliva sonoramente, me estaba costando mucho concentrarme en hablar.

- Pues allí nos vemos cariño – sonrió divertida sin apartarse de mí.

Oírla decir ese 'cariño' me perdió del todo, la agarré bruscamente por la nuca y la empujé contra mis labios, besándola salvajemente, quedándonos sin respiración con cada beso desesperado, ¡Dios cómo la deseaba!

Cuando nos separamos, salimos del cubículo entre risas, nos adecentamos mirándonos al espejo para que nadie notara nada y salimos a seguir trabajando.

Definitivamente éramos como dos adolescentes que no eran capaces de sacarse las manos de encima, y en el fondo, por mucho que me preocupara, me encantaba.

Seguí con el papeleo, de vez en cuando se me escapaba alguna mirada furtiva hacia Beckett, que estaba en su mesa trabajando para dejar el caso totalmente cerrado, adoraba mirarla, ver como se le fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le cuadraba, o simplemente como recogía detrás de su oreja algún mechón suelto que caía de vez en cuando de su coleta.

Esa mujer igual que hacía salir a la luz mis instintos más salvajes, muchas veces me provocaba paz, tranquilidad, adoración e incluso amor. Sí, aunque era pronto, como todo entre nosotras, había pasado rápido, sin poder evitarlo, me había enamorado de ella.

Cuando acabé con todos los informes, arreglé un poco mi mesa, me despedí de mis compañeros, le guiñé un ojo a Beckett y fui a casa a ponerme ropa de deporte para ir a Hyde Park.

Cuando llegué, hacía algo de frío ya que el sol en Londres desaparecía pronto, agradecí a mi sentido común por haber cogido una chaqueta que abrigaba bastante. Mi móvil sonó, era una whatsapp de Beckett.

_- Te espero al lado del lago, yo ya estoy aquí._

Por suerte había entrado por el sitio correcto y en menos de dos minutos, la vi esperándome.

- Hola de nuevo preciosa – dije a su espalda.

Se giró y al verme dibujó una de sus preciosas sonrisas, se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno y suave beso.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? – preguntó colocando sus brazos en mis hombros rodeándome por la nuca.

- Bueno, hay una chica en el trabajo que no me permite concentrarme mucho la verdad – dije divertida.

- ¿A si? ¿Y cómo es ella? – preguntó interesada con una expresión divertida.

- Pues es alta, tiene el pelo castaño claro que suele recogerlo en una coleta alta dejando a la vista su tentador cuello – le di un beso en el cuello – y unos ojos verdes tan preciosos que cada vez que los miro me pierdo en ellos, pero es que además, tiene un cuerpo de infarto que hace que pierda todos mis sentidos.

- Vaya, suena muy sexy – dijo mordiéndose el labio sonriendo.

- Sí, lo es, pero creo que se lo tiene un poco creído – dije riéndome.

Beckett se separó de mí para pegarme un golpe en el hombro.

- Es broma, es broma – dije entre risas.

- Bueno, vamos a ponernos un poco serias si es que te ves capaz, y empezar con el entrenamiento.

- Yo si me veo capaz profesora, en cuanto a usted, no sé yo si podrá controlarse a mis encantos – solté sarcástica.

- Oh vamos Castle, ¿quién es la creída ahora?

- Está bien, está bien, ya me callo.

- Eso está mejor, hoy vamos a empezar a correr.

- ¿Correr? – pregunté alucinada a la vez que asustada – Es un poco pronto para eso ¿no? Apenas acabo de empezar a caminar más o menos normal.

- Tranquila Castle, empezaremos caminando un poco rápido, y luego durante varios días, iremos subiendo el ritmo ¿vale? – dijo tranquilizándome.

- Lo intentaré.

Y así lo hicimos, alrededor de un lateral del lago, empezamos a andar de un lado al otro, de manera rápida. Me sorprendí a mí misma, viendo que casi ni me molestaba la prótesis al emprender la marcha y podía hacerlo con bastante facilidad. No hablamos mucho, estaba concentrada en hacerlo bien, en recuperarme y ser capaz de volver a mi vida de antes, aunque ahora sería mejor, tenía a Beckett a mi lado.

Estuvimos una hora, descansando de vez en cuando, hasta que el cuerpo aguantó y ya no podía más, adelantamos mucho, ya que al ver que era capaz, empezamos a correr un poco, sin forzar del todo.

- ¿Quieres venir a casa a ducharte? – preguntó cuando salíamos del parque – Prometo no entrar, prepararé la cena mientras te duchas.

- Entonces no es solo para ducharme ¿no? – pregunté yo divertida.

- Bueno, puedes ducharte, cenamos y si quieres…puedes quedarte a dormir – sonrió esperando dubitativa mi respuesta.

- Suena a un buen plan – sonreí.

- ¡Genial! – dijo abrazándome.

Decidimos ir en metro para no gastar en un taxi y fuimos a su casa.

Subimos hasta el ático con el ascensor y cuando Beckett puso la llave en la cerradura para abrir, empecé a darle pequeños besos por el cuello mientras ella se reía.

Abrió la puerta y paré de golpe, observando el comedor de su piso alucinada.

- Aún no está todo colocado, no he tenido mucho tiempo – dijo entrando.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé plantada en medio del salón, observando cada rincón del mismo.

Al lado de la entrada, había una escalera de ladrillos blancos que supuse daba a una terraza o al tejado, en los escalones de esta, tenía varios libros amontonados dando un aspecto de estantería. Justo debajo había una especie de cocina pequeña con varios armaritos y una pequeña mesa en medio con dos fogones y dos taburetes.

En el otro lado del salón y delante de tres ventanales, se encontraba el sofá, era azul y tenía varios cojines, entre los cuales uno tenía la bandera inglesa, algo que me pareció adorable. Delante del sofá, una mesita de madera con tres velas y en la pared de al lado, un cuadro que me pareció algo extraño, salía una mujer con una capa y un sombrero granates, encima de un puente, con un eclipse y varios aviones en el cielo. Desde luego, Beckett no era una chica común, sus gustos eran muy personales, y el piso además de enorme, estaba muy bien decorado, con mil detalles que marcaban su personalidad.

- Estoy impresionada – dije después de pasar varios minutos en silencio observándolo todo.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó curiosa al ver que llevaba callada tanto rato.

- ¡Es enorme! Y veo que te encantan los detalles – dije sonriendo.

- Bueno, es mi casa, así que me gusta llenarla de cosas que me encantan.

- Es usted toda una bohemia detective Beckett – dije abrazándola por la cintura.

- Y aún no has visto lo mejor…- puso una sonrisa pícara para después morderse el labio y con el dedo me indicó que la siguiera.

Entró en lo que supuse que sería su habitación.

Estuve unos segundos quieta, pensando en que quizá, si entraba en su habitación, con una cama, tal y como sabía provocarme, iba a ser difícil no caer en la tentación.

Suspiré hondo y me dispuse a entrar con la mente fría de que no iba a pasar nada simplemente por ver su habitación…pero quizá me equivocaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no me matéis! y si quereis hacerlo...decidmelo con una review jajajajajajajajajaja=P<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas People! Os traigo un capitulo algo más cortito de lo normal, pero os prometo que es muy intenso hasta la última palabra =P**

**Gracias a todos x vuestros ánimos con vuestras reviews! Espero que esto no decaiga y os siga gustando!**

**Enjoy! =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

Me permití quedarme unos segundos apoyada en el marco de la puerta, analizando la habitación de Beckett. Igual que el salón, estaba toda llena de detalles, tenía una cama de matrimonio algo vintage, tanto en el cabezal como al final de la cama, los adornos eran negros, haciendo que la cama, acompañada de una sábana blanca y azul oscuro, tuviera un aspecto de lo más elegante. La pared de detrás tenía varios cuadros y al lado una estantería llena de libros. Desde ahí se veía el baño, también decorado de una forma muy vintage, Beckett era una mujer llena de sorpresas, y sobre todo, con muy buen gusto. Por la habitación había varias figuritas muy artísticas que me hicieron sonreír.

Ella se limitó a observarme, sentada en la cama en silencio, esperando tal vez a que yo dijera algo.

- Realmente estoy impresionada detective, tiene usted un gusto exquisito – dije con un tono sofisticado haciéndome la interesante.

Ella se rió levantándose de la cama y se acercó a mí.

- Gracias – dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios – sabes – alzó una ceja a modo seductor – la cama es muy cómoda, deberías probarla.

- Estoy bien aquí, gracias – intentaba salir del paso.

- Oh vamos Castle, no va a pasar nada porque te tumbes un momento en ella – soltó exasperada girándose hacia la cama.

- Está bien, está bien – suspiré, me sorprendía la facilidad que tenía Beckett para convencerme de cualquier cosa.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, me acerqué a la cama sentándome en ella, mientras Beckett me observaba sin inmutarse con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Me tumbé y pude notar como el colchón se amoldaba poco a poco a mi cuerpo, la verdad es que sí era muy cómoda.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Beckett se sentó encima de mí, a horcajadas, colocando sus rodillas en el colchón alrededor de mis caderas.

- ¿A qué es cómoda? – me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior con expresión traviesa.

- Eso es trampa – dije intentando incorporarme.

No dejó que me levantara, me empujó de nuevo al colchón y me agarró por las muñecas colocando mis brazos por encima de la cabeza. Acercó sus labios a mi cuello, primero dejando pequeños besos en él para después morderme justo en el punto donde se marcaba mi pulso, gemí excitada, estaba completamente a su merced y era incapaz de resistirme.

Entre besos subió hasta mis labios, devorándolos con frenesí, impidiendo que pudiera decir nada. Mi mente me rogaba que la apartara, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Cuando liberó mis brazos de su agarre sin dejar de besarme, conseguí sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y la aparté, empujándola ligeramente, haciendo que cayera en el otro lado de la cama. Me incorporé con la respiración agitada y me levanté de la cama.

- No…vuelvas…a…hacer…eso – exclamé con la voz entrecortada.

Ella me miró, sorprendida.

- Castle perdona, yo… - intentó decir.

- Voy a ducharme si no te importa – la interrumpí - ¿hay toallas para mí en el baño? – ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza – necesitaré un taburete.

- En el baño tienes uno – dijo casi en un suspiro bajando la vista, no se atrevía ni a mirarme.

- Vale, gracias – no dije nada más, me giré entrando en el baño.

Para mi desgracia, no había puerta que separara la habitación del baño, así que además de la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento, tenía que sumarle el miedo a que ella entrara sin yo poder evitarlo.

Cogí el taburete y lo metí dentro de la bañera.

Mientras me desnudaba, encendí el grifo del agua fría, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y rebajar mi temperatura corporal.

Entré en la bañera para después sentarme en el taburete y sacarme la prótesis.

Corriendo la cortina, agarré el mango de la ducha haciendo que el agua fría corriera por mi cuerpo, provocando que me estremeciera, consiguiendo alejar de mí esa sensación de calor que Beckett provocaba y la incomodidad que minutos antes había creado.

Suspiré frustrada mientras masajeaba mi cabello con el champú, aclarándolo segundos después.

- Castle – oí a Beckett desde la puerta y mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse – voy a preparar la cena, ¿te apetecen espaguetis?

- Sí – me limité a contestar.

Beckett no dijo nada más y oí sus pasos alejándose del baño.

Volví a suspirar, con toda la frustración del mundo, no sabía cómo iba a salir de esta, mi cuerpo necesitaba cada caricia que Beckett le proporcionaba, pero mi mente seguía impidiendo que me relajara y me dejara llevar sin pensar en la dichosa pierna.

Antes de correr la cortina, asomé la cabeza para comprobar que Beckett no estaba cerca. Cuando lo confirmé, corrí la cortina alcanzando la toalla.

Sequé mi cuerpo desnudo con ella, poniendo más énfasis en el muñón, y después de envolverme el pelo con la toalla, cogí la prótesis y me la coloqué.

Encontré otra toalla colgada de un gancho y la até alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Cuando entré de nuevo a la habitación, solté un 'mierda' bien alto al ver que la bolsa con mi ropa limpia estaba en el salón.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Beckett entrando corriendo a la habitación preocupada.

La miré clavando mis ojos en los suyos, estaba desnuda, solo una toalla cubría mi cuerpo, dejando ver gran parte de la prótesis.

- Me he dejado la bolsa con la ropa en el salón – dije algo nerviosa.

- Ahora mismo te la traigo – dijo Beckett volviendo al salón.

A los pocos segundos, apareció de nuevo con la bolsa en la mano. Se acercó a mí, insegura, con miedo a que volviera a reaccionar mal.

- Gracias – levanté la mirada que estaba absorta mirando fijamente el colchón y le ofrecí una tímida sonrisa.

- De nada – ella también sonrió relajándose un poco – la cena ya está, te espero en el comedor, está aquí al lado – se giró y salió de la habitación.

Suspiré sentándome en la cama, la situación se había vuelto muy incómoda por mi culpa y me odiaba por ello.

Cuando acabé de vestirme y de arreglarme un poco el pelo, fui hacia el comedor.

Entré y me senté delante de la mesa en silencio, Beckett me miraba preocupada, pero yo no me veía capaz de mirarla.

Sobre la mesa se encontraba un plato con espaguetis a la boloñesa, una copa llena de vino y los cubiertos.

La mesa era de madera igual que las sillas, y Beckett estaba sentada en la punta de esta, justo a mi lado.

Cogí el tenedor, sin levantar la mirada del plato y me llevé un remolino de espaguetis a la boca, intentando saborearlos sin pensar en nada más.

Beckett hizo lo mismo, un silencio incomodo seguía instaurado entre nosotras.

- Están muy ricos – dije por fin alzando la vista hacia Beckett.

Ella levantó la vista y se limitó a sonreír, sin dejar esa expresión preocupada.

Cogí la copa de vino y la llevé a mis labios, dejando que el líquido rojizo bajara por mi garganta. Beckett seguía mirándome, intentando decir las palabras correctas.

- Rose yo… lo siento – soltó seguido de un suspiro.

- No es culpa tuya Kate – dije mientras seguía comiendo.

- Sí, sí lo es – soltó el tenedor en el plato provocando que chocara en él – mi cuerpo tiene la santa manía de actuar sin pensar en nada más, y otra vez, he conseguido incomodarte.

La miré, pensando bien mis siguientes palabras.

- Beckett, no te castigues por ello, la única culpable soy yo, si no te importa, prefiero que dejemos el tema – dije secamente.

En sus ojos pude ver el enfado que empezaba a crecer en ella, pero no dijo nada más.

Volvió el silencio, la tensión entre nosotras podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y en ese momento, ninguna palabra que pudiéramos decir lo iba a arreglar.

Acabamos de cenar y nos dirigimos al salón. Me senté en el sofá y miré a Beckett que seguía de pie.

- Voy a ir a ducharme, ahí tienes algún libro por si quieres distraerte mientras, aún no tengo televisión – dijo señalando la estantería.

- Está bien, gracias.

Acto seguido entró en la habitación.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá, mirando las vigas de madera que formaban el techo, maldiciéndome en silencio. Tenía ganas de gritar, de pegarme, estaba cansada de mis cambios repentinos de humor.

Desde el salón oí el agua de la ducha correr. Suspiré profundamente y sin pensarlo más, me levanté del sofá, y me dirigí lo más silenciosamente posible hasta la habitación. Me acerqué hasta la puerta del baño y me apoyé en ella en completo silencio, mirando hacia la cortina de la ducha, desde donde se veía la sombra de la silueta de Beckett.

Me quedé ahí, observando atentamente cada movimiento que hacía. Como suavemente acariciaba todo su cuerpo con la esponja recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel y como lo aclaraba después.

Mi pulso se aceleró, imaginando como sería ser esa esponja y recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de Beckett. Tragué saliva sonoramente, más de lo que deseaba hacerlo.

- No es justo que tú puedas observarme mientras yo no puedo ni acercarme al baño sin que te incomodes – soltó de repente Beckett desde detrás de la cortina provocando casi que me diera un infarto – puedo oír desde aquí tu respiración agitada Castle – dijo sensualmente.

Cerré los ojos a la vez que suspiraba. Mi respiración cada vez estaba más agitada, me acerqué lentamente hasta la bañera. Sin pensármelo dos veces, abrí un poco la cortina, y sin sacarme la ropa, entré en la bañera.

Beckett me miraba sorprendida, sin poder articular palabra, observando como el agua que salía del grifo de la ducha empezaba a empapar mi ropa.

Mis ojos estaban completamente oscuros, mostrando todo el deseo que recorría mi cuerpo y mi mente. Me permití contemplar durante varios segundos el cuerpo desnudo de Beckett, volviendo a tragar saliva sonoramente, acariciando con mis ojos su mojada piel.

Beckett esperaba expectante y en silencio mi siguiente movimiento, mientras el agua seguía corriendo por su piel desnuda y por mi ropa.

Pude notar como el agua empezaba a calar en mi prótesis, pero en esos momentos, me daba completamente igual.

Me acerqué más a ella, haciendo que mi ropa mojada chocara contra su cuerpo. Mis labios fueron a parar a los suyos, besándolos lenta y sensualmente. Después me dirigí a su cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo, dejándome llevar.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído intentando calmar un poco mi respiración.

- No sé que estoy haciendo…pero no me dejes parar Kate – susurré en su oído entrecortadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy =P entiendo que esten aflorando aún más vuestros instintos asesinos jajajajaja<strong>

**Se avecina un gran capitulo :D No olvideis dejar vuestras review expresando todo lo que sintáis despues de leerlo!**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holita gente! **

**Cómo os habéis portado muy bien con las reviews, he decidido subir este capitulo antes de lo previsto, por el momento es el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir así que espero con ansias las reviews con vuestras opiniones!**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir este fic, por vuestras palabras y vuestro cariño, ayudan muchisimo**

**Espero que os guste! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

Kate soltó un gemido que resonó por las paredes de toda la casa al sentir mis labios de nuevo sobre su cuello. El agua seguía corriendo, haciendo que mis labios se separaran de su cuerpo más veces de las que quería, pero necesitaba coger aire porque el agua dificultaba más mi respiración.

Finalmente apoyé a Beckett contra la pared, haciendo que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo.

Seguí recorriendo su cuello con mi lengua y mis dientes, ella no dejaba de soltar pequeños gemidos de placer que me hacían perder la cabeza más y más. Llevé mi mano izquierda hasta su nuca, acercando su boca a la mía, permitiendo que mi lengua se perdiera recorriéndola.

Beckett se limitaba a disfrutar, me dejaba a hacer sin decir nada, disfrutando de cada beso y de cada caricia.

Sin dejar de besarla, coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su hombro, bajándola lenta y suavemente por su brazo, acariciando cada milímetro de él, disfrutando de la electricidad que sentía en la palma de mi mano al tocarla.

Cuando llegué a su mano, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, soltándose poco después y permitiendo que mi mano siguiera su recorrido acariciando el brazo por la parte más pegada a su cuerpo.

Mi mano llegó hasta su pecho derecho, haciendo círculos alrededor de su aureola, acariciando después con mi dedo índice su pezón completamente erecto.

Beckett gimió dentro de mi boca, haciendo que separara mis labios de los suyos, y sin dejar de acariciarla, la miré intensamente a los ojos.

Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, igual que las mías, y sus ojos suplicaban que siguiera. Separé mi cuerpo ligeramente del de ella, arrastrando mi mano hasta su otro pecho, repitiendo las caricias que le había proporcionado al otro y provocando que gimiera una y otra vez. Beckett no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos intensamente, consiguiendo excitarme más.

Bajé mi mano lentamente por su vientre, permitiéndome disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel mojada. Seguí bajando hasta que mis dedos se encontraron con sus pliegues, húmedos, no solo por el agua, si no por el calor que emanaba de su parte más íntima, estaba completamente preparada para mí.

Aún no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero mis dedos empezaron a jugar sobre su piel completamente caliente y húmeda como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida, expertos, sabiendo donde acariciar más para que Beckett volviera a gemir de placer.

Coloqué la punta de mi dedo índice sobre su entrada, la miré de nuevo a los ojos, estaba con la boca abierta, intentando coger más aire por ella ya que su respiración estaba completamente agitada.

- Hazlo Castle, por favor – susurró excitada mordiéndose el labio.

Introduje mi dedo hasta el fondo, sin vacilar, empujando de nuevo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, apoyándola de nuevo en la pared. Apoyó su barbilla entre mi cuello y mi hombro, besándome en el lado de la cara, restregando sus labios por ella completamente extasiada, mientras yo no dejaba de entrar y salir de ella, curvando el dedo para promocionarle más placer. Decidí meter otro dedo más, a lo que ella respondió mordiéndome el cuello ahogando un sonoro gemido que se adentró en cada poro de mi piel.

Seguí con mis movimientos, sin parar, acelerando el ritmo, hasta que empecé a notar que las paredes de su sexo aprisionaban mis dedos vaticinando el orgasmo que estaba a punto de llegar.

Ralenticé el ritmo, moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella, a la vez que con mi dedo pulgar acariciaba su hinchado clítoris, haciéndola disfrutar de cada roce. Ella seguía perdida en mi cuello, sujetándose a mí para no caerse mientras besaba y mordía mi piel entre gemidos.

Y entonces llegó, noté las convulsiones en su cuerpo, como se aferraba a mí con más fuerza soltando un fuerte gemido en mi oreja, casi aturdiéndome.

Cuando consiguió normalizar un poco su respiración, separó ligeramente su cuerpo del mío para mirarme a los ojos, sonriendo, mientras el agua caía sobre mi pelo empapándome la cara.

- Ha sido…increíble – dijo con la respiración aún agitada.

Nos besamos de nuevo debajo del grifo, con el agua cayendo. Alargó su mano hasta el interruptor del agua y lo cerró.

Será mejor que salgamos, pero debes sacarte la ropa aquí, no quiero que me dejes el suelo perdido – dijo riéndose.

Yo seguía incapaz de articular palabra, me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

- Voy a ponerme el albornoz, te espero en la habitación mientras te desvistes, ahí tienes más toallas – dijo corriendo la cortina y enseñándome el armarito – voy a buscarte algo de ropa, dudo que puedas dejarte la que llevas – volvió a reír y yo la miré sonriendo y asintiendo, sin articular palabra de nuevo.

Salió de la bañera, vistiéndose con el albornoz y colocándose una toalla en el pelo. Se giró de nuevo hacia mí, que seguía parada dentro de la bañera, completamente empapada e inmóvil. Me guiñó un ojo y se fue a la habitación.

Empecé a desvestirme, sacándome la camiseta y escurriéndola, mientras por mi cabeza seguían resonando los gemidos que Beckett me había regalado. No entendía como había sido capaz de hacerlo, perdí todo sentido sobre mi cuerpo en cuanto corrí la cortina, como si actuara solo y lo único que le empujara a hacer lo que había hecho, era el deseo que Beckett me hacía sentir.

Cuando me saqué todas las prendas, salí de la bañera y me senté en el borde para poder sacar la prótesis y secarla bien.

Una vez hecho, la coloqué de nuevo en su sitio, me envolví en una toalla, y entré en la habitación. Beckett no estaba, pero encima de la cama había dejado una camiseta, un pantalón de chándal y unas braguitas de encaje negro.

Me senté en la cama después de secar los pocos restos de agua que quedaban sobre mi piel y me vestí.

Cuando regresé al salón, vi a Beckett de espaldas en la pequeña cocina, en ropa interior, llenando dos copas de vino. Me acerqué sigilosa hacia ella, envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Ella se giró entre mis brazos, mostrándome una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres una copa? – preguntó.

Asentí de nuevo soltándola de mi agarre. Cogió las dos copas y la botella, y se dirigió hacia el sofá, dejándolas sobre la mesita que tenía delante. Se sentó mientras yo la observaba desde la cocina, llenó las copas y palmeando con la mano en el sofá, indicó que me sentara a su lado.

Me acerqué haciéndole caso y me dejé caer en el sofá, reposando mi cabeza en el respaldo.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó mientras me ofrecía la copa llena de vino.

- La verdad es que no sé qué decir – dije algo tímida, cogiendo la copa sin atreverme a mirarla.

Bebí un sorbo, sin mirarla, sabiendo que ella tenía sus ojos clavados en mí.

- La que debería estar sin palabras en este caso soy yo ¿no? – dijo algo impaciente ante mi silencio.

Di otro sorbo, estaba completamente sin palabras, no sabía que decir.

- ¡Castle me vas a volver loca! – gritó dejando su copa sobre la mesa – quieres al menos mirarme, por favor.

Alcé la vista, con la copa sobre los labios, al menos así aún tendría algunos segundos más para pensar qué decir.

- ¿Estás arrepentida? – preguntó cambiando su expresión de enfado por preocupación.

- ¡Qué! – exclamé incorporándome de golpe y dejando la copa en la mesa – no, Kate, no es eso – ladeé mi cuerpo para poder mirarla mejor.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que…estoy intentando asimilarlo.

- Joder Castle, tienes la manía de preocuparme con tus silencios.

No pude evitar reírme al ver su cara de frustración.

- No te rías, no es gracioso, un día de estos me provocarás un infarto – dijo golpeando mi hombro.

- Y tú una lesión en el hombro – dije frotándome el hombro riendo a la vez.

- Castle no puedes simplemente meterte en mi ducha, tocarme como me has tocado y luego no ser capaz de decirme nada – soltó exasperada.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunté tímida bajando la vista.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? ¡Pero si casi me quedo sin voz de tanto gritar Castle! – con su mano levantó mi barbilla para que volviera a mirarla – Ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

Sonreí, con su mano aún sujetando mi barbilla, acercó sus labios a los míos, y me besó suavemente.

- No sé que me ha pasado Beckett, ha sido ver tu sombra en la cortina y…se me ha ido la cabeza – solté al separarnos – nunca había hecho algo así.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Castle, y permíteme decirte, que si no fuera porque lo sé, jamás hubiera pensado que era la primera vez que lo hacías.

- No será para tanto – dije con tono irónico.

Volvió a pegarme en el hombro, esta vez más fuerte, y pegué un grito de dolor.

- Nunca, jamás, me repliques Castle – dijo moviendo el dedo índice como una profesora cascarrabias.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, me dio un verdadero ataque de risa, no podía parar. Beckett me miraba seria con el ceño fruncido.

- Perdona…perdona – intentaba recuperar la respiración entre risas – ya paro.

Intenté calmarme, dejar de reírme y respirar.

- ¿Ya? ¿Se te ha pasado la tontería? – preguntó Beckett bastante enfadada.

- No te enfades Beckett, es que cuando pones esa cara de profesora enfadada me hace mucha gracia, lo siento – dije aún con alguna risa furtiva por en medio.

- Eres la persona más desesperante que conozco – dijo cogiendo la copa de nuevo dando un gran trago.

- Y por eso no puedes sacarme las manos de encima – volví a reírme.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Quién dices que se ha metido en la ducha de quien? – soltó sarcástica.

- Touché. Por cierto…- pensé unos segundos lo que iba a decir – quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes.

- Castle, si cada vez que tengas que pedirme perdón vas a meterte conmigo en la ducha de esa manera, creo que provocaré peleas a posta – dijo riéndose.

- No juguemos con fuego detective.

- Además – dijo acercándose más hacia mí – ahora tendré que compensártelo de alguna manera – su voz se volvió más sensual.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, podía notar su respiración en mis labios, los cuales, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, atrapó con los suyos, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, profundizando más cada beso.

- Espera, espera – dije apartándola de mí levantándome bruscamente del sofá – No Kate, no, no estoy preparada.

Ella bufó, frustrada, mirando mi repentina cara de pánico.

- ¿Enserio después de follarme como lo has hecho en la ducha vas a seguir huyendo de mí? – volvió su cara de enfado.

- Beckett yo… - suspiré, frustrada de la misma manera en que ella lo estaba – será mejor que me vaya.

- ¡Qué! No, no, espera – dijo levantándose rápidamente, agarrándome por el brazo, impidiendo que pudiera darme la vuelta para ir a recoger las cosas a la habitación – Castle perdona, no quería incomodarte de nuevo, es solo que…

- Beckett déjalo, hasta que no supere mis putas inseguridades siempre vamos a estar así, lo siento, de verdad, pero debo irme – me solté de su agarré y fui a la habitación.

Recogí rápidamente la ropa mojada como pude, metiéndola en una bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la bolsa de deporte, oí como Beckett gritaba, sacando con su voz toda la frustración que sentía por mi comportamiento.

- Rose por favor, no te vayas – dijo acercándose a mí cuando salí de la habitación – prometo no hacer ni decir nada más que te incomode.

- Kate, te lo he dicho mil veces, no es tu culpa – seguía mi paso hacia la puerta, a penas sin mirarla, sabiendo que si lo hacía no sería capaz de irme – es solo que necesito estar sola, y si me quedo aquí, sé que acabaremos peor.

- Castle por favor… - seguía rogando.

- Kate, hablamos mañana ¿vale? – al final me giré hacia ella después de abrir la puerta – Espero que me perdones y puedas entender algún día porque hago esto.

Ella se quedó parada, mirándome con cara de tristeza, suspiré y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Bajé en el ascensor, apoyando mi frente en la pared, suspirando, no podía creerme lo que había hecho. Golpeé mi frente varias veces contra esa pared, odiándome de nuevo. Odiaba mi inseguridad, el trauma que ese hijo de puta había dejado en mí, estaba destrozando lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida, porque no podía engañarme, si seguía así, Beckett acabaría cansándose de mí.

Cuando el ascensor llegó abajo, salí del portal de Beckett y vi que estaba lloviendo.

- Lo qué faltaba – solté completamente rabiosa.

No había ni un alma en la calle, ni un taxi a la vista, así que con mi rabia y mi frustración, me dispuse a caminar debajo de la lluvia, quizá las gotas de agua conseguirían despejarme.

- ¡Castle espera! – gritó Beckett a mi espalda.

Me giré, sin poder evitarlo. Se acercó corriendo a mí, con un paraguas desplegado sobre su cabeza.

- Toma – dijo ofreciéndome un paraguas plegable – acepto que te vayas, pero no voy a dejar que te coja una pulmonía.

Lo cogí, mirándola a los ojos, y vi como los tenía rojos y brillantes, síntomas de que había llorado.

- Gracias Beckett – 'te quiero' pensé – espero de verdad que consigas perdonarme.

Me giré de nuevo abriendo el paraguas, y seguí mi camino hasta casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y ahora qué pasará? No me matéis =P <strong>

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno, bueno, bueno!**

**Me tenéis loca con las reviews, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace cada palabra vuestra, así que os meréceis un regalo y no os hago esperar más, aquí va un nuevo capitulo, espero que no os decepcione porque esto empieza a ponerse muy intenso =)**

**Miles de gracias a tod s y cada un de vosotros, en serio, jamás esperé superar las 100 reviews, me haceis sonreir muchisimo =)**

**Una especial mención a Lithet por su tiempo y su ayuda en todo =) **

**Y sin más dilación...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

_- Ya he llegado a casa, muchas gracias de nuevo por el paraguas, mañana te lo llevo junto a tu ropa – _no sé muy bien porque lo hacía, pero le envié un whatsapp a Beckett sin esperar contestación.

Me fui a mi habitación, dejé el móvil sobre la mesita de noche, al ponerme cómoda, puse a lavar la ropa que Beckett me había dejado, y me sumergí entre las sabanas de mi cama, como si pudieran darme algún tipo de consuelo.

Cerré los ojos, intentado no pensar, algo que me resultó imposible. Oí mi móvil sonar, y rápidamente lo alcancé.

_- De nada, no tengas prisa por devolverme nada. Buenas noches Castle._

_- Buenas noches Kate – _me limité a contestar.

No aguanté más y exploté, las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara, lloré como nunca había llorado desde que pasó lo de mi pierna, con rabia, con desesperación.

Me odiaba, me odiaba tanto que incluso dolía, iba a perderlo todo por culpa de una estúpida inseguridad. A ella no le importaba, me lo había dejado claro, el único problema lo tenía yo, y necesitaba salir de ahí para poder seguir, seguir con lo que se estaba construyendo entre Beckett y yo, y de una vez por todas, dejar de cagarla.

Seguí llorando durante horas, culpándome, insultándome, hasta que por el agotamiento causado por tanta lágrima, caí rendida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos por el sonido del despertador, no era capaz de mover un músculo, estaba completamente agotada, sin fuerzas, no me veía capaz de ir a trabajar y menos aún, de enfrentarme a Beckett.

Así que fui cobarde, decidí llamar a la comisaría para decir que estaba enferma y que necesitaba quedarme en casa. Gates no hizo preguntas, simplemente aceptó mi excusa.

Pasaron algunas horas más, seguía tumbada en la cama, sin poder dormir, dándole mil vueltas a todo una y otra vez. Un whatsapp sonó, cogí el móvil de la mesita de noche.

_- Ey Castle, ¿estás bien? – _era Esposito.

_- Sí tranquilo, he tenido unas decimas de fiebre y necesitaba algo de descanso – _mentí.

_- Vale, cuídate Castle, cualquier cosa, solo dímelo ¿vale?_

_- Te lo agradezco Javi._

Volví a dejar el móvil en la mesita, suspirando, la segunda vez que mentía en menos de 24 horas, me estaba luciendo. A los pocos minutos, el móvil volvió a sonar, lo cogí pensando que sería Javi de nuevo, pero entonces vi que era Beckett quien llamaba. Silencié el móvil, no me veía capaz de hablar con ella en esos momentos, con mi voz ronca de tanto llorar y sin saber que decir. De nuevo un whatsapp, sabía que sería ella, y aunque mi cabeza me decía que lo dejara estar, mi corazón no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Cogí de nuevo el móvil.

_- Castle, ¿estás bien?_

_- Solo tengo algo de fiebre._

_- En cuanto acabe mi turno, voy para allá – _suspiré profundamente alleerlo_._

_- No hace falta Beckett, tengo a mi madre aquí cuidándome._

_- Vale, cómo quieras, mejórate._

Y otra mentira más a la lista.

Miré la hora en el móvil, casi era la una del mediodía, así que decidí levantarme para comer algo.

Ya en la cocina, preparé un sándwich y me lo comí sentada en el sofá, no tenía mucha hambre, pero necesitaba comer algo. Oí las llaves abriendo la puerta, levanté la vista hacia ella y vi a mi madre entrar.

- Hola mi princesa – saludó mi madre acercándose hasta el sofá.

- Hola mamá – mi voz sonaba triste, me era imposible disimular.

- Hija, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?– preguntó preocupada sentándose a mi lado.

- No me encontraba muy bien, así que he decidido quedarme en casa – dije sin muchas ganas.

- Rose, ¿Qué pasa? Y no me mientas, soy tu madre y te conozco como si te hubiera parido – se puso seria.

- Mamá, tú me has parido – negué con la cabeza, mi madre no tenía remedio.

- Ay pues también es verdad – se rió avergonzada.

Solté una pequeña risa, así era mi madre, la única que podía hacerme reír en un momento como ese.

- Es solo que…- no sabía cómo empezar.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Katherine? – tenía razón, mi madre me conocía mejor que nadie.

- Sí, todo iba genial entre nosotras mamá, a excepción de una cosa, y por culpa de eso, la he vuelto a cagar y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

- Déjame adivinar, tu pierna.

- Joder mamá, me das miedo – exclamé sorprendida.

- Cariño, cuéntame que ha pasado – suspiró.

- Bueno…ayer, después del entrenamiento, fuimos a su casa, me pidió que me quedara a cenar y a dormir con ella, acepté. Al principio todo iba bien, hasta que…- me estaba empezando a dar vergüenza contarle ese tipo de cosas a mi madre – mamá me da un poco de corte hablar de esto contigo.

- Ay hija por favor, no me voy a asustar a estas alturas de la vida.

- Vale, vale. Como te decía, todo iba bien, hasta que me enseñó su habitación y se aprovechó un poco cuando me tumbé en la cama, sabiendo que no estaba preparada, así que me metí en la ducha y después estuvimos un rato más incomodas, en tensión, hasta que se fue ella a la ducha y…

- ¡Oh vamos Rose! ¿Tengo que sacártelo con sacacorchos o qué? – exclamó algo molesta.

- Pues nada mamá, que me volví algo loca y me metí con ella en la ducha, con ropa, estando ella desnuda y bueno ya te puedes imaginar cómo continuó la cosa – me puse roja al recordarlo.

- Vamos, que por fin te decidiste.

- Sí y no, ella no hizo nada, fui yo, como te he dicho, seguí con la ropa puesta. Cuando salimos de la ducha, estando en el sofá, ella quiso devolverme el favor y entré en pánico, largándome de allí sin apenas explicación

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso hija? – preguntó casi exclamando.

- No lo sé mamá, no lo sé, mis dichosas inseguridades, desde que ese hijo de puta me dejó sin pierna… - empecé a sollozar, mi madre me abrazó.

- Vamos hija, tranquila – dijo sin soltarme – todo esto pasará algún día, lo superarás del todo y serás capaz de dejar tus inseguridades atrás, aún tienes el trauma cariño, es normal.

- Ya lo sé mamá, pero no puedo permitirme hacerle daño, hacer que me espere, que cada vez que vaya a tocarme me aleje de ella, no puedo ser así de egoísta, ella no se lo merece – las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

- Y alejándola de ti no estás siendo egoísta ¿no? – soltó mi madre al separarnos.

No fui capaz de responderla, me levanté del sofá secando mis lágrimas.

- Necesito tomar el aire mamá, necesito despejarme.

Fui a mi habitación sin dejar responder a mi madre, me puse la ropa de deporte y salí de casa sin que mi madre lo impidiera.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, por las calles de Londres, preguntándome una y otra vez si mi madre tenía razón, si estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, si en realidad todo esto no era solo por la pierna, si no por mí, porque había algo dentro de mí que no me dejaba seguir y darme la oportunidad de ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, llegué a Hyde Park, al mismo lugar donde Beckett y yo habíamos estado entrenando el día anterior, antes de que todo volviera a derrumbarse en mí, en mí, otra vez yo, yo y yo, la verdad es que empezaba a pensar que mi madre tenía razón.

Decidí entrenar un poco aprovechando que estaba allí y aceleré la marcha de mis pasos, repitiendo el recorrido del día anterior, mientras seguía dándole vueltas. Necesitaba superarlo, necesitaba dejar de pensar en mí y dejar mis miedos atrás, pero seguía sin dar con la solución para hacerlo.

Los minutos pasaban, seguía caminando rápido, acelerando un poco el ritmo, cada vez más, hasta que acabé corriendo, sin parar, queriendo apartar de mi mente cada miedo, cada inseguridad que me impedía hacerlo. Y corrí, corrí de un lado al otro, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, no haciendo caso al dolor que podía provocarme el esfuerzo.

Cuando ralentice mi carrera, intentando recuperar un poco el aliento, pero sin parar del todo para que mis pulsaciones bajaran lentamente, como Beckett me había enseñado, vi como un hombre me miraba atentamente. Al principio su cara me era familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

Seguí caminando, mirándolo de vez en cuando, él seguía ahí, parado, observándome como si me conociera.

Empecé a mosquearme, así que decidí cambiar mi rumbo y acercarme a él. Cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, simplemente se giró.

- ¡Eh, espere! – grité intentando que no se fuera.

Me miró, sonriendo, y echó a correr.

Algo me decía que conocía a ese hombre, así que ni corta ni perezosa, aceleré de nuevo mi paso, y corrí tras él.

Giró su cabeza sin dejar de correr, al ver que le seguía, empezó a correr más rápido alargando la distancia entre nosotros. Aceleré, notando que mi pierna empezaba a quejarse, pero mi mente me decía que siguiera, que tenía que verle bien, necesitaba saber quién era.

La respiración empezaba a fallarme, mis pulmones pedían a gritos que parara, pero no estaba dispuesta hacerlo, tenía que alcanzarle.

Saliendo del parque, giró a la izquierda, logrando que lo perdiera unos segundos de vista, pero cuando llegué a la salida, lo vi corriendo a unos metros de mí.

No sé cuanto llevaba corriendo, estaba perdiendo a cada paso la sensibilidad de mis músculos, notaba como empezaban a fallarme las piernas, la prótesis se movía más de lo que debía, mi corazón estaba a escasos segundos de salirse por mi boca y mis pulmones no podían más.

Él iba empujando a la gente a los lados, sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que incluso una señora cayera al suelo. Yo en cambio, intentaba esquivarles sin causar ningún accidente o molestia, algo bastante difícil contando las condiciones en las que me encontraba.

Vi como giraba a la izquierda de nuevo, metiéndose en otra calle. Corrí hasta allí, me paré de golpe al ver que me encontraba en un callejón sin salida, completamente oscuro y él, había desaparecido.

Entré en pánico, recordando aquella maldita noche, la noche en que un despiadado asesino me destrozó la rodilla, arrebatándome la pierna y las ganas de vivir.

Absorta en mis pesadillas e intentando recobrar el aliento, no oí los pasos detrás de mí, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, noté un horrible dolor en la zona lumbar, haciendo que me precipitara al suelo por el golpe. El dolor era horrible, me golpeé la frente contra el suelo, notaba como la sangre caía por ella, nublándome la visión. Me giré como pude, tirada en el suelo. Intenté enfocar de nuevo mis ojos y cuando lo conseguí, le vi, delante de mí, con esa expresión fría, orgullosa, que me transportó de nuevo a aquella noche.

- ¡Tú! – grité rabiosa intentando levantarme.

- Hola de nuevo detective, veo que te has recuperado bastante bien – sonrió con una sonrisa burlona, consiguiendo que la rabia se acrecentara en mí – estate quieta.

Puso su pie sobre mis costillas, presionando con fuerza, haciendo que mi espalda volviera a chocar contra el suelo y provocando que gritara desesperadamente, dolorida.

- Sabe detective, llevo un tiempo observándola, desde que volvió a trabajar, desde el momento en que volvió a pisar la comisaria. Tiene una vida bastante interesante para ser una minusválida.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – grité agarrando su tobillo intentando soltarme, pero me fue imposible, tenía demasiada fuerza.

Soltó una risa burlona, clavando sus ojos marrones en mí, consiguiendo que esa mirada me aterrara.

- Tienes unos amigos muy guapos detective, sobretodo esa morena que te sustituye, cada vez que la veo se me pone dura.

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! – grité.

- Parece que sois muy buenas amigas, más que amigas diría yo, cuando os observo mirándoos saltan chispas, no puedo culparte, está muy buena.

- ¿Qué coño quieres de mí? – solté exasperada.

- Eres la única persona que conoce mi rostro, y eso, podría causarme muchos problemas – su tono se volvió amenazante – además, no estoy conforme con la manera en la que te arrebaté esa pierna, ese no es mi estilo – se rió burlonamente.

- ¡Entonces mátame ya y deja de hablar de una vez!

- No detective, mi juego no funciona así, ahora sabes que te observo, que lo sé todo de ti, que conozco a las personas que te rodean, y esto no ha hecho más que empezar – se agachó para mirarme más de cerca, sin retirar su pie de mis costillas - voy a hacer que tu vida sea un infierno, desearás que aquella noche el tiro hubiera sido mortal – su apestoso aliento se metió por mis fosas nasales.

Llevó su mano a mi pierna izquierda, levantó la pernera del pantalón mientras yo intentaba impedírselo moviendo desesperadamente las piernas. Me agarró de la prótesis arrancándola de mi muslo.

- Ahora no vas a necesitar esto – dijo alzándola para que pudiera verla – nos volveremos a ver detective.

Lanzó la prótesis a un contenedor que había a nuestro lado.

Estaba completamente aterrorizada, paralizada por el miedo, me acababa de dejar indefensa, por mucho que quisiera, no conseguiría levantarme.

- Hasta pronto – dijo justo antes de propinarme un golpe en la cara, que me dejó aturdida, al borde del desmayo, y salió corriendo.

Me quedé ahí tirada, en ese callejón húmedo y oscuro. Me fallaba la visión, pero con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, agarré el móvil y seleccioné a tientas el número de Beckett.

- Castle, ¿qué ocurre? – escuché al otro lado su voz.

- Kate, ayúdam…- y en ese momento, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh...esto se ha puesto serio! qué pasará ahora? Llegará Kate a localizarla? Será Rose capaz de salir de esta? Más en el proximo capitulo!<strong>

**No os olvidéis de dejar vuestra review, es muy muy importante para mí!**

**Nos leemos! =P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Va que no soy tan mala! **

**No os hago sufrir más =P**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y los DM suplicando que actualice jajaja saber que a alguien o alguienes les gusta lo que escribes es de las cosas más reconforantes que me han pasado enla vida así que no dejéis de hacerlo aunque sea un simple TE MATO jajajajajaa**

**No os perdais el fic de Lithet, es mi favorito de toda la web =P **

**Dicho esto...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

Sentía frío, mucho frío, y sobretodo dolor, mucho dolor, en la cabeza, en la cara, en la frente, en la espalda, en las costillas, en mi pierna…

No sabía exactamente cuánto rato llevaba inconsciente, pero por el helor calado en mis huesos, la sangre seca en mi frente y el dolor punzante en la espalda, diría que llevaba más de media hora ahí tirada.

Levanté la mano con el móvil mientras intentaba abrir los ojos y enfocar un poco mi visión. Cuando por fin conseguí ver algo mirando la pantalla de mi móvil, la llamada que le había hecho a Beckett seguía en línea.

- Rose por favor dime algo – oí intermitentemente mientras acercaba el móvil a mi oreja torpemente.

- Kate… - mi voz estaba ahogada, del frío, la garganta me dolía muchísimo.

- ¡Estás viva! – noté la emoción en su voz – llevo más de media hora gritándote por el teléfono, estamos a punto de llegar Castle, aguanta por favor.

- Kate yo… - tragué saliva para intentar hidratar las paredes de mi garganta.

- Sigue hablándome Rose, ya llego, ya llego – estaba nerviosa, le temblaba la voz.

- Lo…siento…

Oí la sirena del coche policial, que frenó bruscamente justo delante del callejón. Levanté un poco el cuello, sintiendo de nuevo una punzada en mis cervicales, pero me daba igual, sentía tanto dolor, que un poco más ya no importaba.

Divisé a Beckett salir corriendo del coche y acercándose velozmente a mí. Se tiró al suelo, justo a mi lado.

- Rose…dios mío ¿quién te ha hecho esto? – dijo entre lágrimas.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, intentando incorporarme para que pudiera sentarme. Me dolía todo, pero en ese momento solo me importaba sentirla a ella, sentir que estaba ahí conmigo.

Me abrazó con suavidad, intentando no hacerme daño.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto Castle, no vuelvas a hacerlo – sollozaba entre lágrimas con sus labios casi rozando mi oído.

- Lo…lo…siento – era incapaz de articular nada más.

- Pensaba que estabas muerta, pensaba que te habían matado – me cogió por la nuca y besó tiernamente mis labios.

- La ambulancia ya está aquí Beckett, tienen que llevársela – dijo Esposito agachándose a nuestro lado.

No sé cuanto rato llevaba allí, pero sabía que no acababa de llegar, se había limitado a observarnos, en silencio – Rose tranquila, ahora mismo te sacamos de aquí.

Los auxiliares médicos llegaron, haciendo que Beckett se separara de mí.

- No…no te va…yas… - carraspeé – 'maldita garganta' pensé.

- No me voy Castle, te lo prometo, voy a ir contigo en la ambulancia.

Noté como me pinchaban en la vena del brazo, debió ser algún tipo de calmante, ya que mientras me subían a la camilla, me quedé completamente aturdida y relajada.

Volví un poco en mí cuando ya estábamos de camino al hospital dentro de la ambulancia. Podía notar una mano de Beckett agarrando la mía, con la otra, me acariciaba el pelo a la altura de la frente, sin tocar la herida que había en ella.

- Kate…- susurré.

- Shhhhh Castle, no hables ahora – susurró con voz suave intentando tranquilizarme.

- Lo…sien…to – repetí.

- No vamos a hablar ahora de eso, relájate por favor – seguía con un tono suave, queriendo por todos los medios que no me alterase.

Besó con suavidad mi frente, cerré de nuevo los ojos, y sintiendo las caricias de Beckett, me quedé dormida.

Cuando por fin pude despertarme, abrí los ojos y me encontré tumbada en la cama de un hospital. Giré ligeramente la cabeza, observando como a mi lado, sentada en una silla, estaba Beckett, mirándome con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara.

- Buenos días dormilona – dijo cogiendo mi mano – pensaba que no te ibas a despertar nunca – se rió.

- Ey…- mi voz había vuelto pero mi mente necesitaba unos segundos más para recuperarse.

Alcé la mano y me toqué la venda de la frente.

- No hagas eso Rose, no vaya a ser que te abras la herida – me regañó.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? – pregunté.

- Ha ido un momento a buscar algo de comer con Espo, enseguida volverán.

- Kate yo…de verdad que lo siento, no quise mentirte, pero necesitaba pensar y…

- Castle para, ahora mismo me da igual, estás bien, es lo único que me importa.

Me besó, sin prisa, demostrándome con ese beso, lo preocupada que había estado por mí.

Mi madre y Esposito entraron a la habitación, nos separamos algo nerviosas, cuando vieron que estaba despierta, corrieron hacia la camilla.

- Hija, que susto me has dado – dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo.

- Eres la mujer más dura que conozco Castle – mi mejor amigo me miraba, su expresión era de preocupación pero a la vez se le veía feliz - ¿vas a decirme quién te ha hecho esto?

- Ha sido él – esas tres palabras bastaron para que a Javi le cambiara la cara de golpe.

- Pienso matar a ese hijo de puta en cuanto lo pille – soltó rabioso.

- ¿Él? ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Beckett nerviosa mirando a Javi.

- 'Knifes', el asesino en serie que disparó a Rose – mi amigo apretó su mandíbula con rabia.

Beckett me miró con una expresión de sorpresa, horrorizada por lo que acababa de decir Esposito.

- ¿Y por qué te ha hecho esto? ¿No tuvo bastante la primera vez? – La voz de Beckett era una mezcla de rabia y nervios.

- Me amenazó, dijo que no quería matarme, que iba a hacer de mi vida un infierno – les oculté la parte en que les había nombrado.

- ¡Maldito cabrón! – gritó Esposito – quiero estrangularlo con mis propias manos – acompañó la frase con una explicación gestual de cómo lo haría.

- Castle vamos a encontrarle, te juro que lo haremos, no voy a permitir que nadie más te haga daño – Beckett me miraba, seria, en sus ojos se veía toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

- Me arrancó la prótesis, para que no pudiera seguirle – les expliqué, en ese momento me temblaron los labios recordando ese instante.

- ¡Oh dios santo!, pero que tipo más sádico – exclamó mi madre entre lágrimas.

- Helen no llores – Espo abrazó a mi madre – te juro que encontraré a ese cabrón aunque sea lo último que haga.

- ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas unos minutos? – pregunté mirando a Javi y a mi madre – necesito hablar un momento con Beckett.

- Sí, claro hija, estaremos en el pasillo.

Mi madre me guiñó un ojo, cogió a Javi del brazo, y salieron los dos juntos de la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – preguntó Beckett interesada.

- Necesito pedirte un favor – bajé la mirada.

- Lo que quieras.

- Quiero investigar este caso con vosotros – volví a alzar la mirada hacia sus ojos, seria - quiero pillarle, necesito hacerlo, y detrás de una mesa me va a ser imposible.

- Pero Castle, es muy pronto, no puedo arriesgarme a que te hagan daño de nuevo – vi la preocupación en sus ojos.

- Me lo hará de todos modos, haga lo que haga, lleva observándome desde hace días y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, si hubiera querido matarme, ya estaría muerta.

- Solo puedo prometerte que hablaré con Gates, sabes que no depende únicamente de mí.

- Gracias Beckett – sonreí - ¿puedo pedirte otra cosa?

- Depende – frunció el ceño dubitativa.

- Bésame – sonreí de nuevo.

- En ese caso, sí, puedes – dijo acercando sus labios a los míos con una sonrisa en la boca.

Nos besamos, conseguí enderezarme un poco y profundicé el beso, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, besándola desesperadamente, con necesidad, queriendo decirle todo lo que sentía por ella sin mediar palabra.

- Cuando no me contestabas por el teléfono creí que te había perdido - dijo al separarnos, colocando su mano en mi mejilla – estuve insistiendo todo el rato, no me atrevía a colgar, porque si lo hacía, era como aceptar que habías muerto, y eso no era una opción para mí.

- Gracias, gracias por venir a por mí.

- Siempre – volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue un beso lento y dulce.

- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para superar esto, pediré ayuda si es necesario – dije intentando también autoconvencerme de ello.

- Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa Castle.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté con nerviosismo en mi voz.

- Que no volverás a alejarme de ti.

- Lo prometo, pero tienes que tener paciencia conmigo, ya has visto que me asusto con facilidad, no quiero cagarla más Kate – suspiré.

- Lo intentaré, solo puedo decirte eso, ya sabes que mi cuerpo actúa solo cuando te tiene cerca – sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

- Pues tendremos que aprender a controlarlo – me reí, provocando que Beckett también lo hiciera.

- ¿Se puede? – dijo Ryan asomando la cabeza en la puerta de la habitación.

- Claro, pasa Ryan, pasa – le dijo Beckett indicando que entrara.

Me fijé en que Ryan traía una caja rectangular bajo el brazo.

- ¿Me has traído un regalo? – dije sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

- Me encanta ver que estas alegre Castle, pero no es exactamente un regalo.

- Ya me había hecho ilusiones – puse morritos.

Beckett y Ryan se rieron, Ryan se acercó al lateral derecho de la camilla, y me dio dos besos y un abrazo, quizá no era mi mejor amigo, pero nos queríamos mucho, y nos unía una fuerte amistad.

Abrió la caja y con una sonrisa, sacó lo que había dentro.

- La encontramos en el contenedor, tranquila, me he encargado de limpiarla yo mismo – dijo entregándome la prótesis.

- Gracias Ryan, de verdad, después de todo, si tuviera que acostumbrarme a una nueva y perder los avances que hemos hecho, creo que me suicidaría – dije bromeando, dejando la prótesis en la mesita que había al lado de la camilla.

Beckett me dio un golpe suave en el hombro haciendo que me girara hacia ella.

- Detective, estoy convaleciente, no se pase conmigo – dije llevándome la mano al hombro.

- Te lo mereces, por decir esas cosas – frunció el ceño enfadada.

- ¿Demasiado pronto? – dije con cara de circunstancia – ¡era una broma!

Ryan se rió ante la situación.

- Bueno chicas, tengo que dejaros, voy a volver a la comisaria para poner en orden las pistas que hemos sacado del callejón.

- Gracias de nuevo por traerme la prótesis Kevin – sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

Se acercó a Beckett para darle dos besos y se fue.

- Yo también debería irme, pero no quiero dejarte sola – Beckett puso una expresión de tristeza.

- No estaré sola Kate, mi madre puede quedarse conmigo, vete tranquila, cuanto antes estudiéis las pistas, antes lo cogeremos, díselo a Esposito, seguro que querrá ayudar.

Beckett asintió, se acercó a mí para besarme de nuevo.

- Sabes, tus besos se han convertido en una droga para mí – susurró sensualmente al separar nuestros labios.

- No me digas esas cosas detective, podría enamorarme de ti – solté sin más, con el tono más seductor que pude.

Ella suspiró, sonriendo, y volvió a besarme.

- Nos vemos mañana Castle – dijo cogiendo su chaqueta y acercándose a la puerta.

- Acuérdate de lo que hemos hablado – le recordé.

- Sí, en cuanto llegue a la comisaria, hablaré con Gates.

- Gracias Kate, por todo.

- No me las des, quizá algún día tengas que salvarme tú – me guiñó un ojo, y salió por la puerta.

Y entonces recordé las palabras de 'Knifes', como habló de Beckett, y mi cuerpo se tensó. Sus palabras sonaron a amenaza, me conocía, conocía a la gente de mi alrededor, y me aterraba la idea de que pudiera hacerles algo solo para vengarse de mí.

Esposito entró a despedirse y se fue con Beckett a la comisaria, así que mi madre y yo nos quedamos a solas.

Se sentó a mi lado acercando la silla, y me cogió de la mano.

- Hija, me alegro tanto de que estés bien, cuando Katherine me llamó, pensaba que te había perdido – dijo con tristeza en la voz.

- Mamá, siento mucho haberte asustado de nuevo, pero aquí estoy, por mucho que me caiga, volveré a levantarme – me sorprendí a mi misma al pronunciar esas palabras – es algo que he aprendido de Beckett – sonreí.

- Entiendo porque te has enamorado de ella cariño, esa chica es un ángel.

- Mamá no empieces…

- Sabes, siente algo muy fuerte por ti, deberías haber visto lo preocupada que estaba – suspiró.

- Mamá…nos conocemos desde hace relativamente poco, es imposible que alguien como ella se enamore de mí tan rápido.

- Cariño, una madre sabe ver estas cosas, te digo que esa chica está loca por ti.

- Mamá para – empecé a enfadarme sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Bueno, vale, no te enfades cariño, pero que tu no puedas verlo, no significa que los demás no lo hagamos.

- Estoy cansada mamá, ¿podrías pedir que me den otro calmante?, está volviendo a dolerme todo – cambié de tema, pero no mentí, notaba pinchazos por todas partes.

- Claro hija, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Mi madre fue a buscar a la enfermera, cuando volvieron, añadieron el calmante en líquido al gotero que llevaba conectado a mi mano.

Volví a caer rendida en pocos minutos, durmiendo profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando me desperté, mi madre seguía durmiendo en el sofá de la habitación, necesitaba ir al baño y no quería despertarla.

Alargué mi brazo hasta la mesita para coger la prótesis, y sentándome en la cama, me la coloqué, por suerte, el dolor en mi espalda, parecía haberse calmado.

Me levanté con algo de dificultad, me dirigí al baño de la habitación, y cuando entré, no pude evitar fijarme en mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi ojo izquierdo estaba completamente morado, algo hinchado, recordé el fuerte puñetazo que el cabrón de 'Knifes' me había propinado y mi cuerpo se tensó. Me saqué la bata de hospital con la que me habían vestido, viendo como tenía varios hematomas en las costillas, por debajo de mis pechos, y pude casi notar la presión del pie que había ejercido ese malnacido sobre mí. Giré un poco el cuerpo para ver mi espalda y lo vi, un enorme hematoma morado, casi negro, ocupaba toda la zona lumbar, desde luego, estaba hecha un cromo. Sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando puse mi mano sobre la gigantesca mancha, rememorando el dolor que noté cuando me atacó a traición por la espalda.

Decidí vestirme de nuevo, hice lo que realmente había ido a hacer al lavabo y volví a la camilla.

Me senté en ella y cogí mi móvil para ver si había algo nuevo.

Lo desbloqueé mientras me tumbaba de nuevo y leí un whatsapp que Beckett me había escrito hacía unas horas.

_- He hablado con Gates, me ha costado un poco, pero la he convencido con la condición de que te tomes un día o dos de descanso antes de volver. Espero que te encuentres mejor, cuando tenga un ratito me pasaré a verte, buenas noches mi pequeña adicción._

Sonreí como una idiota, tanto por la noticia, como por las últimas palabras del mensaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, parece que Castle se ha abierto un poquito más con Kate, aunque quién sabe si esto volverá a salir...no olvidemos que le ha mentido a Kate aunque ella diga que no le importa jajajaja<strong>

**DEJAD VUESTRAS REVIEWS! AYUDAN MUCHO!**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenos días gente, hoy no tengo un buen día y me irian muy bien unas reviews para animarme así que a cambio os regalo un capitulo!**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Como siempre muchas gracias!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

Ese mismo día, después de alguna que otra prueba para ver si todo estaba bien, me mandaron unos analgésicos por si el dolor se acentuaba y me dieron el alta. Al dármela tan pronto, Beckett no tuvo tiempo de venir al hospital, así que mi madre y yo decidimos irnos a casa en taxi.

Cuando pisé la calle, sentí un escalofrío, el miedo se apoderó de mí, las palabras de 'Knifes', de cómo me había estado observando durante días, volvieron a mi mente. Miré nerviosa por todas partes, pero no le vi por ningún lado, empecé a darme cuenta de que estaba actuando como una paranoica.

- Hija ¿estás bien? – mi madre notó mi nerviosismo y me miraba preocupada.

- Sí, perdona mamá, vamos a coger el taxi para llegar a casa cuanto antes – hasta en mi voz se notaba que algo no iba bien.

- Vale cariño – por su tono, me di cuenta de que no me creyó ni por un segundo.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de casa, mis nervios se calmaron, permitiendo destensar mi cuerpo por fin, la ansiedad de pensar que ese cabrón me estaba vigilando, iba a provocarme un ataque al corazón.

Necesitaba relajarme, así que mi madre muy amablemente me preparó un baño de espuma y me sumergí en el agua sin pensarlo dos veces. La verdad es que me costó un poco entrar, mi madre se ofreció a ayudarme, pero me negué, necesitaba hacer este tipo de cosas sola. Con ayuda de las muletas y un poco de fuerza, conseguí entrar en la bañera.

Dejé caer las muletas a un lado, y en pocos segundos, gracias al agua caliente y el tacto de la espuma sobre mi piel, conseguí relajar mis músculos y mi mente.

Estaba tan relajada que me quedé dormida unos minutos, desconociendo lo que estaba pasando fuera de las cuatro paredes que formaban el baño de mi casa.

Suspiré, con los ojos aún cerrados, dejando que el aroma a vainilla que desprendía la espuma que cubría toda el agua inundara mis fosas nasales. Sin ser consciente de nada, completamente relajada, noté un suave roce sobre mi pecho, dejándome llevar, creyendo que era la espuma acariciando mi piel. Pero entonces, siendo un poco más consciente, me di cuenta de que era imposible que la espuma estuviera acariciándome de esa manera, ya que la presión, aunque era suave, se movía de lado a lado, ejerciendo más presión de la que una leve espuma podía ejercer.

Abrí los ojos precipitadamente, mirando hacia mi pecho y entonces fui del todo consciente de qué era lo que me estaba acariciando. Una esponja rozaba mi pecho, pero no se movía sola, una mano que reconocí enseguida la sujetaba.

- ¿Pero qué…? – ladeé mi cabeza, encontrándome los ojos de Kate mirándome intensamente.

Me tensé de nuevo y mi relajación desapareció casi por completo, moviéndome dentro de la bañera haciendo que Beckett retirara la esponja de mi cuerpo.

- Castle, relájate – susurró intentando llevar la esponja de nuevo a mi pecho.

- Beckett no… - intenté decir.

- Rose, la espuma cubre la bañera por completo, no veo nada, tranquila – volvió a susurrar con una voz tremendamente sexy.

- Mi madre…- susurré sin poder continuar con mis palabras ya que Beckett seguía ejerciendo sus caricias con la esponja sobre mi pecho, bajando suavemente hacia mi pecho derecho, rozando mi pezón.

- Tu madre ha salido, me ha dicho que tardaría un rato, le he dicho que te esperaría en el sofá pero no he podido aguantarme – se mordió el labio sensualmente.

Gemí levemente, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndome en el roce y dejándome llevar.

Beckett estaba de rodillas, a mi lado derecho. Siguió acariciando mis pechos, alternando con uno y con otro, haciendo círculos rodeando mis pezones con el suave tacto de la esponja y la espuma.

La miré a los ojos de nuevo, su mirada era intensa, sus pupilas mostraban lo excitada que estaba ante esa situación. Y siguió bajando, moviendo la esponja desde mis pechos hasta mi vientre por debajo de la espuma, acariciándolo, de lado a lado, a tientas, pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía.

Ella no retiraba su mirada de la mía, como si quisiera darme la seguridad de que no estaba viendo mi pierna y evitar que pudiera tensarme otra vez y pedir que parara.

- Dios…- gemí al notar como la esponja seguía su camino hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre.

Siguió con sus caricias, riéndose cada vez que mi expresión dejaba ver lo mucho que notaba el sensual roce.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la bañera, cerré los ojos, y soltando un gemido que debió oírse por toda la casa, arqueé mi cuerpo al notar la presión de la esponja sobre los pliegues de mi sexo.

Después de unos segundos de erótica tortura, el rocé dejó de tener el tacto de la esponja, abrí los ojos y vi como ésta subía por debajo del agua hasta la superficie.

Ladeé de nuevo la cabeza, y vi como Beckett cerraba los ojos y suspiraba un mmmmm…a la vez que sentí sus dedos tocándome, regodeándose en cada roce que ejercían sobre mi sexo.

Gemí fuertemente, con la respiración completamente desbocada, mirándola, perdiéndome en las perfectas facciones de su cara, en los pequeños suspiros que emanaban de sus labios entreabiertos y en sus dedos jugando con mi clítoris, proporcionándome el mayor placer que había experimentado nunca.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, me penetró con un dedo, sin vacilar, provocando que volviera a arquear mi cuerpo, moviéndolo dentro de mí, tocando cada parte de mi interior que estaba a su alcance. Mi cuerpo estaba experimentando sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces, sentía electricidad en cada poro, escalofríos que subían y bajaban por mi espalda, tenía la piel de gallina aunque estuviera bajo el agua.

Introdujo otro dedo y yo sentía que estaba al borde del abismo, que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Sentía fuego en mi sexo, sus dedos dentro de mí me quemaban, haciendo que el calor del agua comparado con el de mi cuerpo, se sintiera helado.

Beckett acercó su rostro al mío sin dejar de tocarme, posó sus labios sobre los míos, y con la punta de su lengua, los humedeció. Sentía su aliento caliente sobre mis labios ahora húmedos, y aunque quería cogerla de la nuca y besarla desesperadamente, mi cuerpo estaba tan extasiado por el placer que esa mujer me estaba provocando, que no respondía a mis indicaciones. Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, acariciando con ella mi propia lengua, moviéndola, saboreándola, y me besó apasionadamente.

Separó sus labios de los míos, siguió con sus movimientos dentro de mí, curvando sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos lentamente, haciendo que cada embestida fuera una tortura de placer sin fin.

Sentí que llegaba, que no podía aguantar más, el calor se concentró totalmente en mi sexo, sentía tanto placer que tenía la sensación de que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Mis caderas empezaron a convulsionar, noté como las paredes de mi sexo aprisionaban los dedos de Beckett que no dejaban de entrar y salir de él.

- ¡Oh…Dios…mío…Kate…! – grité en un gemido que casi me desgarra la garganta, mientras el orgasmo más placentero de mi vida salía de mi cuerpo.

Reposé mi cuerpo de nuevo en la bañera después de arquearlo por las convulsiones que el orgasmo había producido en él. Beckett retiró suavemente su mano de mi interior, sacándola de debajo del agua, dejando que las gotas se escurrieran por ella ante mi atenta mirada.

La miraba jadeante, intentando recuperar la respiración que esa situación tan erótica y placentera me había robado.

Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo. Acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Creo que voy a grabar uno de tus gemidos para ponérmelo de tono en el móvil y ponerme así de cachonda cada vez que me llames – susurró y después me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que volviera a excitarme.

- Detective Beckett, es usted una pervertida – dije riéndome mientras sentía como aún tenía convulsiones del increíble orgasmo al que Beckett me había llevado.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a salir? – preguntó mientras se levantaba.

- No, gracias, si me acercas las muletas lo haré por mí misma, aunque necesito unos segundos más para que mi cuerpo vuelva a recobrar la capacidad de hacerlo.

- Vale – dijo cogiendo las muletas y apoyándolas en la bañera para que pudiera llegar a ellas – te espero fuera – me guiñó un ojo y salió del baño.

Suspiré hondo, dejando que mi cuerpo resbalara por la bañera y me hundiera por completo en el agua aún espumosa. No me lo podía creer, esa mujer me había llevado al cielo con tan solo una mano, nunca antes había sentido algo igual, era increíble la capacidad que tenía Beckett de excitarme con tan solo un susurro en mi oído.

Retiré el tapón de la bañera, y mientras se vaciaba, alcancé las muletas y con un poco de esfuerzo, logré salir. Sequé mi cuerpo con una toalla, sentada en la bañera, me coloqué la prótesis, envolví mi cuerpo con un albornoz y salí del baño.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, Beckett estaba sentada en la cama, mirando la ropa que había en mi armario.

- Hola de nuevo detective – dije al ver que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia - ¿vas a robarme ropa? – reí.

Después de lo que había pasado, y aunque ella no me había visto el muñón, estar solo con un albornoz y la prótesis, en el fondo aún me ponía algo nerviosa.

Antes no me había fijado en lo preciosa que estaba, llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo por sus hombros, una camisa blanca abierta hasta el escote, la cual aún llevaba remangada por las mangas después de meter sus manos en el agua y unos pantalones negros que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus esbeltas y largas piernas. Se había quitado los tacones que descansaban en el suelo a un lado de mi habitación.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y me miró sonriendo.

- No, solo estaba mirando la ropa que tienes, ya sabes que soy muy curiosa – se rió.

- Demasiado diría yo – dije acercándome un poco más a la cama.

- No te pases conmigo Castle, sabes que siempre voy armada – levantó una ceja a modo seductor.

- Hasta eso suena sexy en tus labios – me mordí el labio y Beckett rodó los ojos - ¿puedes pasarme unas braguitas, una camiseta y un pantalón? – me senté en la cama a su lado.

- Claro – dijo levantándose para poder alcanzar la ropa.

Abrió uno de los cajones, sacando unas bragas de color negro, y un pantalón de chándal azul junto a una camiseta gris del armario. Cuando me los pasó, volvió a sentarse a mi lado, y sin sacarme el albornoz, me coloqué las braguitas ante su atenta mirada. Me levanté para colocarme bien los pantalones, y cuando los estaba subiendo, perdí un poco el equilibrio. Como acto reflejo, Beckett me agarró del brazo, ejerciendo presión para que no me cayera.

- Gracias – dije levantando la vista un poco avergonzada para mirarla.

- Anda ven, que te ayudo – dijo poniendo sus manos en mi culo y empujándome levemente hacia ella.

Ella seguía sentada en la cama, y yo, estaba de pie, delante suyo, con el pantalón por debajo de las caderas y un albornoz cubriendo gran parte de mi cuerpo.

Puso las manos en la cinturilla de mi pantalón y acabó de subirlo. Yo la miraba desde arriba, atenta a sus movimientos, dejándome hacer completamente embobada.

Llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón del albornoz que estaba aún anudado, lo desanudó lentamente mientras su mirada subía hasta mis ojos. Sonrió provocativamente, pasando ligeramente su lengua por sus labios, algo que provocó de nuevo un calor repentino en mi bajo vientre, y me acercó aún más a ella tirando de los dos extremos del cinturón, tomando el control.

Bajó de nuevo su mirada, centrándose en mi vientre, que aun habiendo recuperado las ganas de comer, seguía bastante plano, y posó sus labios suavemente en él, dejando un tierno beso, provocando un cosquilleo que subió hasta mi nuca.

Respiré hondo, intentando controlar mis pulsaciones y entonces hizo algo que me perdió del todo. Empezó a restregar sus labios por mi vientre de la manera más sensual posible, abriéndolos, dejando que la punta húmeda de su lengua rozara mi piel. Cuando noté su lengua rodeando mi ombligo, tiré la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos, soltando un suspiro de placer que hasta mis vecinos debieron oír.

- Joder Kate, me vas a matar – exclamé mientras ella me mordía sensualmente.

- Te deseo tanto Castle…- susurró mordiéndome de nuevo.

Se enderezó un poco, sin levantarse del todo, y dejando un reguero de saliva por mi piel, subió hasta mi pecho izquierdo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, llegando hasta mi pezón, el cual mordió a la vez que lo lamía con la punta de su lengua.

- ¡Joder...! – exclamé casi en un susurro, me empezaba a fallar hasta la voz.

- ¡Chicas, ya he llegado! – escuché canturrear a mi madre desde la puerta.

- ¡Oh mierda! – exclamamos las dos a la vez.

Beckett volvió a sentarse rápidamente en la cama separándose de mí mientras yo me anudaba precipitadamente el cinturón del albornoz.

Me giré hacia el armario, como si estuviera buscando ropa en él, y Beckett cogió el móvil de la mesita para hacer ver que lo estaba mirando.

- Hola chicas ¿Cómo va? – dijo mi madre al entrar en mi habitación.

Observó como Beckett y yo disimulábamos y levantó una ceja a modo de sospecha.

- Ay hola mamá, no te había oído entrar – dije cerrando la puerta del armario y acercándome a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla – estaba aquí, decidiendo que ponerme mientras Beckett me contaba un poco lo que habían averiguado del caso – mi tono de nerviosismo indicaba perfectamente que me lo estaba inventando.

- He traído comida china para cenar, Katherine ¿te quedas a cenar? – preguntó mi madre divertida al ver como Beckett levantaba la vista del móvil en su intento fallido de disimulo.

- Eh…si si Helen, claro – soltó intentando sonar despreocupada.

- Estupendo, porque he cogido comida para las tres – mi madre sonrió.

- Gracias mamá, la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre, el baño me ha abierto el apetito.

- Estoy segura de ello – soltó mi madre riéndose y girándose para ir hacia la cocina.

Solté un bufido mirando con cara de circunstancia a Beckett.

- Dios, ha sido uno de los momentos más violentos de mi vida – dijo Beckett con una carcajada nerviosa dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo sobre la cama – creo que tu madre nos ha pillado de pleno.

- Tranquila, mi madres es…bueno es mi madre, además, creo que le gusta tenerte por aquí – sonreí tiernamente.

- No creo que le gustara lo mismo si supiera las cosas que te hago – dijo riéndose mientras me mirada tumbada en horizontal sobre la cama.

- Bueno, es bastante moderna, pero creo que no le contaría ese tipo de cosas, al menos con detalle – mientras hablaba, me puse la camiseta dejando caer el albornoz a mi paso y me acerqué a la cama, quedándome delante de sus piernas que reposaban en el borde de ésta.

Me acerqué un poco más, posando ligeramente mi pierna y la prótesis sobre sus piernas y me dejé caer sobre ella, apoyando las palmas de mis manos sobre el colchón, situándolas a los dos lados de su cuerpo, ejerciendo fuerza con mis brazos para no poner todo el peso sobre ella.

- Sabe detective – susurré sensualmente acercando peligrosamente mis labios a los suyos – tenerla por aquí hace que mi recuperación esté siendo más rápida, me encuentro muchísimo mejor que esta mañana – rocé mis labios suavemente con su nariz – es usted una buena medicina.

- No sabes lo que me pone que me hables así Castle – susurró intentando atrapar mis labios, pero yo me retiré para atrás, juguetona – te gusta demasiado torturarme – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- Y a ti te gusta que lo haga – me acerqué de nuevo a su labios.

No me dio tiempo a apartarme, Beckett mordió mi labio inferior atrayéndome hacia ella de manera salvaje. Empezamos a besarnos, salvajemente, con hambre, con desesperación, quería demostrarle lo mucho que me había gustado la sorpresa en la bañera y devolverle aunque fuera una pizca del placer al que me habían transportado sus caricias.

- ¡Chicas la cena ya está servida! – gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

- Creo…que…deberíamos…ir – dijo Beckett al separar nuestros labios con la respiración entrecortada.

- Sí…creo…que…- dije entre besos – deberíamos salir antes de que entre mi madre otra vez.

Finalmente me incorporé, separándome de ella y ya echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo, no podía si quiera imaginarme como sería sentirla piel contra piel.

Dirigí mis pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación mientras Beckett se levantaba de la cama. Me giré de nuevo y la miré, embobada, era como ver a una diosa levantarse de tu propia cama, suspiré.

- Kate… - empecé a decir pensando mis siguientes palabras.

- ¿Sí? – me miró atenta mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero vuestras reviews!<strong>

**Nos leemos...!**


	23. Chapter 23

**No quiero mal acostumbraros pero ayer mari90 me suplicó que actualizara así que...yo me debo a mis lectores =P jajajajaja**

**Así que este capi te lo dedico a ti mari90!**

**Espero vuestras reviews con muchas ganas, animais muchiiiiiiiiiisimo =) **

**Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

- Si me lo pides con esa carita de embobada no puedo negarme – dijo sonriendo acercándose a mí para darme un tierno beso después.

Sonreí con cara de satisfacción y salimos hacia la cocina para cenar con mi madre.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y viejas historias de mi madre, de sus películas, de sus éxitos y fracasos, incluso de algún que otro romance, haciendo que me avergonzara delante de Beckett, mi madre no tenía remedio. Me encantaba la manera en la que mi madre había recibido a Kate, como si fuera una más de la familia, tratándola como si la conociera de toda la vida, algo que hizo que una tonta sonrisa desapareciera pocas veces de mi cara en el transcurso de la velada.

- Mamá, ¿te importa si Kate se queda a dormir esta noche? Es un poco tarde ya y…- pregunté mientras recogíamos los restos de la cena.

- Oh no querida, por supuesto, quédate – dijo dirigiéndose a Beckett – iré a buscar unas sábanas para la cama de invitados – me miró divertida.

- Espera ¿qué? – pregunté sorprendida.

- No esperarás que duerma en tu cama teniendo una habitación para ella sola ¿no? – su expresión seguía siendo de diversión.

Beckett me miraba con los ojos de par en par, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Bueno yo…- me subieron los colores por la vergüenza, no lo había pensado bien al preguntárselo y lo estaba pasando fatal.

Mi madre empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Cariño estoy de broma – suspiré aliviada – pero no hagáis cochinadas en alto, no tengo ganas de llamaros la atención como si fuerais adolescentes, sabes que tengo el sueño muy ligero – soltó tan tranquila metiéndose en su habitación.

- ¿Pero qué…?¡MAMÁ! – exclamé avergonzada.

Beckett miraba la escena roja como un tomate pero a la vez riéndose sin parar.

- Desde luego tu madre es todo un personaje – dijo entre risas acercándose a mí.

- Dios, lo siento Beckett, que vergüenza – me llevé las manos a la cara exasperada y totalmente avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Anda vamos a dormir – cogió una de mis manos apartándola de mi cara y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

- ¿A dormir? – pregunté seductora levantando las cejas.

- Si a dormir Castle, ya has oído a tu madre – me arrastró hacia la habitación – además, necesitas descansar, recuerdas que estás de reposo ¿no? – dijo al entrar en la habitación aún cogida de mi mano.

Cerré la puerta con la otra mano y seguí a Beckett hasta la cama. Ella se tumbó después de sacarse los pantalones para estar más cómoda y yo me dirigí a la mesita de noche a coger una cosa primero.

- Hablando del reposo…- le enseñé la crema que me había dado el médico para rebajar los hematomas de la espalda – creo que no llego a ponérmela – puse morritos de niña pequeña.

Beckett me miró divertida desde la cama.

- Anda ven, que te la pongo – palmeó el lado de la cama para que me tumbara.

Sonreí y me tumbé boca abajo en la cama entregándole la crema a Beckett.

- Creo que con la camiseta puesta va a ser un poco difícil Castle – dijo ella riéndose.

Como pude, giré poniéndome boca arriba y me incorporé para poder sacarme la camiseta más fácilmente.

- Podría quitármela usted detective – moví las cejas insinuante.

- Castle, ya te he dicho que vamos a dormir – rodó los ojos.

- ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! Es sólo que no quiero hacer ningún movimiento brusco – puse cara de inocente.

- Tienes un morro que te lo pisas – Beckett se rió.

- Vamos detective, no va a pasar nada porque me quite la camiseta, es solo como medida para poder extender bien la crema.

- Y el que no lleves nada debajo ayuda mucho ¿no? – se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

- Vale, pues ya me la quito yo – dije empezando a subirme la camiseta y entonces, fingí una mueca de dolor.

Beckett me miraba, mordiéndose el carrillo por dentro, divertida por mi actitud.

- Se perfectamente que estás fingiendo Castle, anda ven – dijo exasperada agarrando mi camiseta por la parte de abajo para subirla.

Sonreí satisfecha, dejándome hacer. Beckett subió la camiseta hasta mi cuello para después sacármela por la cabeza, dejando mis pechos al aire.

- Y ahora, ya puedes girarte – tiró la camiseta a un lado de la cama.

- Sí, señor – me giré de un salto, por suerte, los antiinflamatorios y los calmantes hacían su efecto y a penas me dolía.

Beckett se sentó sobre mi trasero, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Y entonces una sensación fría recorrió mi cuerpo al notar la crema sobre mi piel.

- ¡Está helada! – exclamé.

- No seas quejica Castle – rió Beckett.

Posó sus dedos suavemente sobre mi espalda, extendiendo poco a poco la crema, y la sensación de frío desapareció, dejando paso a una sensación muy calurosa y placentera, tanto que se me puso la piel de gallina. Beckett siguió masajeando suavemente mi espalda, dejando que mi piel absorbiera bien la crema.

Sus caricias me llevaban a otro mundo, sentía en cada poro de mi piel el roce de sus dedos, haciéndome sentir un placentero cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo en una parte específica de él.

- Detective, como siga así no sé si podré controlarme – solté casi en un susurro de placer.

- Oh vamos Castle, solo te estoy poniendo crema – soltó ella divertida.

- Te estás recreando en ello Beckett.

- Es solo que ver como tu piel reacciona al contacto con mis dedos me vuelve loca Castle – dijo ella acercándose a mi oído susurrando sensualmente.

Pillándola desprevenida, rodé sobre mi propio cuerpo, agarrándola por las piernas para que no se cayera y siguiera a horcajadas encima de mí.

- Vaya, cualquiera diría que estás dolorida – dijo riéndose.

- Creo que el masaje me ha dejado como nueva detective – moví las cejas insinuantemente.

Mis manos seguían sobre sus muslos desnudos, acariciándolos suavemente de arriba abajo. Ella me miraba a los ojos, sonriendo sin decir nada, disfrutando de mis caricias sobre su desnuda piel.

- Me encanta el tacto de tu piel Beckett, es tan suave – dije mirando como mis dedos seguían recorriendo su piel.

- Y a mí me encanta el cosquilleo que siento cuando me tocas – sonrió.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, rozando con su camiseta mi abdomen y mis pechos desnudos, haciendo que ese leve roce me erizara de nuevo la piel mientras mis manos seguían perdidas en sus muslos.

- Puede que no esté preparada para desnudarme del todo frente a ti, pero eso no evita que puedas estarlo tú – dije intentando sacarle la camiseta al separar nuestros labios.

- Ah no señorita Castle, eso no es justo – puso sus manos sobre las mías evitando que le subiera la camiseta – además, vamos a dormir, no lo olvides.

- No necesito dormir ahora, te necesito a ti – dije intentando subir de nuevo su camiseta aun con sus manos sobre las mías.

- Castle, tu madre está aquí al lado, no pienso hacer nada sabiendo que puede entrar en cualquier momento – empujó mis manos levemente para que soltara la camiseta mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Aguafiestas – me crucé de brazos poniendo morritos de enfado.

Ella seguía a horcajadas encima de mí, riéndose por mi expresión. Sin bajarse, intentó alcanzar mi camiseta que estaba en el suelo, consiguiendo casi perder el equilibrio, pero reaccioné a tiempo impidiendo que se cayera, rodamos por la cama y me quedé encima de ella.

- Casi te matas – dije riéndome algo ahogada por el esfuerzo.

- Pero estabas tú para salvarme la vida – sonrió.

- Te lo debía ¿no? – las dos nos reímos.

Nos quedamos mirando, calladas, yo seguía tumbada encima suyo. Observé su sonrisa, sus ojos perdidos en los míos, quería besarla, quería hacerle el amor sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, quería decirle cuanto la quería, lo mucho que me había ayudado en todo, quería decirle que cuando ese cabrón me tenía ahí acorralada a su merced, solo podía pensar en ella, quería tantas cosas…

- Beckett yo…- pensé muy bien lo que quería decirle, en realidad no estaba preparada para decirle lo que sentía, no aún.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin cesar esa preciosa sonrisa que me hacía suspirar.

- Gracias – fue lo único que mi boca era capaz de decir.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Por aparecer en mi vida y hacerla mejor – sonreí.

Se incorporó un poco y me besó suavemente, posando su mano sobre mi mejilla izquierda. Mi lengua se perdió en su boca, recorriendo cada milímetro de ella, sintiendo esa electricidad por mi cuerpo que el simple hecho de tenerla cerca provocaba.

Mientras disfrutaba de los labios y el sabor de Beckett, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y la cara del malnacido de 'Knifes' apareció en ella, riendo de esa manera tan amenazante, y entonces me di cuenta de algo, hasta que no pillara a ese tío y lo metiera entre rejas, mi mente y mi cuerpo no me permitirían ser feliz y disfrutar de lo que la vida me estaba ofreciendo.

- Ey Castle ¿estás aquí? – dijo Beckett separando nuestros labios viendo que mi mente se encontraba perdida en otro sitio.

- Si, si, perdona Beckett – me excusé volviendo a besarla.

- Voy a empezar a pensar que te has cansado de besarme – se mordió el labio insegura.

- Eso nunca pasará detective – sonreí rozando con mis dedos su labio inferior – tus carnosos labios se han vuelto una de las razones por las que quiero seguir viviendo Kate.

Ella sonrió, volviendo a besarme apresuradamente, recorriendo con su lengua la mía, provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido de placer. Besarla era tan increíble.

Estuvimos un rato largo besándonos en esa posición y finalmente, me puse a su lado, rodeándola con mis brazos y pegando su cuerpo al mío, ella estaba de lado, permitiéndome así perderme en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso olor a cerezas y el poder besarla en el cuello, ese cuello que me hacía perder la razón. Al cabo de pocos minutos, noté su respiración profunda y relajada, se había quedado dormida, así que decidí hacer lo mismo, sin siquiera sacarme la prótesis, no quería despertar a Beckett.

- Suéltala, no te atrevas a tocarla con ese cuchillo o te juro que dispararé – grité.

- Detective, sé perfectamente que no será capaz – su sonrisa burlona agarrando ese cuchillo tan cerca de Beckett me estaba haciendo perder los papeles.

Beckett estaba atada de manos, torso y pies a una camilla alzada, solo vestida por un sujetador y unas braguitas, la boca tapada con un esparadrapo, con cortes por todo el cuerpo que no dejaban de sangrar. Beckett me miró, aterrorizada, gesticulando con la cabeza que no lo hiciera. 'Knifes', vestido con un delantal blanco con algunas manchas de sangre, me miraba desafiante, con un cuchillo casi tocando el cuello de Beckett.

- ¡Suéltala o disparo maldito hijo de puta! – grité apuntándole con la pistola a la cabeza dando un paso más hacia él.

- Si te acercas le corto el cuello detective, da un solo paso más y te juro que aquí tu amorcito se desangrará en pocos minutos.

- Por favor 'Knifes', haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero suéltala – mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas por la imagen que contemplaban, asustados – no le hagas daño por favor…

- ¿Knifes? ¿Así me llamáis? – se rió a carcajadas, con una aterradora risa maligna, disfrutando de mi miedo – no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Voy a acabar con cada persona que te importe, ese va a ser tu castigo – acercó más el cuchillo al cuello de Beckett, haciendo que una fina línea de sangre cayera por debajo.

- ¡No lo hagas! – grité mientras daba otro paso.

Y entonces el solo rió, haciendo un rápido movimiento con la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, cortando de lado a lado la garganta de Beckett que empezó a sangrar a borbotones.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – grité a la vez que apretaba el gatillo reiteradas veces, con los ojos inyectados en sangre por la rabia y la desesperación.

Disparé, vaciando todo el cargador por el cuerpo de ese malnacido, sin piedad, la misma que él acababa de tener.

Cuando reaccioné después de acercarme al cuerpo mientras le disparaba, corrí hasta Beckett, desatando las correas, ella cayó al suelo resbalando por la camilla, entre sangre y sudor, antes de que tocara el suelo, me tiré a cogerla. La sangre salía sin parar de su cuello.

- Kate, Kate, vas a salir de esta, no te mueras por favor – me arranqué la manga de la camisa como pude, entre lágrimas, para intentar parar la hemorragia.

- Ca…stle…- intentó decir mirándome a los ojos.

- Shhh Kate no hables, no fuerces, te vas a poner bien – no podía parar de llorar mientras aplicando algo de presión intentaba que dejara de sangrar, con la otra mano, cogí el móvil y marqué el número de emergencias – Kate no puedes dejarme sola, no puedo vivir sin ti…- las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras impotente veía como a Kate se le escapaba la vida.

Kate intentó decir algo, pero no le salía la voz, sus ojos clavados en los míos me gritaban que se iba, que se moría.

- No Kate por favor no me dejes – aferré mi cuerpo al suyo, abrazándola, las lágrimas caían por toda mi cara mientras mis manos y mi ropa estaban llenas de sangre, la sangre de Kate.

Y entonces pasó, Kate dejo de respirar, la sangre seguía saliendo y los de emergencias no aparecían, la acababa de perder, Kate acababa de morir por mi culpa.

- ¡Kate no! Te quiero, te quiero Kate, no me dejes...- sollocé, sin dejar de gritar y llorar, abrazando y aferrándome al cuerpo sin vida de Kate.

Noté unas sacudidas, noté que alguien me movía por los hombros.

- ¡Rose despierta! – oí la voz de Beckett gritando.

Abrí los ojos de repente y me incorporé, asustada, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, el cuerpo empapado en sudor y la respiración completamente agitada.

- Ey Castle, tranquila, ha sido una simple pesadilla – Beckett intentó tranquilizarme poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Oh Dios mío Kate, ha sido tan real – dije abrazándola de golpe, apretándola contra mi cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca – creía que estabas muerta, que te había perdido a manos de ese cabrón – dije sin soltarla.

- Estoy bien Rose, estoy aquí – ella acariciaba mi espalda subiendo y bajando su mano por ella, intentando que me calmara ya que mi respiración seguía agitada.

- Joder Beckett…ese cabrón…ese asqueroso te…Dios…- tartamudeé nerviosa separando nuestros cuerpos después del abrazo.

- Estabas gritando en sueños, llorando, me has dado un buen susto Castle – golpeó suavemente mi hombro con su puño entre risas.

- ¡Ouch! – me froté el hombro – lo siento, no quería asustarte…- me excusé estando ya más calmada.

- Sabes…cuando gritabas…has dicho algo que he entendido perfectamente…- dijo algo dubitativa.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté algo nerviosa.

- Has dicho que me querías…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi pulso volvió a acelerarse y tragué saliva sonoramente, no sabía que iba a decirle…

* * *

><p><strong>A ver como sale de esta Rose jajajaaja<strong>

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ante las numerosas peticiones de que suba capi nuevo...HECHO! jajajaja**

**Este capitulo de lo dedico a cada una de las que me piden que actualice mil veces y que me dejan bien claro lo mucho que les gusta, ya sabéis quien sois! =D**

**No olvidéis dejar vuestras REVIEWS, son muy importantes para mí, y yo cumple subiendo rápido capitulos jajajajaja**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

- Eh yo…yo… - _vamos cerebro, una ayudita _pensé.

Beckett me miraba atentamente, incluso podía notar una sonrisa divertida en sus labios que intentaba disimular.

- ¿Tú qué Castle? – Beckett se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose el carrillo por dentro, estaba claro que mi nerviosismo la divertía.

- Bueno, ha sido una pesadilla, se dicen muchas cosas en las pesadillas ¿no? – _menuda excusa de mierda_, mi mente había decidido quedarse en blanco – ya sabes, la situación era extrema y yo…yo…

Beckett se rió, provocando que yo frunciera el ceño algo molesta por su actitud.

- Oh vamos Castle, te estoy tomando el pelo, estabas balbuceando, ni siquiera se entendía bien cuando decías mi nombre – dijo entre risas mientras mi enfado aumentaba.

- Eres mala, yo al borde del infarto y tú burlándote de mí.

- Te pones tan adorable cuando tartamudeas – siguió riéndose a la vez que ponía sus brazos sobre mis hombros entrelazando sus manos en mi nuca.

- No juegue conmigo detective, son las tantas de la madrugada y he estado al borde de morir de un colapso por culpa de una pesadilla, no es divertido.

- ¿Si te doy un beso se te pasará? – preguntó con una voz de niña pequeña que me pareció la más adorable del mundo.

- Puede…- dije poniendo voz dubitativa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ella sonrió y me besó con su sonrisa aún en los labios.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó al separarnos.

- Mmmm un poquito mejor.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó después de besarme de nuevo.

- No del todo – dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Te estás aprovechando de mí – dijo lanzándose a por mis labios de nuevo.

- No se equivoque detective, solo quiero recuperarme pronto y usted es la mejor medicina – dije entre besos.

Recosté de nuevo mi cabeza en la almohada, mientras seguíamos besándonos, y Beckett simplemente puso su cuerpo encima del mío, besándome con más profundidad. Nuestras respiraciones volvían a estar agitadas, pero esta vez era por la excitación que producían nuestras bocas devorándose mutuamente. Beckett separó sus labios de los míos y los llevo hasta mi cuello, el cual lamió de arriba abajo con su lengua de una manera tan sensual que me estremeció por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que la parte más húmeda de mi cuerpo se inundara de golpe.

- Como…vuelvas a hacer eso…no respondo de mis actos – dije con la respiración entrecortada por las mil sensaciones que su sensual gesto había provocado en mí.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos, dejándome ver sus dilatadas pupilas, llevó un dedo hasta su boca y mordió la punta de éste, provocativa, juguetona. Y de nuevo acercó sus labios a mi cuello, respirando sobre él con la boca abierta, se me erizó el bello al sentir el aire caliente que emanaba de entre sus labios y volvió a hacerlo, pasando lenta y sensualmente su lengua por la piel de mi cuello. Noté perfectamente su sonrisa cuando besó mi cuello al final.

- No sabe lo que acaba de hacer detective – mi voz sonaba sexy, excitada y desafiante.

Giré sobre su cuerpo, dejándola atrapada bajo el mío. Llevé mi mano hasta sus braguitas, acariciando su sexo por encima de ellas, tentándola.

Ella gimió y con mi otra mano le tapé la boca.

- Shhhhh detective, no querrá despertar a mi madre con sus gemidos – susurré sensualmente.

Beckett mordió la palma de mi mano de manera provocativa.

- Chica mala, te has ganado un castigo por esto – sonreí mordiéndome el labio.

Introduje mi mano por un lado de sus braguitas, penetrándola con un dedo directamente, notando lo excitada que estaba. Metí otro dedo más, jugando a la vez con mi pulgar entre sus mojados pliegues. Beckett no dejaba de gemir de placer bajo mi mano que seguía sobre sus labios, intentando silenciarlos.

Beckett movía sus caderas al compás de mis dedos, profundizándolos a cada embestida, mientras yo me recreaba moviéndolos por su interior, queriendo provocarle el mayor placer posible. Retiré mi mano de su boca y acerqué mi rostro, atrapando con mis dientes su labio inferior, estirándolo sensualmente hacia mí.

Sentirme dentro de ella era la mejor sensación del mundo, jugar dentro y fuera de su sexo con mis dedos, verla retorciéndose de placer, oír su respiración agitada y sus gemidos, me volvía completamente loca.

Mientras mis dedos seguían moviéndose dentro de ella, mi boca se perdía en la suya, besándola, devorándola, entrelazando nuestras lenguas de manera salvaje, con necesidad, con hambre de más.

- Me vuelves loca – susurré sobre sus labios.

- Dios Castle sigue, sigue – gimió hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada completamente extasiada.

Curvé mis dos dedos acariciando ese punto interior que la hizo enloquecer. Arqueó su cuerpo mientras yo notaba como las paredes de su sexo aprisionaban cada vez más mis dedos, entré y salí de ella repetidamente, curvando de nuevo los dedos para que con cada roce sintiera más y más placer. Las convulsiones no tardaron en llegar, y mientras ella gemía ahogadamente mordiéndose el brazo para que no nos oyera mi madre, un orgasmo inundó mis dedos, haciéndome suspirar y sonreír a la vez.

Me dejé caer en la cama, a su lado, agotada pero feliz, observando cómo Beckett seguía intentando recobrar el sentido y la respiración después del éxtasis. Nunca pensé que proporcionarle placer a otra persona pudiera ser tan excitante y placentero a la vez.

- Joder Castle…ha sido…ufff – dijo Beckett entre suspiros – si lo haces así sin tener a penas idea, no me puedo imaginar cómo será cuando cojas más práctica.

Me reí por su comentario, sin dejar de observar como su pecho subía y bajaba intentando recuperar la normalidad en su respiración.

- Bueno…no hará falta que te lo imagines detective, mi intención es solo hacértelo a ti así que…

Beckett ladeó su cabeza, mirándome, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo exclusividad Castle? – preguntó con voz seductora.

- Bueno yo…- me puse algo nerviosa.

- Vamos Castle, ¿tan difícil es decir que si? – sonrió.

- No juegue conmigo detective – intenté mantener la calma, pero mi corazón iba acelerándose a cada segundo.

- No juego Castle, solo quiero que lo digas – insistió.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga Beckett?

- Que me quieres para ti sola por ejemplo – alzó una ceja a modo seductor.

Me incorporé, sentándome sobre la almohada, mirando a Beckett que me miraba expectante tumbada a mi lado boca arriba.

- Yo…no tengo derecho a exigirte nada Beckett…- dije poniéndome seria y suspirando después de decirlo.

- Espera, espera – dijo incorporándose para sentarse a mi lado – ¿En serio Castle? ¿En serio eres capaz de follarme así y luego ponerte en plan tímida hablando de estar juntas?

- Yo estoy bastante segura de lo que quiero Beckett, pero no sé lo qué quieres tú.

- ¿Y qué quieres Rose? – preguntó mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

- Te quiero a ti Kate.

Beckett abrió la boca sorprendida por mis palabras y me di cuenta de lo que realmente acababa de decir.

- Lo que quería decir es que…quiero estar contigo – dije intentando disimular lo nerviosa que estaba por lo que acababa de confesarle sin querer.

- Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia Castle? – se mordió el labio divertida.

- ¿Me está pidiendo salir detective? Pensaba que eso ya no se llevaba – no pude evitar reírme al decirlo.

- No seas capulla Castle – rodó los ojos ofendida - estoy hablando en serio.

- Nada me gustaría más en el mundo que estar contigo Beckett – sonreí ampliamente.

- Pues entonces hecho, seremos exclusivas la una para la otra – sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Así de simple? – pregunté cambiando mi expresión por una de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué más quieres? – Beckett se rió divertida por mi cara.

- Pues no sé, un beso, un abrazo, algo…- dije en tono irónico.

- Idiota – acercó sus labios a los míos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Nos besamos tiernamente, volvimos a recostarnos en la cama, ella se puso de espaldas a mí, besé su cuello con un cariñoso beso y la envolví con mis brazos.

En ese momento no me importaba nada más, olvidé por unos minutos mis problemas, mis moratones, mis miedos interiores, mi pierna y toda la mierda que rodeaba mi vida, porque allí, tumbada en la cama abrazada a Beckett, sabiendo que acababa de decirme sutilmente que solo quería estar conmigo, era inmensamente feliz.

Mientras pensaba en la felicidad que sentía, Beckett se quedó completamente dormida, así que seguí su ejemplo y me dormí, deseando no tener otra horrible pesadilla.

Con los primeros rayos de sol me desperté, abrí los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara al ver que seguíamos en la misma posición, abrazadas, relajadas, y sin sobresaltos en sueños que pudieran estorbar la paz que Beckett me hacía sentir.

Miré el reloj de la mesita y vi que eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Suavemente retiré mis brazos que estaban entrelazados alrededor del cuerpo de Beckett para no despertarla, me levanté de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Me puse la camiseta que seguía tirada en el suelo y fui al baño. Cuando me miré en el espejo, observé que mi ojo seguía algo morado, aunque al menos ya no estaba hinchado, pero lo que más me llamó la atención de mi cara no eran los golpes, si no la amplia sonrisa de idiota enamorada que tenía en ella.

Por mi mente aparecieron mil imágenes, recuerdos de las cosas vividas en esas últimas semanas, y en todas y cada una de ellas, aparecía Beckett, aún cuando el cabrón de 'Knifes' me tenía tirada en el suelo a su merced, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, en que casi la perdía por mis miedos e inseguridades y en que lo único que quería en ese momento era estar abrazada a ella.

Me miré la pierna levantando la pernera del pantalón, bufé algo frustrada, por mucha felicidad que sintiera en esos momentos, seguía teniendo el problema de mi pierna, y aunque poco a poco lo estaba superando, sabía que el día en el que pudiera mostrarme del todo ante Beckett aún estaba lejos, pero sabía algo con certeza, hasta que no pillara a 'Knifes' sería imposible.

Mojé mi cara intentando disipar los pensamientos negativos y me fui a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Preparé tortitas, algo que hacia tanto tiempo que no cocinaba que ya ni me acordaba de la última vez. Cuando el café estuvo a punto, cogí una bandeja para ponerlo todo y poder llevarlo a la habitación. Pero cuando me giré para coger la bandeja cargada casi se me cae del susto que me pegó Beckett.

- ¿Se puede saber qué crees que haces Castle? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Joder Beckett que susto…Pues el desayuno ¿no lo ves? – respondí casi con el corazón en el puño por el susto.

- Tú deberías estar de reposo, la que tendría que levantarse a hacer el desayuno soy yo – seguía con semblante serio.

- Pero…es que me he despertado y estabas durmiendo con esa carita adorable que pones cuando estás relajada y me daba penita despertarte – puse morritos de niña pequeña.

- ¿Has hecho tortitas? – dijo mirando la bandeja mientras se acercaba a mi dando saltitos.

- Sí, no sabía si te gustarían pero antes se las hacía a mi madre y bueno, esta mañana me he levantado con ganas de hacerlas y… - dije algo insegura.

- Castle, soy americana, ¿cómo no me van a gustar las tortitas? – dijo riéndose.

- Nunca he creído en los tópicos detective, a mi ni siquiera me gusta el té y soy inglesa.

- Yo tampoco, pero en este caso, es verdad – sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso – Buenos días por cierto – dijo sobre mis labios.

- Buenos días detective, ¿has dormido bien?

- Después del susto que me pegaste y del extraordinario orgasmo, he dormido como un bebé – cogió un tenedor y se llevó un enorme trozo de tortita a la boca.

Me reí observándola mientras comía las tortitas, hasta devorando de esa manera el plato se veía adorable.

- Beckett…- dije después de darle un sorbo al café.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó aún con la boca llena.

- Sé que ayer fue un día genial, sin contar que salí del hospital y eso, no quisiera estropearlo pero…

- ¿Qué pasa Castle? – dejó el tenedor en el plato y me miró atentamente mientras tragaba el último trozo de tortita.

- No puedo olvidarme de lo que pasó, y sé que dije que estaría dos días de reposo, pero me encuentro mucho mejor y necesito pillarle…- mi cara totalmente seria hizo que Beckett se acercara de nuevo a mí poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

- ¿Estás segura? – asentí respondiendo – entonces hablaré con Gates y le diré que te incorporas hoy mismo, eso sí, por el momento deberás quedarte en la comisaria investigando las pistas que tengamos, cuando toque salir a la calle, ya veremos lo que hacemos ¿vale?

- No puedo decir que me encante la idea pero…vale.

- Además Castle – rodeó con sus brazos mi nuca – no sé si te acuerdas, pero para poder volver a las calles necesitas un arma, y tienes que pasar un examen después de tanto tiempo para poder tener permiso de llevarla.

- Oh dios es verdad…que pereza más grande – arrugué la nariz mostrando mi frustración.

- No seas quejica, es solo un examen rutinario, seguro que lo pasas sin problemas – intentó animarme.

- No lo sé Beckett, desde que pasó lo de mi pierna no he vuelto a empuñar un arma – realmente me aterrorizaba la idea de no pasar ese examen.

- Esta tarde, si tenemos tiempo, iremos a la zona de entrenamiento de tiro para que vuelvas a coger un poco de práctica ¿vale? – dijo sonriendo acariciando con su nariz la mía – estoy segura de que te verás muy sexy con un arma.

- Pervertida – me reí.

Me golpeó el hombro suavemente al separarse de mí.

- Detective al final me va a producir una lesión crónica – dije hinchando mis mejillas como signo de enfado mientras me acariciaba el hombro.

- No me tientes – dijo yéndose hacia la habitación.

Cuando me acabé el café y recogí la bandeja, fui a la habitación, encontrándome a Beckett en ropa interior mirando dentro de mi armario.

- Detective, creo que debería empezar a pensar en traerse su propia ropa a mi casa – me apoyé en el marco de la puerta observando divertida la escena.

Beckett ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.

- Eres mi novia Castle, puedo robarte toda la ropa que quiera – levantó la ceja seductoramente.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé por la cintura.

- Repite eso – acerqué mis labios a los suyos sin llegar a besarla.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué puedo robarte la ropa que quiera? – miró mis labios que estaban a escasos milímetros de los suyos y se mordió el labio inferior levantando la vista de nuevo a mis ojos.

- No, lo que venía antes – susurré con voz seductora acercando un poquito más mis labios a los suyos.

- ¿Lo de que eres mi novia? – su voz tenía ese tono tan sexy que me hacía enloquecer.

- Ajah – asentí a la vez mientras seguía tentando sus labios – suena tan jodidamente bien en tu boca – me mordí el labio tan cerca de sus labios que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron.

Beckett sonrió, me agarró por la nuca rápidamente y me besó, con ganas, con pasión, introduciendo su lengua entre mis labios que ardían cada vez que ella los rozaba. Su boca sabía a tortitas y a café, que mezclados con el olor a cerezas que emanaba de su piel, hacía que besarla fuera completamente delicioso.

- Vamos a vestirnos antes de que pierda la cordura y te empuje a la cama – dijo Beckett con la respiración agitada apoyando su frente en la mía al separar nuestros labios.

- Nada me gustaría más detective, pero por desgracia tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Nos besamos de nuevo antes de vestirnos para ir a la comisaria. Beckett cogió una camisa blanca algo escotada, la americana que llevé en nuestra cita en el London Eye y unos tejanos oscuros. Yo en cambio me puse una camiseta de manga corta azul con rayas blancas y unos tejanos claros con perneras algo anchas para que no se marcara la prótesis.

Lo más sorprendente de todo es que inconscientemente vestirme delante de Beckett había dejado de ser un problema.

Después de arreglarnos el pelo y maquillarnos mutuamente, algo que fue muy divertido, salimos de casa para ir a la comisaria.

- Beckett, hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado – dije al entrar en el ascensor.

- A ver, sorpréndeme – se puso delante de mí con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Vamos a llegar juntas a la comisaria? Ya sabes…

- ¿Te avergüenzas de que nos vean juntas? – preguntó molesta frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Qué! ¡Pues claro que no! No me refería a eso Beckett – me acerqué a ella agarrándola por la cintura – Es solo que ya sabes…Gates, las relaciones en el trabajo…

- Perdona, tienes razón, no lo había pensado – su expresión de enfado cambió relajando los músculos de la cara – tengo mi moto aparcada abajo.

- Pues entonces yo iré en taxi, así llegaremos separadas y nadie sospechará nada.

- Sabes, esto de la relación prohibida me pone – se mordió el labio sonriendo.

- Detective no empiece o no seré capaz de parar – ella acercó sus labios a los míos de manera traviesa.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron.

- Salvada por la campana – me reí y salí del ascensor dejando a Beckett anonadada.

- Esta me la pagas Castle – dijo aún parada en el ascensor mirándome amenazante con los brazos cruzados.

- Hasta luego detective – moví las cejas repetidamente con expresión divertida mientras seguía caminando para salir del edificio.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero con ansia vuestras REVIEWS! <strong>

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueno gente, empieza la acción y no puedo esperar a leer vuestras REVIEWS y saber si os gusta el camino que va siguiendo esta historia! **

**Me encanta que me aportéis ideas, muchas podré usarlas en un futuro =P**

**Muchas gracias x seguir este fic y por dedicarme unos segunditos de vuestro tiempo dejando esas reviews que tanto adoro!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

Cuando entré en la comisaria, Beckett ya había llegado, estaba con Ryan y Esposito delante de la pizarra, en la cual, estaban todas las fotos y pistas sobre el caso de 'Knifes'.

- Buenos días compañeros – saludé acercándome a ellos después de dejar las cosas en mi mesa.

- Buenos días Castle, no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí – dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

- Estoy mucho mejor y ya sabes, necesito ayudar con esto – le devolví la sonrisa.

- Rose, me alegra muchísimo ver que estás bien, ayer quería ir a verte pero al final me quedé sin tiempo – dijo Espo dándome un abrazo.

- Tranquilo Javi, mi madre me ha cuidado muy bien – dije mirando divertida a Beckett mientras Espo me abrazaba.

Ella me miraba intentando parecer seria mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero no podía disimular la sonrisilla dibujada en su cara.

- Beckett, ¿has hablado con Gates? – pregunté apoyando mi trasero en la mesa a su lado, en la misma posición en la que ella estaba.

- Sí Castle, he hablado con Gates, me ha dicho que está conforme con la condición de que por lo menos hoy, no salgas aún a la calle, mañana tendrás el examen y podrás recuperar tu arma si lo pasas.

- Gracias – le sonreí de manera cómplice.

- De nada Castle, será un honor tenerte por fin en el equipo – me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Hay algo nuevo? – pregunté mirando la pizarra.

- Pues por el momento no, le hemos dado mil vueltas a cada movimiento que ha hecho en los últimos meses y estamos como al principio…- comentó Espo algo decepcionado.

El teléfono de la comisaria sonó y lo cogió Esposito. Estuvo hablando durante varios segundos.

- Beckett, Ryan, nos vamos, ha habido un asesinato.

- Yo me quedaré aquí con Castle si no os importa – dijo Ryan.

- No claro, quedaros revisando de nuevo todo, a ver si con Castle aquí podéis encontrar algo – dijo Beckett mirándome – nos vemos luego ¿vale?

- Si tranquila, no me voy a mover de aquí – me reí.

Ella sonrió, cogieron las chaquetas y se fueron.

Mientras tanto, Ryan y yo nos fuimos a una de las salas para poder revisar todo de nuevo. Cientos de carpetas colocadas sobre la mesa, café en mano y sin parar de leer y leer, buscando alguna luz que pudiera darnos una pequeña pista de donde podría esconderse.

Cada vez que leía un informe de uno de los asesinatos, se me erizaba el bello, 'Knifes' no solo era un simple asesino en serie, se recreaba torturando a sus víctimas, sin piedad ni remordimientos, les cortaba partes del cuerpo mientras seguían vivos, dejando que las victimas se desangraran en el proceso, hasta que acababa con sus vidas cortándoles el cuello después de horas de tortura. Y siempre se salía con la suya, dejaba el cuerpo atado a una camilla, sin huellas en ningún sitio con las que poder pillarle y desaparecía, era como un fantasma, pero yo recordaba perfectamente su cara, su mirada penetrante que tanto me aterrorizaba.

De repente, el móvil de Ryan sonó, descolgó y cuando oyó las palabras al otro lado de la línea le cambió la cara. Colgó y me miró, tenía la cara desencajada.

- Ryan ¿qué pasa? – pregunté preocupada dejando los papeles en la mesa.

- Castle…tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Qué? Pero si no puedo salir a las calles aún, ni siquiera tengo arma.

- Era Esposito, dice que hay algo en la escena del crimen que tienes que ver, yo te llevo.

- Pero…- no sabía cómo reaccionar, si necesitaban que fuera sería algo bastante grave.

- Vamos – dijo Ryan levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la sala.

Le seguí, salimos de la comisaria y nos dirigimos a la escena del crimen en el coche policial de Ryan.

Llegamos a una nave industrial abandonada situada en el barrio de Brixton, durante el camino Ryan se mantuvo callado, así que me limité a mirar el recorrido desde el asiento del copiloto sin mediar palabra.

Nos bajamos del coche y Esposito nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Rose, no sé si estás preparada, pero créeme que necesitas ver esto.

- Javi estoy preparada, era detective de homicidios no hace tanto, creo que podré con un cadáver, ¿vais a decirme qué pasa y que hago aquí?

- Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Entramos a la nave, las paredes estaban llenas de humedades y el lugar era terriblemente oscuro y frío. Esposito nos llevó a una de las salas que había dentro.

- ¿Quién es la victima? – pregunté antes de entrar.

- Henry Morgan – dijo Esposito muy serio.

- Espera ¿qué? ¿El Doctor Henry Morgan? ¿Mi médico? – abrí los ojos como platos, horrorizada por lo que acababa de oír.

Espo afirmó con la cabeza y entramos a la sala. Me quedé parada en la puerta, con la cara desencajada y los ojos a punto de salirse de mis órbitas. Delante de mí se encontraba mi médico, atado a una camilla, con los brazos y las piernas amputadas, ensangrentado y con un corte que iba de lado a lado en su cuello.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Beckett estaba allí, no podía creerme la imagen que tenía delante.

- Rose ¿estás bien? – Beckett puso su mano en mi brazo, intentando hacerme reaccionar.

Seguí en silencio, observándolo todo, sin siquiera mirar a Beckett, y entonces me fijé en la pared que estaba justo detrás del cuerpo sin vida del Dr. Morgan. Escrito con sangre había una frase que hizo que mi corazón se parara por unos segundos.

_- Sigo aquí detective, cerca, y lo veo todo._

Tragué saliva sonoramente mientras varias lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

Me acerqué al cuerpo del doctor, sin dejar de llorar. Nadie se merecía esto, y menos ese pobre hombre que me había ayudado porque era su trabajo.

- ¿Huellas? – pregunté de repente mirando a Beckett.

- Ni una, como siempre, o usa guantes o ni siquiera tiene huellas dactilares – respondió Esposito, Beckett solo me miraba preocupada.

- Él no tenía culpa de nada, solo hacía su trabajo y por ayudarme a mí lo ha matado – golpeé la camilla con el puño llena de rabia.

- Rose esto no es culpa tuya – Beckett se acercó a mí, cogiéndome de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, intentando que me calmara.

- Si lo es Kate, él me observa, me sigue, y ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando lo hace, está jugando conmigo, quiere torturarme y va a acabar con cada persona que me haya ayudado o que esté a mi lado.

- Le encontraremos Rose.

- ¿Cómo? Tú misma lo has visto, no deja pistas, es como un puto fantasma y encima se divierte con todo esto – no podía dejar de llorar.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, los forenses se encargaran del cuerpo y de seguir buscando algún rastro – dijo Beckett mientras me arrastraba hacia fuera cogida a mi mano.

Salimos de la nave y yo seguía en shock, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi cara, tenía los ojos rojos y me temblaban los labios por la rabia que sentía.

- Espo vuelve con Ryan a la comisaria, yo me llevo a Castle – le dijo Beckett a Esposito.

- Vale jefa, nos vemos allí, intenta calmarla – le guiñó un ojo y se metió en el coche junto a Ryan.

- Anda vamos, cuanto antes lleguemos a la comisaria, antes podremos averiguar algo.

Asentí sin decir nada y me metí en el asiento del copiloto. Beckett esperó a que Ryan y Esposito se fueran. Yo seguía mirando al frente, soltando algunas lágrimas y apretando el puño de mi mano derecha, sentía rabia, sentía dolor, quería gritar, quería pegarle un tiro a ese hijo de puta. Y lo que más me preocupaba es que sabía que él estaba cerca, esta vez había sido el doctor, pero quizá la próxima podría ser mi madre, o Javi, o Kevin o…no, no quería ni pensarlo, las imágenes de la pesadilla en la que mataba a Beckett volvieron a mi mente, y volví a llorar desesperadamente, estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

- Rose para, respira, háblame, por favor – Beckett se acercó a mí, rodeándome con los brazos, intentando serenarme.

Me abracé a ella ladeando mi cuerpo, intentando controlar mi respiración que fallaba por momentos.

- No puedo Beckett, no puedo… esto me supera – susurré entre sollozos.

- Vamos Rose, estoy aquí, todo va a salir bien, no vamos a permitir que haya otra víctima, le encontraremos como sea, haremos lo que haga falta, no descansaremos hasta dar con él.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que después de varios segundos me tranquilizara un poco, al menos, conseguí respirar sin tanta dificultad y las lágrimas cesaron. Nos separamos lentamente y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

- ¿Y si te coge a ti Kate? ¿O a mi madre? Dios no me lo perdonaría jamás…

- No pienses en eso Rose, no caigas en su juego – su voz sonaba dulce, tranquila, intentando transmitirme toda la paz que podía.

- No puedo evitarlo, me tiene atada de pies y manos, lo mejor sería irme de aquí, alejarme de todo y que acabe conmigo lejos de todo aquel que me importa y pueda hacer daño.

- No digas eso ni en broma Castle – dijo golpeándome el hombro.

La miré, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la costumbre que tenía de hacer eso se había vuelto como un gesto de cariño entre nosotras.

- Volvamos a la comisaria – dije incorporándome de nuevo en el asiento.

- Quizá será mejor que te deje en casa, no creo que puedas concentrarte después de lo que has visto – giró las llaves arrancando el motor del coche.

- ¡No! – exclamé – quiero estar con vosotros en la comisaria, nadie quiere pillarle más que yo Kate, así que no me saques del caso.

- Vale, vale, no he dicho nada.

De camino a la comisaria, me pasé el viaje observando a Beckett, sin mediar palabra, perdiéndome en su belleza, leyendo los gestos de su cara sabiendo que estaba pensando mil cosas y que estaba muy preocupada por todo aunque quisiera disimular. Si hay algo que Beckett me transmitía, era calma y tranquilidad, hasta en los peores momentos, solo con mirarla, mi mente volaba olvidándose de los problemas.

Ya en la comisaria, Ryan y Esposito estaban repasando las fotos que habían hecho en la escena del crimen. Beckett y yo estábamos en el ascensor cogidas de la mano, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta de éste, separamos nuestras manos intentando disimular, pero al levantar la vista, vi como Esposito nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Estás mejor Castle? – Espo se levantó y me abrazó fuertemente.

Adoraba los abrazos de mi mejor amigo, siempre me transmitían todo el cariño que sentía por mí.

- Si Javi, gracias – le sonreí al separarnos – ¿habéis encontrado algo?

- Hace poco que hemos llegado, y por lo poco que hemos revisado, siguen sin haber muchas pistas – Espo suspiró frustrado,

- Tranquilo Javi, no te agobies, encontraremos algo pronto – intenté forzar una sonrisa, ni si quiera yo me creía mis palabras.

- Castle – Beckett me llamó desde delante de la pizarra.

- Dime – la miré.

- Necesito un café, ¿me acompañas?

- Sí, claro, yo también necesito uno.

Fuimos hasta la sala de descanso, Beckett se sentó en una de las sillas y yo me dispuse a preparar los cafés. Aunque quisiera relajarme, las imágenes del Dr. Morgan y de esa frase escrita con sangre no salían de mi mente. Sin darme cuenta el pulso me empezó a fallar y mis manos comenzaron a temblarme derramando parte del café.

- Ey espera Rose, yo te ayudo – Beckett se acercó corriendo a mí, arrebatándome las tazas de las manos – vamos a sentarnos anda.

La acompañé hasta el sofá que había en la sala y nos sentamos. Me acercó la taza de café ladeando su cuerpo para poder mirarme.

- Castle, ¿estás segura que no preferirías irte a casa? – preguntó preocupada.

La miré, dándole un sorbo al café, sujetando la taza con las dos manos para que no se me cayera.

- Estoy segura, aunque cuando salgamos de la sala, llamaré a mi madre para asegurarme de que está bien.

- Hablando de eso, quería comentarte una idea que se me ha ocurrido.

- Cuéntame – me senté un poco más de lado apoyando mi brazo en el respaldo del sofá para poder mirarla mejor.

- No sé si te parecerá buena o no…- dijo dubitativa.

- Viniendo de ti, seguro que sí.

- Bueno…había pensado que…podría instalarme en tu casa un tiempo, no me siento segura estando tu madre y tú solas.

- ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? – puse cara de sorpresa.

- No definitivamente, al menos hasta que pillemos a ese cabrón.

- A ver, déjame pensar, tú y yo, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, teniéndote en mi cama cada noche y pudiendo dormir abrazadas…no sé, no me convence mucho – dije tomándole el pelo.

- Puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados si lo prefieres – levantó una ceja algo molesta.

- Vamos Beckett, estoy de broma, me encanta la idea – sonreí ampliamente - ¿seguro que no es una artimaña tuya para meterte en mi cama? – me reí.

- Imbécil – me golpeó de nuevo en el hombro.

- Au detective, creo que me ha roto el hombro – me froté el hombro fingiendo dolor.

- Te lo mereces – le dio un sorbo al café a la vez que achinaba los ojos.

- Ayer me pides salir, hoy que vivamos juntas, creo que se está tomando usted muy en serio esta relación detective – dije con ironía.

- ¿Puedes dejar de bromear por un segundo? – preguntó seria.

- Vale, vale, perdona – levanté una mano a modo de rendición.

- Entonces… ¿te parece bien?

- Claro, cuando llame a mi madre se lo comento y esta misma noche puedes venirte.

- Sabes, me encantaría poder besarte ahora mismo – miró mis labios mientras se mordía los suyos.

- A mí también Kate, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que entre Gates y se líe otra vez.

- Lo sé – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Nos miramos intensamente, transmitiendo con esa mirada todo lo que deseábamos hacer y no podíamos.

- Chicas – Ryan entró corriendo a la sala, sacándonos de golpe de nuestra ensoñación – uy perdón, no quería interrumpir nada – dijo al ver nuestros dedos entrelazados sobre el sofá.

- No, no, solo estábamos hablando del caso – dijo Beckett separando precipitadamente su mano de la mía intentando disimular.

- Los forenses han encontrado algo, creo que tenéis que verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué habrán encontrado?<strong>

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! DEJAD VUESTRAS REVIEWS! AYUDAN MUCHO!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas gente!**

**Como estamos en época navideña, me siento generosa, así que os traigo un nuevo capitulo, aviso que si tenéis el estomago sensible, no comas nada antes de leerlo jajaja**

**Muchas gracias a todas las reviews y sobre todo a los seguidor s fieles de este fic, me hacéis tan feliz!**

**Disfrutad mucho, y ya que os regalo capi, espero que me regaléis vuestra review, aunke sea para poner WTF jajajajaja**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

Entramos en la sala donde se encontraba la televisión, Esposito estaba allí, apoyado en la mesa, con el mando en la mano y observando atentamente las imágenes en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué es eso Espo? – pregunté poniéndome a su lado.

- Los forenses han encontrado un DVD enganchado bajo la mesa de uno de los despachos de la nave abandonada.

- ¡Qué! – pregunté sorprendida.

- Lo que oyes, el muy cabrón escondió un DVD para que lo encontráramos.

- ¿Había hecho esto antes?

- No, nunca.

Miré a la pantalla, Beckett y Ryan también se situaron delante del televisor para ver las imágenes.

Esposito le dio al play y en cuanto vi la primera imagen tuve que coger una silla para sentarme y no perder el equilibrio por el impacto de lo que estaba viendo.

El video empezaba con el Dr. Morgan aún con vida, atado a la camilla, con la boca tapada, el hombre se movía intentando liberarse, gritaba desesperadamente algo que no se lograba entender, parecía estar rogando por su vida. Se oyó una risa irónica y mi sangre se heló, conocía perfectamente ese sonido. En pantalla apareció 'Knifes', con una delantal de carnicero y un cuchillo eléctrico en la mano, llevaba una mascarilla tapando parte de su cara. Miró a la cámara y solo con ver sus ojos sabía que estaba sonriendo. Durante varios minutos, contemplé en silencio como 'Knifes' torturaba al pobre doctor, cortando su piel y partes de su cuerpo lentamente, recreándose en el dolor que le estaba provocando, disfrutando de cada segundo de tortura. De nuevo las lágrimas surgieron en mis ojos, mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, sentada en esa silla, con la barbilla apoyada en mis manos, impactada, sentí como mi estomago se revolvía y tuve que salir corriendo ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros que también estaban en shock.

Corrí al baño, varias veces estuve a punto de caerme ya que no controlaba mi cuerpo y la prótesis se movía de su sitio a cada paso precipitado que daba. Entré en uno de los cubículos sin pararme a cerrar la puerta y vomité, sacando toda la frustración y el asco que esas imágenes me habían producido. Puse mis manos sobre la tapa del wáter, sosteniendo mi cuerpo ya que perdí el equilibrio y me encontraba de rodillas, con la prótesis a punto de separarse de mi muslo. Pero me daba igual, no podía pensar en nada, estaba en shock, llorando sin parar, sollozando, ahogándome en mi propia frustración.

Oí la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo, pero no era capaz de mover un músculo, las nauseas volvieron arrojando de nuevo el vomito en el interior del wáter, entre lágrimas y respiraciones entre cortadas.

- Rose – levanté la vista de aquel agujero, Beckett me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo… - intenté hablar pero mi respiración no me permitía decir mucho más.

- No digas nada Rose, yo te ayudo – Beckett se puso de cuclillas delante de mí.

Miró mi pierna y vio que la prótesis estaba descolocada. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo y sin decir nada más, levantó la pernera del pantalón y colocó la prótesis en su sitio. En ese momento podría haberme asustado, podría haberme apartado, pero no fui capaz de hacer nada, mi cuerpo no respondía así que le dejé hacer sin quejarme. Beckett agarró mis brazos y haciendo fuerza, me ayudó a levantarme. Una vez de pie, colocó mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, en ese momento me sentía como un peso muerto.

- Vamos a lavarte la cara ¿vale? – dijo con voz suave acercándonos a la pica del baño.

Llevó mi brazo hasta la repisa del baño, apoyé mis manos en ella mientras acercaba mi cara un poco al grifo. Beckett cogió agua entre sus manos y la llevó hasta mi cara, acariciando suavemente mi piel, limpiando las lágrimas y mis labios, lo hizo varias veces, hasta que cogió una toalla para que me secara.

Recuperé un poco la estabilidad y cogí la toalla de sus manos para secarme.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó mirándome preocupada.

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando sonreír forzadamente.

- Castle, conmigo no tienes que fingir, se que estás hecha una mierda así que déjate de sonrisas forzadas por favor.

- Perdona… – miré hacia el suelo avergonzada.

Llevó su mano hasta mi barbilla para que levantara la vista y la mirara.

- Anda ven aquí – colocó sus manos en mi espalda arrastrándome hasta ella y me abrazó.

Me aferré a su cuerpo, la sensación de que iba a caerme en cualquier momento no cesaba, pero al menos entre sus brazos me sentía reconfortada, frágil pero fuerte a la vez, sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío consiguió tranquilizarme y dejé de llorar.

- Nos vamos a ir a casa, los chicos se encargaran de seguir las pistas que puedan encontrar, si surge algo nuevo nos avisarán.

- Kate no…- intenté decir.

- No es una pregunta Castle, es una orden, soy tu jefa ahora así que tienes que hacerme caso en todo – me miró seria separando nuestros cuerpos.

Me cogió de la mano y salimos del baño.

- Chicos, voy a llevar a Castle a casa ¿vale? – les dijo Beckett a Ryan y a Esposito – y me quedaré con ella para asegurarme de que descansa.

Javi me miró y puso cara de preocupación.

- Castle necesitas descansar, no os preocupéis, nosotros nos ocupamos de todo.

- Gracias – susurré.

Salimos de la comisaria dirigiéndonos a la moto de Beckett, me ayudó a subir y nos fuimos a mi casa. Durante el trayecto, me agarré a la cintura de Kate, perdiéndome en su olor a cerezas, intentando encontrar la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Cuando llegamos, me llevó hasta mi habitación cogidas de la mano. Indicó que me sentara en la cama, le hice caso y se puso de cuclillas delante de mí. Retiró los zapatos de mis pies, acercó sus manos hasta la cinturilla de mi pantalón, desabrochó el botón de éste y con un poco de mi ayuda, lo bajó. Me quedé en ropa interior de cintura para abajo, con la prótesis expuesta.

Beckett hizo el gesto de ir a sacarme la prótesis pero puse mi mano sobre la suya, impidiéndoselo.

- Déjala, no me molesta – susurré.

Ella levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de que por muy mal que estuviera, seguía sin estar preparada para que viera mi muñón.

- Está bien – se incorporó – túmbate en la cama, yo iré a prepararte algo para que asiente tu estómago – se giró para salir de la habitación.

- No – la agarré del brazo impidiendo que se girara del todo y me miró – quédate conmigo Kate, quédate por favor…- supliqué en apenas un susurro.

Beckett asintió, acercándose más a la cama, me aparté un poco y se tumbó a mi lado.

Arrastró su brazo sobre las sabanas hasta llevarlo por detrás de mi nuca, permitiendo que me abrazara a ella, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Oyendo los latidos de su corazón acompasados con su respiración, y mientras ella acariciaba mi brazo, caí rendida en un sueño profundo producido por tanto estrés.

Volví a tener una horrible pesadilla, pero esta vez no era Beckett quien estaba atada a esa camilla, si no yo. Podía notar como el cuchillo se adentraba en mi carne, sintiendo el dolor en cada nervio de mi cuerpo, notando la sangre brotar de cada herida para derramarse sobre mi piel al caer.

Me desperté de golpe, aterrorizada, incorporándome en un salto que despertó a Beckett que también se había quedado dormida. Mi respiración estaba agitada, notaba que mis pulmones iban a estallar, tenía el cuerpo cubierto en sudor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Joder! – exclamé golpeando con el puño el colchón.

- Rose, tranquila, ha sido otra pesadilla – Beckett me cogió del brazo, arrastrándome ligeramente hacia ella para poder abrazarme después.

- Dios…ha sido tan real Kate…podía notar el cuchillo atravesándome la piel – sollocé entre lágrimas.

- Ya está cariño, ya está, no era real – reposó su mano sobre el lateral de mi cabeza y acercándome a sus labios, besó tiernamente mi frente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté aún nerviosa.

Beckett miró el reloj de la mesita.

- Son las 6 de la tarde, creo que hemos dormido un buen rato – suspiró.

- Mi madre…no he llamado a mi madre – me incorporé volviendo a ponerme nerviosa.

- Castle tranquila, ahora la llamas, relájate por favor.

- No puedo Beckett, necesito saber que está bien – me levanté de la cama y fui al salón para llamar por teléfono.

Cuando estaba marcando, oí unas llaves introducirse en la cerradura de la puerta y suspiré aliviada. Mi madre entró en casa, me miró sorprendida.

- Cariño pensaba que estarías en la comisaria – dijo mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Mamá estaba preocupada – me aferré a su cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana.

- Estoy bien hija, ¿qué ha pasado? – separó un poco su cuerpo del mío y me miró a los ojos – tienes mala cara cariño.

- Ha vuelto a matar a alguien mamá, ese cabrón ha matado al Dr. Morgan.

- Oh dios mío cuanto lo siento – volvió a abrazarme - ¿tú estás bien?

- No del todo mamá, ver la escena del crimen me impactó bastante y bueno Beckett me ha traído a casa porque me encontraba mal…

- Hola Helen – interrumpió Beckett saliendo de la habitación.

- Oh Katherine, ven aquí – mi madre fue hacia ella y la abrazó, Beckett me miró sorprendida por encima de su hombro – gracias por cuidar de mi hija querida, eres un ángel.

- No me las des, no es ninguna molestia – le sonrió al separarse.

- Mamá, hay algo que quería comentarte – mi madre fue hasta la nevera, para meter las cosas que había comprado.

- Dime cariño – me miró.

- Hemos pensado que sería buena idea que Beckett se instalará por un tiempo aquí, para estar más protegidas ya sabes…por si acaso, al menos hasta que pillemos a 'Knifes'.

- ¿Y ya está Katherine de acuerdo en ello? – preguntó mirando a Beckett.

- Si mamá, de hecho fue idea suya.

Beckett bajó la mirada sonrojándose.

- Es verdad Helen, ha sido idea mía, me sentiré más segura si estoy aquí con vosotras.

- Pues entonces no se hable más, bienvenida a tu casa Katherine – mi madre sonrió y siguió con su tarea.

Volvimos a la habitación y cerré la puerta al entrar. Beckett se sentó en la cama.

- Kate…- empecé a decir acercándome a ella.

- ¿Sí? – alzó la mirada.

- Gracias – sonreí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Por todo, por estar ahí cuando más lo necesito, por ser mi fuerza cuando yo la pierdo, por no dejarme caer nunca y por ser mi tierra firme.

Ella sonrió, me cogió por las piernas empujando levemente hacia ella haciendo que me cayera sobre su cuerpo, tumbándonos en la cama.

- Siempre – dijo sobre mis labios justo antes de besarme.

Nos revolcamos por la cama, sin dejar de besarnos, riéndonos sobre nuestros labios, me encantaba estar con ella, cada día me daba más cuenta de que la necesitaba como al respirar.

- ¿Me acompañas a casa a recoger mis cosas? – preguntó entre besos.

- Sí, claro. Me visto y vamos.

- Perfecto, aunque espera unos minutos más – volvió a besarme.

- Sí me lo pides así…- sonreí sobre sus labios devorándolos después.

- Sabes… - dijo separando nuestros labios – me encantaría poder pasarme el día entero en esta cama disfrutando de ti y de tus besos.

- Algún día podremos hacerlo detective, algún día…

Seguimos unos minutos más en la cama, revolcándonos, haciéndonos cosquillas y disfrutando del sabor de nuestros labios.

Nos levantamos de la cama, me puse unos pantalones y salimos de la habitación.

- Mamá, vamos a casa de Beckett a buscar algunas cosas para que se instale aquí, no creo que tardemos mucho – informé a mi madre.

- Vale cariño, yo estaré por aquí – mi madre nos miró y sonrió al vernos cogidas de la mano – hacéis una pareja estupenda – soltó de golpe con una gran sonrisa.

- Mamá no empieces…- rodé los ojos.

- Hasta luego Helen – le dijo Beckett justo antes de que saliéramos de casa.

Cogimos un taxi ya que en la moto no era muy seguro traer todas las cosas y fuimos al apartamento de Beckett. Cuando entramos, ella se dirigió a su habitación para coger ropa y yo me quedé en el salón, sentada en el sofá.

Miré al techo, reposando mi cabeza en el sofá, recordando aquella noche en la que por mis miedos decidí salir huyendo del mismo apartamento en el que me encontraba, sin importarme los sentimientos de Beckett en ese momento, siendo completamente egoísta. Me levanté y fui a la habitación de Beckett.

- Kate…- dije al entrar.

- Dime – levantó la vista del armario para poder mirarme.

- La última vez que estuve aquí…salí huyendo, sin pensar en cómo podías sentirte tú, quería pedirte perdón por aquello, fui una estúpida egoísta y…

Mientras hablaba Beckett se acercó a mí, puso una mano en mi mejilla y me miró con toda la ternura del mundo.

- Rose, eso ya está olvidado ¿vale? No te tortures más – acercó sus labios a los míos y deposito un suave beso en ellos – Ahora estamos juntas, y no voy a dejar que te vayas nunca más de mi lado – sonrió apoyando su frente en la mía.

- Eres la mejor novia del mundo Beckett – la abracé.

- Vamos a solucionarlo todo pronto, y después, vamos a encerrarnos en tu habitación y te voy a hacer gritar hasta que te quedes sin voz – me mordió el labio traviesa.

- Suena muy bien detective, ahora aún tengo más ganas de acabar con este caso de una vez por todas – le di una palmada en el culo cuando se giró para seguir recogiendo su ropa.

Cuando Beckett cogió todo lo que necesitaba, nos dirigimos a mi casa de nuevo. Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando el móvil de Beckett sonó.

- Beckett – contestó poniendo el manos libres al ver que era Esposito – está el manos libres puesto Espo.

- Castle ¿estás mejor? – preguntó Javi.

- Sí Javi, ¿qué ocurre?

- Necesito que volváis a la comisaria, tenemos una pista importante.

- Ahora mismo vamos – dijo Beckett.

- Os espero aquí.

Beckett colgó y me miró.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, necesito acabar con esto de una vez – afirmé rotundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué será esa pista importante?<strong>

**Pronto lo sabréis! hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar vuestras REVIEWS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esto se me está yendo completamente de las manos jajajaajaja**

**Pero como estoy generosa y es época de regalos, cariño y todas esas cosas...FELIZ NAVIDAD y que paséis una genial NOCHEBUENA!**

**Este capitulo no es precisamente muy navideño pero...es lo que hay xD**

**Espero que cuando tarde un poquito más en subir capitulos no abandonéis este fic ni a mí jajaja**

**Gracias x cada palabra en vuestras Reviews! me alegran el corazón! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>

Llegamos a la comisaria y salimos rápidamente del ascensor.

- Ya estamos aquí chicos, ¿qué habéis encontrado? – preguntó Beckett al ver a Ryan y Esposito esperándonos.

- Hola de nuevo chicas, vamos a la sala – Ryan nos indicó con la mano que le siguiéramos.

Entramos en la sala de visionado los cuatro juntos.

- Espo, no quiero volver a ver el video – dije asustada.

- Tranquila, solo voy a ponerte unos segundos y está con zoom.

- ¿Con zoom? – pregunté extrañada.

- Mira la pantalla – Espo cogió el mando y lo puso en marcha.

En la pantalla, solamente se veía la cara de 'Knifes' tapada con la mascarilla, pero al ponerse en marcha las imágenes, se veía como en un descuido, la mascarilla se le resbaló dejando su cara completamente a la vista.

- Gracias a este momento – paró la imagen justo en el momento que se le veía la cara perfectamente mirando a cámara – hemos podido coger su imagen y hacer un reconocimiento facial.

- ¿Algún resultado? – preguntó Beckett ansiosa.

- No, en los archivos policiales no salía nada.

- ¿Y entonces? – pregunté bastante nerviosa.

- Hemos buscado su cara en las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, y ha habido una coincidencia, durante un recorrido, viendo como entraba en lo que suponemos será su casa.

- ¡A qué esperamos para ir a por él! – exclamé dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- Castle espera – Beckett me agarró por el brazo.

- Beckett, no puedo esperar, ¡vamos a por él! – me zafé de su agarre mirándola desafiante.

- No sabemos lo que vamos a encontrarnos Castle, no puedo arriesgarme a que vayas sin ir armada – me miró con ojos de preocupación haciendo que mi expresión desafiante desapareciera.

- Tienes razón – resoplé frustrada.

Me quedé unos segundos pensante ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros.

- Ahora vuelvo – no les dejé reaccionar, fui al despacho de la capitán Gates.

Entré sin siquiera llamar.

- Señor, necesito mi arma – dije sin más completamente seria.

- ¿Ha pasado ya el examen? – preguntó mirándome.

- No señor, no me ha dado tiempo.

- Entonces no puedo dársela.

- Pero señor, la necesito, tenemos una pista importante sobre 'Knifes' y necesito ir.

- Pero sin ir armada no puede ir, no voy a arriesgar la vida de mi equipo por su vendetta personal.

- Señor por favor…

- Mire Castle – dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a mí – entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente, pero ya me arriesgo mucho dejándola volver al equipo, como para que lo haga sin arma y que vuelva a ocurrir algo.

- Señor, si entiende cómo me siento sabrá perfectamente que necesito ir.

- Está bien, vamos a hacer algo, voy a hacer una llamada, baja usted a la zona de tiro y que le hagan el examen ahora mismo, si lo pasa, no tendré problema en que vaya – puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Muchas gracias capitán, salgo ya mismo para allá – sonreí satisfecha.

- Anda vaya, y tenga mucho cuidado por favor – sonrió mirándome algo preocupada.

Asentí y salí del despacho. Mis compañeros me miraban expectantes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Beckett al verme sonriendo.

- Voy a hacer el examen ahora mismo, id para allá, os alcanzaré en cuanto tenga mi arma.

- Eso es una muy buena noticia Castle – Beckett sonrió mirándome orgullosa – no la cagues – levantó una ceja divertida.

- Tranquila, está chupado.

Salí rápidamente hacia la zona de tiro, ansiosa por recuperar mi arma.

Cuando entré, un hombre uniformado me estaba esperando, sonrió entregándome un arma.

- Esa es su diana, tiene que darle en medio al menos 3 veces.

- Perfecto.

Me coloqué los cascos y apunté hacia la diana. De repente, mi subconsciente dibujó la cara de 'Knifes' en medio de la diana, sonriendo con esa cara de satisfacción, podía incluso oír su aterradora risa burlona. La rabia me invadió, apreté la mandíbula y disparé, disparé con ganas, con mucha rabia, apuntando justo en su frente.

Cuando se acabaron las balas, salí de mi ensoñación, mirando a la diana real que estaba delante de mí. Todos los tiros habían ido justo en medio, destrozando el centro de la diana.

El policía me miró alucinado.

- Vaya, nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso después de tanto tiempo sin usar un arma – bromeó.

- Digamos que he tenido algo de ayuda – sonreí.

El policía se acercó a la diana, arrancó el papel y me lo entregó.

- Toma, llévaselo a tu capitán, le va a encantar ver esto.

- Gracias.

Subí corriendo de nuevo a la comisaria, metiéndome directamente en el despacho de Gates.

- Señor, aquí tiene el resultado, si no le importa, entrégueme mi arma, tengo algo de prisa.

- Guau Castle, esto es impresionante.

- Señor por favor, deje los halagos para luego, necesito mi arma – estaba demasiado ansiosa y no tenía tiempo para medir mis modales.

- Está bien, está bien – abrió un cajón de su cómoda sacando mi antigua arma – tomé, anda, váyase.

- Gracias señor – cogí el arma y me fui hasta la puerta para salir del despacho.

- Castle – dijo para que me girara.

- ¿Sí, señor? – me giré de nuevo mirándola.

- Tenga mucho cuidado – su cara de preocupación me enterneció.

- Lo haré – sonreí para después salir rápidamente de allí.

Llegué a la calle y paré a un taxi.

- ¿A dónde la llevo señorita? – preguntó el taxista al subirme.

Cogí el móvil para abrir el mensaje que me había enviado Espo con la dirección.

- A Lombard Street, y que sea rápido por favor – le enseñé la placa de policía.

- De acuerdo oficial – sonrió y sin más, emprendió la marcha.

Llegamos en menos de 10 minutos, el taxista se tomó en serio mi petición y yo no estaba para preocuparme por el tráfico.

El coche de Ryan, Espo y Beckett estaba aparcado delante del edificio. Bajé del taxi después de pagar y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el piso que me había indicado Espo, me tropecé una vez por los nervios, a veces la prótesis me traicionaba cuando menos lo necesitaba.

El ascensor tardaba mucho, así que no lo pensé dos veces, y subí por las escaleras. Cuando llegué al cuarto piso, casi sin aliento y con el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios, encontré la puerta del piso abierta forzadamente.

- ¿Beckett? – pregunté en voz alta al entrar.

- Castle, estamos aquí – oí la voz de Beckett en una de las habitaciones.

El piso estaba algo revuelto, imaginaba que los chicos llevaban un rato buscando pistas al no encontrar a 'Knifes' allí.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación desde donde oí la voz y al entrar, me quedé petrificada en la puerta. Las paredes de la habitación, la cual era bastante oscura, estaban cubiertas de fotos, de sus víctimas vivas atadas a las camillas, una vez ya muertas y torturadas, y la que más helada me dejó fue la que tenía justo en frente, la pared estaba completamente llena de fotos mías, saliendo y entrando de la comisaria, con Beckett entrenando en el parque, con Beckett entrando en mi casa, con mi madre saliendo el hospital…y un sinfín más de situaciones cotidianas de mi vida. De nuevo las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, intentando no caer.

Beckett me miró y se acercó a mí.

- 'Knifes' no estaba, hemos forzado la entrada y cómo puedes ver, es su casa.

- Hijo de puta – exclamé dejando que una lágrima cayera por mí rostro.

No podía dejar de mirar todas las fotos, llevando mi mirada de lado a lado completamente histérica.

- Necesito salir, necesito aire – dije girándome y saliendo precipitadamente hacia fuera de aquel piso.

Me apoyé contra una de las paredes, dejando caer lentamente mi cuerpo hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo, sollozando, de nuevo esa sensación de ataque de pánico volvió. De repente oí unos pasos acercarse, levanté la vista y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ahí estaba él de nuevo, trajeado como si viniera de trabajar, pero esta vez su expresión fría no estaba por ningún lado, su cara mostraba la sorpresa y el impacto que le producía el verme allí, con el chaleco antibalas de policía sobre la parte posterior de mi cuerpo. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, pero él ya había arrancado a correr hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Policia de Londres, detente hijo de puta! – grité con toda la rabia que pude corriendo detrás de él.

- ¡Castle, espera! – oí la voz de Beckett a mi espalda.

Pero en ese momento no me detuve, seguí corriendo para no perderlo, y oí como Beckett, Ryan y Espo corrían detrás de mí.

Vi como se metía en la puerta que daba a las escaleras, cuando llegué allí, me miró desde un piso más abajo por el agujero de las escaleras, sonriendo de nuevo. Disparé varias veces mientras bajaba corriendo cada escalón, intentando no perder el equilibrio, pero cuando iba por el segundo piso, me resbalé, por suerte tuve reflejos de cogerme a la barandilla y pude levantarme rápidamente. Seguí corriendo detrás de él, vi como llegaba abajo del todo cerrando la puerta para hacerme perder más tiempo y en pocos segundos salí por el mismo sitio.

Miré a los lados, sin verle, salí a la calle todo lo rápido que pude pero no estaba, lo había perdido de nuevo

- ¡Joder! – grité con toda la frustración dejando salir más lágrimas de rabia por mis ojos.

Estaba ahogada, tenía las pulsaciones a mil por hora.

Me giré y vi a mis compañeros mirándome desde la puerta, acababan de salir del edificio. Esposito se acercó a mí y me abrazó sin decir nada.

- Lo he vuelto a perder Javi, se me ha escapado en mis putas narices – sollozaba.

- Shhhh Castle, tranquila, ahora ya no tiene donde esconderse, sabemos hasta su nombre, no podrá irse muy lejos- sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, intentando calmarme.

Miré a Beckett por encima del hombro de Esposito, me miraba preocupada, se tocó el pelo nerviosa mientras resoplaba.

Espo y Ryan volvieron a entrar al edificio para regresar al piso de 'Knifes' y Beckett y yo los seguimos, quedándonos unos metros atrás de ellos. Estábamos en silencio, yo miraba al frente, no me salían las palabras, sabía que Beckett estaba enfadada.

- Que sea la última vez que haces eso Castle – dijo con un tono serio, la miré.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera Beckett? ¿Dejar que se escapara tranquilamente? – le respondí de una manera cortante.

- Deberías haberme llamado – frunció el ceño dándome a entender perfectamente que estaba enfadada.

- Kate yo…- puse mi mano cogiéndola suavemente del brazo, haciendo que se parara – lo siento, he actuado sin pensar.

- Castle, en el momento en el que salimos de comisaria, estás bajo mi custodia, no puedes actuar así – ella seguía seria.

- Lo siento vale, ya te he pedido perdón, no creo que sea necesario que me hables así.

- ¿Qué no te hable así? – preguntó exclamando, alzando el tono de su voz – ¿Has pensado por un segundo lo que podría haber pasado si te vuelve a acorralar? ¿O si iba armado? ¡Joder Castle, podría haberte herido otra vez! – alzó la mano apretando el puño de la rabia, vi como sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Y entonces lo entendí, la bronca no era por haberle perseguido de esa manera, si no porque tenía miedo de que me pasara algo.

- Kate, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, se ha escapado, le hemos pillado de improviso, llevaba el chaleco…

- Vale Rose, dejemos el tema, vamos a subir y a buscar más pistas – emprendió sus pasos de nuevo para subir al ascensor.

Bufé sacando la frustración que sentía y la seguí.

Cogimos todas y cada una de las fotos, y dejamos al resto del equipo para que siguieran buscando y recogiendo cosas.

Llegamos los cuatro de nuevo a la comisaria, Beckett seguía sin hablarme. Nos plantamos delante de la pizarra, y Espo apuntó los nuevos datos en ella.

- Hemos investigado y tenemos su nombre completo, se llama Philip Parker Hamilton, es banquero y trabaja en las oficinas del centro Barclays – informó Ryan.

- ¿Banquero? – pregunté alucinada – menudo hijo de puta –negué con la cabeza.

Beckett seguía seria, escuchando atentamente a Ryan, sin siquiera mirarme.

- Han llamado a su oficina y nos han dicho que no ha aparecido por ahí desde esta tarde. Su piso está precintado y hemos puesto un coche de guardia, así que si decide aparecer por su casa, lo cogeremos. Mañana iremos a la oficina a interrogar a sus compañeros de trabajo y de paso asegurarnos por sí aparece por allí – siguió contando Ryan.

- Es muy tarde, creo que por hoy no podemos hacer más, tenemos toda la zona por donde ha aparecido otras veces controlada, cualquier cosa nos avisaran, por el momento, vayámonos a descansar, mañana será un día duro – dijo Esposito mirándome.

Yo no estaba muy conforme con irnos, pero poco más podíamos hacer en esos momentos, además, la fatiga empezaba a pesar.

Miré a Beckett que me devolvió la mirada, seguía con semblante serio. Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos metimos en el ascensor.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? – pregunté ya cansada de su pasividad hacia mí.

- No, aquí no – contestó sin mirarme.

- Muy bien…- yo también empezaba a estar molesta.

Nos fuimos a casa en la moto de Beckett, pero esta vez, ni siquiera me agarré a ella, fui cogida de las manillas que había a los lados de la moto.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos metimos en el ascensor. Me apoyé ligeramente en la pared de éste, reposando mi cabeza, y suspiré. Beckett se plantó delante de mí, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me cogió por la nuca y me besó salvajemente empotrándome contra la pared. Puse mis manos en su cintura, devolviéndole el beso.

Sus besos eran desesperados, adentrando su lengua en mi boca, como si no quisiera separase nunca de ella. Estuvimos besándonos de esa manera hasta que el ascensor llegó a su destino, Beckett se separó de mis labios, sin decir nada, se giró y salió del ascensor, dejándome plantada dentro, intentando recuperar el aliento y sin entender nada.

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó plantada delante de la puerta de mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>jajajajaja ¿Qué pasará?<strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Espero vuestras Reviews de regalo =P**


	28. Chapter 28

**FELIZ NAVIDAD GENTE!**

**Como habéis sido muy buen s, Papa Noel ha dejado un capitulo nuevo debajo del árbol para vosotros, y además, es muy HOT, así que seguro que habéis sido tod s muy muy buen s jajajajaja**

**Imagino que estaréis comiendo con vuestras familias en estos momentos, pero esta noche, después de toda la comilona, qué mejor que leer un poquito =P**

**Espero que os guste y espero vuestras REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

Asentí acercándome a la puerta, saqué las llaves y entramos.

- Mamá, ya estamos aquí – dije en voz alta.

Mi madre no estaba en casa, y entonces vi una nota en la encimera, había vuelto a salir con George y no volvería hasta mañana, me encantaba cuando mi madre dejaba notas, me recordaba a los buenos tiempos, cuando era una adolescente y los móviles aún no gobernaban nuestras vidas y mi madre siempre me dejaba notas con sus planes.

Cuando Beckett leyó la nota me miró, levantó una ceja poniendo una sonrisa completamente seductora que me produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Me agarró de la camiseta arrastrándome a la habitación. Yo estaba alucinada, no entendía nada, pero sin saber porque, la situación me excitaba muchísimo.

Una vez en la habitación, Beckett me empujó a la cama, haciendo que mi cuerpo se precipitara sobre ésta. De un leve salto, Beckett se colocó sobre mí, a horcajadas, con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Aunque seguía sin entender nada, me dejé llevar por la situación, Beckett se lanzó a mis labios, besándonos desesperadamente, con las respiraciones completamente agitadas. Incorporándome un poco y separando nuestros labios, llevé mis manos hasta la apertura de la camisa blanca que llevaba Beckett y estiré de cada lado, arrancándole los botones que cayeron por la habitación, rebotando contra el suelo.

Acerqué mis labios a su pecho, besando cada centímetro de su suave y caliente piel alrededor del sujetador de encaje negro que llevaba puesto. Beckett se encargó de sacarse del todo la camisa y tirarla a un lado de la cama. Con mis manos en su espalda, le desabroché el sujetador para tener la libertad de poder besar y lamer sus pechos desnudos.

Puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas, agarrando con fuerza mi rostro para que levantara de nuevo la cara, y devoró mis labios con ansia, enzarzando nuestras lenguas apasionadamente.

- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así Rose, no lo vuelvas a hacer – susurró sobre mis labios besándome de nuevo después.

Negué con la cabeza sin separar nuestros labios. Rodamos por la cama, colocándome encima de ella. Beckett entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia ella.

Con sus manos agarró la parte baja de mi camiseta para subirla por mi cuerpo y poder sacarla por mi cabeza con mi ayuda.

Mi boca se perdió en su cuello, el cual besé y lamí de arriba abajo, mordiéndole sensualmente en el punto donde se marcaba su pulso, provocando que un sonoro gemido saliera de su boca.

Llevó su mano por debajo de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pantalón, introduciéndola por la cinturilla de éste, adentrándose en mi ropa interior. Introdujo sus dedos en mis pliegues, acariciando apresuradamente mi sexo que se encontraba totalmente húmedo. Gemí de placer sobre su cuello al notar el roce de sus dedos, que se movían sin parar, provocando esa deliciosa electricidad que sentía por cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Desabroché el botón de los pantalones para que tuviera más fácil acceso, y aunque en esos momentos me hubiera arrancado los pantalones para dejarla hacer, mi mente aún seguía privándome de ello.

Me mordí el labio al notar como uno de sus dedos acariciaba mi clítoris, que en pocos segundos, estaba hinchado y peligrosamente sensible, haciendo que cada roce lo sintiera como descargas de electricidad placentera en mis terminaciones nerviosas. Siguió tocándolo, acelerando el ritmo cada vez más, en pocos minutos, casi podría decir segundos, gemí como nunca antes había gemido, cerré los ojos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, notando como si lava caliente recorriera mi bajo vientre y mi sexo explotara como un volcán en erupción. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo como ese, fue algo nuevo para mí, perdí el control total de mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por el éxtasis más absoluto que los dedos de Beckett acababan de provocar.

- ¿Qué…ha…sido…eso? – pregunté mirándola a los ojos, ella me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta – wow…

- Eso Castle, se llama orgasmo clitoriano, y es algo que toda mujer debería experimentar – se mordió el labio.

- Nunca había sentido algo igual Beckett…ha sido…increíble – podía notar las convulsiones en mi cuerpo, el orgasmo aún no había acabado.

- ¿Jamás te han…? – dijo sin acabar la pregunta.

- Me han ¿qué? – no entendía que quería decir.

- Ya sabes…practicado sexo oral – sonrió traviesa.

- La verdad es que no, los tíos con los que he estado en mi vida no estaban muy dispuestos a ellos.

- Pues el día que tu mente nos dé un respiro y seas capaz de desnudarte del todo conmigo, vas a saber lo que es bueno – levantó las cejas mordiéndose el labio seductora.

- Tengo muchas cosas que aprender con usted detective – dije acercando mis labios a los suyos para besarla.

- No tienes ni idea de cuantas – susurró en mi oído con una voz tan sexy que me excitó hasta niveles inexplicables.

- Dios, me vuelve loca detective – dije justo antes de devorar sus labios con ganas – ahora te toca a ti – sonreí provocativa.

Volví a adentrarme en su cuello, besando su piel sensible a mi roce, notando pequeñas chispas a cada contacto de mis labios con ella. Sonreí entre besos al escuchar sus pequeños gemidos. Bajé lamiendo con la punta de mi lengua cada centímetro de piel que me llevaba hasta sus pechos, donde sus pezones esperaban con expectación a que mi lengua entrara en contacto con ellos. Rocé levemente con mi lengua su pezón izquierdo, excitándome aún más cuando su cuerpo se arqueó acompasado por uno de sus deliciosos gemidos que se convertía en una dulce y excitante melodía para mis oídos. Lo mordí suavemente, introduciéndolo en mi boca para después succionarlo y lamerlo a la vez. Beckett se movía bajo mi cuerpo, acercándolo más al mío, demostrándome que tenía muchas ganas de que continuara con mi juego.

Solté su pezón izquierdo para recrearme con el derecho, haciendo círculos sobre su aureola con mi lengua, mordiendo la piel de ésta para después succionar su pezón y saborear el dulce y caluroso sabor de su perfecta piel.

Mis manos vagaban recorriendo su vientre, disfrutando de cada descarga que su piel provocaba en las palmas de mis manos. Arrastré un poco mi cuerpo hacia abajo, lamiendo el recorrido de sus pechos hasta su ombligo, besándolo y saboreándolo, jamás pensé que la piel de una mujer podría convertirse en una adicción para mí.

Entre besos regresé a sus labios, los cuales ella atrapó introduciendo su lengua en ellos, recorriendo con desesperación cada milímetro de mi boca, dejándome sin aliento.

Mientras nos besábamos, mis manos llegaron al botón de sus pantalones, lo desabrocharon y bajaron la cremallera lenta y tortuosamente. Agarré la tela de éste y la bajé poco a poco, Beckett levantó un poco su trasero para darme más facilidad, y a tientas deslicé los pantalones por sus perfectas piernas, para acabar sacándoselos ella misma con ayuda de sus pies y dejándolos caer al suelo desde el final de la cama.

De nuevo restregué mi lengua por su piel, bajando provocativamente desde su cuello hasta sus braguitas negras, las cuales besé por encima suavemente, notando en mis labios el extremado calor que emanaba de su sexo, que esperaba expectante mi siguiente movimiento mientras el cuerpo de Beckett se arqueaba entre gemidos pidiendo más. Con mis dientes, agarré la cinturilla de sus braguitas y las bajé, recorriendo con ellas sus piernas, hasta que con ayuda de mi mano derecha, las saqué del todo por sus pies, dejándolas caer al suelo.

Subí por el interior de su muslo izquierdo besando cada milímetro de su ardiente piel, llegando hasta su ingle. Nunca antes había hecho esto, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente se encontraban dispuestos a adentrarse por primera vez en ese sabor tan desconocido para mí.

- Castle ¿estás segura? – preguntó Beckett incorporándose un poco al darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

- Shhhhh detective, déjate llevar – susurré justo encima de su sexo, para un segundo después adentrar mi lengua entre sus pliegues.

Ella gimió, agarrando las sábanas de la cama y dejando caer de nuevo la totalidad de su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Mi lengua se perdió en su sexo, saboreando el sabor de Beckett, primero lentamente, como si quisiera descubrir poco a poco esa deliciosa nueva experiencia, sorprendiéndome a mi misma por lo exquisito que resultó su húmedo elixir.

Seguí recorriendo con mi lengua su sexo, mientras mis oídos disfrutaban de los placenteros gemidos de Beckett, hasta que mis papilas notaron el roce de su hinchado clítoris y decidieron jugar con él. Lamí, besé e incluso mordí sensualmente su botón de placer, succionándolo sin parar, notando como las manos de Beckett presionaban con fuerza cada vez más las sábanas situadas a los laterales de su cuerpo.

- Joder Castle me corro – exclamó haciendo que perdiera cualquier sentido común que aún pudiera conservar en esos momentos.

Me recreé con su clítoris, succionándolo y lamiéndolo frenéticamente, hasta que noté las convulsiones en su cuerpo y saboreé su delicioso orgasmo adentrándose en mi boca. Separé mis labios de su sexo mientras ella seguía arqueando su cuerpo llevada por las sensaciones del orgasmo, subí hasta sus labios, los cuales besé dejando que ella se deleitara con su propio sabor.

Sin previo aviso, mi mano derecha tocó su sexo aún sensible, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, introduje dos dedos en su interior, presionando ese punto que sabía que le hacía perder la cabeza, moviéndolos suavemente sin parar, rozando sus paredes. Ella me mordió el labio inferior haciéndome soltar un gemido el cual ahogó con su lengua.

Entre besos y movimientos de nuestros cuerpos, Beckett volvió a correrse, pero esta vez entre mis dedos, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda a la vez que mordía mi cuello, provocándome una sensación de fuego ardiendo por todo mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada músculo de mi ser.

El sexo con Beckett era absoluta y jodidamente perfecto, jamás podría haber imaginado que pudiera ser así estar con una mujer, pero es que ella no era una mujer cualquiera, era Kate Beckett, mi Kate, mi calma, mi paz y la persona que conseguía que aflorara la parte más salvaje de mí.

Me dejé caer en el lateral de la cama, intentando recuperar la respiración y la calma.

- Nunca pensé que este día de mierda pudiera acabar así – dije ladeando mi cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó haciendo ella lo mismo.

- De la mejor manera posible – acerqué mis labios a los suyos deslizando mi cara por encima de la almohada y le di un tierno beso.

- Me encantas Castle – puso su mano en mi mejilla ladeando su cuerpo para acercarse más a mí – no sabes cuánto – y volvió a besarme.

- Creo que deberíamos cenar algo detective, mi estómago empieza a quejarse – dije cuando me sonaron las tripas.

- Yo diría que tú ya has comido algo – alzó las cejas divertida.

- Serás pervertida – dije lanzándome sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

- Para…para… - dijo intentando evitar que se las hiciera mientras reía – vale, vale, me pongo algo y cenamos.

- Podrías salir desnuda, me encanta disfrutar de estas vistas – dije recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con mi mirada a la vez que me mordía el labio.

- Castle, tienes vecinos y ventanales grandes, no querrás tener a pervertidos babeando en tu puerta ¿no? – frunció el ceño.

No me dio tiempo a contestar, se levantó de la cama y se colocó las braguitas, cogió una camiseta ancha de mi armario y se la puso.

Me incorporé sentándome en la cama, Kate me pasó mi camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo hasta ese momento y me la puse. Levanté un poco la pernera de mi pantalón asegurándome antes de que Beckett no lo viera, me recoloqué bien la prótesis que se había movido con tanto ajetreo y me levanté.

Fuimos a la cocina y preparamos un bol gigante de ensalada, con tomate, queso, trocitos de pollo, y varias cosas más que encontramos en la nevera.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y comimos del mismo bol las dos, sin necesidad de platos.

Cuando terminamos con la cena, volvimos a la habitación y nos tumbamos en la cama.

Ladeé mi cuerpo y me quedé unos segundos observando en silencio a Beckett que miraba al techo suspirando.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté apoyando mi codo en la almohada para reposar mi cabeza en la mano, sin dejar de mirarla.

- No, es solo que estoy bastante cansada – sonrió.

- Yo también, será mejor que nos durmamos cuanto antes, creo que mañana será otro día duro – me acerqué a sus labios para besarla.

- Buenas noches Castle – dijo al separar suavemente sus labios de los míos.

- Buenas noches Beckett – sonreí dejándome caer de nuevo en mi lado de la cama – hasta mañana.

Me quedé dormida en seguida, escuchando la profunda respiración de Kate.

A la mañana siguiente, apagué el despertador, miré a Beckett que seguía dormida profundamente sin enterarse de la alarma, besé tiernamente sus labios y ella sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

- Buenos días detective, descansa un rato más, voy a hacer el desayuno – susurré en voz baja para no molestarla.

Ella suspiró asintiendo y siguió durmiendo.

Una vez en la cocina, mientras preparaba los cafés, mi móvil, que se encontraba en la encimera, sonó.

Me acerqué a él para cogerlo y mirar quién era, pensaba que quizá era Javi para informarnos de algo del caso de 'Knifes', pero mi expresión cambió tras sorprenderme del nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

- Buenos días mi sobrina favorita – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Buenos días tía Martha, que agradable sorpresa – sonreí, era Martha, la hermana de mi padre, que vivía en Nueva York y a la cual tenía mucho cariño aunque nos viéramos poco.

- Acabo de aterrizar en Londres y me preguntaba si mi querida sobrina tendría tiempo para quedar con su tía y contarme qué tal le va la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tía Martha? <strong>

**Espero vuestras REVIEWS jajajajaja Contadme que os imaginais que va a pasar! =P**

**Y...FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Esta semana se me ha ido muchisimo de las manos, no esperéis que esto siga así que la inspiración no siempre es igual jajajaja**

**Aclarar que en el proximo capitulo os aclararé algunas cosas pk veo muchas dudas sobre ello**

**Espero que os siga gustando.**

**Muchisimas gracias x las reviews, en esta epoca ayudan mucho =D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>

- Por supuesto tía Martha, esta misma tarde si quieres – respondí con una sonrisa, adoraba a mi tía y tenía muchas ganas de verla.

- Estupendo cariño, ¿quedamos en el bar de siempre a las 5? – podía notar la sonrisa en su voz.

- Perfecto.

- Pues hasta luego Rose, tengo muchas ganas de darte un abrazo.

- Yo también tía.

Colgó y me dirigí a la habitación con los dos cafés en las manos.

- Buenos días otra vez detective – dije al ver como Beckett se desperezaba desde la cama al oírme entrar.

Ella sonrió al verme con las tazas de café y se sentó encima de la cama, me acerqué y le entregué la taza sentándome yo también.

- Qué bien sienta un buen café calentito por las mañanas – dijo con una sonrisa después de darle un sorbo – y más si lo preparas tú.

- A mí me sienta aún mejor abrir los ojos y encontrarme con una belleza como tú a mi lado.

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio y continuó tomándose el café.

- He oído tu móvil ¿era Espo con alguna noticia nueva? – preguntó mirándome.

- No, no era Esposito, era mi tía que vive en Nueva York, me ha dicho que está en Londres y que quiere verme – sonreí.

- Vaya, no me habías contado que tienes una tía en Nueva York – dijo algo sorprendida.

- Es la hermana de mi padre, nos vemos muy poquito pero le tengo muchísimo cariño, cuando mataron a mi padre se pasó una temporada aquí ayudándonos a sobrellevar la pérdida.

- ¿Y cuando habéis quedado?

- Esta tarde, a las 5, en el bar aquel que te llevé a tomar cervezas – sonreí al recordar aquella noche.

- Pero tendrás que salir de trabajar antes ¿no?

- Si no hay nada nuevo si, si ocurriera algo puedo llamarla para retrasarlo, aunque tengo muchísimas ganas de verla.

- Tranquila, yo te cubriré – sonrió y me acerqué a darle un beso.

- Gracias detective, es usted la mejor jefa del mundo – susurré a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

- No me hagas la pelota que no lo hago – se rió provocando que yo también me riera – anda, vámonos a trabajar que a éste paso no salimos nunca de la cama.

- No me de ideas detective, no me las de… – dije con voz seductora incorporándome para salir de la cama.

Dejamos las tazas en la mesita de noche, mientras Kate cogía varias prendas de su maleta, miré uno de los cajones, cogí toda la ropa interior que había y la metí en el otro cajón, para dejar ese libre.

- Kate – dije para que me mirara.

- Dime preciosa – contestó mirándome.

- Puedes poner tus cosas en este cajón si quieres – sonreí ampliamente – será tu cajón.

Ella me miró ampliando su sonrisa, se levantó, ya que estaba agachada frente a la maleta y vino corriendo hacia mí envolviéndome con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias Rose – me besó.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté al separar nuestros labios algo sorprendida por su reacción.

- Por dejarme entrar en tu vida y ofrecérmelo todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

- No creo que eso sea cierto Kate – ella frunció el ceño al oír mis palabras – te tengo a ti a cambio, no puedo pedir nada mejor – relajó su rostro para dibujar una sonrisa y volvió a besarme.

Nos separamos y seguimos vistiéndonos, Beckett colocó sus cosas en el cajón de manera que todo estuviera bien ordenado.

Me puse unos vaqueros rápidamente, mientras ella seguía distraída con su tarea, una camiseta negra de cuello de pico y unas deportivas también negras. Ella se puso una camisa negra de manga larga con un escotazo, unos pantalones ajustados también oscuros y sus botas de tacón que hacía que sus piernas parecieran aún más largas.

- Madre mía Beckett, cada vez me lo pones más difícil – exclamé mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? – preguntó divertida mientras rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Cómo voy a concentrarme teniendo a semejante pivón al lado? – me acerqué a ella, rodeando con mis brazos su cintura.

- Anda tira, y dile a tus ojos que vuelvan de nuevo a sus cuencas – dijo empujándome levemente justo antes de que llegara a besarla.

- Cuanta maldad detective, ¡cuánta maldad! – exclamé riéndome viendo como Beckett salía de la habitación dejándome con las ganas.

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a la comisaria en la moto de Kate, cada vez me era más fácil subirme, ese día ni siquiera necesité su ayuda para hacerlo.

Cuando entramos en la comisaria, nos encontramos de cara con Ryan y Esposito.

- Hey chicos ¿dónde vais? – pregunté al verlos.

- Hola Castle, nos vamos a las oficinas donde trabaja 'Knifes' a interrogar a sus compañeros – informó Esposito.

Cuando escuché el apodo mi cuerpo se tensó, recordando de nuevo las sensaciones horribles vividas el día anterior, Beckett conseguía que me olvidara de todo pero cuando volvía a la realidad, las pesadillas regresaban.

- Vale Javi, ya nos contaréis – intenté forzar una sonrisa.

Javier y Kevin se metieron en el ascensor para irse, mientras yo me dirigía a mi mesa acompañada por Beckett.

- ¿Estás bien Castle? – preguntó preocupada al ver cómo me sentaba en la silla resoplando.

- Sí perdona Kate, es solo que había conseguido olvidarme del tema por unas horas y regresar a la realidad es una agobiante tortura – dije mirándola apretando la mandíbula.

- Tranquila Rose, de una manera u otra le cogeremos – colocó su mano sobre la mía por encima de la mesa mientras me miraba intentando tranquilizarme.

- ¡Castle! – exclamó Gates por detrás de Beckett, haciendo que separáramos rápidamente nuestras manos y la miráramos algo asustadas.

- ¿Sí, señor? – pregunté nerviosa.

- A mí despacho, quiero hablar con usted ahora mismo – su semblante era serio así que mis nervios aumentaron.

Me levanté rápidamente, ante la expectante mirada de Beckett que parecía no entender nada. Seguí a la capitán y entramos en su despacho, ella cerró la puerta e indicó que me sentara.

- Detective Castle, me han llegado los informes de su actuación de ayer y debo decirle que estoy muy descontenta con usted.

- Lo siento mucho señor – bajé la mirada avergonzada.

- No me sirve que lo sienta Castle, ayer actué precipitadamente entregándole su arma y usted me lo paga actuando inconscientemente.

- Señor, no sé que me pasó, fue verle y perdí la razón.

- Creo que este caso le supera, debí sacarla de él desde el primer momento, es algo muy personal y no creo que esté capacitada para seguir.

- ¡No! – exclamé levantándome de la silla.

- Detective Castle, siéntese de nuevo ahora mismo si no quiere que le expediente por llevarle la contraria a un superior.

Me senté tragando saliva sonoramente, cuando Gates se ponía de esa manera daba mucho miedo.

- Mire Castle, por esta vez se lo voy a pasar, pero va a ser la última vez, estoy siendo demasiado permisiva con usted, y si vuelve a ocurrir algo igual, la retiraré del caso inmediatamente.

- Sí, señor, le juro que no volverá a ocurrir – respondí afirmando rotundamente.

- No jure en vano detective, nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

- Perdón señor, ¿puedo volver a mi mesa? – pregunté dubitativa.

- Sí, vaya, pero que no se vuelva a repetir porque ya sabe lo que ocurrirá.

Asentí levantándome y salí del despacho. Me senté en la silla delante de la mesa, apoyé mis codos en ella y resoplé de nuevo, al segundo, Beckett estaba delante de la mesa mirándome.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Pues me he comido la bronca del siglo por lo de ayer – alcé la vista mirándola a los ojos con cara de agobio.

- ¿Y qué esperabas Castle? – puso los brazos en jarra apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

- Ya lo sé Beckett, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, la cagué mucho, pero ya está hecho, no empecemos otra vez por favor… - dije entre molesta y avergonzada.

- ¿Te ha sacado del caso? – preguntó preocupada.

- No, casi lo hace, pero me ha dado un ultimátum.

- Pues espero que no tenga que cumplirlo – frunció el ceño, en realidad, me encantaba cuando actuaba como la detective dura.

- Sabe detective, no debería decirle esto pero… – bajé el tono de mi voz indicándole a Beckett con el dedo que se agachara un poco para que me pudiera oír mejor – cuando se pone en plan detective cañera me pone y mucho.

Pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro pero antes de que pudiera ladearme para verla, se incorporó y rodó los ojos mientras se mordía el labio, de esa manera tan provocativa.

- Castle, estamos trabajando, compórtate – me dijo sería volviendo a su mesa.

Era increíble la capacidad que Beckett tenía sobre mí para hacerme desconectar de todo por minutos y solo pensar en ella.

Pasaron algunas horas, en las que junto a Beckett, repasamos una y otra vez las pistas, intentando averiguar dónde podría esconderse 'Knifes' o cual sería su próximo movimiento, a la espera de que Espo y Ryan volvieran de interrogar a los compañeros.

Mientras comíamos algo, sobre las 4, los chicos regresaron a la comisaria, entrando a la sala donde Beckett y yo estábamos comiendo con todos los informes sobre la mesa.

- Jefa, ya estamos aquí – dijo Espo al entrar.

- No me llames jefa Javier, sabes que no lo soporto – dijo Beckett arrugando la nariz.

- Perdona, Beckett, ya estamos aquí – sonrió algo irónico.

- ¿Habéis averiguado algo? – pregunté dejando el cartón de comida china sobre la mesa.

- La verdad es que no…- dijo Ryan con voz de decepción – todos dicen que parecía un hombre normal, algo reservado, pero que nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser un asesino en serie.

- Vamos, lo típico en estos casos – dije frustrada.

- Una de sus compañeras, la señorita Rina Johns – dijo Ryan mirando la libretita que tenía en la mano – nos ha dicho que una vez salió a cenar con él, pero que no le dio buenas vibraciones y se marchó al poco de acabar la cena.

- ¿Por qué no le dio buenas vibraciones? – pregunté extrañada.

- Pues dice que se pasó la cena mirándola de una forma siniestra, repasando con sus ojos sus brazos y sus piernas, como si estuviera imaginándose algo raro, dice que pensó que era un pervertido y que por eso lo dejó allí plantado.

- ¿Y cuánto hace de eso? – pregunté de nuevo.

- Pues una semana según nos ha dicho – respondió esta vez Esposito.

- Por lo que cuenta, parece como si tuviera la idea de matarla, quizá cambió sus planes al encontrarse conmigo y ahora solo le interesa torturarme – dije tocándome el pelo nerviosa, retirándolo hacia un lado.

- Puede ser… - dijo Ryan.

- Bueno chicos – miré el reloj de mi muñeca – siento tener que dejaros así, pero debo marcharme – me levanté de la silla.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Javi sorprendido.

- Sí Espo, ha venido mi tía a verme y he quedado con ella, si no salgo ya, llegaré tarde.

- Mándale saludos de mi parte – sonrió Espo.

- Eso está hecho. Hasta luego chicos – miré a Beckett y le guiñé un ojo justo antes de salir a recoger mis cosas e irme hacia el bar.

Cuando llegué, mi tía ya estaba esperándome en una mesa, al verme, sonrió y se levantó. Era la mujer más elegante que había conocido jamás, con su vestido que seguro era de marca, estampado con flores de varios colores, remarcando la esbelta y envidiable figura que aún conservaba a sus 70 años de edad, su pelo pelirrojo perfectamente peinado y su majestuosa pero familiar sonrisa.

- Oh mi sobrina querida, ven aquí y dame un abrazo – extendió sus brazos al acercarme a ella y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Te he echado de menos tía Martha.

- Y yo a ti mi vida, y yo a ti – podía notar su sonrisa apoyada en mi oreja.

Nos separamos, nos sentamos una delante de la otra y pedimos unas copas de vino.

- ¿Cómo te va la vida Rose? Siento no haber podido venir antes, tu madre me contó sobre el accidente – puso una cara triste mientras colocaba una mano encima de la mía.

- Bueno tía, son cosas que pasan, la vida continua y cada vez estoy más adaptada a la prótesis – sonreí.

- Me alegra muchísimo oírte hablar así cariño.

- Al principio fue muy duro, pero poquito a poco y con algo de ayuda, mi ánimo ha vuelto a ser el que era.

- ¿Y ese algo tiene nombre? – preguntó interesada.

- Bueno está mi madre, Javi, mi compañero Kevin Ryan y… - no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaría al contarle lo de Beckett así que dudé un poco.

- ¿Y quién cariño? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó algo preocupada.

- Conocí a alguien especial – sonreí como una boba.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo se llama el hombre que te hace sonreír de esa manera?

- La cuestión es que…no es un hombre, tía – dije algo preocupada por su posible reacción.

Mi tía puso cara de sorpresa abriendo la boca, pero unos segundos después y viendo mi expresión nerviosa, sonrió.

- Vaya, menuda sorpresa – se rió – ¿Te has enamorado de una mujer? – asentí tímidamente - ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Kate, Kate Beckett – su expresión volvió a tornarse de sorpresa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté al ver que su sorpresa no cesaba.

- No…no cariño…es solo que…nada, déjalo – dijo algo nerviosa.

La miré extrañada, no entendía nada.

- ¿Y cómo está mi primo? – pregunté cambiando de tema al ver que mi tía se había quedado algo ausente.

Ella reaccionó por fin y me miró, sonriendo.

- Perdona ¿qué?

- ¿Qué cómo está Rick? Tía, estás en las nubes, ya sé que te sorprende que esté con una mujer pero…

- Pues bien, Richard está como siempre, ya sabes, escribiendo sus novelas – interrumpió.

- ¿Al final se casó con aquella policía? – pregunté interesada.

- No cariño, rompieron su relación poco antes de la boda, ya sabes, incompatibilidades que no pudieron solucionar.

Noté a mi tía algo nerviosa, pero supuse que tendría que ver con la situación que me acababa de contar, así que simplemente, lo dejé pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que ya podéis saber un poquito más =P En proximos capitulos os aclararéis mejor jajajaja<strong>

**Espero vuestras REVIEWS! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola readers!**

**Os dejo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Muchas gracias x vuestras reviews, en los proximos capitulos, si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en preguntar, os responderé en cuanto pueda!**

**Solo os pido una cosita aunque sé que es algo difícil, olvidaros un poco de la serie jajajaja **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>

Estuvimos hablando de banalidades durante un largo rato y al final nos despedimos saliendo del bar.

- Tía tengo que volver a comisaria, me ha encantado verte.

- Y a mí también cariño, voy a estar unos días por aquí así que cuando tengas otro ratito libre, me llamas y nos vemos.

- Vale tía Martha, me encanta disfrutar de tu compañía así que no dudes que lo haré – dije abrazándola y dándole dos besos – por cierto, no te he comentado nada antes porque tampoco quería asustarte…- no sabía muy bien cómo explicarle la situación sin alarmarla.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntó extrañada al ver mi cara de preocupación.

- Verás tía, la persona que me hizo esto – señalé a mi pierna – digamos que la ha tomado conmigo porque sí, y va detrás de mí, así que si ves algo raro, no dudes en llamarme ¿vale?

- Claro pequeña, te llamaré enseguida con cualquier cosa – se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Solo ten cuidado tía ¿vale? – le di un beso en la mejilla.

Volví a la comisaria y fui directamente a la sala dónde había dejado a mis compañeros, ya que seguían allí.

- Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí – entré sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal con tu tía? – preguntó Esposito.

- Genial como siempre, es una mujer tan encantadora, aunque se ha quedado bastante distraída cuando le he contado algo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Ryan.

- Eh…nada…nada, cosas mías – me puse un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta y Beckett me miró divertida.

- Qué complicadas sois las mujeres de verdad – refunfuñó Ryan provocando la risa de mis compañeros.

- ¿Algo nuevo? – pregunté al ver que Espo sujetaba uno de los informes con la mano.

- La verdad es que todo parece un callejón sin salida por mucho que miremos, el tío ha desaparecido, ni siquiera ha vuelto a su piso – respondió Espo con frustración.

- Vamos a mirar todo de nuevo, seguro que encontramos alguna pista escondida – dije con seguridad – voy a tomarme un café si nos os importa, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme?

- Sí, yo misma – dijo Beckett levantándose y sonriéndome.

Me mordí el labio contenta, esperé a Beckett en la puerta, y juntas, fuimos hasta la sala de descanso.

Me puse a preparar los cafés mientras Beckett se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Qué le has contado a tu tía si se puede saber? – preguntó haciendo que me girara a mirarla.

Beckett levantó una ceja con expresión interesante al ver mi sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Te preocupa mucho? – levanté las cejas repetidamente.

- Bueno…me gustaría saber lo que vas diciendo por ahí de mí – se mordió el carrillo por dentro.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que le he hablado de ti? – me reí – sabe detective, no es usted el ombligo del mundo – me encantaba vacilarla.

- Arghhh Castle, eres tan desesperante a veces – exclamó levantándose a coger su café antes de que me diera tiempo a dárselo.

- Vamos Beckett, no te enfades, te estoy vacilando – respondí acompañándola para sentarnos en el sofá.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar o no? – dijo acercando su cara a la mía.

- ¿Qué me darás si lo hago? – sonreí traviesa mirando lo cerca que sus labios estaban de los míos.

- Ahora mismo lo único que me apetece hacerte conllevaría que me metieran en la cárcel – apretó su mandíbula.

- Dios como me excita que me hable así detective – susurré excitada.

- Estamos en la comisaria ¿recuerdas?

- Cuando te tengo así de cerca me importa una mierda donde estemos – dije acercando un poco más mis labios a los suyos, deseosa de besarla.

- ¿Si te doy un beso me lo cuentas? – sonrió sensualmente provocando que me excitará más.

- Puede…- susurré llevada por el deseo que sentía.

Beckett miró a los lados para ver si alguien nos observaba, y cuando vio que no era así, atrapó mis labios en un sensual y delicioso beso. Me mordió el labio justo antes de separar sus labios de los míos.

Suspiré al notar como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas temblaban por ese gesto suyo.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar ahora? –preguntó ansiosa recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

- Sí… – sonreí haciendo un movimiento como si mi cuerpo temblara.

Ella se rió negando con la cabeza.

- Pues le he contado que he conocido a alguien, que ese alguien era una mujer, y aunque al principio se ha sorprendido bastante no me ha dicho nada malo.

- Eso está bien, tienes una familia genial Castle.

- Lo sé – sonreí como una niña pequeña – aunque se ha sorprendido mucho más cuando le he dicho tu nombre, pero no me ha dicho por qué.

- Vaya, que raro – puso cara pensativa.

- Bueno, no le he dado más importancia y hemos cambiado de tema así que…- me encogí de hombros.

- Ya me la presentarás algún día.

- Claro, seguro que le encantas, aún se va a quedar unos días por Londres, así que la próxima vez te vienes conmigo.

- Me parece una buena idea – sonrió, volvió a mirar hacia los lados y me dio un rápido y tierno beso.

- ¿Y esto? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Me apetecía – se encogió de hombros poniendo una carita tímida tan adorable que me hizo sonreír como una tonta.

Nos terminamos los cafés y volvimos a la sala con los chicos.

- Ya estamos aquí otra vez – dije al entrar.

- Castle, tenemos algo nuevo, según unos archivos que ha encontrado uno de los policías, Philip Parker Hamilton tiene varias propiedades a su nombre, tres para ser exactos – dijo Ryan.

- ¿Qué queréis que hagamos? – pregunté mirando a los tres.

- Lo lógico sería ir una por una, buscándole a él o pistas que nos acerquen a su paradero – dijo Beckett.

- Encima de cabrón, el tío está forrado, cada día entiendo menos este mundo – soltó Esposito de repente, sin saber porqué, me reí.

- ¿A cuál vamos primero? – pregunté algo ansiosa.

- Tiene una mansión en la calle The Boltons en el barrio de Kensington – informó Ryan mirando su libreta.

- ¿En serio? Y vivía en el cuchitril de Lombard Street, no hay quién lo entienda – los comentarios de Espo siempre mostraban que él venía de una familia poco acaudalada.

- Pues si es una mansión, tendremos que ir los cuatro – dijo Beckett.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a revisar la primera propiedad de 'Knifes'. Ryan y Espo fueron en un coche, y Beckett y yo en otro.

Cuando llegamos a la calle The Boltons, el barrio parecía muy tranquilo, todo lleno de enormes mansiones, por la calle se veía a pocas personas, las cuales miraban extrañados a nuestros coches, ya que aunque íbamos sin sirena, dábamos un poco el cante con los chalecos antibalas azules. Aparcamos justo delante del edificio, y cuando ya estuvimos los cuatro reunidos delante de la reja que daba al jardín de la mansión, Esposito llamó al timbre.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz que no me era familiar.

- Policía de Londres, ¿podemos hablar un momento con usted? – anunció Esposito.

- Si claro oficial, pasen.

La reja se abrió y emprendimos el paso hacia la casa. Nos abrió una mujer con uniforme, la cual parecía la dama de llaves, tenía el pelo rubio recogido en un moño, los ojos claros, era bastante bajita y entradita en carnes, supuse que debía tener unos 50 años por las pequeñas arrugas que asomaban en sus ojos.

- Ustedes dirán – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Es usted la dueña de la mansión? – preguntó Beckett aún sabiendo que no lo era.

- Uy no joven, más quisiera yo, es del señor Parker, yo soy Elisabeth Morton – se rió.

- ¿Y el señor Parker se encuentra en casa en estos momentos?

- No, la verdad es que hace semanas que no pisa esta casa, yo me encargo de cuidarla mientras tanto.

- Señora Morton ¿Le importa si damos una vuelta por la casa?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha hecho algo malo el señor? – preguntó preocupada la mujer dejándonos entrar.

- Es sospechoso de un caso, tenemos una orden para inspeccionar la casa.

- Entonces hagan lo que tengan que hacer, estaré en la cocina por si me necesitan.

- Muy amable Señora Morton – sonrió Beckett.

La mansión era impresionantemente grande, tenía varios salones llenos de muebles, una escalinata que daba a un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones decoradas con cuadros que tenían pinta de ser carísimos. Recorrimos cada metro cuadrado de la estancia, buscando alguna pista que nos acercara a 'Knifes', pero por desgracia, hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba por ahí, y aparte de algunos trajes, no encontramos nada relevante.

- Tendremos que ir a la siguiente, aquí no hay nada – dijo Esposito resoplando.

- Eso parece, 'Knifes' se ha asegurado de dejarlo todo limpio – yo también me sentía completamente frustrada.

- La próxima casa está en el barrio de Hampstead – informó Ryan leyéndolo en su libreta.

- Pues vámonos para allá.

Nos despedimos cordialmente de la Señora Morton, insistiéndole en que si 'Knifes' aparecía por allí, nos avisara.

Subimos a los coches y nos dirigimos al barrio de Hampstead, el cansancio empezaba a pesar en mi pierna, pero estaba tan concentrada en encontrarle, que me daba igual.

Durante el camino, me mantuve en silencio, las manos me temblaban ligeramente por los nervios y Beckett se dio cuenta de ello.

- Castle, si necesitas irte a casa lo entenderé – dijo preocupada.

- Estoy bien Beckett.

- Te tiemblan hasta las manos, a mí no puedes engañarme, ya lo sabes – frunció el ceño mirándome para segundos después devolver su mirada a la carretera.

- De verdad, estoy bien, solo son nervios – intenté calmarla.

- Espero que si pasa algo, esos nervios no te jueguen una mala pasada.

- Beckett, no la volveré a cagar, lo juro – la miré, tenía una expresión seria, sus ojos estaban clavados en la carretera, pero su mente parecía estar en otro lugar.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante el resto del recorrido, cuando llegamos, repetimos el proceso, juntándonos en la puerta los cuatro y Esposito llamando al timbre.

Esa casa era algo más pequeña que la anterior, pero aún así, era enorme. No tenía jardín, pero también había una reja protegiendo la entrada.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó una voz al otro lado del interfono.

- Policía de Londres, nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas – respondió Esposito con autoridad enseñando la placa por la cámara.

- Ahora les abro.

La reja pitó y Beckett empujó ligeramente para abrirla.

Una chica morena salió a recibirnos, esta vez no tenía pinta de ser del servicio, era una chica joven, de unos 25 años, alta y esbelta, con el pelo largo, vestía bastante informal para vivir en una casa como esa.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kate Beckett, somos de la policía de Londres – saludó Beckett a la chicha ofreciéndole su mano.

- Jennifer Parker, encantada, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

- ¿Es usted la hija de Philip Parker? – pregunté sorprendida.

- La misma, ¿le ha pasado algo a mi padre? – su expresión de preocupación llegó a enternecerme, parecía no saber nada de lo que hacía su padre.

- ¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó Beckett.

- Sí, claro, pasen.

Entramos los cinco a la casa, acompañamos a Jennifer hasta un salón y nos sentamos en unos sofás de piel.

- ¿Me van a decir ya que le ha ocurrido a mi padre? – preguntó la chica nerviosa.

- La verdad es que a su padre no le ha ocurrido nada señorita Parker – Beckett intentaba tranquilizarla ya que se la veía bastante nerviosa.

Yo me limité a observarla, sin decir nada, esperando a sus respuestas y poder adivinar si sabía realmente algo o no.

- ¿Entonces qué hacen aquí? – preguntó ella sin entender nada.

- Estamos buscando a su padre, tenemos varias pruebas que le incriminan en decenas de asesinatos – soltó Espo sin pensárselo dos veces.

La chica se puso blanca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo están seguros? Mi padre sería incapaz de hacer algo así – la chica empezó a sollozar.

- Tenemos bastante certeza de que es así, tenemos imágenes y algún testigo.

- No…no puede ser, mi padre es un simple banquero…- la chica se derrumbó, colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre la cara.

- Mire, nuestro trabajo no es provocarle un disgusto, pero necesitamos encontrarle cuanto antes – dijo Beckett colocándose al lado de la chica para consolarla.

- Hace un…tiempo que…no hablo con él – dijo entre sollozos con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Y su madre? – preguntó con voz suave Beckett.

- Mi madre murió hace unos años mientras trabajaba, fue un accidente laboral, mi padre nunca lo ha superado.

- ¿Podría decirme como murió? – pregunté por fin incorporándome un poco en el sofá, acercándome más a la chica.

- Fue un accidente muy desafortunado, mi madre era carnicera, si ya sé que no pega mucho una carnicera con un banquero como pareja, pero mi madre era de familia humilde, y aunque no nos faltara el dinero, ella quiso seguir con su oficio, le encantaba su trabajo – explicó la chica esbozando una sonrisa de nostalgia – ese maldito día, mi madre estaba subida a una escalera dentro del almacén, resbaló con tan mala suerte de que la escalera golpeó con la estantería donde guardaba la mayoría de sus cuchillos y…- la chica volvió a explotar en llanto.

- Tranquila…- susurró Beckett para calmarla.

- Los cuchillos cayeron sobre ella, sin que le diera tiempo a apartarse, clavándosele por todo el cuerpo, murió desangrada pocos minutos después. Intentaron reanimarla al encontrarla, pero fue en vano.

Beckett levantó la vista mirándome fijamente, como si pudiera adivinar mis pensamientos, la obsesión de 'Knifes' por los cuchillos venía provocada por el accidente de su mujer, al menos eso fue lo que pensé.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba su madre? – pregunté sin inmutarme, sentía mucho el llanto de la pobre chica que no tenía culpa de que su padre fuera un asesino, pero necesitaba saber más.

- Mariah, Mariah Roberts – indicó la chica mirándome.

- Gracias, si su padre se pone en contacto con usted, no dude en llamarnos por favor – dije levantándome.

Mis compañeros me miraron alucinados, y despidiéndose de la chica, siguieron mis pasos.

Salimos de la casa en silencio, de repente sonó un mensaje en mi móvil, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y lo abrí.

Era de un número desconocido. Me paré de golpe, mi cara se desencajó al ver lo que el mensaje contenía.

El móvil se resbaló de mis manos, y hubiera caído al suelo si Esposito no tuviera unos grandes reflejos y lo agarrara justo antes de chocar contra el suelo. Miró la pantalla y acto seguido me miró con expresión de horror.

En la pantalla de mi móvil salía una foto de mi tía Martha, atada a una camilla y amordazada, la foto iba acompañada de un mensaje.

_- Me voy a divertir mucho cortando la piel de esta preciosa pelirroja._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh...las cosas se ponen feas!<strong>

**Espero vuestras Reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Como soy buena persona y no me gusta hacer sufrir a nadie, aquí continua la historia**

**Espero que os siga gustando y sigais dejandome esas preciosas y tan preciadas REVIEWS **

**Muchas gracias por ser fieles a la historia y espero con todo mi corazón no decepcionaros!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31<strong>

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el impacto del mensaje, no podía reaccionar, las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos y Esposito me miraba sin saber que decir, con mi móvil aún en la mano.

- Chicos, vamos a comisaria, necesitamos a Tory ¡ya! – exclamó Esposito cogiéndome del brazo y haciendo que caminara hacia el coche.

- ¿Qué pasa Espo? – preguntó Beckett extrañada mientras caminaba - ¿Castle estás bien? – la pobre no entendía nada.

- 'Knifes' tiene a la tía de Castle – soltó Esposito metiéndome en el coche.

Beckett abrió los ojos de par en par y Ryan se metió en el coche sin pensárselo dos veces, ella reaccionó y se metió también en el coche, a mi lado.

Arrancaron los coches casi a la par, pusieron las sirenas, y llegamos en poco tiempo a la comisaria.

Yo seguía en shock, mi pierna sana y la de la prótesis se movían por si solas, porque mi mente no era capaz de borrar la imagen de mi tía amordazada de mi cabeza, y no podía pensar en nada más.

Entramos en la comisaria, Ryan buscó a Tory desesperado, Tory era la chica informática de la comisaria, podía conseguir casi cualquier pista de una localización con una foto o una imagen digital, su trabajo era impresionante.

Esposito le entregó mi móvil, indicándole lo que debía hacer, mientras Beckett me acompañaba a sentarme en una silla.

- Rose por favor, reacciona, te necesitamos aquí – rogaba Beckett agachándose delante de mí en cuclillas, colocando sus manos en mis rodillas.

- Tiene a mi tía, Kate…- dije con la voz completamente rota y la mirada fija al frente.

Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones, amontonándose en mis párpados y resbalando por toda mi cara. Ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de Beckett, ni las de Esposito que se acercó a intentar tranquilizarme.

Ryan seguía encerrado en la sala de informática con Tory, intentando sacar alguna localización con el fondo de la imagen de mi tía atada a la camilla.

En unos minutos, que a mí me parecieron horas, Ryan salió de la sala corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Nave industrial en el barrio de Holloway, vámonos ya – informó.

- Castle, será mejor que te quedes aquí, no voy a arriesgar tu vida y estás indispuesta – dijo Beckett mirándome al ver que elevaba la vista hacia ella, me miró con la mayor cara de preocupación que le había visto hasta la fecha.

Al oír las palabras de Kate reaccioné, dejando de llorar de golpe, apreté la mandíbula.

- No vais a ir sin mí – me levanté desafiante plantándome delante de ella.

- Rose por favor…- suplicó al ver mi mirada rabiosa y fría.

- No tengo tiempo para discutir ahora Kate, mientras hablamos, ese cabrón está torturando a mi tía. Vámonos – dije mirando a Esposito y a Ryan que contemplaban atónitos la escena.

- Está bien, vámonos – dijo Beckett por fin.

Los chicos asintieron y salimos lo más rápido posible de la comisaria. Nos metimos en los coches como habíamos hecho horas antes, pero esta vez con la sirena a todo volumen, apartando al tráfico por el camino, con muchísima prisa.

Tardamos en llegar a la zona más de 20 minutos, 20 minutos que para mí se sintieron como horas, horas que pasaban lentamente mientras casi podía escuchar los gritos de mi tía, mi pobre tía…No medié palabra con Beckett, sabía que estaba enfadada por cómo le había hablado, pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso, sólo podía pensar en salvar a mi tía.

- Envíen una ambulancia al barrio de Holloway, no sabemos que vamos a encontrarnos, pero lo más seguro es que necesitemos a los servicios sanitarios – informó Beckett por el intercomunicador de la policía.

Yo seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera, apretando la mandíbula por la rabia que inundaba mi cuerpo, casi tenía los ojos inyectados, rojos, podía notar cómo me hervía la sangre por cada vena de mi cuerpo.

Cuando por fin llegamos, bajé rápidamente del coche, echando a correr, sin pensar en mi pierna, hacia una de las naves industriales que teníamos delante. Beckett iba detrás de mí, no sabía si lo hacía con la intención de pararme o para ayudarme, pero seguí, seguí corriendo hasta que entré en la primera nave. Me paré en la entrada, mirando hacia dónde ir, con la respiración entrecortada, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo mi cansancio, solo quería encontrarla.

Ella llegó hasta mi lado, con la respiración agitada.

- Castle para, piensa por favor, no sabemos siquiera seguro que sea aquí – dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- Beckett, no tengo tiempo para pensar, necesito encontrarla – repetí sin mirarla.

Me pareció oír un ruido en la parte alta de la nave, así que sin pensármelo dos veces, subí por las escaleras que había en un lateral de ese lugar tan oscuro y desierto, seguida por Beckett.

Nos movimos por la planta, inspeccionando una a una las salas que había, hasta que de golpe oímos un grito ahogado, reconocí perfectamente la voz de mi tía. Corrí desesperadamente en dirección hacia donde había oído el grito.

- Policía de Londres, las manos arriba – grité por el pasillo.

- ¡Joder! – escuché exclamar a 'Knifes' a lo lejos.

Seguí el rastro que el sonido de sus precipitadas pisadas hacían, sabiendo perfectamente que había echado a correr. Entré en la sala correcta por fin, encontrándome la terrible imagen de mi tía atada a la camilla, ensangrentada, sin siquiera saber aún si seguía viva. Vi los pies de 'Knifes' saliendo por una puerta trasera de la sala.

- Beckett, se ha ido por allí – le señalé la dirección mientras me acercaba a la camilla temiéndome lo peor.

Ella echó a correr detrás de 'Knifes', oí varios gritos y algún tiro, Beckett llamaba a los chicos para que la ayudaran.

Yo estaba aturdida por la imagen que tenía delante, mi tía estaba allí tumbada, aún con la mordaza puesta, llena de cortes sangrando por todo el cuerpo, miré cada parte de su anatomía, y vi que no le había amputado nada, al menos no ha sufrido tanto, pensé en ese momento.

Retiré la mordaza de su boca saltándome todas las normas de no intoxicar la escena del crimen, provocando que ella ladeara levemente la cabeza, abriendo los ojos y mirándome con expresión asustada.

- ¡Oh dios mío estás viva! – exclamé intentando desabrochar desesperadamente las correas que la ataban a la camilla.

Oí como llegaba la ambulancia desde fuera de la nave industrial en la que estábamos.

- ¡Estamos aquí, corred, necesita ayuda inmediatamente! – grité para que los sanitarios pudieran oírme.

Los pasos precipitados subiendo por la escalera retumbaban por toda la planta, uno de los operarios se acercó a mi tía y yo me aparté para dejarles trabajar.

La subieron a una camilla plegable, poniéndole oxigeno e intentando cubrir con algunas vendas las heridas que no dejaban de sangrar y poder parar la hemorragia. Yo miraba atentamente cada movimiento de los médicos, mi tía me buscaba con la mirada, alzó una mano y me acerqué a agarrársela.

- Te pondrás bien Martha – sollocé entre lágrimas.

Por suerte habíamos parado a ese cabrón a tiempo y no le había cortado el cuello antes de salir huyendo.

No sabía que había pasado desde que Beckett cruzó la puerta trasera de la sala. Pero justo en el momento que mi tía me soltó la mano por que se la llevaban a la ambulancia, Kate apareció por la puerta, con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Lo habéis cogido? – pregunté ansiosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada decepcionada.

- Se ha vuelto a escapar, lo siento – dijo entrecortadamente acercándose hasta mi posición – Esposito y Ryan están mirando por los alrededores a ver si consiguen encontrarlo, pero yo quería subir de nuevo.

- Mi tía está viva, al menos de momento, ha perdido mucha sangre pero hemos llegado en el momento justo, no le ha dado tiempo a amputar ninguna parte de su cuerpo ni de rebanarle el cuello – me sorprendí a mí misma por la frialdad de mi tono al decir eso.

Kate me cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, que aún estaban cubiertos con la sangre de mi tía.

- Lo has hecho bien Rose, la hemos encontrado a tiempo y has pensado antes de actuar – dijo sonriendo mirándome a los ojos.

- A mi tía le va a costar superar esto, siempre ha sido muy dramática – me reí.

Intentaba sacarle hierro al asunto con un poco de humor, aunque no sabía ni por qué lo hacía, cuando por dentro estaba destrozada y rota después de ver a mi tía Martha cubierta de sangre atada a una camilla.

Salimos de la nave, mientras la ambulancia salía rumbo al hospital sin darme tiempo a subirme en ella.

- ¿Te llevo al hospital Castle? – preguntó Beckett al ver mi cara de sorpresa viendo como se iba la ambulancia.

- Sí, por favor – contesté mirándola y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

Se acercó a Esposito, que se encontraba cerca de su coche y le preguntó a que hospital se dirigían.

- Van al Royal Free Hospital, vamos – dijo señalando que la siguiera – los chicos seguirán buscando, han pedido refuerzos para peinar la zona por si se ha escondido en alguna de las naves adyacentes – me informó.

Nos subimos al coche y fuimos al hospital.

Cuando llegamos, estuvimos bastante rato en la sala de espera, ya que estaban curando a mi tía y haciéndole transfusiones de sangre, había perdido mucha durante la horrible tortura. Salí un momento de la sala para llamar a mi primo e informarle de la situación, me dijo que en cuanto le fuera posible cogería un avión para venir a Londres. Volví a la sala y me senté al lado de Beckett, que me miraba sin decir nada, con cara de preocupación.

Al cabo de unos minutos más un médico salió.

- ¿Familiares de Martha Castle? – preguntó.

- Soy yo, soy su sobrina, Rose Castle – dije levantándome de golpe para acercarme a él - ¿cómo está? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Pues ahora mismo se encuentra fuera de peligro, como ya debe saber, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero después de hacerle la transfusión, su cuerpo ha respondido bien, le hemos tapado los cortes con vendas especiales para que le cicatricen lo más rápido posible, en breves minutos podrá pasar a verla, aunque está dormida por la sedación – informó el doctor.

Asentí con una sonrisa, respiré aliviada al saber que mi tía saldría de esta.

Me giré de nuevo hacia Beckett que me esperaba en silencio, de pie delante de las sillas donde estábamos sentadas hacia apenas un minuto.

Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, me acerqué rápidamente y nos fundimos en un abrazo, necesitaba sentirla después de los nervios que habíamos pasado.

- Está bien Kate, mi tía está bien…- susurré aliviada en su oído sin separar nuestros cuerpos.

- Me alegro mucho Rose – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo la apoyé del todo, fundiendo mi cara con la palma de su mano, necesitaba tanto el contacto de su piel en la mía, era la sensación más reconfortante del mundo.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, y sin preocuparse por quién pudiera estar mirándonos, me dio un tierno beso al cual correspondí. En ese momento una enfermera nos informó que ya podíamos pasar.

- Rose, yo esperaré aquí, no creo que sea necesario que entre – indicó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Cómo quieras Kate – asentí y acompañé a la enfermera.

Cuando entré a la habitación, mi tía estaba dormida como ya me había informado el doctor, me senté en un pequeño sofá individual situado al lado de la cama donde mi tía descansaba. Las sabanas tapaban su cuerpo, pero se veía perfectamente la cantidad de vendas que llevaba cubriendo los cortes que el sádico de 'Knifes' le había propinado.

Sonreí al notar su respiración relajada, me alegraba tanto de que estuviera bien, dentro de lo que cabía estaba viva, por unos minutos llegué a pensar que era demasiado tarde. Cogí su mano y la besé, intentando mandarle toda la fuerza del mundo con ese beso para que acabara de recuperarse del todo. Me quedé unos minutos más mirándola, hasta que decidí que sería mejor irse y dejarla dormir tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente, ahora no podía hacer más.

Me acerqué a una de las enfermeras al salir de la habitación, me informó de lo que debía hacer y les pedí que me llamaran con cualquier noticia.

Volví a llamar a mi primo para decirle que su madre estaba estable y me dijo que llegaría mañana por la mañana a primera hora, quedamos en encontrarnos en la comisaría para acompañarle al hospital.

Me dirigí hasta donde Beckett estaba esperando y salimos del hospital para volver a casa.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Beckett me miraba sonriente al ver que por fin había conseguido relajarme un poco, aunque seguía preocupada porque 'Knifes' seguía suelto y me aterrorizaba pensar en que podría hacer ahora que lo habíamos interrumpido.

Al llegar a casa, le expliqué a mi madre lo ocurrido, ella se aterrorizó al escuchar la noticia y me informó que mañana mismo se pasaría por el hospital, poco después de haberme reunido con mi tía, ellas dos habían quedado, y no entendía como podía ser que 'Knifes' la hubiera secuestrado sin ella enterarse.

Nos comimos unos sándwiches, nos duchamos, por separado claro, y nos fuimos directamente a la cama, el día había sido agotador y ambas necesitábamos descansar.

- Castle – dijo Beckett una vez tumbadas en la cama.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla.

- Has sido muy valiente, estoy orgullosa de ti – sonrió mirándome.

- Gracias Kate, pero hasta que no lo cojamos, no estaré tranquila, ese tío es capaz de cualquier cosa y cada vez me da más miedo pensar en su siguiente movimiento, necesitamos atraparlo cuanto antes – resoplé frustrada.

- Lo sé Rose, lo sé, yo también quiero pillarle, no soporto la idea de que siga haciéndote daño – ladeó su cuerpo y se abrazó al mío.

Besé suavemente su pelo, el olor a cerezas que inundó mis fosas nasales me transportó por unos segundos a un trance de paz y tranquilidad, me encantaba el efecto que tenía sobre mí.

- Kate, gracias por estar a mi lado – susurré.

- Siempre Rose, siempre – levantó la cabeza para besarme.

Nos quedamos dormidas en esa posición, derrotadas por el cansancio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...ya podéis respirar aliviad s un poquito, aunque el encuentro se acerca...¿Qué pasará?<strong>

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejad vuestras reviews diciendome si os gusta como va siguiendo la historia =P**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola gente! Os traigo el último capitulo del año**

**Espero que os guste y no me matéis por el final jajajaja **

**Muchas gracias por vuestras REVIEWS, espero muchas más y empezar el año con una sonrisa**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS y que paséis una genial NocheVieja! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32<strong>

Por la mañana, nos levantamos a la par y desayunamos juntas en la cocina.

- Castle, tengo que pasar un momento por mi casa, no te importa ¿verdad? – me informó mientras nos vestíamos.

- No, claro que no, yo debo ir a la comisaria para encontrarme con mi primo, luego iremos al hospital ¿nos vemos allí? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Sí, claro, espero que a tu tía no le importe verme allí – bajó la mirada tímidamente.

- Kate, le vas a encantar, igual que me encantas a mí – dije con mi mano en su barbilla, alzando su rostro ligeramente para que me mirara y pudiera besar suavemente sus perfectos y carnosos labios.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y me devolvió el beso.

Acabamos de vestirnos y salimos, cada una para una dirección diferente, ella cogió el coche oficial, ya que su moto seguía en la comisaria, y yo me subí a un taxi.

Una vez en comisaría, mi primo Richard estaba esperándome en la puerta.

Sonreí al verle, seguía tan guapo como siempre, con su traje, su camisa gris y su estupendo porte. Sus ojazos azules me miraron sonrientes, aunque tenía una expresión preocupada, algo normal considerando que su madre estaba en el hospital.

Me acerqué a él y nos abrazamos.

- Hola prima, estás muy guapa – dijo al separarnos.

- No tanto como tú querido primo, los años para ti no pasan – bromeé.

- ¿Nos vamos para el hospital? – preguntó con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

- Sí, dame un segundo, tengo que hablar con mi capitán un momento.

- Claro, te espero aquí.

Subí a la comisaria un momento, y le pedí permiso a la Capitán Gates para irme al hospital con mi primo, ella accedió sin poner objeción.

Me reuní de nuevo con mi primo y nos subimos al coche que había alquilado, me sorprendía la capacidad que tenía ese hombre para tenerlo todo controlado hasta en los peores momentos.

Durante el trayecto fuimos hablando.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto a mi madre? – preguntó sin sacar la vista de la calle.

- Un asesino en serie, le llamamos 'Knifes' porque tortura a sus víctimas cortándoles y amputándoles partes del cuerpo con cuchillos – informé.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ha amputado partes del cuerpo de mi madre? – giró la cabeza hacia mí, con una expresión de horror.

- No Rick, por suerte llegamos a tiempo, tía Martha tiene muchos cortes, pero no llegó a amputarle nada – intenté calmarlo poniéndole una mano sobre la pierna.

Volvió la mirada hacia delante, apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿Y por qué ha hecho algo así? – mi primo siempre quería estar al tanto de todo, aunque esta vez lo entendía más que nunca.

- Rick la verdad es que esto es culpa mía – bajé la mirada avergonzada.

- Espera ¿qué? – frenó de golpe en un semáforo, asustándome.

- ¿Recuerdas lo de mi pierna? – él asintió – fue él quien me la arrebató, y ahora, parece que la ha tomado conmigo y va detrás de mí y de la gente que me importa…lo siento tanto Rick… - noté como mis ojos se humedecían.

- Rose no es culpa tuya, no tienes la culpa de que un asqueroso perturbado se dedique a hacer de tu vida un infierno – puso su mano sobre la mía que aún estaba sobre su pierna.

- Debería haberlo visto venir, tendría que haberle pillado antes…de verdad que lo siento tanto – mi voz se cortaba por el dolor que me producía pensar en todo eso.

- Ya está Rose, no te tortures más, si necesitas mi ayuda para pillarle, solo pídemela, no voy a permitir que un cabrón joda a mi familia.

- Gracias Rick, lo tendré en cuenta – le sonreí, adoraba a mi primo casi tanto como a mi tía.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, nos dirigimos directamente a la habitación donde estaba mi tía, y al entrar, la vimos tumbada en la cama, con el tronco de su cuerpo sobre la almohada, comiéndose un yogurt. Ella nos sonrió, Rick corrió a abrazarla.

- ¿Cómo estás tía Martha? – pregunté acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Pues aparte de las magulladuras y las horribles cicatrices que me van a quedar para el resto de mi vida, estoy bien, contenta de seguir con vida – sonrió aunque vi como su labio temblaba ligeramente.

- Tía no sabes cuánto lo siento…- la miré con toda la tristeza del mundo.

- Cariño esto no es culpa tuya, tú me avisaste, pero me pilló de sorpresa sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y llamarte – intentó consolarme con sus palabras.

- ¿Recuerdas dónde te secuestró? – mi vena policía salió a relucir.

Rick nos miraba atento, sentado en el pequeño sofá al lado de su madre.

- Pues creo recordar que estaba cerca de mi hotel, noté algo sobre mi boca y mi nariz y de golpe todo se volvió borroso, cuando desperté ya estaba atada a esa camilla y ese horrible hombre me miraba sonriente con un cuchillo en la mano, fue horrible… – cayó una lágrima de sus ojos y su voz se rompió.

Abracé a mi tía, me dolía muchísimo verla así, y no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido culpa mía, debió seguirme al bar, me vio con ella y luego la siguió, observándola mientras estaba con mi madre, ¡oh dios!, también conocía a mi madre…esperaba que al menos no supiera quién era.

Me excusé un momento para salir a llamarla y pedirle que no saliera de casa al menos ese día, ya vería a mi tía cuando saliera del hospital, no podía arriesgarme a qué la cogiera también a ella. Mi madre lo entendió y prometió que no saldría, ella también estaba realmente asustada.

Entré en la habitación y vi a mi tía y a mi primo hablando, él le sujetaba la mano, su expresión mostraba toda la preocupación que sentía por ella en ese momento, sonreí por lo mucho que se notaba que Rick quería a su madre, no dudó ni un segundo en volar corriendo para estar a su lado.

- Tía Martha – la llamé y ella levantó la vista hacia mí.

- Dime cariño – respondió con una preciosa sonrisa, aún con la cara llena de tiritas cubriendo los cortes, mi tía se veía guapísima, era algo natural en ella.

- ¿Te importa si viene mi compañero Ryan a tomarte declaración? – pregunté dubitativa, no sabía si estaría preparada para ello.

- No claro que no cariño, dile que venga cuando quiera.

- Vale, ahora mismo le llamo – respondí saliendo de la habitación de nuevo para llamar a Ryan.

Le llamé y cogió el teléfono rápidamente.

- Ryan – dijo al descolgar.

- Hola Kevin, soy Castle.

- Hola Rose, me alegro de oírte, me han dicho que habías ido al hospital a ver a tu tía.

- Sí, aquí estoy, hablando de eso, puedes venir cuando quieras a interrogarla, ella está dispuesta a colaborar en todo.

- Perfecto, en cuanto pueda iré para allá, está en el Royal Free Hospital ¿no? – preguntó.

- Sí, por cierto, ¿lo encontrasteis? – me puse un poco nerviosa al formular la pregunta, temiendo la respuesta.

- No, el tío se esfumó otra vez como un fantasma, estuvimos varias horas peinando toda la zona y nada – soltó con voz de decepción.

- Gracias por intentarlo Ryan – sonreí con la voz aunque estaba igual de decepcionada que él.

- De nada, pero es nuestro trabajo Castle – se rió.

- Ya lo sé señorito Kevin, pero aún así, te lo agradezco.

- Nos vemos en un rato Castle, hasta luego – dijo ignorando mi comentario.

- Vale Ryan, hasta luego – dije colgando.

Cuando guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo, alcé la vista divisando a Beckett al fondo del pasillo, caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara. La esperé devolviéndole la sonrisa y cuando llegó, la envolví con mis brazos.

- Hola preciosa – dijo dándome un beso - ¿Cómo está tu tía?

- Parece que está mejor, está despierta y sonriente, no me sorprende, es una mujer fuerte, siempre lo ha sido – sonreí.

- Me alegro mucho – dijo dándome de nuevo un beso - ¿tú cómo estás?

- Bien supongo, ya sabes, algo nerviosa y mirando siempre a los lados sintiéndome observada, pero bien – dije con algo de ironía.

- Bueno es normal cariño – cada vez que me llamaba cariño sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo – nos está volviendo locos a todos, no puedo siquiera imaginarme como te sientes tú.

- Por suerte te tengo a ti – sonreí frotando suavemente mi nariz contra la suya – si no fuera por ti, esto sería mucho más difícil de llevar, te has convertido en mi tierra firme.

- No me digas esas cosas que me deshago Castle – se mordió el labio divertida.

- Es la verdad Kate, este infierno en el que se ha convertido mi vida en los últimos meses me hubiera destruido del todo si no hubieras llegado tú para apagar las llamas.

- Qué facilidad de palabra tienes algunas veces – sonrió y me besó.

- Creo que debe venir de familia – me reí sobre sus labios.

Mientras nos besábamos, el móvil de Beckett sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo y me miró.

- Tengo que cogerlo, es de la comisaria.

- Vale, te espero dentro – le indiqué señalando la puerta.

Beckett asintió y descolgó apartándose un poco mientras yo volvía a la habitación.

- Hola de nuevo – dije al entrar – Tía Martha, Ryan vendrá lo antes posible para prestarte declaración – me acerqué a la cama.

- Perfecto cariño, espero poder ayudar en todo lo que pueda, ese perturbado merece ser castigado – frunció el ceño enfadada.

- Lo sé tía, lo sé, espero poder encerrarle yo misma muy pronto – afirmé – por cierto Rick, Martha, mi…novia – recordé que no le había comentado nada a mi primo - está fuera hablando por teléfono, no creo que tarde mucho en entrar, estoy segura de que os va a caer muy bien.

La cara de mi tía cambió, puso una expresión extraña y yo la miré sin entender.

- ¿Novia? Prima, ¿qué me he perdido? – preguntó sorprendido Rick.

- Bueno…digamos que he conocido a una preciosa mujer que ha trastocado mi mundo de arriba abajo – sonreí.

- Vaya, vaya, mi prima pequeña con una mujer, esto sí que es toda una sorpresa, no me malinterpretes, entiendo que te gusten las mujeres, a mí me encantan, pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado – se rió poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- Realmente no es que me gusten las mujeres primo querido, pero ella es diferente a todas, me ha ayudado desde el primer momento, apoyándome y cuidándome, ha hecho que mi oscura y dura vida tenga un atisbo de luz y he caído rendida en sus brazos sin siquiera darme cuenta.

- Me encanta oírte hablar así, la última vez que hablamos, que por cierto hemos dejado que pasara demasiado tiempo, noté en tu voz la tristeza, y ahora, aún sabiendo que tienes detrás a un asesino, te veo feliz – mi primo era un Dios de las palabras, por eso era un gran escritor de éxito, siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa.

- Por cierto, cuando podamos tomarnos un café, tienes que contarme qué pasó con aquella policía tan perfecta de la que siempre me hablabas.

Cuando acabé de pronunciar esas palabras, noté como mi primo Rick se tensó, parecía que aún le dolía el tema, y entonces vi como nos miraba mi tía que se había mantenido en silencio durante nuestra pequeña charla, tenía una expresión algo perturbadora, como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

- Prima, es un tema complicado, ya sabes, las relaciones nunca son perfectas y a veces los tíos la cagamos – siguió mi primo con la conversación – me ha costado bastante salir de ello, pero a día de hoy, puedo decir que lo he superado – sonrió algo forzado.

- Rick, somos adultos y aunque nos veamos poco, te conozco bien, eres fuerte, tú puedes con eso y más. Además, ya te has casado dos veces, sabes que las rupturas duelen pero se superan.

- Lo sé Rose, lo sé, pero esta vez llegué a creer que sería la definitiva – suspiró tristemente.

- Vamos primo – le di una leve palmadita en la espalda – si yo he podido superar la pérdida de una pierna, tú puedes superar la de una mujer – le sonreí.

- No puedes llegar a imaginarte lo perfecta que era Rose, aparte de ser un bellezón, era la mujer más implacable que he conocido jamás, cuando la veía trabajar, me volvía loco y… - el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió nuestra conversación.

Beckett entró colgando su móvil mientras hablaba. Los tres la miramos y pude notar como la expresión de Rick cambió, incluso diría que se puso blanco.

- Castle, Ryan me ha dicho que…no…tardará…mucho… - mientras Kate pronunciaba esas palabras, se quedó paralizada de golpe, su expresión también cambió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mirando a mi primo y tragó saliva sonoramente - ¿Rick?

- Kate… - soltó mi primo en un suspiro ahogado que hizo que le mirara.

- ¿Os conocéis? – pregunté mirándolos a los dos, sorprendida por sus expresiones y sus miradas clavadas el uno en el otro.

* * *

><p><strong> jajajajajaja no me matéis! <strong>

**Nos leemos el año que viene en un nuevo capitulo! =)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bueno Bueno BUENO!**

**Como soy una buenísima persona, he decidido daros una dosis más...! xD**

**EN realidad no es por eso, pero después de sentir como había gente deseando que me atragante esta noche con las uvas, y diciendome que por mi culpa van a tener una mala entrada de año, me he sentido un poquito mla y he decidido regalaros el último (esta vez si) capitulo del año**

**Muchas gracias a todos, han hecho que el final del 2014 sea un poco más feliz para mí, no dudéis en dejarme vuestras REVIEWS! Me dan la vida y hacen que quiera continuar con esta historia!**

**FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! No bebáis mucho esta noche...ya lo haré yo por vosotros jaaajajajajaaj**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33<strong>

Tanto Richard como Kate seguían sin hablar, con sus miradas clavadas entre sí, yo les miraba a ambos sin entender nada.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunté intentando que alguien me dijera que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Beckett a Rick, ignorándome.

- He venido a ver a mi madre, la pregunta correcta es qué haces tú aquí, ni siquiera sabía que te habías ido de Nueva York – contestó mi primo con la tez muy seria.

Inspiré hondo y sonoramente al darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, aunque tenía la esperanza de que no lo fuera.

- Espera, espera, espera – dije poniéndome en medio de los dos – vais a decirme qué coño está pasando aquí ¿o no? – exclamé enfadada.

- Te presento a mi ex prometida, la policía - dijo mi primo Rick sonriendo burlón.

Sí, era exactamente lo que pensaba.

No me lo podía creer, de todas las malas situaciones que podía imaginarme al presentar a alguien a mi familia, esa era la peor de todas, quería salir corriendo en ese instante, sentía la punzada de los celos en mi ser por primera vez en la vida, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

Beckett me miró, con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando averiguar lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oían las respiraciones de los cuatro, mi tía se mantenía callada observando la escena, Rick miraba a Beckett completamente enfadado y confundido, Kate me miraba a mí con cara de preocupación y yo miraba al suelo intentando asimilarlo todo.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya – soltó Beckett cortando el tenso silencio – Rose ¿podemos hablar fuera un segundo? – levanté la cabeza y la miré.

Simplemente asentí, mi primo me miraba apretando la mandíbula, sin decir nada.

Seguí a Beckett hasta salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, cabizbaja, estaba en shock, notaba como me sudaban las manos y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

- Rose lo siento, no me esperaba todo esto – suspiró, no me atrevía ni a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Él fue la razón por la que te fuiste de Nueva York? – escupí sin pensarlo alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No querías contarme la razón por la que pediste el traslado, ¿fue para alejarte de él? – apreté mis dientes, respirando agitada, los celos me estaban matando.

- Quería alejarme de todo, Rose - podía notar como ella también estaba nerviosa.

- Esto me viene grande Kate…no sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé qué decir… – resoplé con frustración girándome, si la seguía mirando, acabaría llorando.

- No tiene porque cambiar nada entre nosotras Rose – me cogió de la mano haciendo que volviera a mirarla.

- Kate, es mi primo, mi familia, y vosotros tenéis una historia, a su lado, nosotras apenas tenemos nada – los celos volvían a surgir.

- ¿Qué no tenemos nada? ¿Crees que voy a tirarme corriendo a sus brazos? ¿De verdad crees eso, Rose? – frunció el ceño, empezaba a enfadarse.

- No sé lo qué creo ahora mismo Kate –suspiré.

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándome intensamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- Hablamos luego, tengo que ir a la comisaria para seguir investigando y resolver este maldito caso – soltó con rabia – hablaremos cuando te calmes un poco, no pienso discutir contigo en caliente.

Soltó mi mano, se giró y se fue en dirección a la salida del hospital, ante mi atónita mirada.

- ¡Joder! – grité completamente frustrada.

- Shhhhhhhh señorita, esto es un hospital – me regañó una enfermera.

- Disculpe – agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

Beckett se había ido enfadado conmigo, yo debía volver a la habitación y no sabía que iba a decirles a mi primo y a mi tía, era todo demasiado violento.

Encima de tener a un pirado persiguiéndome por toda la ciudad que se dedica a torturar y matar a la gente de mi alrededor, debía sumarle una horrible situación por la cual podía perder a mi primo o a Beckett, mi familia contra la persona que me hacía feliz y de la cual estaba locamente enamorada, era todo demasiado complicado.

Resoplé justo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Rick y mi tía estaban hablando en voz baja y cuando me vieron, pararon de inmediato su charla.

- Rick yo… - intenté decir algo sin saber por dónde empezar, y entonces recordé la cara de mi tía al decirle el nombre de Kate – Tía, tú lo sabías ¿verdad? – pregunté mirándola.

Ella me miró abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Cuando me dijiste el nombre de Katherine, creí que sería mucha casualidad, pero tenía un presentimiento y…

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – la interrumpí alzando el tono de mi voz.

- Eh Rose, relájate, ella no tiene la culpa de esta situación – dijo Rick acercándose a mí, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

- La tengo yo entonces – respondí mirándolo desafiante.

- Yo no he dicho eso, vale que mi madre podría haberte comentado algo, pero no es necesario que alces el tono – intentó tranquilizarme, pero consiguió el efecto contrario.

No podía mantener mi mirada en la suya, la rabia me subía por todo el cuerpo, sentía celos, tenía ganas de gritarle, de pegarle, aún sabiendo que él no tenía culpa de nada, ni Kate, ni mi tía, ni yo, el destino nos estaba jugando una mala pasada a todos.

- Lo más irónico de todo es que hace unos minutos yo te estaba preguntando por tu ex y ahora resulta que es la misma persona de la que hablaba yo – me reí irónica, superada por la situación - ¿sigues enamorado de ella? – le pregunté a Rick con expresión seria.

Él no respondió, pero en sus ojos vi que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Estupendo, ahora aparte de lidiar con un asesino, me tengo que pelear con mi primo por conservar al amor de mi vida – mi ironía estaba empezando a molestar a Richard, pero creo que mi última frase fue la que más le dolió.

- Será mejor que te vayas Rose – dijo Rick señalando la puerta.

- ¿Me estás echando? – mi voz sonaba amenazante.

- Mi madre necesita descansar, atenderá a tu compañero cuando venga, pero tú debes irte, todo este estrés no le va bien en estos momentos – el también me miró amenazante.

Miré a mi tía que nos observaba con cara de preocupación, volví a mirar a Rick, apreté la mandíbula con rabia y salí pegando un portazo.

Debí hacer algo muy malo en otra vida para que me castigaran de esa manera, cualquier cosa buena que pudiera pasarme, acababa derrumbándose de alguna manera u otra.

Me dirigí al baño del hospital, necesitaba refrescarme y calmarme. Cuando entré, me apoyé en la pared de baldosas blancas y exploté, empecé a llorar, deslizando mi cuerpo por la pared hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza, con el llanto roto y la respiración cortada, notaba las lágrimas recorrer mi cara y mis pulmones ahogarse intentando coger aire mientras mis sollozos se lo impedían. Golpeé la prótesis con el puño, llevada por la cantidad de emociones que sentía, rabia, celos, miedo, inseguridad, frustración y una larga lista de cosas horribles que me impedían normalizar la respiración.

Me mantuve en ese estado durante varios minutos, hasta que decidí levantarme. Coloqué bien la prótesis en mi muslo, ya que del golpe que le había propinado con el puño se había movido, apoyé las palmas de mis manos en la pared, y con algo de fuerza, me levanté arrastrándome por ella.

Me miré en el espejo, tenía la cara roja y húmeda, el maquillaje corrido, los ojos hinchados y el pelo completamente despeinado. Con mis manos me arreglé el pelo atándolo en una coleta, me refresqué la cara y la sequé con papel, intentando retirar la mayor cantidad posible del maquillaje que recorría toda mi cara. Respiré hondo y salí.

Decidí ir caminando hasta la comisaria, necesitaba aclarar mi mente y el aire frío de la calle ayudaría a calmarme.

¿Cómo iba a solucionarlo todo?

Por primera vez en la vida los celos habían aparecido en mí, nublándome el sentido y hablando por mí, escupiendo palabras que no debía decir, había sido injusta con Kate, le recriminé cosas sin saber nada, me acababa de pelear con mi primo, le había alzado la voz a mi tía y 'Knifes' seguía detrás de mí, escondido, jugando conmigo a su antojo y controlando mis nervios.

Esto era demasiado, no podía pensar, no podía encontrar una solución, así que durante mi paseo hasta la comisaria, decidí que iba a ir por partes, lo primero que necesitaba era atrapar al asesino que atormentaba mi vida, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Beckett y mi familia sin tener que estar preocupada por su seguridad.

Llegué a la comisaria y me dispuse a subir, suspirando para controlar los nervios que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí del ascensor vi a Esposito junto a Beckett delante de la pizarra, sujetando varios informes en sus manos.

- Hola – saludé tímidamente, Kate clavó su mirada en mí, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda al ver su expresión seria.

- Hola Castle, ¿cómo está tu tía? – preguntó Esposito haciendo que le mirara.

- Mejor – sonreí forzadamente – gracias por preguntar Javi.

- Ryan ha ido al hospital a hablar con ella, creí que seguirías allí – mi amigo me miraba con el ceño fruncido al ver que movía los dedos de mi mano derecha, nerviosa.

- No, he discutido con mi primo y he preferido volver a comisaria – suspiré.

Beckett cambió su expresión tornándola en sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Noté como Esposito quería preguntar algo más, pero al ver cómo nos mirábamos Kate y yo, prefirió mirar de nuevo los informes y dejarlo estar.

- ¿Habéis descubierto algo nuevo? – pregunté cambiando de tema.

- Hemos estado buscando los informes del 'accidente' de la mujer de 'Knifes', Mariah Roberts.

- ¿Y? – pregunté ansiosa.

- Hay algo que no concuerda – soltó mi mejor amigo.

- ¿El qué?

- A ver, vale que era carnicera y tenía cuchillos cerca, pero… ¿quién en su sano juicio tendría los cuchillos puestos en una estantería?

- La verdad es que es un poco extraño sí, ¿pero eso no se investigó?

- Parece ser que no, al encontrarla sola, tirada en el suelo y la estantería caída, el detective que llevaba el caso lo cerró simplemente como accidente laboral.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que evitaron investigar y que podría ser un asesinato?

- No encontraron huellas en los cuchillos, aparte de las de la mujer, claro, pero sigo pensando que lo normal es tener los cuchillos guardados en un cajón, no en una estantería, creo firmemente que Mariah Roberts fue asesinada – Javi parecía muy convencido.

- Sin huellas, una estantería y una escalera caídas… - dije con expresión pensativa – parece como si el asesino lo hubiera preparado todo para que creyeran que fue un accidente.

- Exacto Castle – por fin Beckett dijo algo, yo le sonreí pero ella seguía seria.

- Además hay algo más raro aún que encontró la forense, pero parece que no le dieron importancia – informó Espo.

- ¿Algo raro? ¿El qué? – pregunté ansiosa por saber más.

- En la escena del crimen, se encontraron unas gotas de ácido, algo que no es muy común si contamos que era un almacén de carne.

- Parece que al detective del caso le importaba más dejar el caso cerrado que investigarlo – apreté la mandíbula frustrada – ácido…- dije pensativa.

Beckett abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Por eso no deja huellas! – exclamamos las dos a la vez – 'Knifes' se quemó con ácido las huellas de los dedos – repetimos de nuevo acercándonos.

Nos quedamos una frente a la otra, muy cerca, no pude evitar bajar mi mirada a sus labios, me moría por besarla en ese instante, alcé la vista de nuevo y vi como Beckett también miraba a mis labios, sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tímida.

Esposito miraba la escena divertido, las dos ladeamos levemente la cabeza para mirarle cuando carraspeó, como si lo hubiéramos ensayado para estar completamente sincronizadas.

- ¿Sois gemelas y no me habéis dicho nada? – soltó mi amigo riéndose.

- Cállate – dije golpeándole el hombro.

- Deberíamos contactar con el detective que investigó el 'accidente' y hablar con él, el ex detective Dawson – dijo Beckett mirando el informe.

- Estoy de acuerdo – me mordí el labio evitando una sonrisa.

- Vale, ahora mismo me pongo con ello – dijo Esposito yendo hacia su mesa para buscar en el ordenador.

Beckett y yo nos quedamos delante de la pizarra, apoyadas en una mesa, intenté evitar mirarla pero me fue imposible. Tenía como prioridad resolver el caso de 'Knifes', pero tenerla tan cerca, notar lo tensa que estaba teniéndome al lado y como de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo, podía con mis nervios.

- Kate… ¿Podemos hablar? – solté por fin haciendo que ladeara su cabeza para mirarme.

- Ahora no Castle, tenemos que concentrarnos en el caso – contestó cortante.

- Pero… - intenté decir.

- Voy al baño – me interrumpió marchándose sin más.

Resoplé frustrada tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, me iba a volver loca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Beckett regresó y vi el brillo húmedo en sus ojos, rompiéndome el alma. Cuando iba a decirle algo, Esposito se acercó de nuevo a nosotras.

- He hecho varias llamadas y parece ser que el ex detective Dawson está fuera de la ciudad, pero regresa mañana, así que no podemos hacer nada hasta mañana – nos informó.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar un poco, mañana seguiremos con la investigación – dijo Beckett sin mirarme.

- Perfecto jefa – sonrió Espo mirándola.

- Javi… ¿qué te dije de lo de llamarme jefa? – Kate frunció el ceño fingiendo enfado.

- Uy perdón, quería decir jefa Beckett – mi amigo se rió a carcajadas.

- Sois los dos igual de desesperantes – Kate rodó los ojos y se dirigió al ascensor, no sin antes coger sus cosas.

- Hala, ya he recibido yo sin haber abierto si quiera la boca – solté divertida.

- ¿Vienes o no? – preguntó Beckett desde el ascensor.

- Si, si, voy – cogí mis cosas rápidamente y entré al ascensor con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, parece que la tensión está muy presente en el ambiente...¿Qué pasará? <strong>

**Lo descubriréis el año que viene =P**

**Nos leemos!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Buenas gente! **

**Os traigo el primer capitulo de este nuevo año 2015, espero que haya empezado con buen pie para todos!  
><strong>

**Siento informaros que este capitulo es bastante más cortito que los anteriores, pero es mucho más intenso! **

**Lo compensaré con el próximo, lo prometo =P****  
><strong>

**Espero vuestras reviews que me digais si os gusta y que pensáis que pasará!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34<strong>

Nos dirigimos a mi casa en la moto de Kate, tanto en el ascensor como durante el trayecto, no habíamos cruzado ni una sola palabra o mirada.

Ni si quiera le pedí ayuda para subir a la moto, me agarré a ésta y subí sin más, cogiéndome a las manillas de los laterales para no perder el equilibrio durante el trayecto. Ella se puso el casco y subió sin siquiera rozarme.

Quería decirle mil cosas, pero no era capaz de racionar el montón de palabras que corrían por mi cerebro, así que pensé que el silencio sería la mejor opción.

Nos adentramos en el ascensor de mi casa, mirando las dos al frente, era todo tan incomodo y tenso que notaba como mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos, pidiendo auxilio.

Escuché resoplar a Beckett e instintivamente la miré.

Como si pudiera notar mi mirada sobre ella, ladeó la cabeza y también me miró, intensamente, intentando descifrar por mi expresión lo que podía estar pasando por mi mente.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, indicando que ya estábamos en la planta de mi casa, cortando el juego de tensas miradas en el que habíamos entrado. Bajamos en silencio, saqué las llaves para abrir y entramos en casa.

Mi madre nos miró sonriendo, pero cuando se fijó en nuestras caras, su expresión cambió.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó acercándose a darme un abrazo.

- Hola a ti también mamá – solté algo borde al separarme de ella – no, todo está bien, solo acumulamos demasiado cansancio – intenté sonreírle.

- Pues entonces deberíais comer algo e iros a dormir – una madre, siempre sería una madre.

- Eso haremos mamá – forcé una sonrisa, no quería que mi madre se preocupara por nada.

- ¿Cómo está Martha? – preguntó provocando que mi cuerpo se tensara de golpe.

- Bien, supongo, he tenido que irme pronto, pero se la veía mucho mejor, le curaron las heridas y le hicieron una transfusión de sangre, así que está como nueva – acababa de medio mentir a mi madre, pero por ahora no necesitaba saber más – está más preocupada por las cicatrices que le van a quedar que por el dolor, ya la conoces – me reí.

- ¿Mañana podré ir a verla? – su expresión preocupada me dio una idea.

- ¿Sabes qué mamá? Podrías ir ahora mismo si quieres, te acompaño abajo a coger un taxi y asegurarme de que no pasa nada, llama a Richard y dile que te espere en la puerta – necesitaba estar a solas con Kate y esa sería la única manera.

Beckett me miraba sorprendida y confundida.

- Vale cariño, deja que me arregle y me acompañas – dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Beckett me miraba con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en la barra de la cocina.

- ¿Estás echando a tu madre de su propia casa? – preguntó seria en un tono bajo para que mi madre no la oyera.

- Kate…tenemos que hablar, y con mi madre por aquí no podremos hacerlo tranquilamente.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero hablar del tema? – achinó los ojos seria.

- No tienes porque hablar entonces, pero necesito que me escuches.

Cuando Beckett iba a responder, mi madre salió de su habitación y Kate simplemente cerró la boca.

- Ya estoy cariño – dijo sonriente, ataviada con un vestido de flores azules de corte largo.

- Entonces vamos abajo – dije abriendo la puerta.

Acompañé a mi madre, me miraba con algo de preocupación pero no dijo nada.

- Mamá… - pensé un poco antes de seguir hablando.

- Dime cariño – instigó mi madre al ver que no seguía.

- En cuanto al primo Rick, ha pasado algo y está la cosa un poco tensa – bajé la mirada.

- Oh cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Digamos qué…Kate y Rick se conocían de antes.

Mi madre abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Oh dios mío, ¿la policía con la qué estuvo es…Katherine? – preguntó llevándose la mano hasta encima de sus labios, en un gesto de sorpresa.

Asentí algo avergonzada.

- Bueno cariño, estoy segura de que lo arreglareis – dijo poniendo una mano en mi brazo – y ahora, sube a arreglar las cosas con Katherine.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué…? – pregunté confundida.

- Rose, soy tu madre y soy una mujer, no estoy ciega, podría haber cortado con tijeras la tensión que hay entre vosotras.

- Mamá, cada día me das más miedo – me reí.

Paramos a un taxi que pasaba por delante.

- Nos vemos luego cariño, y habla con ella – me guiñó un ojo.

Se subió al taxi después de darme un beso en la mejilla y yo volví a subir al apartamento.

En el ascensor, apoyé mi frente en la pared de éste y resoplé, no sabía ni que debía decirle para no cagarla más, tenía tanto miedo de perderla por mis inseguridades, mis celos y la aparición de Rick.

Cuando entré, Beckett seguía en la misma posición, reposando sus lumbares en la barra de la cocina, se la veía pensativa y enfadada.

Me quedé mirándola unos segundos después de cerrar la puerta, no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, así que mientras pensaba, me acerqué a ella, plantándome justo delante.

- Te escucho – dijo mirándome desafiante.

- Primero de todo, quiero pedirte perdón por mi reacción y por las cosas que te dije – suspiré como si soltarlo aliviara un poco mis nervios.

Ella relajó un poco su expresión, aunque seguía estando seria.

- Nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, y fui muy injusta acusándote de mentirme, pero los nervios pudieron conmigo – continué.

- Si, fuiste muy injusta y no me dejaste explicar nada – respondió bajando los brazos hasta los laterales de su cuerpo.

- Yo…Yo…no sé lo qué me paso Kate, vi cómo te miraba mi primo y como le mirabas tú y…- de nuevo recordé los celos que había sentido.

- Yo no le miraba de ninguna manera Rose, me pilló por sorpresa, nada más – dijo con voz seria.

- Kate no me engañes, no soy tonta aunque a veces pueda parecerlo – y de nuevo los celos hablaban por mí.

- No me hables así Castle – frunció el ceño.

- Pues tú no me engañes – lo fruncí yo.

- Si vas a empezar a acusarme otra vez de algo que no he hecho, creo que será mejor que dejemos esta conversación – su tono de rabia me enfureció más.

- No estoy acusándote, solo es que…

- ¿Has discutido con él? – preguntó de golpe provocando que volviera a tensarme.

- ¿Te importa mucho? – ahora la que sonaba enfadada era yo.

- ¿Qué? Sólo te he hecho una pregunta Castle – dijo exasperada por mi reacción.

- Conozco algo de vuestra historia Kate, se lo mucho que le costó a mi primo conquistarte, y sé lo enamorado que estaba de ti, o mejor dicho que sigue estando… - necesitaba parar, estaba hablando de más, pero no podía evitarlo, los celos se apoderaron de mí por completo.

- ¿Y qué que lo sepas Rose? El pasado, pasado está, yo me largué de Nueva York para empezar una vida nueva y olvidarme de todo – alzó el tono de su voz.

- ¿Qué sientes por él, Kate? – no quería saberlo, pero necesitaba la respuesta.

- Espera un momento, ¿estás celosa? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¡Qué! ¡No, claro qué no! – mentí – _maldito orgullo _- pensé.

Beckett me empujó levemente para poder pasar y se acercó hacia el sofá, girándose para mirarme de nuevo. Me giré, quedándome ahí plantada, estupefacta.

- ¡Estás celosa! Sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme Castle – exclamó haciendo un gesto levantando sus manos como si la estuviera desesperando – esto es increíble…- negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

- No me has respondido Kate, no me has dicho qué sientes por él – seguí en mis trece.

- Si tú admites que estás celosa primero – se cruzó de brazos otra vez.

Suspiré frustrada, la conversación estaba empezando a desquiciarme.

- Vale, estoy celosa… ¿Contenta?- apreté mis dientes de tal manera que casi sentí como si fueran a romperse en cualquier momento.

- La verdad es que no.

- Joder Kate, responde a mi pregunta, no es tan difícil – grité perdiendo los nervios.

- Castle a mí no me grites – dijo acercándose a mí con el dedo levantado cual profesora, pero esta vez no me reí, estaba demasiado tensa.

- Sigues sin responderme…- bajé el tono de mi voz pero seguía sonando desafiante.

Estábamos muy cerca, notaba su respiración agitada por los nervios sobre mi cara, sus ojos clavados en los míos, mostrando rabia, saltaban chispas entre nosotras y sentí que en cualquier momento me iba a dar un calambre.

- Está bien – bajó su mano y suspiró, girándose de nuevo – no te voy a negar que cuando le he visto mi estomago ha dado un vuelco – se pasó una mano por el pelo – pero ha sido por la sorpresa, no me esperaba verlo allí.

- ¿Le sigues queriendo? – cerré los ojos, no quería ver su expresión al responder.

Oí sus pasos acercándose de nuevo hacia mí, colocó una mano suavemente en mi mejilla.

- Mírame Castle, quiero que abras los ojos y me mires – volví a notar su respiración agitada sobre mi cara.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos intensamente verdes, en los cuales adoraba perderme, mirándome fijamente.

- No, no sigo enamorada de él, no le quiero, puede que sienta algo, pero no es amor – soltó sin más, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

- ¿Y qué es entonces? – apreté mi mandíbula, respirando con dificultad.

- ¡Joder Rose! – exclamó - ¡vale ya! te estoy diciendo que no le quiero y solo te quedas con eso – volvió a girarse alejándose de mí.

- Y tú no me respondes – resoplé frustrada.

- ¿Qué coño quieres, Rose? – me miró de nuevo.

Notaba mi pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, mi corazón cabalgaba dentro de él, a punto de estallar, me hervía la sangre, notaba como si las palabras bajaran desde mi cerebro hasta mi boca, recorriendo mi nuca, y sin pensarlo más, las palabras salieron solas.

- A ti Kate, te quiero a ti, estoy completa y locamente enamorada de ti…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo reaccionará Kate ante la confesión de Rose?<strong>

**Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo =P**

**Espero vuestras REVIEWS! q son gratis y animan mucho!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola queridos lectores, os traigo un nuevo capitulo =)**

**Os recomiendo que cojáis una botellita de agua fría antes de empezar a leer jajajajaajajaja**

**Muchas gracias por cada Review, animan muchisimo mis ganas de seguir escribiendo**

**Espero que os siga gustando y sigais disfrutando de esta locura de fic que empezó como una distracción para mí y se ha convertido en algo que me llena de felicidad hacer =) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35<strong>

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Beckett con expresión sorprendida.

- Que te quiero Kate, he dicho que te quiero – bajé la mirada - te quiero tanto que duele, porque nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien así, nunca antes he sentido lo que siento por ti y tengo tanto miedo de perderte que mi boca suelta estupideces sin parar.

Levanté la mirada de nuevo para mirar hacia donde estaba ella y di un respingo al encontrarme con su rostro justo delante de mí, mirándome con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios.

Colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, atrajo mis labios a los suyos y me besó, de una manera tan frenética que al principio me aturdió y no supe reaccionar, pero al segundo sentí su lengua rozando dulcemente la mía y correspondí a sus besos, agarrándola por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mi cuerpo, cómo si no hacerlo suponía que iba a escaparse de mi lado.

Nos besamos con pasión, con deseo, con desenfreno, hasta que noté que mis pulmones exigían que me separara de sus labios para poder coger aire.

- Kate…-susurré sobre sus labios.

- Vamos… - dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos llevándome hacia la habitación.

Mi estomago seguía siendo un manojo de nervios mientras dábamos los últimos pasos para entrar en la habitación. La quería, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su piel y sus besos igual que necesitaba respirar para vivir.

Me llevó hasta los pies de la cama, clavamos nuestras miradas la una en la otra, volvió a colocar una mano en mi mejilla y de nuevo perdió sus labios en los míos, besándolos con pasión y cariño, notando esa energía eléctrica que nos unía con cada roce de cualquier parte de nuestros cuerpos.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama, abrazadas, sin dejar ni un segundo de besarnos, cogiendo aire sobre los labios de cada una, no queríamos separarlos ni un momento.

Mis manos se perdieron por su cuerpo, levantando su camiseta para poder acariciar su piel caliente y suave, rozando cada milímetro de ella suavemente, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo al sentirla.

Separamos nuestros labios, acercó su boca a mi oído, dejándome sentir el aire caliente y agitado que salía de sus labios.

- Hazme el amor Rose – susurró en un suspiro tan sensual que me erizó la piel.

Alcancé sus labios de nuevo, saboreándolos, dejándome llevar por la intensidad de nuestros besos. Beckett arqueó su cuerpo al sentir como deslizaba mi mano por dentro de su sujetador, acariciando sus suaves y turgentes pechos.

Enderezó un poco su cuerpo para sacarse la camiseta y lanzarla a un lateral de la cama, justo antes de dejar caer su cuerpo de nuevo, llevé mis manos a su espalda y le desabroché el sujetador con rapidez. Ella sonrió al notarlo. Con mis manos, acaricié sus hombros acompañando los tirantes del sujetador, observando cómo sus preciosos y perfectos pechos se quedaban poco a poco al aire, y se lo saqué, tirándolo también al suelo.

Mis ojos observaban sin perder detalle a mis manos, que se deslizaban lenta y suavemente por su piel, en mi mente se quedaba marcada cada imagen, cada suspiro, cada gemido que salía de sus labios. Mientras mis ojos sonreían por la visión tan perfecta que tenían delante, mi corazón latía desbocado por lo muchísimo que la quería, mis manos perdidas acariciando cada centímetro de su piel como si les fuera la vida en ello, temblaban por el huracán de sensaciones proporcionadas por el calor que emanaba de sus poros, y mi sexo…mi sexo palpitaba y se humedecía cada vez más llevado por lo mucho que me encantaba la electricidad que su piel producía en la mía al rozarse.

Mis labios se acercaron temblantes y nerviosos a su cuerpo, besando suavemente la pequeña parte de piel que separaba sus dos pechos, cerré los ojos llevada por la chispa que acaba de sentir al rozarla, y mi lengua se arrastró dejando un reguero de saliva hasta su pezón izquierdo, el cual besé y lamí hasta que noté como endurecía de nuevo entre mis labios.

Subí mi rostro hasta su cuello, lo besé y mordí lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo mientras Beckett gemía en mi oído ladeando ligeramente su cabeza. Podía notar mi sexo humedeciéndose más y más, mis manos querían perderse dentro de ella, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo todo lento y placentero, quería hacerle el amor de la manera más cariñosa y tierna posible, sin dejar de extasiarla con cada movimiento.

Mientras disfrutaba de su cuello, mi mano izquierda fue a parar a su pecho derecho, acariciando su aureola para concentrarse segundos después en endurecer su pezón entre mis dedos, ejerciendo pequeños pellizcos que hicieron que su cuerpo se arqueara al compás de intensos gemidos y jadeos.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cara, y en un rápido movimiento, sus labios reinaron los míos, devorándolos sin parar, de lado a lado, atrapando desesperadamente mi labio superior entre sus labios para después hacer lo mismo con mi labio inferior.

Podía sentir con cada beso que me daba, la necesidad de sentirme que tenía, las ganas de compartir conmigo sus sentimientos a través de besos cargados de amor y deseo.

Mis labios se separaron de los suyos, completamente húmedos, hinchados y enrojecidos por tanta pasión que estábamos compartiendo, y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, me acerqué hasta su oído.

- Date la vuelta Kate, quiero perderme en tu espalda… - susurré.

Ella sonrió, y mientras me colocaba a un lado de la cama, se puso boca abajo, con la cabeza ladeada para no ahogarse con la almohada.

Me saqué la camiseta y el sujetador y me tumbé suavemente encima de ella, intentando no dejar caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo de golpe.

Besé la comisura de sus labios y me desplacé después por el lateral de su cara dándole pequeños besos, pasando por su cuello y acabando en su nuca después de apartarle con cuidado el pelo hacia un lado y dejarlo reposar sobre su hombro. Bajé lamiendo lentamente la piel de su nuca hasta que llegué al final de ésta, mordí sensualmente el pequeño bulto en el cual empezaban sus cervicales, al notar mis dientes, ella gimió de placer por la sorpresa de mi gesto y noté bajo mi pecho, como de nuevo se erizaba su piel.

Mientras me movía besando sus hombros y el principio de su espalda, mis pezones rozaban suavemente su piel, provocando que cada vez estuviera más excitada y me fuera más difícil controlar mis impulsos de hacerle el amor salvajemente.

Llevé mi lengua hasta la pequeña curva donde empezaba su columna vertebral, y con la punta de ésta, recorrí de arriba abajo la línea de su espalda, llegando hasta la cinturilla del pantalón que aún llevaba puesto.

Colé mis dedos en la cinturilla, y sin necesidad de decirle nada, Beckett alzó un poco su trasero para facilitarme el poder desabrocharle el botón y bajar los pantalones con más facilidad. Sonreí ante su movimiento y con mis manos por debajo de su cuerpo, desabroché el botón y bajé la cremallera.

Dejó caer de nuevo sus caderas sobre la cama, y poco a poco, fui bajando el pantalón, dejando al aire lentamente sus braguitas de encaje y la perfecta y tersa piel de sus nalgas. Cuando por fin conseguí desenfundar del todo sus largas piernas de diosa, dejé caer el pantalón al suelo.

Alternando besos recorriendo sus dos piernas, llegué a su trasero, el cual admiré con mis ojos varios segundos, era tan jodidamente perfecto. Al notar que mis labios llevaban demasiado rato separados de su piel, Beckett movió sus pies divertida para hacerme notar que los echaba de menos. Me reí mordiéndome el labio al ver ese gesto tan adorable.

- No sea impaciente detective – dije riéndome.

- Joder Castle, me encanta, pero esto es una tortura – dijo resoplando sobre la almohada.

Posé mi boca en su nalga izquierda y la mordí, provocando que saliera un gemido acompañado de una risa divertida de su boca.

- Cómo vuelva a quejarse detective, me veré obligada a castigarla – solté con voz sensual.

- Necesito sentirte dentro Rose, lo necesito ahora – exclamó.

- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí – después de decir eso, bajé sus braguitas dejándolas caer al suelo y le di una palmada rápida sobre la nalga, provocando que su piel enrojeciera ligeramente.

Ella giró su cuerpo de golpe y vio como la miraba con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

- ¿Acabas de pegarme en el culo? – preguntó abriendo su boca alucinada.

Me coloqué rápidamente de nuevo sobre ella, mientras no podía dejar de reírme y ella seguía con su expresión de sorpresa.

- Le advertí que no se quejara detective – susurré sensualmente sobre sus labios justo antes de besarla apasionadamente.

- No me he quejado, es solo que…aaaaahhh - gimió interrumpiendo sus palabras al notar como mis dedos se adentraban y acariciaban los pliegues de su sexo.

Moví mis dedos por su sexo, haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo pulgar en su clítoris, provocando que se hinchara poco a poco al sentir cada caricia. Estaba completamente mojada, mis dedos resbalaban por su piel con facilidad.

- Pídemelo otra vez Kate… - susurré en su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Hazme el amor Rose…por favor… - susurró ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Besé su cuello a la vez que introduje dos dedos en su interior. Volvió a gemir, pero esta vez más fuerte, inundando mis oídos con esa dulce música que emanaba de su garganta.

Curvé mis dedos dentro de ella, dejando que disfrutara de cada roce lentamente, regodeándome al palpar sus paredes internas y notando como su cuerpo se erguía cada vez que entraba y salía de ella. Las embestidas de mis dedos eran lentas, pausadas, dejaba que cada milímetro de mis dedos disfrutara del contacto con su piel y su humedad.

Aceleré poco a poco el ritmo, mientras mis labios disfrutaban del calor de los suyos, del tacto de su lengua y del aire ardiente que se perdía en mi boca cada vez que gemía dentro de ella.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas, y mientras mis dedos seguían jugando dentro de su sexo, nuestras bocas luchaban por separarse lo mínimo, solo cuando tenían la necesidad de coger aire para recobrar un poco el aliento.

Noté como el cuerpo de Beckett empezaba a temblar debajo del mío, podía notar en mi pecho como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Sus caderas rozaron mis pantalones cuando empezó a convulsionar, respirando dentro de mi boca más rápidamente, soltando gemidos a la vez que en mis dedos, que entraban y salían de ella sin parar, noté como su humedad aumentaba dejándose llevar por un placentero orgasmo que acabó inundando mi mano.

Separé mis labios de los de ella para poder observar su cara mientras seguía notando en su cuerpo el calor del éxtasis que acababa de proporcionarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su labio inferior capturado por sus dientes que lo apretaban escondiendo una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, esa sonrisa que una tiene después de un increíble orgasmo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver como la miraba, sonrió ampliamente.

- Ha sido…muy intenso – dijo aún con su sonrisa en los labios, esa sonrisa que me parecía la imagen más perfecta del mundo.

- Eres tan preciosa Kate… - acaricié sus labios con mi dedo pulgar, suave y lentamente, una caricia llena de amor y cariño – te quiero – susurré de nuevo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, en ese momento no era necesario que expresara con palabras lo que sentía, la profundidad de sus ojos verdes me lo decía todo. Nos miramos en silencio durante varios segundos, de repente, rodeó mi nuca con su brazo izquierdo y atrajo mis labios hasta los suyos, besándome con pasión.

Entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, y en esa posición, hizo que nuestros cuerpos giraran, colocándose encima de mí.

Irguió su cuerpo, quedándose sentada sobre mí, la visión de tenerla encima, completamente desnuda, provocó que mi cuerpo se incendiara. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura, acariciando su ardiente piel, notando como la electricidad recorría las palmas de mis manos viajando hasta mi sexo que se inundaba por momentos.

- Dios Kate, eres tan perfecta… - exclamé mordiéndome el labio sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada.

- Tú sí que lo eres… - dijo acariciando mi vientre hasta que puso sus manos sobre mis pechos.

Acarició con sus manos mis dos pezones a la vez, alcé mis caderas, haciendo que mis pantalones rozaran su sexo, provocando que un sonoro gemido saliera de sus labios.

Sus manos dieron paso a sus labios, que acompañados de su lengua, besaron y lamieron con intensidad cada uno de mis pezones, mientras mi cabeza se hundía en la almohada al sentir cada lengüetazo sobre mi piel cada vez más sensible.

Mientras seguía regodeándose con su boca en mis pechos, deslizó lentamente por mi vientre su mano izquierda, metiéndola por dentro del pantalón, alcanzando mi sexo, introduciendo suavemente sus dedos en él, provocando que no parara de gemir de placer desde el primer roce.

Su mano experta jugó con mis pliegues, uno de mis pezones seguía sensibilizándose dentro de su boca, y mi cuerpo se sentía perdido entre tanto placer.

Con su lengua, recorrió el camino que había entre mis pechos y mis labios, lamiendo lenta y sensualmente la piel sobre mi garganta y mi barbilla. Al llegar a mis labios, introdujo directamente su lengua en mi boca, enzarzándola con la mía que llevaba esperándola con ansia durante todo el tortuoso camino que acababa de recorrer. Entre besos apasionados, introdujo dos dedos en mi interior, metiéndolos y sacándolos a un ritmo rápido y frenético que me llevó al cielo en pocos minutos. Mientras sentía el calor ardiente del orgasmo recorrer mi bajo vientre, mis manos agarraban las sabanas y mi voz gemía dentro de la boca de Beckett.

Kate separó nuestros labios, colocándose a un lado de la cama, observando cómo mi cuerpo seguía inmerso en pequeñas convulsiones mientras con su mano acariciaba el mechón de pelo ligeramente sudado que caía sobre mi frente.

- Creo que…tengo un nuevo nombre…para poner en su tarjeta, detective…- dije sonriendo mientras intentaba recuperar la tranquilidad en mi respiración.

- ¿Así? ¿Cuál? – apoyó su codo en la almohada sujetando su cabeza con la mano y mirándome divertida.

- Kate Beckett, Diosa del sexo – solté cual titular.

- Eres de lo que no hay Castle – se rió negando con la cabeza para después besar tiernamente mis labios.

Beckett cubrió nuestros cuerpos con la sabana para que no cogiéramos frío y volvió a su posición en la almohada, sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo miraba al techo, relajando mi respiración, completamente pensativa. En mi cabeza se reunieron de golpe imágenes de los últimos días, del caso, de mi tía y sobretodo de mi primo Richard.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Beckett sacándome de mi ensoñación y haciendo que la mirara ladeando mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Kate? – resoplé.

- Pues ahora mismo vamos a dormir y descansar, mañana ya nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga… - dijo sonriendo.

- Teniéndote a mi lado, me siento capaz de todo – solté sin pensar de la manera más sincera posible besándola de nuevo después.

- Buenas noches cariño – dijo abrazándose a mí.

- Buenas noches mi amor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Kate? ¿Significará algo más?<strong>

**Espero con ansia vuestras reviews!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! =P**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola queridos lectores**

**Os traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero despeje todas vuestras dudas y no os decepcione**

**Deseo que me dejéis una review para comentarme que tal voy y esas cosas, estoy algo bloqueadilla con algunos capitulos que me estácostando mucho escribir, y vuestros consejos siempre ayudan =)**

**Muchas gracias a los poquitos que perdéis unos segundos en dedicarme vuestras palabras, son de agradecer, Always!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 36<strong>

Por la mañana, cuando empecé a despertarme, noté que la cama estaba algo fría, así que alargué la mano hacía el lateral de la cama buscando a Beckett y me di cuenta de que no estaba. Abrí los ojos de golpe incorporándome en la cama, miré de lado a lado, buscándola.

- ¿Beckett? ¿Beckett dónde estás? – pregunté en voz alta, pero no hubo respuesta.

De repente el miedo se apoderó de mí, por mi mente apareció la posibilidad de que Kate se hubiera arrepentido de todo y se hubiera largado sin más.

Me levanté precipitadamente de la cama, alcancé mi camiseta, y mientras me vestía con ella, salí hacia el salón, buscándola con la mirada.

Miré hacia la encimera y suspiré sonriendo, mis inseguridades se esfumaron de golpe. Encima de ella se encontraba mi taza de café con una nota pegada. Me acerqué a la taza y cogí la nota para leerla.

_- Buenos días preciosa, he tenido que salir pronto para la comisaria, te he visto dormir tan plácidamente que no quería despertarte, espero que hayas descansado, nos vemos luego =)_

Me mordí el labio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, cogí el café y lo calenté en el microondas para después bebérmelo.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con una camiseta azul de manga corta y unos tejanos oscuros. Antes de salir, me asomé a la habitación de mi madre para ver si había llegado, y la vi durmiendo profundamente en su cama, suspiré aliviada y después salí de casa.

Decidí dar un paseo hasta la comisaria, en realidad odiaba ir en taxi, pero desde el accidente, me había quedado sin coche, ya que el que tenía antes era de marchas y lo habíamos vendido semanas atrás. Me recordé que en cuanto tuviera tiempo, debía mirar de comprarme un coche automático el cual sería más fácil de conducir para mí.

Cuando llegué a la comisaria, no vi a ninguno de mis compañeros en sus mesas, así que me dirigí a la sala de descanso a ver si estaban allí. Justo a pocos pasos de llegar a la sala, oí a dos personas hablando, más bien discutiendo, y reconocí sus voces en seguida. Me paré justo detrás de la puerta, para poder oír la conversación sin ser vista.

- ¿En serio Kate? ¿Con mi prima? – preguntaba mi primo Rick en un tono bastante alto.

- ¿Crees que sabía que Rose era tu prima? – preguntó Beckett algo alterada.

- Oh vamos Kate, ¿de verdad crees que voy a tragarme tus mentiras?

- ¿Mentiras? Mira Richard Castle, no me toques las narices, desaparecí de tu vida para hacernos las cosas más fáciles, me fui lejos, y lo último que esperaba en esta vida es conocer a tu prima.

- ¿Conocer? ¡Beckett estás saliendo con ella! ¡Con una mujer! – gritó mi primo.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida sexual – Kate resoplaba frustrada.

Mis nervios empezaban a alterarse, quería entrar y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a Richard, pero mis ganas de saber más, me impedían hacerlo.

- Kate, estuvimos juntos casi dos años, ¡joder estuvimos a punto de casarnos!

- ¿Y eso te da derecho a juzgarme? – preguntó desafiante acercándose a él.

- No te estoy juzgando Kate, es solo que…no puedo creerme todo esto – Rick bufó.

- Rick, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, y mira, ha dado la casualidad de que tu prima se ha cruzado en mi camino, pero por mucho que vengas aquí, dándotelas de ofendido y pidiendo explicaciones, no vas a alejarme de ella si es lo que pretendes.

- ¿Estás enamorada de ella Kate?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no sabía si quería oír la respuesta que Beckett iba a darle, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado.

- Rick, es más complicado que eso – Kate bajó el tono de su voz, y su respuesta me confundió.

- ¿Complicado? Eso es lo que siempre decías de nosotros Kate, para ti siempre es complicado.

- No compares lo que tenía contigo a lo que tengo con ella – tragué saliva, no sabía muy bien que significaba eso.

- Claro que no Kate, nosotros tuvimos una historia de verdad ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Unos pocos meses?

- No te equivoques Richard, lo que tú y yo tuvimos estuvo bien, nos quisimos mucho, pero terminó, y lo único que siento ahora mismo por ti son las ganas que tengo de que cruces esa puerta y no vuelvas más – dijo señalando la puerta.

Al ver que Beckett señalaba hacia donde yo estaba, me escondí un poco más para que no me vieran.

- Lo que tengo con Rose es mucho más especial e intenso de lo que tú y yo tuvimos jamás – dijo con voz firme.

- No pienso irme hasta que me digas si la quieres o no – Rick la miró, desafiante, esperando una respuesta.

Kate se tocó el pelo nerviosa girándose hacia la cafetera, después se apoyó en el mueble y le miró.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, en realidad, aunque sus ojos me dijeran lo que sentía, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

- Richard, desde el momento en el que conocí a Rose, sentí algo muy fuerte, me sentí atraída por ella desde el primer instante, y poco a poco, cada vez que me dejaba conocerla un poquito mejor, me gustaba más y más, y ahora, cada vez que la miro, siento que mi corazón da un vuelco, y…

Sentía mi corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho, mis ojos brillaban después de oír esas palabras y estaba expectante y nerviosa por escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

- ¿Y qué Kate?

- Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decir estas cosas Rick, soy una mujer de pocas palabras, y hablar de mis sentimientos es algo que me sigue costando mucho, soy más de demostrarlo con mis actos, tú eso ya lo sabes.

- Entonces…estás enamorada de ella – las palabras de mi primo sonaban más a afirmación que a pregunta.

No podía ver bien desde ahí a Beckett, así que no vi si afirmaba o negaba, solo sé que mi primo se acercó a ella.

- Kate, sabes que creo en el destino, y que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, en la otra punta del mundo, tiene que significar algo.

- Richard esta es mi vida ahora, pertenezco a esta ciudad, y gracias a Rose, he recuperado la felicidad que creí perdida.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación, quería salir corriendo de mi escondite y besarla ahí mismo, me daba igual estar en la comisaria, me daba igual que estuviera Richard delante, no me importaba nada más que ella.

- Estoy aquí Kate, ¿eso no significa nada para ti?

- Rick, estás aquí por pura y desafortunada casualidad, porque un pirado a decidido atacar a tu madre, en vez de preocuparte por recuperarme a mí, deberías preocuparte por tu prima, lo está pasando muy mal.

- No puedes pretender que vuelva a verte y no sienta nada Kate, yo también lo he pasado muy mal, te he echado mucho de menos, y aunque me engañe cada día, en el fondo de mi corazón te sigo queriendo – las palabras de mi primo me dolieron y mucho.

- ¿Me seguías queriendo el día que decidiste acostarte con Gina? – exclamó Beckett enfadada.

- Kate estaba borracho, fue un puto error, un error del cual me arrepiento cada día.

- Pues ese error como tú le llamas, destruyó lo nuestro, y a día de hoy, no puedes pedirme que te quiera, porque ya no lo hago.

- Será mejor que me vaya… – dijo Richard resoplando.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Y espero que no intentes nada Richard Castle, porque ahora mismo, lo único de lo que estoy segura en mi vida, es que quiero estar con Rose, quieras aceptarlo o no.

Y mientras mi mirada estaba perdida en mis manos, que temblaban de rabia y emoción al escuchar las palabras de ambos, no me di cuenta de que Richard salía de la sala.

- ¿Rose?

Levanté la mirada aun con mi sonrisa de idiota enamorada en la cara, que al ver a Richard justo delante de mí, desapareció de golpe, tragando saliva sonoramente. Beckett apareció justo a su lado un segundo después, mirándome con la ceja levantada.

- Yo…yo…acabo de llegar y…no he visto a nadie…así que he venido a mirar y… - dije nerviosa sin poder evitar tartamudear, en esos momentos mis manos empezaban a sudar y mi corazón volvía a palpitar rápidamente.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí? – preguntó Beckett cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos me miraban fijamente, y yo no paraba de ponerme más y más nerviosa.

- Yo…acabo de llegar, no he oído nada – mentí poniendo cara de circunstancia.

Beckett se mordió el carrillo por dentro, demostrándome con su gesto que no se creía ni una palabra. Después de varios segundos de silencio, en los que me moría por dentro viendo como me miraban los dos, decidí salir del paso.

- Emmm Rick por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? – le miré intentando ponerme sería mientras notaba la mirada de Beckett clavada en mí.

- Pues la verdad es que venía a hablar contigo – respondió mi primo – pero Kate me ha dicho que aún no habías llegado, así que hemos venido a tomarnos un café mientras te esperábamos.

- Pues espero que el café haya sido muy…aclaratorio – dije forzando una sonrisa burlona mirando a mi primo.

Beckett seguía mirándome fijamente, negando con la cabeza y achinando los ojos.

- ¿Te importa dejarnos solos Kate? – le preguntó mi primo mirándola.

- Oh no, claro, os dejo solos – justo antes de marcharse, me dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Auch Beckett, ¡si no he dicho nada! – exclamé girándome viendo como se iba hacia su mesa.

- ¿Pasamos a la sala? – preguntó impaciente Rick al ver cómo me había quedado embobada mirando a Beckett.

- Eh…sí, sí, claro – me giré de nuevo hacia él y entramos en la sala de descanso.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a prepararme un café.

- Tú dirás Rick – dije mientras miraba a la cafetera.

- Verás Rose, yo…quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió ayer.

Me giré a mirarle, sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté con tono de sorpresa.

- Si, en serio. No supe reaccionar y te traté de la peor manera posible.

- En realidad me echaste.

- Oh vamos prima, estoy intentando disculparme, no me lo pongas más difícil – resopló con frustración.

- Está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

El suspiró tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, para después mirarme de nuevo.

- ¿La quieres? – preguntó sorprendiéndome otra vez.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Richard – solté con voz seria.

- ¡Joder!, sois las dos igual de frustrantes – exclamó riéndose irónico.

- Rick, no engañas a nadie escondiendo lo que sientes con ironía, he oído toda la conversación – dije acercándome a él.

Él me miró, completamente serio, pensando bien sus siguientes palabras.

- Rose yo… - intentó decir.

- No, Rick – le interrumpí – no quiero escucharte más, sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de antes, solo te importa tu propia sombra y venir aquí como un machito intentando recuperar a su hembra.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó enfadado.

- Lo que has oído Rick. ¿Has pensado por un segundo cómo me siento yo? He pasado por un puto infierno, de hecho, sigo metida en él, Kate es lo único bueno que tengo, y vienes aquí, con tus sentimientos encontrados, pidiéndole a Beckett que me deje y se vaya contigo…

- Yo no he dicho eso Rose – intentó parar mis palabras.

- ¿Y entonces qué quieres Rick?

- Mira prima, lo que tu…novia – noté como le costó decir esa palabra - y yo tuvimos, fue algo importante para mí, la cagué, y no dejaré jamás de arrepentirme, pero encontrarla aquí, dónde menos lo esperaba, ha sido toda una sorpresa y una señal de que quizá deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad.

- ¡Oh vamos Rick! – exclamé haciendo una mueca de desacuerdo - ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que ha pasado página?

- Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿la dejarías escapar?

Mi expresión cambió, esa pregunta me hizo pensar, y en realidad, él tenía razón, Beckett no era una mujer cualquiera, y ni se me pasaba por la cabeza dejarla escapar, porque nunca podría encontrar a alguien como ella. Me relajé un poco, inspiré, e intenté entender mejor a mi primo.

- Rick, vale, te entiendo, Kate es única, pero tú ya la dejaste escapar.

- Rose tú… ¿la quieres? – esta vez su tono nervioso me enterneció.

- ¿Quieres que sea sincera? – pregunté algo insegura, no quería hacerle más daño, seguía siendo mi primo aunque ahora también fuera el ex de mi novia.

- Por favor… - rogó.

- Si, la quiero, la quiero más que a mi propia vida, Rick – hasta a mí me sorprendió la sinceridad de mis palabras.

- Pues entonces solo puedo decirte que espero que la hagas todo lo feliz que merece ser, algo que yo no pude hacer cuando tuve la oportunidad.

- Lo siento mucho Rick, siento que esto haya sucedido así.

- Quizá Rose, lo único que el destino quería, es que viera lo que había perdido y que ella ahora es feliz contigo.

- No lo sé Rick, solo sé que no quiero perderla, ni tampoco perderte a ti.

- A mí no me vas a perder prima, además, estamos a miles de quilómetros de distancia, por suerte, no tendré que ver lo bien que os lo pasáis juntas, aunque pensándolo bien…ver a dos mujeres guapas en la cama no es un mal plan – dijo sonriendo con cara de pervertido.

- ¡Richard, por dios! ¡Ewwww, que eres mi primo! – exclamé dándole un empujón cariñoso en el brazo.

- ¡Es broma, es broma! – dijo entre risas.

Los dos nos reímos, y al final, acabamos dándonos un abrazo.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para él aceptar la situación, pero al menos, había sido sincero conmigo. Además, en pocos días se iría de la ciudad y no tendría que preocuparme más por mis celos ni de que él hiciera alguna locura para intentar recuperar a Beckett.

- ¿Nos veremos antes de que me vaya? – preguntó saliendo de la sala con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- Eso espero primo, mientras te comportes con Kate, por mí no hay problema.

- Rose, soy un caballero, no puedo prometerte que deje de quererla así como así, pero intentaré comportarme.

Le miré achinando los ojos, no sabía si creerle, pero no me quedaba otra.

- Hasta otra, Kate – se despidió mi primo a lo lejos.

Beckett le miró, y forzando una pequeña sonrisa, se despidió con la mano de él. Le acompañé hasta el ascensor.

- Por cierto Rick, ¿cómo está la tía Martha?

- Mucho mejor, sigue con el susto en el cuerpo, pero ella confía en ti y sabe que lo atrapareis pronto.

- Ojalá Rick, ojalá – suspiré.

- Bueno prima, nos vemos pronto – dijo dándome un abrazo justo antes de meterse en el ascensor.

- Hasta pronto, Rick.

Él me sonrió, y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Me di la vuelta, y me dirigí hacia la mesa de Beckett.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo será la reacción de Kate después de lo sucedido?<strong>

**Más en el proximo capitulo!**

**Espero vuestras increibles y gratificantes Reviews!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Holita queridos lectores**

**Como me encantan tanto vuestras REVIEWS, aunque me encantaría que hubieran más, ya sabéis, una siempre quiere más jajajaja**

**No sé si a muchos no os ha gustado el desaroyo de la historia de Rick, pero a los que si han comentado, veo que si les ha gustado así que me doy por satisfecha**

**Bueno que no me enroyo más, veamos como continua! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 37<strong>

Beckett estaba sentada en su mesa, así que arrastré la silla desde la mía, y me coloqué a su lado. Ella seguía mirando unos papeles, haciendo ver que no notaba mi presencia.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Rick? – le pregunté haciendo que ladeara la cabeza y me mirara.

- Perdona ¿qué? – disimuló.

- Oh vamos Kate, ¿enserio? – pregunté algo molesta.

- ¿En serio qué, Castle? Para qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes – volvió a mirar los papeles.

- ¿Qué es lo que sé, Beckett? – pregunté sorprendida intentando disimular que lo había escuchado todo.

- Castle, prefiero que mantengamos esta conversación fuera de la comisaria, pero que sepas que no soporto que me espíen.

- ¿Espiar? ¿Yo? – exclamé mostrándome falsamente ofendida.

Ella giró del todo la silla para ponerse delante de mí, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja. Cuando se ponía así, me daba miedo.

- Vale, está bien, no he podido evitarlo Kate – bajé la mirada avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

- Ves, no es tan difícil admitir las cosas – sonrió satisfecha.

- Pero de verdad que me acerqué pensando que estaríais todos en la sala… ¿Dónde están Esposito y Ryan? – pregunté cambiando de tema al acordarme de que no les había visto.

- Han ido a hablar con el ex detective Dawson, ha llamado diciendo que tenía un rato libre y hemos decidido que fueran ellos dos.

- Joder Beckett, hubiera preferido ir yo… - resoplé algo molesta.

- Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir, ya he tenido bastante con aguantar a tu primo – puntualizó la última palabra provocando que frunciera el ceño - soy la jefa y mando a quien creo que tengo que mandar.

- Cómo estamos esta mañana, detective – me levanté de la silla y la llevé de nuevo hasta mi mesa.

Beckett lograba confundirme con mucha facilidad, a veces no sabía si estaba bromeando, si estaba enfadada de verdad o si simplemente le encantaba torturarme de esa manera.

En mi mesa había algunos informes por completar de otros casos pasados, así que mientras llegaban los chicos, me dispuse a revisarlos. Al cabo de pocos minutos, levanté la mirada de los papeles y miré a Beckett, la cual pillé mirándome y en vez de apartar la vista, volvió a levantar una ceja. Negué con la cabeza, y volví a mirar los informes, no entendía nada.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, noté una mano sujetando mi brazo. Miré de reojo y me encontré a Beckett con cara de enfadada.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – pregunté confundida en voz baja.

- Ven – dijo seria y autoritaria ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en mi brazo para que me levantara de la silla.

- Vale, vale, detective, ya voy – dije levantándome.

La seguí y llegamos al baño. Me empujó hacia uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Castle? – preguntó golpeándome de nuevo el hombro.

- Espera ¿qué? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! – exclamé confundida.

- No alces la voz, puede oírnos cualquiera – dijo casi susurrando.

- Vale, perdona – bajé mi tono de voz – ¿me vas a decir qué coño he hecho yo ahora? – la que empezaba a enfadarse era yo.

- ¿Qué qué has hecho? En serio Castle, me desesperas – levantó las manos haciendo una mueca.

Abrí los ojos alucinada, cada vez entendía menos qué estaba pasando.

- Kate yo…de verdad…no entiendo nada – no sabía ni que decir.

Miré a Beckett a los ojos y vi que tenía una expresión divertida en la cara, fruncí el ceño a modo de confusión y ella empezó a reírse.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? Porque yo no se la veo – me crucé de brazos muy molesta ante su risa.

- Pues que llevas un buen rato en comisaría, esta mañana no nos hemos visto y ni siquiera te has dignado a pedirme unos segundos a escondidas para darme un beso – volvió a reírse.

Abrí la boca alucinada.

- En serio Kate, ¿enserio? Casi me provocas un infarto ¿y en realidad me estabas tomando el pelo?

- Lo siento – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – me encanta torturarte.

- Pues ahora te has quedado sin beso – dije poniendo una mano sobre el pestillo.

- De eso nada Castle – me cogió del brazo suavemente, apartándolo del pestillo y llevándolo hasta su cintura – tú no sales de aquí sin darme un beso.

Me acerqué rápidamente a sus labios y le di un pico.

- ¿Eso es un beso Castle? – preguntó ofendida.

- Vamos Beckett, déjame salir – bufé enfadada.

- No hasta que me digas qué te pasa – se cruzó de brazos, mirándome de manera seria.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Llego a la comisaria, esperando poder seguir con el caso a tu lado, y en cambio te encuentro hablando con Rick en la sala de descanso, me dices que Ryan y Espo han ido en mi lugar y encima ahora me tomas el pelo – en realidad no estaba enfadada por ninguna de esas cosas.

- Rose yo… - estaba sorprendida por mis palabras.

- En serio, prefiero que salgamos de aquí y hablemos en otro momento, no quiero estropear más las cosas Kate.

- No Rose, no voy a salir de aquí hasta que hablemos.

- ¿Quieres hablar? O quizá es demasiado complicado para ti.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, se quedó en blanco, pude ver por su expresión, que no sabía ni que decir.

- Eres capaz de decirle a mi primo lo que sientes por mí, pero no eres capaz de decírmelo a la cara. Ayer te dije que te quería, te abrí mi corazón aún con miedo a que me rechazaras y hoy te encuentro diciéndole a Rick todo lo que no te atreves a decirme a mí, pues si Kate, estoy dolida, no puedo evitarlo.

Conseguí alcanzar el pestillo, abrí la puerta empujando ligeramente a Beckett y salí sin darle tiempo a responder.

Cuando llegué a mi mesa, oí los pasos rápidos de Beckett detrás de mí, pero en ese mismo momento, Esposito y Ryan salían del ascensor. Kate se quedó parada a mi lado, no quería que los chicos se dieran cuenta de nada, así que cambió la expresión de su cara intentando disimular.

- Hola chicos ¿cómo ha ido? – pregunté nerviosa, tanto por la situación vivida, cómo por la posible respuesta negativa de mis compañeros.

- La verdad es que bien – dijo Esposito sonriendo.

- Sí, el tío es un completo gilipollas, pero para ser un ex policía, miente muy mal – dijo Ryan riéndose.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunté con la voz nerviosa.

Beckett se mantenía callada a mi lado, mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando.

- Pues que ha negado rotundamente que fuera un asesinato y que dejara correr pistas obvias, pero por su nerviosismo y la manera en la que le sudaban las manos, era perfectamente visible que mentía como un bellaco – Esposito se sentía orgulloso de sus palabras y lo mostraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces…'Knifes' mató a su mujer – afirmé.

- Eso parece Castle, aunque contando la antigüedad del caso, sería difícil poder probarlo – Ryan esta vez se mostraba algo decepcionado.

- Tampoco necesitamos probarlo, con todos los asesinatos que tiene a sus espaldas, uno más no tiene mucha importancia, pero nosotros sabemos casi con certeza que lo hizo él, seguramente fue su primer asesinato – puntualizó Beckett provocando que mi mirada se dirigiera a ella.

- ¿Y cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento chicos? – pregunté levantándome de la silla, temiendo la respuesta.

- Ayer estuvimos revisando de nuevo algunos informes después de que os marcharais y hay algo que se nos olvidó – dijo Esposito.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté mirándole fijamente.

- Cuando pasó lo de tu tía Martha, habíamos revisado dos de sus casas, pero…nos quedamos sin revisar una.

Abrí los ojos ampliamente al darme cuenta de que con los nervios de los últimos días, se nos había olvidado por completo.

- Es verdad, cómo he podido ser tan tonta… - suspiré frustrada.

- Hey Castle – dijo Beckett poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro – se nos ha pasado a todos, no es tu culpa – esbozó una tímida sonrisa, intentando animarme.

- Creo que he estado demasiado distraída, tengo que centrarme en el caso – respondí seria.

Beckett cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de molestia, por mis palabras, entendió que el motivo de mi distracción era ella.

- Muy bien, pues entonces deberíamos ir cuanto antes a inspeccionar la tercera casa – dijo Ryan intentando relajar el ambiente al ver como Beckett y yo nos mirábamos sin decir nada – la casa está en el barrio de Belgravia, es bastante céntrico, pero es una zona de gente muy adinerada, no hay zonas comerciales y eso lo hace un barrio bastante desierto – informó leyendo su libreta de apuntes.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos? – pregunté impaciente mirando a mis compañeros mientras Beckett seguía con la mirada clavada en mí y su expresión seria.

- Pues vámonos. Castle, ¿te vienes conmigo? – preguntó Esposito.

- Claro, porqué no – respondí.

Beckett achinó los ojos, noté como su enfado iba en aumento, pero me apetecía estar un rato con mi mejor amigo, como en los viejos tiempos, y con la tensión que había en ese momento entre nosotras, tampoco podría concentrarme como debía.

- Pues entonces yo me voy contigo Beckett – dijo Ryan sonriendo.

- Perfecto – respondió Kate con una irónica sonrisa.

Salimos de comisaría los cuatro juntos en el ascensor, al llegar abajo, Beckett me miró intensamente para después bajar su mirada al suelo y meterse en el coche con Ryan.

Cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto, suspiré profundamente apoyando mi cabeza en el reposacabezas del coche oficial de Esposito.

Javi me miró preocupado, pero al ver que Ryan ya se había puesto en marcha, arrancó el coche y lo siguió.

- ¿Me vas a contar qué os pasa, Castle? – preguntó el sin sacar los ojos de la carretera.

- Es algo complicado – en mi mente resonó un ¡JA! irónico por haber pronunciado las mismas palabras que Beckett le había dicho a mi primo.

- Vamos Rose, antes nos lo contábamos todo, últimamente me tienes muy abandonado – resopló mi amigo y compañero.

- Perdona Javi, tienes razón, mi vida estás últimas semanas ha sido un tremendo caos.

- Entonces… ¿me lo vas a contar? – me miró sonriendo con cara de pillo antes de devolver su mirada a la carretera.

- Está bien… ¿qué fue lo último que te conté?

- Pues que…os habíais besado creo recordar – dijo algo pensativo.

- Tienes razón, hace mucho que no te cuento nada – dije riéndome.

Mi amigo levantó una ceja sorprendido.

- Digamos que…Beckett y yo estamos juntas, aunque ahora mismo ya no sé ni qué pensar.

- ¿Juntas, juntas? ¿Cómo…novias? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Felicidades Castle, menudo pivón te has llevado – dijo riéndose mi mejor amigo.

- Oh vamos Espo, estoy intentando contártelo todo y no me dejas avanzar con tus bromas – bufé entre molesta y divertida.

- Vale, vale, perdona, continúa – levantó las manos del volante a modo de rendición.

- Lo cierto es, que cuando damos un pasito más, y todo parece que va viento en popa, siempre ocurre algo que lo jode todo – me retiré el pelo hacia atrás, mostrando mi nerviosismo al recordar cada momento malo que habíamos vivido en nuestra corta pero intensa relación, casi todos, provocados por mis inseguridades.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado esta vez? – preguntó mostrando interés.

- Esto que te voy a contar, no puede salir de aquí.

- Castle, soy tu mejor amigo, puedo ser una tumba si me lo pides – me miró intentando mostrar seguridad en sus palabras.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi primo Richard?

- Sí, cómo olvidarle, el famoso novelista que se lleva a todas las churris de calle – se rió mi compañero.

- Pues resulta que es el ex de Beckett – dije seria ante su comentario anterior.

- Ups – mi amigo abrió los ojos completamente, tragando saliva, dándose cuenta de que la había cagado con su comentario – Y… ¿habéis discutido por eso?

- Sí, bueno en realidad eso fue ayer, justo antes de decirle que la quería.

- Espera ¿qué? – mi amigo pegó un frenazo que nos movió del asiento a los dos.

- ¡Ay Javi, ten cuidado! – exclamé.

- ¿La quieres? – me miró sorprendido.

- Pues claro que la quiero Espo, ¿tú la has visto? Es perfecta en toda su plenitud, aparte de que físicamente parece una diosa, por dentro es aún más preciosa que por fuera, es imposible no enamorarse de ella.

- Wow, nunca te había oído hablar así – dijo Javi retomando la marcha - ¿y el sexo qué tal es? – soltó de golpe haciendo que le mirara con los ojos bien abiertos

- Javier Esposito, no pienso contarte nada de eso, serás pervertido – exclamé ofendida.

- Joder Castle, es algo normal preguntarte por eso, con semejante pivón tiene que ser increíble, aunque quitando alguna película porno que he visto, no sé muy bien cómo funciona entre mujeres – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- En serio Espo, no pienso hablar de eso contigo – me crucé de brazos negando con la cabeza – pero sí, es increíble – sonreí.

- Y entonces si todo es tan increíble, ¿me puedes explicar qué coño hacéis enfadadas?

- En realidad…soy yo la qué se ha enfadado. Cuando he llegado esta mañana, me he encontrado a Beckett hablando con Rick, y en vez de decirles algo, me he quedado escuchando la conversación a escondidas.

- Eso no se hace hermanita, está muy mal espiar a la gente – negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya lo sé Javi, pero la curiosidad me ha podido. Y de repente, no sé qué coño me ha pasado, pero he acabado echándole en cara que a mi primo le ha contado lo que sentía por mí, pero a mí no es capaz de decírmelo.

- ¿En serio Rose? ¿Te has enfadado por eso? Las mujeres sois unas dramáticas.

- Javier, si vas a regañarme prefiero irme con Beckett, al menos lo acabamos compensando luego – dije sonriendo.

- Te has vuelto toda una pervertida detective Castle – ladeó la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- En realidad creo que tienes razón, cuando acabemos hoy, hablaré con ella en casa y le pediré perdón, odio que estemos enfadadas.

- ¿En casa? ¿Estáis viviendo juntas? – abrió la boca de par en par.

- En realidad está viviendo temporalmente con mi madre y conmigo, por protección, ya sabes – intenté sacarle peso al asunto.

- Cuando acabemos con este puto caso, me debes un montón de cervezas por tenerme en la incertidumbre tanto tiempo – dijo riéndose.

- Anda calla y conduce, que a este paso no llegamos nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado la conversación con Esposito, es su mejor amigo, así que creí que era necesaria esta conversación<strong>

**A ver como lo arregla ahora Rose jajajaja**

**Espero vuestras REVIEWS**

**Nos leemos! =)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well, well, well mis querid s lectores**

**Se que vais a pensar que estoy loca subiendo casi siempre un capitulo al día, de hecho ningun fic que yo siga lo hace, pero yo soy única asi que...=P**

**La verdad es que no se cuanto le queda a esta historia, supongo que depende un poco de vuestras reviews y de mi imaginación, pero siempre prefiero acabarlo pronto y bien, que alargarlo y que quede hecho un desastre**

**La verdad es que últimamente no tengo tanto tiempo de inspiración como quisiera, ya que dentro de un mes me voy a vivir fuera del país y entre mirar todo y los nervios por este gran cambio, las musas me han abandonado un poco**

**Espero que este capitulo no os decepcione, el anterior fue algo flojo, espero que este os guste más =)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, muchas gracias por vuestros privados, y muchas gracias a tod s por leer y seguir esta absoluta locura**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 38<strong>

Cuando por fin llegamos al barrio de Belgravia, a la calle _Grosvenor_ _Cres_ para ser exactos, Beckett y Ryan nos esperaban apoyados en el coche. Aparcamos detrás de ellos y salimos. Beckett alzó la mirada hacia mí, seguía con expresión seria, pero al contrario que ella, y después de mi conversación con Javi que consiguió abrirme un poco los ojos, esbocé una sonrisa. Pasé justo a su lado, ella se incorporó, y choqué mi hombro con el suyo amigablemente, provocando que ella dibujara una tímida sonrisa.

Nos acercamos con paso firme a la puerta de la casa, esta vez, y al ser un barrio más tranquilo, no había reja que nos separara de ella. En el lateral de la puerta se podía ver un gran número 47 dibujado en dos baldosas blancas. La puerta que teníamos delante, rodeada por dos enormes columnas blancas, a juego con las paredes de la fachada, era de robusta madera, de color oscuro. Esposito llamó al timbre, y después de varios intentos, nadie respondió.

Empezaba a impacientarme, era imposible que en esa pedazo de mansión no hubiera ni siquiera alguien del servicio, además me costaba entender cómo un simple banquero como 'Knifes', podía tener tres propiedades de tal magnitud.

Observé los ventanales que se veían desde la calle, diecinueve ventanas exactamente, cuatro de las cuales tenían balcón. De repente, me fijé en una de ellas, viendo como una de las cortinas se movía de golpe escondiendo una sombra.

- Chicos, hay alguien en la casa, acabo de ver como se movía esa cortina de ahí – exclamé señalándola.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Ryan.

- Lo que mejor se me da – dijo Esposito justo antes de correr hacia la puerta y tumbarla de una fuerte patada – Hecho – sonrió satisfecho.

Cada uno sacó su arma y nos dispusimos a entrar en la mansión. La entrada era espectacular, las paredes estaban llenas de pinturas y cuadros, y justo en frente de nosotros, dos escalinatas blancas, una que se dirigía a la derecha y otra a la izquierda de la casa.

Los cuatro nos miramos y Esposito hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la derecha.

- Castle, tú y yo iremos hacia la derecha, Ryan y Beckett hacia la izquierda.

- Pero… - dijo Beckett con miedo en sus ojos.

- Kate, tranquila, estaré bien, nos respaldaremos mutuamente – dije para tranquilizarla.

- Vale, pero tened mucho cuidado, por favor – dijo con cara de preocupación pero intentando dibujar una fallida sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza, y junto a Esposito, empezamos a subir las escaleras de la parte derecha de la casa.

La planta superior tenía unas siete habitaciones sin contar los baños, cada una decorada de distinta manera. Aún con la cantidad de muebles, cuadros y distintos trastos, la casa se veía fría, oscura e incluso algo abandonada.

Recorrimos cada una de las habitaciones, mirando en cualquier rincón que pudiera esconderse y buscando pistas por los cajones de los muebles con los guantes puestos para no contaminar la escena con huellas. No se oía ni un ruido, de vez en cuando oía las voces de Ryan y Beckett hablando entre ellos, pero eso me tranquilizaba porque significaba que estaban bien.

Entré en uno de los baños, y al abrir unos de los armarios que se encontraban dentro de éste, me quedé en shock. Puestos en fila, se encontraban colgados cinco cuchillos de diferentes tamaños, dos de ellos, los más grandes, tenían sangre seca en el filo afilado de la hoja.

- Espo, ven, necesito una bolsa para meter unas pruebas que he encontrado – grité.

- Ahora mismo voy – exclamó mi compañero desde una de las habitaciones.

A los pocos segundos, Esposito estaba a mi lado, tendiéndome una bolsa de plástico. Cogí con cuidado los cuchillos, y los introduje en la bolsa.

- ¡Beckett cuidado! – oí gritar fuertemente a Ryan al otro lado de la casa.

Sin darle tiempo a Esposito de reaccionar, salí corriendo del baño hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa, el pánico corría por mis venas, pero si Beckett estaba en peligro, no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente, casi cayéndome varias veces, para después subir por las del otro lado lo más rápido posible. Recorrí la planta, habitación por habitación, gritando el nombre de mis dos compañeros, hasta que por fin Ryan respondió.

- Castle estamos aquí, al final del pasillo – dijo asomándose.

- Corrí hacia él, con la respiración visiblemente ahogada.

- ¿Dónde está Beckett? – pregunté alterada entrando en la habitación.

- Castle estoy aquí – oí su voz, pero se oía lejana.

Miré por todos lados de la habitación pero no la encontraba, empezaba a creerme que estaba loca.

- Castle, aquí abajo – cuando oí eso, miré al suelo en un lado de la habitación, y vi una especie de trampilla abierta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunté mirando a Ryan confundida.

- Beckett estaba mirando en esa estantería de ahí, estiró uno de los libros, de repente se abrió una trampilla a sus pies y cayó.

Abrí de par en par los ojos y me acerqué a la trampilla.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté asomándome.

- Me he dado un golpe en la espalda, pero por lo demás estoy bien – respondió mirando para arriba.

Cuando la vi, sonreí, resoplé intentando tranquilizar mis nervios.

- Creo que tenéis que bajar, espera, aquí hay un botón – dijo levantándose y desapareciendo de mi vista.

De repente, unas escaleras se desplegaron, facilitando la manera de bajar.

- Ya podría haberme dado cuenta antes – dijo riéndose.

- Espera que bajamos – dije alargando mi pierna derecha hacia el primer escalón, levanté la mirada hacia Ryan y vi que Esposito ya estaba a su lado - ¿os quedáis aquí? – pregunté.

- Sí, será mejor que sigamos atentos por aquí por si aparece, pegad un grito si encontráis algo importante.

- Vale, nos vemos ahora – les sonreí empezando a bajar.

Cuando bajé con cuidado todos los escalones, Beckett me tendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar el último. Nos quedamos la una delante de la otra, mirándonos fijamente, aunque no hubiera una gran iluminación, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que estaba bien.

- Pensaba que te había cogido – dije aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

- Ya ves que no, así que vamos a mirar qué coño es este sitio, no quiero distraerte de tus obligaciones – dijo con una sonrisa irónica para después darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

- Kate, espera – dije acercándome a ella cogiéndola del brazo para que se girara de nuevo a mirarme.

- ¿Qué quieres Castle? – se cruzó de brazos, mirándome seria esperando una respuesta.

- A ti Kate, te quiero a ti, y no soporto estar así por dejar que mis inseguridades hablen por mí – bajé la mirada algo avergonzada.

Vi sus pies acercándose a mí, llevó su mano hasta mi barbilla haciendo que alzara mi mirada hasta sus ojos.

- Rose yo…siento mucho haberte hecho sentir así, me cuesta mucho expresar con palabras mis sentimientos, pero eso no quiere decir que no…

De golpe oímos un ruido que provenía del fondo del oscuro lugar donde nos encontrábamos, haciendo que nos giráramos las dos hacía allí.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunté nerviosa.

- No lo sé, pero deberíamos ir a mirar – dijo alzando su arma.

- Este sitio me da un poco de miedo, no veo casi nada – dije haciendo una mueca de terror.

- Espera, creo que tengo una linterna – Beckett empezó a palparse los laterales del cuerpo – aquí está – dijo encendiendo la linterna y enfocándome.

- Hey cuidado detective, no querrá dejarme ciega – puse mis manos sobre los ojos para tapar la potente luz que acababa de cegarme.

Ella se rió y empezamos a andar hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el ruido.

La humedad era palpable en el ambiente, parecía una especie de sótano, pero estaba totalmente oscuro y era muy tétrico.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, podía notar como mi pulso se había acelerado, y aunque quisiera disimularlo, estaba completamente aterrorizada. Beckett me cogió de la mano, supongo que mi respiración agitada me había delatado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mirándome.

- Sí, es solo que este sitio me da escalofríos – mentí a medias.

Llegamos a la mitad del enorme pasillo oscuro y terrorífico y vimos que había dos habitaciones a cada lado.

- Tendremos que dividirnos – dijo Beckett poco convencida.

Yo la miré de repente, con los ojos bien abiertos, aterrorizada.

- No creo que sea buena idea Kate – dije nerviosa.

- Rose, no tiene porque pasar nada, estamos casi al lado, si ocurriera algo, con que alces un poco la voz te oiré perfectamente.

- Vale, pero ten mucho cuidado – le dije preocupada.

Ella se acercó más a mí, y me besó suavemente.

- Tú también, tenemos una conversación pendiente así que no puedes permitir que te pase algo – sonrió.

Nos giramos hacia las puertas de las habitaciones, y mirándonos una última vez, entramos cada una en una de ellas.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, busqué a tientas por la pared alguna especie de interruptor que encendiera alguna luz, después de varios segundos, di con uno, al encenderlo, una bombilla empezó a iluminarse en medio de la sala.

Me apoyé contra la pared al ver justo delante de mí, una camilla, con las correas desatadas y manchas de sangre por encima de ella. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con plástico para que no se salpicaran, y en ellas, aún quedaban restos rojos.

- Hijo de puta – exclamé sin levantar mucho la voz.

Ese cabrón no solo había matado y torturado a las víctimas que dejaba por ahí, sino que además en su propia casa, tenía un completo taller de torturas y vete a saber dónde estarían los cadáveres de las víctimas que había matado allí mismo. Al otro lado de donde me encontraba, vi una mesa metálica, llena de cuchillos que aún conservaban la sangre de alguna pobre víctima de 'Knifes', tenía toda una mesa de herramientas afiladas con las que divertirse.

Me acerqué a la mesa de metal y observé sin tocar cada cuchillo, se me heló la sangre al ver un trozo de hueso ensangrentado, perfectamente cortado, en un lateral de ésta, parecía un trozo de brazo, pero le había arrancado la carne y la piel de alrededor. Mis tripas se revolvieron, amenazando con volver a provocarme un vomito completamente innecesario en esos momentos.

Respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme. Alcé de nuevo la mirada, y vi una especie de puerta, me acerqué a abrirla y observé que había en el otro lado. Una sala muy parecía a la que me encontraba segundos antes apareció delante de mí, se comunicaban entre ellas. El cabrón tenía varias salas iguales, como si le gustara ir torturando a sus víctimas habitación por habitación, dejando que cada una escuchara los gritos de las demás mientras ejercía su 'trabajito'.

Toda esa situación estaba acabando con mis nervios y mi compostura, y encima no veía a nadie por ningún lado, las salas estaban frías y vacías.

Durante varios minutos, que a mí me parecieron eternos, me dediqué a observar cada rincón de las salas, de hecho no solo eran dos, si no que comunicadas entre ellas, se encontraban tres salas más.

En un momento de silencio absoluto, escuché una especie de grito ahogado que me paró el corazón, provocando que me girara de repente mirando hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¡Beckett! – grité desesperada mientras corría para salir de la sala e ir hacia donde estaba ella.

Corrí hacia el pasillo, intentando ver algo entre tanta oscuridad, volví a gritar su nombre esperando respuesta, pero no fue así. Me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta donde nos habíamos visto por última vez y entré a la sala. Era igual que las que estaba investigando, pero no vi a Beckett por ningún lado. Volví a gritar una vez más, casi desgarrando mi garganta, sentía el miedo recorriendo todos los poros de mi piel. Escuché de nuevo un grito ahogado, y me giré corriendo hacia la puerta que comunicaba con lo que imaginaba era otra sala más.

Y de nuevo nada, no había nadie, pero estaba segura de que estaba cerca, ya que volví a oír otra vez una especie de chillido ahogado y esta vez se oía más cerca.

- ¡Beckett respóndeme! – grité yendo hacia la siguiente sala.

Y entonces me paré de golpe, ante mí tenía la peor imagen posible, la que me torturaba muchas veces por la noche, la que me helaba la sangre cada vez que la imaginaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué habrá visto Rose?<strong>

**Espero que estéis satisfech s con la dosis de 'Knifes' que tod s me pediais jajajajajajaja**

**Espero con mucha mucha ansia vuestras increibles REVIEWS**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Buenas gente!**

**El momento ha llegado, ¿qué pasará?**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews, aunque después de este capitulo, os pido de rodillas si hace falta que me dejéis una review diciendo si os ha gustado o no, tengo algunas dudas y eso pero espero no decepionaros!**

**No os entretengo más**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 39<strong>

No, no, joder, no.

No podía estar pasando, no era posible, le mandaba señales como una loca a mi mente para que despertara de esa pesadilla. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, mientras mi mano temblante alcanzaba mi arma para apuntar a la cabeza de 'Knifes' segundos después. Él me miraba intensamente, con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto me aterrorizaba, mientras su mano izquierda se encontraba sobre la boca de Beckett, impidiéndole gritar, y su mano derecha sujetaba un chuchillo sobre su cuello. Cuando vio que le apuntaba, acercó más a Kate a su cuerpo, poniéndola justo delante de él, dificultándome la posibilidad de pegarle un tiro. Los brazos de Beckett estaban situados detrás de su espalda, así que suponía que le había atado las manos para inmovilizarla.

- Hola detective, nos volvemos a ver – sonrió burlón.

- No te atrevas a hacerle nada pedazo de escoria, te juro que dispararé – exclamé con rabia en mi voz.

- Detective, creo que no está en posición de amenazar, si se acerca un solo paso más, le rebanaré el cuello a esta princesita – dijo apretando un poco más el cuchillo sobre el cuello de Beckett.

La miré con los ojos llorosos, ella me miraba suplicante, como si me pidiera ayuda con la mirada. Tragué saliva sonoramente, intentando controlar mis pulsaciones que cada vez estaban más aceleradas. Sentía miedo, terror, y rabia, mucha rabia, ese cabrón me tenía entre las cuerdas, sabía perfectamente que no dispararía mientras tuviera a Kate delante. Eché una mirada rápida al suelo, comprobando que el arma de Beckett yacía muy cerca de sus pies.

'Knifes' me miraba en silencio, riéndose ante mi cara de pánico y mi mano temblante sobre el arma que le apuntaba.

- Tira el arma – exclamó.

- No pienso hacerlo Parker, no pienso hacer nada hasta que la sueltes, ella no tiene porque estar aquí – aunque estaba aterrorizada, conseguí sonar amenazante.

- ¿Cómo que no, detective? – se rió sarcásticamente – he comprobado con mis propios ojos durante los días que te he observado sin que te enteraras, lo importante que es esta mujer para ti, así que acabar con ella sería la mejor manera de hacerte sufrir.

- No por favor, no lo hagas, me tienes a mí, cógeme a mí y déjala ir – rogué entre sollozos.

- Lo ves, si la suelto, sería perder una gran oportunidad – sonrió satisfecho mientras empujaba de nuevo a Kate hacia él.

Ella intentó gritar, pero la mano de 'Knifes' sobre su boca, volvió a ahogar el grito.

Por mi mente pasaron todas las posibilidades que tenía, respiré hondo, intentando controlar mis nervios y mis miedos, y entonces llegué a una conclusión, lo peor que podía hacer, era dejarme llevar por el pánico.

- Quiero qué me expliques algo – dije calmándome e intentando controlar la situación - ¿Por qué yo? ¿Solo por qué conozco tu rostro? No me lo creo Parker, no me lo creo.

- Parece que no ha entendido nada, detective – dijo con un atisbo de rabia al ver que algo en mi mirada había cambiado.

Beckett me miraba algo confundida, le guiñé un ojo intentando tranquilizarla, y sin que 'Knifes' pudiera darse cuenta, hice un leve gesto con la pierna derecha, indicándole a Kate que le pegara una patada cuando consiguiera distraerle. Ella me devolvió el guiño.

- Pues no, no lo he entendido, explícamelo – continué intentando mantener mi voz firme.

- No se trata solo de hacerle daño detective, usted me persiguió, me acorraló y me vi forzado a dispararla en la rodilla. Yo no actuo así, no es mi método.

- Así que simplemente porque me salí de tus planes de loco psicótico, encima de que me arrebataste una pierna, decidiste hacerme la vida imposible – esta vez la que rió con ironía fui yo.

- No se atreva a llamarme loco, detective – dijo perdiendo un poco los nervios.

- ¿Por qué? Estás loco, nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que tú haces – decidí seguir firme, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, distraerle.

Vi como 'Knifes' apretaba la mandíbula, llevado por la rabia que sentía al escuchar la palabra loco. Por un segundo tuve miedo de que le cortara el cuello a Beckett, pero en ese instante, no parecía estar por la labor.

- ¡Eres un puto loco! – exclamé para ponerle más nervioso.

- ¡Yo no estoy loco! – gritó sacando un poco de presión del cuerpo de Beckett.

- Si lo estás Parker, eres un puto psicópata, la palabra loco se queda corta – dije riéndome ligeramente.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO! – gritó aún más fuerte, con todas sus fuerzas, separándose algo más de Beckett al alzar la voz de esa manera.

- ¡AHORA! – grité.

En un movimiento rápido, Kate pegó una patada hacia atrás dándole en la espinilla, haciendo que 'Knifes' se agachara hacia ella soltando el cuchillo y a Beckett, que corrió hacia mi lado en cuanto fue soltada de su agarre.

'Knifes' levantó la mirada, llevado por la rabia, cogió el arma de Beckett del suelo y levantándose precipitadamente, intentó correr hacia mí, arma en mano. Apreté la mandíbula y empecé a disparar sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sin parar ni pensar, vaciando el cargador en su cuerpo. 'Knifes' cayó de espaldas sobre la camilla que se encontraba en la sala, desangrándose sobre ella.

Mi mano seguía levantada, sujetando el arma ahora humeante y mirando fijamente el cuerpo sin vida de 'Knifes', mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro.

- ¿Chicas estáis bien? – gritó Esposito entrando precipitadamente junto a Ryan a la sala – hemos oído disparos y… ¡Ostia puta! – exclamó quedándose parado en la puerta mirando hacia la camilla.

Yo seguía paralizada, con el arma en alto. No sabía cuánto rato había pasado, pero no podía sacar la mirada de encima del cuerpo sin vida de 'Knifes', como si estuviera esperando a que volviera a levantarse, era incapaz de reaccionar.

De repente noté una mano sobre mi brazo y ladeé la cabeza reaccionando por fin.

- Está muerto Rose, tranquila – Beckett bajó suavemente mi brazo y me sacó el arma, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos – Ryan me ha desatado, los refuerzos vienen hacia aquí.

- Lo he matado Kate…lo he matado… – dije casi susurrando entre lágrimas.

- Ha sido en defensa propia Rose.

Destensé de golpe mi cuerpo y lo dejé caer sobre sus brazos, ella me abrazó fuertemente, reconfortándome.

- Has hecho lo correcto Castle – dijo Esposito que se encontraba a la espalda de Beckett, mirándonos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nos separamos y fui hacia mi amigo, dándole también un fuerte abrazo.

- Ha sido horrible Javi, creí que iba a matarla – susurré en su oído.

- Pero no lo ha hecho, y ahora todo ha acabado Rose – mi amigo acariciaba con sus manos mi espalda, intentando tranquilizarme.

Cuando nos separamos, miré a Ryan que miraba la escena aún en shock.

- Hey Ryan, ven aquí – dije acercándome a él abrazándole – gracias por venir corriendo – le sonreí aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

En pocos minutos, aparecieron los refuerzos y los forenses, y como iban a encargarse de todo, decidimos salir de allí los cuatro y dejarles trabajar.

La pesadilla había terminado, aún seguía algo nerviosa, pero me sentía aliviada. Beckett rodeaba mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia fuera, mirándome con una amplia sonrisa. Nos dirigimos hacia los coches para volver a la comisaria y encargarnos del papeleo para cerrar el caso, esta vez me fui con Beckett.

Durante el trayecto, me mantuve callada, mirando al frente con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía creerme que todo hubiera acabado por fin, me sentía feliz, pletórica, con ganas de arreglar de una vez por todas el lío que era mi vida. Noté como Beckett me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sonriendo.

Cuando entramos en la comisaria los cuatro juntos, comencé a reírme sin parar al ver a todos los compañeros de pie, aplaudiendo como locos, incluso Gates estaba allí.

- Felicidades detective Castle – dijo Gates con una amplia sonrisa ofreciéndome su mano para que la estrechara.

- Muchas gracias Capitán – dije estrechándosela devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos, algunos incluso me abrazaron efusivamente, no podía estar más contenta con todo.

Mientras acabábamos con el papeleo y recogíamos todos los informes que teníamos esparcidos por las mesas y la pizarra, Beckett y yo no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, sin parar de sonreír ni un segundo.

- Chicas, ¿os apetece que vayamos a tomar unas cervezas para celebrarlo? – dijo Esposito al acabar.

- Claro, por qué no – le respondí sonriente – Ryan, ¿te vienes? – dije mirándole.

- Por supuesto, esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto – exclamó Kevin riéndose.

- Pues vámonos – dijo Beckett cogiendo su chaqueta.

Nos fuimos al bar de siempre, donde antes de que 'Knifes' acabara con mi pierna, solíamos celebrar los casos cerrados. Cuando entramos, suspiré, me sentía tan feliz de estar ahí de nuevo, sentí como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, y ahora además, tenía a Beckett a mi lado, y aunque aún teníamos una conversación pendiente, ella no me soltaba ni un momento, rodeando mi cintura, cogiéndome discretamente de la mano y mirándome sonriente.

Entre risas, cervezas, anécdotas y comentarios divertidos de Esposito, pasaron unas cuantas horas, en las que el ambiente estaba completamente relajado, sin preocupaciones ni malentendidos, sin pensar en nada más que disfrutar de mis dos amigos y de mi novia, aunque delante de ellos nos comportáramos como si fuéramos simplemente amigas.

Cuando decidimos acabar con la celebración, estábamos todos un poco perjudicados por el alcohol, así que Beckett y yo, decidimos dar un tranquilo paseo hasta casa, disimulando ante Ryan y Esposito como si nos fuéramos separadas. En mi interior sabía perfectamente que Kevin no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de todo, pero como Kate tampoco sabía que Esposito conocía casi toda la historia, decidí no decirle nada aún y seguir con el juego del despiste.

Nos juntamos en la calle de atrás y nos dispusimos a regresar a casa.

- Bueno, ahora que el caso está cerrado, tendré que volver a mi casa – dijo Beckett rompiendo el silencio mientras caminábamos.

- Espera, espera – dije parándome de golpe – yo no quiero que te vayas.

- Castle, quedamos en que sería algo temporal – soltó un suspiro y me miró – tengo un apartamento ¿recuerdas?

- Ya lo sé Beckett, pero me he acostumbrado a tenerte siempre cerca… - puse morritos mostrando mi tristeza.

- Esta noche me quedaré contigo, pero mañana tengo que volver a mi casa – dijo retomando el paso.

- Está bien…no puedo obligarte, aunque podría secuestrarte y así te tendría siempre – dije riéndome.

- Podrías usar tus esposas… – dijo con voz sensual mordiéndose el labio.

Me paré de nuevo, la agarré fuertemente de la mano y la atraje hasta mis labios, besándola con ganas y con pasión, esa pasión ardiente que solo ella conseguía provocar en mí.

- Como vuelvas a hacer eso te juro que te empotro contra esa pared de allí y te hago mía aquí mismo – susurró con esa voz tan sexy que conseguía que mis terminaciones nerviosas enloquecieran.

- Creo que estaríamos más cómodas en una cama, detective, aunque suena muy tentador – dije riéndome provocativa.

- Anda vamos – me cogió de la mano, y aceleramos el paso.

En pocos minutos llegamos a casa, al cruzar la puerta, vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá.

- Cariño – dijo levantándose al vernos - ¿cómo ha ido? Estaba muy preocupada – me abrazó.

- Mamá, todo ha acabado, está muerto – sonreí al separarnos.

- No sabes lo mucho que me alegro – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - Katherine, ven aquí a darle un abrazo a tu suegra – abrió los brazos mirando a Kate.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamé después de escuchar su último comentario.

Beckett se acercó a mi madre, abrazándose a ella, riéndose sin parar.

- No sé si lo haces a posta, o es que solo te divierte ponerme en evidencia – le dije a mi madre soltando un resoplido de ofuscación.

- Ay hija de verdad, no he dicho nada malo – ella seguía con su sonrisa divertida y los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- Rose no pasa nada – dijo Beckett mirándome.

El silencio se instauró por unos segundos entre nosotras, como si ninguna supiera que decir.

- Rose, ¿entonces ya puedo salir de casa sin preocuparme? – preguntó mi madre.

- Supongo que sí mamá, ahora que está muerto, no hay nadie detrás de mí – dije riéndome, poder decir esas palabras provocaba un gran alivio en mí.

- Pues voy a llamar a George, el pobre está desesperado por que salgamos a cenar por ahí – dijo con una gran sonrisa cogiendo su teléfono.

- A ver cuando me lo presentas – dije achinando los ojos.

- No estamos en esa fase cariño, aún no – dijo ella tan tranquila.

Yo la miré alucinada, mi madre hablaba como una adolescente, Beckett soltó una carcajada. La conversación de mi madre duró varios minutos, en los cuales, ni Kate ni yo nos movimos de allí, casi esperando expectantes que mi madre tuviera que salir.

- Voy a arreglarme, en diez minutos lo tengo esperando en la puerta – dijo mi madre metiéndose en su habitación.

- Pues sí que estaba desesperado el hombre, sí – dije riéndome con ironía.

Miré a Beckett que estaba apoyada en la repisa de la cocina, se mordió el labio levantando una ceja, insinuante. Yo la miré con cara de sorpresa, sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente, pero su mirada seductora me indicaba que hablar era lo último que íbamos a hacer esa noche.

A los pocos minutos, mi madre salió de su habitación vestida con un elegantísimo traje negro que la hacía parecer diez años más joven, su pelo rubio perfectamente alisado y un maquillaje muy natural exceptuando los labios, que los llevaba pintados de rojo, estaba espectacular.

- Vaya mamá, estás increíble – exclamé al verla.

- Espero que George piense lo mismo – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Piensas volver a casa muy tarde? – pregunté.

- La verdad es que espero no volver hasta mañana – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara – tengo muchas ganas de que vea el liguero que llevo puesto.

- ¡Oh mamá! – exclamé profundamente horrorizada – información omitible – me tapé los oídos cual niña pequeña.

- Hasta mañana cariño – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – qué lo paséis bien – miró a Kate guiñándole un ojo.

Kate negaba con la cabeza riéndose sin parar, en realidad, adoraba la naturalidad de mi madre ante cualquier situación, por mucha vergüenza que me hiciera pasar.

Mi madre cruzó la puerta y yo cerré con llave después de que saliera. Cuando me giré de nuevo a mirar a Beckett, ella estaba delante de mí, me agarró por la cintura atrayéndome hacia ella, empotrándome contra la puerta, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, y atrapó mis labios en un beso desesperado.

- Cómo te dije, voy a hacerte gritar hasta que te quedes sin voz – susurró en mi oído estremeciendo cada parte de mi ser.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que ha sido un buen final para Knifes?<strong>

**Dejadme vuestras opiniones en las reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola holita gente!**

**Hoy os traigo un capitulo para todas aquellas pervertidas mentes que se que hay muchas que ni se atreven a dejar una review!**

**Ahora que por fin las aguas están calmadas, puede que nuestras chicas se dejen llevar del todo por fin...aunque puede que no...para eso tenéis que leerlo =P**

**Muchas gracias por cada review, DM, comentario x twitter o lo que sea, todo es bienvenido! **

**Puede que a esta historia ya no le quede mucho =( aunque puede que os esté tomando el pelo y aún quede bastante, nunca se sabe! jajajajaja**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 40<strong>

Entramos en la habitación tropezándonos por el camino, no mirábamos por dónde íbamos, Beckett seguía agarrada a mi cintura, caminamos torpemente, sin dejar de besarnos ni un segundo. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas por la situación, intentando recuperar el aliento con pequeñas bocanadas de aire que cogíamos sin apenas separar nuestros labios. Llegamos al borde de la cama y nos separamos unos centímetros. Observé sus ojos fijamente, sonriendo con ellos acompañados de mi boca, ella también mantenía su mirada fija en la mía.

- Kate…- su nombre salió de mis labios en un tono dubitativo, nervioso al pensar en las palabras que venían a continuación.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó en un susurro con la respiración agitada.

- Creo que…- la indecisión volvió, pero esta vez, frené a mi mente, y me dejé llevar – estoy preparada.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y sin decir nada más, volvió a besarme, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas, perdiendo sus labios en los míos, demostrándome la ilusión que le embargaba al escuchar esas palabras.

- Siéntate – dijo al separar nuestros labios.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté algo confundida.

- Siéntate en la cama, hazme caso por una vez – dijo con autoridad, mordiéndose el labio después.

- Cómo usted ordene, detective – contesté al ver su pícara mirada.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, mientras Beckett caminaba hacia atrás, dirigiéndose hacia su maleta. Se agachó delante de ella y se puso a buscar algo. Yo la miraba confundida, sin entender muy bien sus intenciones.

Sacó un lápiz USB de la maleta y se acercó hasta la mini cadena que se encontraba en una de las estanterías.

- ¿Qué haces Beckett? – pregunté impaciente.

- Espérate y lo verás – me miró ladeando su cabeza para mirarme, levantando una ceja y sonriendo de la manera más seductora jamás vista.

Tragué saliva muy sonoramente al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción 'Animals' de Maroon 5, la voz del cantante Adam Levine empezó a inundar la habitación. Las caderas de Beckett empezaron a moverse sensualmente de espaldas a mí, mientras el ritmo de mi pulso se aceleraba a cada segundo. Ella se giró, sin dejar de moverse de esa manera tan sexy, sus labios se abrieron sonriendo seductoramente, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, contemplando la expresión de embobada que permanecía en mi rostro. Sus manos se perdieron acariciando su cuerpo, por encima de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, sin dejar el vaivén de sus caderas que seguían el ritmo de la canción.

Mis ojos se perdían por su cuerpo, siguiendo a sus manos, viendo como sus dedos empezaban lentamente a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa, mientras mis oídos se estremecían al escuchar la tentadora letra de la canción.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio después.

- Creo que podría tener un orgasmo ahora mismo – dije llevada por la excitación que el bailecito erótico de Kate estaba provocando en mí.

Sonrió satisfecha, dejando caer sensualmente la camisa por sus hombros, la tiró a un lado de la habitación. La visión de sus perfectos pechos cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje negro, provocó un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Siguiendo con su baile, llevó sus manos hasta el botón de sus ajustados pantalones negros, bajando la cremallera, y con suaves y eróticos movimientos, hizo que se deslizaran solos por sus firmes y largas piernas.

Acercándose hacia mí, se sacó los pantalones con los pies, dejándolos por el camino junto a sus zapatos.

- Joder detective… – dije mordiéndome el labio recorriendo con mis ojos su perfecta y estilizada figura, que seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, a pocos centímetros de mí – es usted una diosa.

Mis manos se posaron en sus nalgas, atrayéndola hacia mí. Sus piernas estaban justo en medio de las mías. Alcé la cabeza para que mis ojos pudieran perderse en los suyos. Ella me miraba intensamente, con su deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios y la piel de sus piernas rozando mis pantalones.

- Nunca me cansaría de mirarte Kate… - dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos – y mucho menos de besar cada milímetro de tu piel – rocé suavemente la piel de su vientre con mis labios.

Beckett tiró la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir mis labios sobre su cuerpo, mientras un suave pero excitante gemido emanaba de su boca.

Llevé mis manos a los laterales de la cinturilla de sus braguitas, y las bajé lentamente por sus largas piernas, dejando un reguero de besos por ellas, hasta que las braguitas cayeron sobre el suelo y Beckett levantó ligeramente los pies para poder sacarlas del todo.

Lamí de abajo arriba la piel de su muslo interno, y sin pensarlo, adentré mi lengua en su sexo, el cual recorrí lentamente con la punta de mi lengua de lado a lado, haciendo que sus labios se abrieran y su humedad me inundara.

- ¡Oh dios…Rose! – exclamó entre gemidos.

Noté en la palma de mis manos, que seguían sobre sus nalgas atrayéndola hacía mí, como sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

Mi boca se apartó unos segundos de ella y volví a mirarla a los ojos.

- Será mejor que se tumbe detective, no quiero que te caigas – dije riéndome.

Ella asintió sin decir palabra, se encaminó hacia el lateral de la cama y se tumbó rápidamente en ella. Me levanté y giré mi cuerpo hacia la cama, deleitándome con la visión de su cuerpo casi desnudo tumbado en ella. Con mis manos agarré suavemente sus tobillos y abrí sus piernas. Me saqué los zapatos y gateando sobre la cama, llevé mi boca de nuevo a su sexo y adentré mi lengua en él, saboreando su humedad, disfrutando de su caliente y sensible piel. Con mi lengua jugué sobre su clítoris, haciendo círculos en él para después succionarlo y lamerlo dentro de mi boca.

Sus gemidos inundaban mis oídos, haciendo que mi lengua enloqueciera acelerando el ritmo. Metí la punta de ésta en su interior, estaba completamente húmeda y caliente. Seguí lamiendo cada parte de su sexo, regodeándome en el punto justo que hacía que las convulsiones dominaran su cuerpo.

- Rose…joder, me voy a…aaaaahhh – exclamó gimiendo justo antes de inundar mi boca con su orgasmo.

Mientras su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose por las sensaciones que el éxtasis le provocaba, con las sábanas limpié mis labios. Me saqué la camiseta y me tumbé sobre la cama, a un lado de Beckett, con mi cuerpo ladeado, mirándola. Ella ladeó su cabeza y me miró sonriente, con la respiración aún agitada.

- Esto no es justo, la que iba a hacerte gritar era yo – dijo entrecortadamente poniendo morritos.

- Lo siento detective, pero su sensual y erótico striptease me ha hecho perder la cabeza. Además… ¿quién ha dicho que hemos acabado? – dije con voz sensual.

- Entonces…

No la dejé continuar, mis dedos ya estaban adentrándose en su sexo, acariciándolo suavemente y sus labios dejaron salir un exquisito gemido que entró por mis oídos y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel. Ella acercó un poco más su cuerpo al mío, para poder llegar a mis labios y besarlos salvajemente. Mientras nuestras lenguas ejercían un baile coordinado, dos de mis dedos entraron en ella, moviéndose sin parar, queriendo acariciar cada parte de su interior. Salí y entré de ella sin parar, sus gemidos se perdían en mi boca, resonando en mi garganta, haciéndola vibrar.

- Sigue Castle, sigue… – susurró ahogadamente separando levemente sus labios de los míos.

- Joder, quiero hacerte el amor para siempre Kate… – exclamé sin dejar de mover mis dedos.

- Joder como te quiero Rose… – exclamó ella haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe de par en par.

Ella también puso una expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Durante unos segundos, paré el movimiento de mis dedos, sin sacarlos de su interior. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, en silencio, con nuestras expresiones de sorpresa en la cara.

Mi mente por fin reaccionó a sus palabras, sonreí mordiéndome el labio, intentando disimular un poco la inmensa felicidad que sentía al oír ese 'te quiero'. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, volvimos a besarnos cortando el extraño momento de silencio y mis dedos volvieron a jugar dentro de ella. Salieron y entraron sin parar, acelerando el ritmo, curvándose para rozar el punto que hacía que el cuerpo de Beckett perdiera toda capacidad de reacción sobre sí mismo.

Entre besos apasionados y embestidas de mis dedos, las caderas de Kate se elevaron convulsionantes y temblantes, consiguiendo que me hundiera más en ella y un extasiante orgasmo explotara envolviendo mis dedos.

Su cuerpo seguía envuelto en las sensaciones placenteras provocadas por el orgasmo, y mientras ella intentaba recuperar la normalidad en su respiración, yo acerqué mis labios a su oído.

- Yo también te quiero Kate – susurré suavemente besando después su cuello.

Ella no respondió, simplemente giró su cuerpo y se puso encima de mí.

- Vaya, es usted rápida detective – dije levantando una ceja de manera seductora.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó susurrando sobre mis labios.

- Nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida, Kate – solté con voz firme.

Beckett sonrió y me besó, de una manera tierna pero a la vez tan apasionada, que la electricidad que siempre se creaba entre nosotras, recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que una calurosa sensación se instaurara en mi bajo vientre.

Recorrió entre besos el camino desde mis labios hasta mi cuello, el cual mordió de una manera sensual, provocando que mi cuerpo vibrara. Con su lengua, se deslizó por mi cuello, bajando por mi omoplato, dejando un ligero reguero de saliva hasta llegar a mi sujetador. Me incorporé un poco para facilitarle la tarea de desabrocharlo, me bajé rápidamente los tirantes y Beckett lo arrojó al suelo.

Perdió sus labios en mis pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo cada uno de mis pezones, llevándome al borde de la locura, mis pezones endurecieron entre sus labios y sus dientes.

No podía dejar de gemir y suspirar, con la respiración acelerada, cada vez que sentía los labios y la lengua de Kate sobre mi piel. Cuando noté como su lengua recorría el camino de mis pechos hasta mi ombligo, mis caderas se elevaron llevadas por las exquisitas y placenteras sensaciones que provocaba. Ella no cesó en su hazaña, y con la húmeda punta de su lengua, hizo círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, provocando de nuevo que otro grito saliera de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Mi cuerpo ardía, deseoso de que Beckett continuara su camino y se desprendiera de mis pantalones. Como si me leyera la mente, desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Sin dejar de besar mi piel, bajó los pantalones lentamente, cuando llegó a la prótesis, elevó su mirada hacia mis ojos, suspiré profundamente, y sin pensarlo más, le mostré una segura mirada.

Ella sonrió y poco a poco, bajó la pernera del pantalón por encima de la prótesis, dejándolos caer después al suelo. Observé cómo sus manos se acercaban hasta el punto donde la prótesis se juntaba con mi muslo, al notarlas, cerré los ojos llevada por los repentinos nervios que aparecieron en mí. Kate debió notar como mi cuerpo se tensaba, ya que de repente retiró sus manos.

- Rose, pararé si me lo pides – abrí mis ojos al escucharla y la miré.

- No, no quiero que pares Kate – dije con la voz firme.

De nuevo posó sus manos en mi muslo, las noté algo temblorosas, y lentamente, como si sintiera que si lo hacía rápido iba a arrepentirme, retiró la prótesis. Mientras ella dejaba la prótesis en el suelo, por unos segundos, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar llevado por el miedo y los nervios. Suspiré profundamente cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Sabía que Beckett estaba viendo mi muñón, no me atrevía si quiera a mirar su reacción. Sobre las sabanas noté como los dedos de una mano de Kate se arrastraban lentamente por encima de éstas, llegando hasta mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, intentando calmar mis nervios con su agarre.

El suave roce de sus labios sobre mi muñón, hizo que me estremeciera de nuevo, y cuando su lengua recorrió lentamente mi muslo y se acercó a mi sexo cubierto por las braguitas, los nervios se perdieron en el placer que estaba experimentando. Beckett soltó el agarre con mi mano, y llevó sus dedos hasta bajar mis braguitas.

Su lengua recorrió lentamente los pliegues de mi sexo, dejándome disfrutar de cada roce, haciendo que mi cabeza se hundiera en la almohada mientras mi garganta soltaba sonoros gemidos y gritos de placer mezclados con la respiración agitada que emanaba de mi boca.

Sentir su lengua moviéndose por mi sexo era tal y como Beckett lo había descrito, una de las mejores y más placenteras experiencias de mi vida. Siguió recorriendo cada parte de mi piel, succionando y mordiendo levemente mi clítoris, recreándose en él, haciéndome experimentar tal cantidad de sensaciones, que sentí que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Un ardiente calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, centrándose a los pocos segundos en mi bajo vientre, sentía que iba a estallar, sentía que iba a empezar a arder en cualquier momento.

- Oh dios…Joder… - grité entre gemidos notando como el orgasmo más caliente de mi vida empezaba a salir de mi cuerpo mientras Beckett seguía sin retirar su lengua de mí.

Las convulsiones dominaron mi cuerpo, elevando mis caderas, provocando que Beckett retirara su boca de mi sexo.

Perlas de sudor cubrían mi piel, mi respiración agitada demostraba que el éxtasis seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo. Noté el peso del cuerpo de Kate tumbándose sobre el colchón a mi lado derecho. Ladeé la cabeza para mirarla, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en mi cara.

- Tenía razón detective, no tenía ni idea de cuantas…- solté mordiéndome el labio.

Ella se rió en una carcajada tan dulce, que me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó tímidamente mordiéndose la punta del dedo índice.

- ¿Gustar? Creo que eso se queda muy, muy corto – respondí ladeando mi cuerpo, dejando mi muslo sin prótesis en volandas, acercándome a besarla.

Llevé mi mano hasta su espalda y desabroché en un gesto rápido su sujetador.

- Creo que esto sobra – dije mientras le bajaba uno de los tirantes.

Ella se incorporó ligeramente, y se lo sacó del todo.

- ¿Mejor? – levantó una ceja seductora.

- Mucho mejor – dije admirando sus preciosos pechos desnudos.

- Me encanta estar en igualdad de condiciones – dijo sonriendo pícaramente mirando mi cuerpo desnudo.

- Y a mí, sorprendentemente, también.

Por primera vez, era consciente de mi desnudez ante ella, mi muslo se encontraba apoyado en mi otra pierna, con el muñón completamente al aire. Ella puso su mano sobre mi muslo, acariciándolo suavemente, y esta vez no me asusté, no me retiré, simplemente sonreí y la besé.

- ¿Quieres qué…nos demos un baño? – preguntó algo dudosa.

- Me encantaría detective.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Rose por fin se ha dejado llevar totalmente y el subconsciente de Kate ha hablado por ella sin poder evitarlo =P<strong>

**Dejad vuestras Reviews, como siempre digo, son muy muy importantes para cualquier persona que escriba, y se tarda muy poquito en dejarla por no decir que encima es gratis =P**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Buenas noches queridos lectores!**

**Creíais que hoy no subiría capitulo no? Pues creíais mal jajajajajaja**

**Me encanta leer vuestras reviews, y aunque ahora mismo estoy bastante bloqueada, espero que la historia os siga gustando y me lo hagáis saber, y si no os gusta también quiero que me lo hagáis saber!**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 41<strong>

Kate llenó la bañera de agua caliente y espuma, y cuando estaba todo preparado, se metió dentro y me llamó, ya que yo seguía tumbada en la cama, asimilando el paso que acabábamos de dar mientras esperaba y ese "te quiero" que Kate me había brindado sin querer.

Cogí las muletas, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando entré, sonreí al ver a Beckett metida en el agua, con la esponja en la mano haciendo señas para que me metiera con ella, con su ceja levantada y su expresión seductora.

Me acerqué a la bañera, y haciendo fuerza con los brazos y las muletas, conseguí entrar, sumergiendo mi cuerpo en el agua, sentándome en medio de las piernas de Kate y dejando las muletas en el suelo. Apoyé mi espalda en su pecho y suspiré aliviada después del esfuerzo.

- Lo has hecho muy bien – susurró en mi oído antes de depositar un suave beso en mi cuello.

Ladeé la cabeza y nos besamos, empezando con besos lentos que se volvieron más apasionados a cada segundo que pasaba. Su mano derecha se sumergió en el agua, la llevó hasta mi sexo, el cual primero acarició suavemente para después penetrarme lentamente con dos de sus dedos. Gemí dentro de su boca, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que sus tortuosas y placenteras embestidas me proporcionaban. Seguimos besándonos, mientras el ardiente calor volvía a instaurarse en mi sexo, y pocos minutos después, me dejaba llevar en un excitante y mojado orgasmo.

- Dios Beckett, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – dije separando nuestros labios, apoyándome en su hombro.

- Eso lo dices porque acabo de hacer que tengas un increíble orgasmo – dijo riéndose.

- No detective, lo digo porque es verdad – mordí su hombro.

Cogió la esponja de nuevo, y acarició mi brazo con ella, relajando cada músculo de mi cuerpo con sus caricias.

- Kate… ¿vamos a tener esa conversación pendiente? – pregunté sin darle más vueltas.

- En realidad, creo que una de las cosas de las que íbamos a hablar ya la he dicho – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Así? Mmmmm… - dije fingiendo que pensaba – ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.

- Sabes que me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos Castle… - dijo algo molesta.

- Vamos Kate, no es tan difícil – insistí sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella suspiró, rindiéndose ante mi insistencia.

- Te quiero Rose – susurró acercando sus labios a mi oído.

Sonreí ladeando de nuevo la cabeza, y la besé tiernamente.

- Me encanta como suena en sus labios, detective – dije mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿De qué más quieres hablar? – preguntó.

- Quiero saber tu historia Kate.

- ¿Qué? – su voz sonó sorprendida.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo de ti, no quiero más secretos, ni más sorpresas, quiero saberlo todo, quiero que aquí, estando completamente desnudas y relajadas dentro de una bañera, me expliques todo lo que no sepa de ti, quiero conocerte a fondo – lo solté todo de golpe, casi sin respirar.

- Creo que ya me conoces a fondo Castle – dijo riéndose.

- Beckett, hablo en serio – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Vale, vale, ¿qué quieres saber? – dijo rindiéndose.

- No lo sé, no hay algo específico que quieras saber, cuéntame tú lo que quieras que sepa.

- Está bien…Pues…me llamo Katherine Beckett, tengo 30 años, mi pelo es castaño y mis ojos son completamente verdes a la luz del sol – dijo en tono irónico.

- Kate… - empezaba a impacientarme.

- Joder Rose, no sé que contarte, mi vida no es nada del otro mundo – bufó frustrada.

Llevé mis manos hasta sus brazos, y los acerqué a mi cuerpo, rodeando con ellos mi pecho.

- Cuéntame algo de tus padres por ejemplo.

- Pues…mis padres, Jim y Johanna, eran los mejores abogados de todo Nueva York, mi madre siempre luchaba por los demás, con su implacable sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el más oscuro callejón, buscando la justicia que merecían, y mi padre se desvivía por llegar a ser igual de bueno que ella. Se querían muchísimo, y a mí también, estar con ellos era vivir en un continuo halo de amor y cariño – dijo sonriendo algo nostálgica.

- Suenan a la pareja perfecta – comenté mientras mi mano acariciaba su brazo.

- Lo eran, por eso mi padre, cuando asesinaron a mi madre, se dio a la bebida, intentando que el alcohol aliviara su dolor, pero lo único que consiguió, fue destrozarse la vida – noté como una lágrima caía sobre mi hombro.

- Vaya, siento mucho oír eso…- ladeé de nuevo mi cabeza y la besé, intentando transmitirle la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Cuando me fui de Nueva York, él ya estaba curado, aunque siempre da miedo que pueda recaer, pero no ha dejado de ir a las reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos, allí le ayudan mucho – dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Kate.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Por abrirte a mí y hablarme de cosas difíciles de recordar.

- Eres mi novia Rose, y aunque no soy una persona fácil de conocer, tú consigues poco a poco hacerlo.

Por unos minutos, el silencio se instauró en el baño, en mi cabeza le daba vueltas a algo, y aunque hubiéramos dado el paso, ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirar su reacción.

- ¿Te has sentido extraña? – pregunté de golpe.

- ¿Extraña? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundida.

- Ya sabes… - dije señalando mi inexistente pierna por encima del agua y bajando la mirada avergonzada.

- Rose, mírame – dijo poniendo su mano en mi barbilla, haciendo que ladeara la cabeza para mirarla – eres la mujer más perfecta y preciosa que jamás he conocido – besó mis labios tiernamente.

- Detective, creo que nos estamos volviendo una de esas parejas pastelosas y cursis que pueden provocar diabetes – dije riéndome.

- Sabes…hay veces que deberías dejar de hablar y simplemente besarme, esta es una de ellas – dijo mordiéndose el carrillo por dentro.

- Vale – asentí a la vez, mientras mis labios se dirigían a los suyos y los atrapaban en un tierno pero excitante beso.

Giré mi cuerpo dentro de la bañera, abrazándola y besándola con más profundidad.

- Creo que… - empezó a decir Kate con la respiración agitada – deberíamos salir…estoy empezando a arrugarme – me enseñó su mano, la piel de sus dedos estaba bastante arrugada debido al agua.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor – dije poniendo morritos, no estaba muy convencida de ello, sólo me apetecía quedarme ahí y volver a hacer el amor una y otra vez.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga la prótesis? – preguntó ella.

- Sí por favor, lo de ir dando saltitos con las muletas ya no es lo mío – dije riéndome.

- Pues a mí me parece adorable – me dio un beso y yo me aferré a sus labios, atrayéndolos hacia mí con mi mano en su nuca.

- ¿Puedo hacer la cena? Llevamos unos días comiendo fatal y me apetecen unos buenos espaguetis.

- Me parece perfecto – dijo sonriendo, haciendo que me derritiera ante su preciosa y brillante sonrisa.

Beckett se incorporó, e intentando no apartarme del todo, se levantó saliendo de la bañera. Mientras ella iba a por un albornoz, yo me deleitaba con la perfecta visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Resoplé al notar como el calor se instauraba de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa Castle? – preguntó preocupada al mirarme, colocándose el albornoz sobre el cuerpo.

- Nada malo detective, nada malo… – dije mordiéndome el labio mirando sus largas piernas.

- Eres como una hormona con patas ¿lo sabes? – rodó los ojos.

- Y tú eres demasiado sexy – moví las cejas con una expresión seductora.

- Anda, ves saliendo de la bañera y secándote, ahora mismo te traigo la prótesis – dijo saliendo del baño.

Alargué la mano para alcanzar las muletas, y haciendo bastante fuerza con los brazos, conseguí sentarme en el borde de la bañera. Cuando cogí una de las toallas que estaba cerca de ésta, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerme al suelo, pero presionando con una de las muletas, conseguí equilibrarme.

Mientras me secaba el cuerpo, Kate entró con la prótesis en la mano.

- ¿Me la pones tú? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Claro, me encantaría – dijo agachándose justo delante de mi muñón.

Me tensé un poco al sentir sus manos sobre él, acariciándolo suavemente, consiguiendo que mis estúpidos nervios se disiparan con cada leve y tierna caricia. Colocó la prótesis, y besó cariñosamente mi muslo.

Se incorporó de nuevo, cogió otro albornoz que estaba colgado de un gancho en la pared, y cuando ya estaba de pie, me envolvió en él.

Fuimos a la habitación, y después de ponernos el pijama, me dirigí a la cocina a hacer la cena.

Me sentía bien, libre, relajada, de hecho solo me había puesto una camiseta y la ropa interior, dejando la prótesis al aire, sin preocupación ni nervios. Cuando estaba mezclando los espaguetis con la salsa carbonara, las manos de Beckett envolvieron mi cintura, sentí su pecho pegado a mi espalda y cuando me dio un suave beso en el cuello, suspiré completamente feliz.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó aún pegada a mí.

Me giré para poder mirarla cara a cara.

- Bien, muy bien de hecho, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dije después de darle un beso.

- Bueno…hoy ha sido un día bastante ajetreado y no hemos hablado de ello – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Estoy bien Kate, me siento bien, aliviada supongo.

- Has matado a un hombre Rose, un hombre que intentó arruinar tu vida por todos los medios, tienes que sentir algo.

- Ese personaje no era un hombre, era un asesino despiadado, lo único que siento es alivio, alivio por saber que no volverá más – puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros, entrelazando mis manos por detrás de su nuca – y por saber que por fin voy a poder disfrutar de ti sin tener que preocuparme por nada más – la besé.

- Me encanta oír eso – dijo sobre mis labios para después besarme de nuevo.

Nos separamos, cogimos dos platos en los cuales serví los espaguetis, dos copas y una botella de vino.

- ¿Vamos al sofá?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Por mí estupendo – le devolví la sonrisa y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Cenamos tranquilamente, mirándonos sin parar, haciendo bromas con la comida, besándonos de vez en cuando con la boca llena de salsa, disfrutando del riquísimo vino y de una cena calmada y relajada.

- ¿Vas a contarme que pasó con Rick? – pregunté de golpe, mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina.

- En serio quieres hablar de eso… ¿ahora? – preguntó entre sorprendida y molesta.

- Como te he dicho antes – dije sentándome de nuevo a su lado en el sofá, mirándola – quiero saberlo todo de ti, y eso forma parte de tu vida.

- No se Castle, no quiero estropear esta perfecta velada con cosas negativas – dijo mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño.

- Beckett, sabes que voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me lo cuentes, ¿por qué no nos ahorramos el tiempo y me lo cuentas directamente?

- Dios Castle, eres tan desesperante – dijo riéndose.

- Vamos Kate…por favor… - puse morritos de niña pequeña, intentando enternecerla con mi gesto.

- Arghhhh está bien – exclamó.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero detective – dije con cara de satisfacción.

- Esta es otra de esas veces que deberías dejar de hablar.

- Vale, perdón – dije tapándome la boca intentando aguantarme la risa.

- Pues…cuando llevábamos un año de relación, en la cual fuimos muy felices la verdad, él me pidió matrimonio, y yo acepté, no me lo pensé dos veces, estaba enamorada y quería eso tanto o más que él.

- Todas queremos eso – dije sonriendo, escuchándola atentamente.

- Bueno, yo nunca había sido una mujer de pensar en esas cosas, supongo que él me cambió en ese aspecto – dijo algo nostálgica.

- Y si erais tan felices… ¿qué pasó?

- Pues durante toda la preparación de la boda, las cosas entre nosotros se enfriaron un poco, no sé ni porqué, supongo que no hablábamos mucho de lo que sentíamos, siempre fuimos un poco cerrados en ese aspecto. Una noche, en la fiesta de presentación de uno de sus libros, yo tenía un caso entre manos así que no pude acompañarle, y digamos que…él se lo pasó demasiado bien sin mí.

- ¿Te engañó? – recordé haber oído algo de Gina durante su discusión en la comisaria.

- No solo eso, me engañó con Gina, su ex mujer, se emborracharon y una cosa llevó a la otra…además me lo ocultó, me enteré de casualidad al escucharle hablando por teléfono, como comprenderás, discutimos y decidí dejar la relación, no podía estar con alguien en el que ya no confiaba.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente – dije poniendo una mano sobre la suya que reposaba sobre el sofá.

- Él intentó volver conmigo, me llamaba, me enviaba mensajes y hasta apareció por la comisaria, pero me dolió mucho y no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Al cabo de unos meses, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de él. Quise alejarme de todo y empezar de cero, necesitaba un cambio en mi vida, así que hablé con mi padre y pedí el traslado, ya sabes cómo continúa la historia – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Simplemente te diste cuenta de que ya no le querías? – pregunté algo extrañada.

- Bueno, simplemente no, al principio lo pasé muy mal, me quedé sin lágrimas de tanto llorar, no entendía cómo podía haberme hecho eso, pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir de esa manera, me sumergí en el trabajo y poco a poco dejé de sentir lo que sentía, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no me importaba y que el amor se había ido sin más – se encogió de hombros - La verdad es que pensé que nunca podría volver a enamorarme – puso una mano en mi mejilla – hasta que te conocí a ti – me dio un tierno beso.

- Puedes estar tranquila Kate, es imposible que en esta vida, ni siquiera en otra vida, encontrara a alguien como tú – dije devolviéndole el beso.

- Creo que tienes razón Castle, nos estamos volviendo unas cursis – dijo riéndose.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, este es un capitulo para aclarar más cosillas y saber un poquito más de los personajes<strong>

**Hacedme saber qué pensáis con vuestras reviews!**

**Nos leemos =P**


	42. Chapter 42

**Buenos días mis queridisimos lectores!**

**Esta historia continua, pero os aviso que a partir de ahora me va a ser imposible subir un capitulo a diario ya que no tengo tanto escrito y cómo dije estoy algo bloqueada, sigo intentando que las musas vuelvan a mí y poder continuar este fic lo mejor posible**

**Deseo que os siga gustando y me lo mostréis con vuestras reviews que alegran mi corazoncito!**

**Muchas gracias como siempre por vuestras palabras!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 42<strong>

Después de quedarnos un rato más viendo la televisión abrazadas en el sofá, decidimos irnos a la cama.

Nos tumbamos en ella, y entre besos y caricias, nos quedamos dormidas.

- No, no lo hagas pedazo de cabrón, como le hagas daño te juro que te mataré – grité desesperada, con los ojos bañados por las lágrimas.

- Detective, yo ya estoy muerto – 'Knifes' se rió, pero esta vez, su escalofriante risa no me era conocida, de hecho, era la risa de una mujer.

- Suéltala, cógeme a mí, por favor Parker, cógeme a mí – supliqué mientras veía como 'Knifes' apretaba el cuchillo en el cuello de Kate, y un reguero de sangre empezaba a deslizarse por él.

Mi mano, que agarraba en alto el arma, temblaba sin parar. Notaba el sudor frío recorriendo mi nuca, necesitaba pensar, no podía ser, él estaba muerto.

- Su tiempo se agota detective, esto no ha acabado – dijo a la vez que el cuchillo se deslizaba cortando de lado a lado la garganta de Beckett.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grité disparándole de nuevo sin parar, mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Kate caía al suelo.

El grito salió de mi mente y se deslizó hasta mi boca, desgarrándome la garganta y haciendo que me incorporara en la cama, abriendo los ojos de golpe, estaba bañada en sudor. Cuando enfoqué mi visión, Beckett estaba encima de mi cuerpo, zarandeándome por los hombros intentando que despertara.

- ¡Rose despierta! – gritaba ella.

- Estoy despierta, estoy despierta – exclamé yo para que dejara de zarandearme.

- Joder, casi me da un infarto, ¿estás bien? – me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – estabas gritando No como una loca.

- Ha…ha sido una pesadilla…lo siento - dije intentando reaccionar, llevando mi mano hasta mi frente, cubierta por el sudor.

- ¿Knifes? – preguntó.

- Sí, pero era todo muy raro, me decía que estaba muerto pero que no había acabado…no…no lo entiendo Kate.

- Rose, ha sido una pesadilla, es normal que las tengas después de lo que hemos vivido – volvió a abrazarme, besó tiernamente mi cuello, intentando calmar mi agitada respiración.

Me tumbé de nuevo y Kate se quedó encima de mí, abrazada a mi cuerpo, hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme del todo notando su respiración en mi pecho, caí rendida a los pocos minutos. En realidad no pude conciliar un sueño profundo, ya que la risa de mujer que había salido de la boca de 'Knifes' en mi sueño, no dejaba de resonar por mi cabeza.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol cruzaban por la ventana de mi cuarto y se clavaban en mis ojos, haciendo que los abriera por la molestia de la luz, me maldije por haber olvidado cerrar la persiana.

No pude evitar sonreír, al ver la carita de ángel de Kate durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Miré el reloj de la mesita comprobando que eran las siete y media de la mañana, así que decidí quedarme un rato observando esa imagen tan perfecta. La paz que llegaba a transmitirme era inexplicable, aunque no era igualable al deseo, la excitación y la pasión que me transmitía muchas veces con un simple susurro.

Embobada en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que Beckett había abierto los ojos y me miraba en silencio, con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buenos días preciosa – dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí mientras se desperezaba.

- Buenos días detective, debo decirle que está usted increíblemente guapa cuando duerme – dije sonriéndole.

Ella se tapó la cara con las manos, como si le diera vergüenza que la mirara.

- ¿Llevas mucho rato despierta? – preguntó con la voz ahogada por sus manos.

- Oh vamos Beckett, ¿ahora te da vergüenza que te mire? – me reí.

- Castle pero si debo estar horrible, sin maquillaje y con el pelo revuelto – dijo bajando sus manos.

- Kate, abrir los ojos y verte durmiendo es la mejor imagen posible para empezar un nuevo día – dije irguiendo mi cuerpo y acercando mi cara para besarla – parecías un ángel – dije rozando sus labios justo antes de besarla.

- Eso es porque me ves con buenos ojos.

- Pues con los que tengo – dije riéndome.

- Además, hasta que no me tomo un café, no soy persona, ya lo sabes - suspiró mirando a un lado.

- Eso es una petición indirecta para que haga el desayuno ¿no?

Se mordió el labio escondiendo una pícara sonrisa.

- Tendrás que quitarte de encima de mí para que pueda levantarme.

- Bueeeeeeno…un poquito más – dijo abalanzándose sobre mí, tumbándonos de nuevo.

Estuvimos un rato largo besándonos, riéndonos al hacerle cosquillas y al final, nos levantamos.

Desayunamos entre risas, tortitas y besos. Cuando nos vestimos, Beckett con una camisa de color azul claro y unos pantalones tejanos de pitillo y yo con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, salimos de casa y fuimos hacia la comisaria.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el ambiente estaba relajado, y sin ningún caso nuevo, nos dedicamos a cerrar papeleos. Nos reunimos todos juntos en la sala de descanso, tomándonos un café que yo misma preparé, compartiendo risas y felicidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que todo iba bien.

Al cabo de un rato, y viendo que seguía sin entrar ningún caso nuevo, Esposito decidió irse.

- Chicos me voy.

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunté moviendo las cejas repetidamente.

- Creo que voy a hacerle una visita a Lanie – dijo algo emocionado.

- ¿La nueva forense? – pregunté sabiendo que mi amigo se había quedado prendado de ella.

- Si Castle, la nueva forense – dijo cogiendo su chaqueta poniéndose más nervioso.

- Hasta luego conquistador – me despedí de él entre las risas de Ryan y Beckett.

- No me hagas hablar Castle – dijo Javi frunciendo el ceño mientras se iba hacia el ascensor.

Tragué saliva sonoramente y Kate me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo…tengo que ir a mirar unos informes, hasta luego chicas – dijo Ryan saliendo, escaqueándose al ver la cara de enfado de Beckett.

Kate seguía mirándome, esperando a que le diera una explicación.

- Beckett, no sé lo que ha querido decir, no soy adivina – intenté salir del paso.

- Castle, ¿tengo que recordarte que sé perfectamente cuando mientes? – su enfado iba en aumento.

- Puede que… tenga una ligera idea de a qué se refiere Espo…- dije con expresión dubitativa a la par que aterrorizada por su posible reacción.

- ¿Qué le has contado Castle? – se acercó a mí, casi podía notar como cada palabra de esa pregunta me abofeteaba la cara.

- Yo…yo…Kate, él es mi mejor amigo y yo…él me preguntó… - los nervios me impedían hablar con claridad.

- ¡Se lo has contado! – exclamó ella.

- Sí, bueno…puede que le haya contado alguna cosa…

- ¿Alguna cosa? – seguía con el ceño fruncido.

- Vale, se lo he contado todo, bueno todo tampoco, pero casi… - cerré los ojos, asustada, creía que en cualquier momento Beckett iba a perder los nervios.

- Castle, sabes que si alguien se entera y se lo dice a los de arriba nos echarán a las dos ¿no? – resopló.

- Beckett, Javi es mi mejor amigo, confío en él, y me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie – abrí los ojos de nuevo, intentando mantener la calma y sonar lo más convincente posible.

- ¿Y Ryan lo sabe? – preguntó nerviosa.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, pero creo que sí sospecha algo, delante de ellos no hemos sido muy convincentes en nuestros intentos de disimular que digamos…

- Es que cuando te tengo delante me cuesta tanto disimular… - ahí estaba de nuevo la Kate Beckett seductora que me volvía loca.

- ¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es usted un poco bipolar, detective? – pregunté riéndome.

- ¡Ja!, mira quién fue a hablar – dijo ella saliendo de la sala con una risa burlona.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo mientras daba el último sorbo a mi café, adoraba nuestros piques tontos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las cuales no hicimos mucho, comimos todos juntos en una de las salas, todo seguía tranquilo y sobre las seis de la tarde, la Capitán Gates nos dio permiso para marcharnos a casa.

- Castle, tengo que pasar por tu casa para recoger mis cosas – dijo Beckett sin levantar mucho la voz cuando nos encaminábamos hacia el ascensor.

Me paré de golpe, la tristeza inundó mi rostro.

- No te vayas Kate, me encanta despertarme a tu lado.

- Rose, ya hablamos de esto, tengo un apartamento – susurró ella intentando no llamar la atención.

- Pero…pero… - tartamudeé, no quería que se fuera por nada del mundo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y un repartidor de correo apareció delante de nosotras.

- Buenas tardes, busco a la detective Castle – dijo un chico joven, de pelo negro, vestía un uniforme de la empresa de reparto y una gorra azul con el logotipo.

- Yo misma – dije ante la atenta mirada de Beckett que estaba a mi lado.

- Traigo esta carta certificada para usted, firme aquí por favor– dijo enseñándome una maquinita.

Firmé en la pantalla de la máquina y me entregó la carta.

- Muchas gracias – dijo él muy servicial.

- Gracias a ti – dije justo antes de que volviera a meterse en el ascensor.

Abrí el sobre negro que sujetaba en mis manos, intentando no romperlo. Beckett me miraba sin decir nada. Saqué un papel de dentro del sobre y me quedé helada al leer la nota que éste tenía escrito, abrí los ojos como platos, aterrorizada, las palabra escritas se me clavaron como cuchillos.

- ¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Kate preocupada al ver mi expresión.

Le alargué el papel para que lo leyera, sin cambiar mi expresión de horror, me temblaban las manos.

Ella lo cogió y lo leyó, una expresión de sorpresa se instauró en su rostro.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo nerviosa.

En el papel, escrito en un color rojo casi marrón, es decir, escrito en lo que parecía sangre, había una frase.

_- Esto no ha acabado detective, mi muerte no es el final._

Beckett me miró después de leerlo de nuevo.

- No…no…no puede ser… - pronuncié con temblor en la voz pasándome la mano por el pelo.

- Castle, seguro que es una broma de mal gusto – dijo intentando calmarme.

- Beckett, está escrito con sangre… - me dirigí a mi mesa, seguida por ella.

Me senté en la silla, y observé el sobre negro atentamente, buscando algún tipo de remitente, una pista de quien podría haber enviado esa nota.

- No hay nada escrito a mano, ni una puta pista, nada – dije exasperada tirando el sobre encima de la mesa.

- Rose, cálmate por favor – Beckett se puso a mi lado, poniendo una mano encima de mi hombro – vamos a llevarle la carta a Lanie, a ver si ella puede encontrar algo ¿vale?

Asentí mirándola a los ojos, intentando relajarme perdiéndome en su preciosa y verde mirada.

Cogimos el sobre y la nota, y nos dirigimos a la morgue.

Allí nos encontramos con Lanie y con Esposito, que seguía allí intentando conocer más a la forense.

- Hola chicos, Lanie, necesito un favor – dije con la respiración agitada por los nervios.

- Directa al grano, me gusta – dijo ella.

Lanie Parish, la nueva forense, tenía la piel morena como el chocolate con leche, era una chica con muchas curvas y mucha gracia, y aunque nos habíamos visto poco, nos llevábamos muy bien.

- Me han enviado esta carta, necesito que analices el sobre y la nota por si hay alguna huella aparte de la nuestra.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Qué clase de carta? – preguntó Esposito al notar mi nerviosismo.

- No la firma nadie, pero parece una advertencia de 'Knifes'.

- Castle, es imposible, está muerto – eso también lo había pensado yo.

- ¡Ya lo sé Javi! – grité perdiendo los nervios.

- Wow chica, cálmate – dijo Lanie – entiendo que estés preocupada, ahora mismo me pongo con ello, pero tranquilízate.

Beckett se mantenía apartada, en silencio, dándole vueltas a todo.

- Rose, será mejor que os vayáis, mañana os llevo yo mismo los resultados – dijo Espo dándome un abrazo – no pierdas los nervios, seguro que es una broma.

- ¿Qué les pasa a los pirados de esta ciudad conmigo? ¿Soy un blanco fácil? – exclamé separándome de los brazos de mi amigo.

- Kate, llévatela a casa y que se tome una tila ¿vale? – dijo Esposito en voz baja acercándose a Beckett, intentó que no lo escuchara, pero mis sentidos estaban agudizados con los nervios y le fue imposible – intenta distraerla.

- Estoy aquí, puedo oíros perfectamente – dije algo molesta.

- Vámonos Rose, hay un cambio de planes – dijo mirándome y sonriendo tímidamente.

No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir en ese momento, pero decidí despedirme de Lanie y Esposito, y la seguí sin preguntar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Beckett fue directa a la habitación, sin decirme nada. Fui a la cocina para beberme un vaso de agua, los nervios habían provocado que mi garganta se secara. Acto seguido fui a mi habitación, y me encontré a Beckett sentada en la cama sacándose los pantalones.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté extrañada.

- Ponerme cómoda ¿no puedo? – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero creía que…dijiste que…te ibas – dije dudosa.

- Te he dicho que había un cambio de planes – dijo levantando una ceja.

- ¿Te quedas? – pregunté ansiosa, acercándome a la cama, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Sí, vamos a quedarnos en casa, las dos juntas, vamos a pedir la cena que más te apetezca, vamos a ver una película acurrucadas en el sofá y cuando acabe, vendremos aquí – dijo poniendo la mano sobre la cama – y haremos el amor hasta caer rendidas.

- Me encanta el plan, aunque tengo la extraña sensación de que intentas distraerme – me coloqué delante de ella, Beckett se levantó.

- Puede…pero si has escuchado el plan, creo que las dos conseguimos algo – se mordió el labio y acercó sus labios a los míos.

- ¿A sí? ¿El qué? – susurré, tentándola para que me besara.

- Creo que vamos a empezar por el final – dijo besándome apasionadamente, cogiéndome por la cintura y tirándonos a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pensáis?<strong>

**Dejádmelo**** escrito en vuestras reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Buenas queridisimos lectores!**

**Viendo que el anterior capitulo no ha tenido mucho éxito en cuanto a Reviews, espero que este si lo tenga! hahahahaha**

**Dejadme vuestras Review porfaplis, ayudan mucho y son necesarias para cualquier "escritor"**

**Gracias a esas personas que si se han molestado en dejarla y a las que aunque no lo hagáis, sigáis este fic!**

**Llega algo calentito para distraernos un poquito de la nota de "Knifes"**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 43<strong>

Mis manos se encontraban perdidas por su cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos metidas en la cama, pero me daba igual, disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, entregándonos a la pasión y el deseo, cubiertas en sudor casi por completo, y teniendo sin parar un sexo espectacular, era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Estábamos exhaustas, nuestras respiraciones denotaban el cansancio mezclado con la increíble sensación de los muchos y placenteros orgasmos que nos habíamos proporcionado mutuamente.

Me tiré a un lado de la cama, sintiendo el frío de golpe en mi cuerpo al separar nuestros ardientes y casi fusionados cuerpos. Apoyé mi codo en la almohada, reposando mi cabeza en la mano, recorriendo con mis ojos cada centímetro del impresionante y desnudo cuerpo que tenía al lado. El pecho de Beckett subía y bajaba, intentando recuperar la estabilidad de su respiración, sonreí al escuchar los pequeños suspiros que salían de su boca y su nariz.

- Creo que…no puede haber…nada mejor… – dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, ladeando la cabeza para mirarme.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Que no puede haber nada mejor – repitió con algo más de claridad.

- No te entiendo Beckett – dije riéndome algo confundida.

- No puede haber nada mejor que pasarme las horas aquí contigo, disfrutando de tus caricias y tus labios, eres increíble – dijo sonriendo, acariciando con su dedo índice mi brazo.

- Me encanta hacer el amor contigo Kate – dije esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

- Dudo que a lo que acabamos de hacer se le pueda llamar hacer el amor – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté levantando una ceja.

- Rose, tienes toda la espalda llena de arañazos de mis uñas – se mordió el labio divertida.

- Bueno…pues…dejémoslo en hacer el amor salvaje y descontroladamente – no pude evitar reírme con mis propias palabras.

- Vale, me parece una buena descripción – acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó, poniéndose después a horcajadas sobre mí para poder besarme más profundamente.

- Detective, creo que va siendo hora de pedir la cena – dije al notar cómo me rugían las tripas.

- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo parar – acercó su boca a mi pezón derecho, rozándolo con la punta de su lengua – eres irresistible – susurró sobre éste, provocando que arqueara mi cuerpo.

- Kate para…de verdad que tengo hambre – dije entre suspiros, intentando controlar el impulso de dejarme llevar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué…te…apetece…cenar…?- preguntó dejando besos por mi piel.

- Si haces eso…me es imposible pensar – dije arqueando mi cuerpo.

- Vale… - lamió de nuevo mi pezón por última vez – ya paro.

Se dejó caer de nuevo a mi lado en la cama.

- Pero que sepas que eres una aguafiestas – me sacó la lengua.

- Kate, tengo un límite, necesito comer algo para recuperar fuerzas y sobretodo beber algo, creo que estoy al borde de la deshidratación.

- Que exagerada eres – dijo soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Exagerada? – cogí el reloj de la mesita – Kate, llevamos más de dos horas sin parar, te has tomado muy en serio lo de distraerme – me reí dejando el reloj de nuevo en la mesita.

- Vaya…nunca había estado con alguien que se quejara de hacerlo demasiado – puso morritos acompañándolos de una carita triste.

- No me estoy quejando Beckett – dije colocándome encima de ella – me encanta, pero necesito descansar un poquito y comer algo, creo que si seguimos así, me voy a desmayar – le di un suave beso en la barbilla.

- ¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza con mucho, mucho queso? – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, emocionada con la idea.

- Me parece perfecto – besé su cuello, justo en el punto donde se marcaba su pulso.

- Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil Rose… - suspiró excitada.

- Perdón, es que tu cuello me vuelve loca…- susurré sobre su cuello, soltando lentamente el aire caliente que salía de mi boca sobre la pequeña porción de piel que acababa de humedecer.

- Joder Castle, para… - susurró arqueando su cuerpo.

Me mordí el labio, y con cuidado de no hacerle daño, me senté en el borde de la cama y me coloqué la prótesis.

- Voy a llamar, ponte algo anda, no querrás que al pizzero le de un infarto al verte desnuda – dije poniéndome una camiseta y unos pantalones, mientras disfrutaba de la visión del cuerpo de Kate desnudo sobre la cama.

Me quedé embobada unos segundos, recorriendo con mis ojos su espectacular cuerpo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – me miró con una expresión divertida.

- No, solo pensaba en la suerte que tengo – suspiré echando un último vistazo – en fin, voy a llamar – salí de la habitación, dejando a Beckett riéndose sin parar por mi comentario.

Llamé a la pizzería y me dijeron que tardarían unos 20 minutos. Me acerqué a la nevera y me bebí casi entera una botella de agua, realmente estaba exhausta y sedienta. Me giré al oír un ruido, y me encontré con la mirada de Beckett, estaba apoyada en la pared, se había puesto un sujetador de encaje negro y rojo, unas braguitas a juego y una escueta y corta bata de seda de color negro, la cual llevaba abierta.

- Joder detective – dije cerrando la puerta de la nevera y acercándome a ella – debería ser delito estar tan buena.

Rodeé con mi brazo su cintura por debajo de la bata, acercándola a mi cuerpo, ella gimió al sentir mi cuerpo chocando contra el suyo.

- Sabes… - susurró a escasos milímetros de mis labios – tengo mis esposas en el bolso, podrías detenerme...- mordió mi labio inferior.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, esas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara de emoción.

- Dios Beckett, me pones tan caliente que siento que en cualquier momento voy a empezar a arder… - notaba de nuevo el calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

- A este paso vamos a dedicarle un numerito muy ardiente al pizzero – dijo riéndose sobre mis labios, besándolos con pasión después.

Le mordí el cuello y me separé de ella, dejándola estupefacta y con ganas de más. Serví dos copas de vino y me senté en el sofá, a la espera de que llegara la pizza. A los pocos segundos, Beckett se sentó a mi lado y le entregué una de las copas.

- Una libra por tus pensamientos – dijo al ver mi cara pensativa al llevar varios segundos sin decir nada.

La miré y esbocé una sonrisa.

- Vaya detective, veo que te has adaptado rápido a Londres – dije riéndome.

- Es que si te doy un dólar no te sirve de mucho por aquí – ella también se rió, dándole un sorbo a su copa.

- Estaba pensando en la nota – dije cambiando mi expresión divertida por una de preocupación, bajé la mirada hasta mi copa.

Beckett resopló, reposando su cabeza en el sofá.

- Pensaba que había conseguido distraerte Rose – volvió a resoplar frustrada.

- Y lo has hecho cariño – puse mi mano sobre la suya que reposaba sobre el sofá – es solo que…no puedo evitar preocuparme, puede que sea una estúpida broma, pero también puede que no lo sea.

- Amor, el hijo de puta de Parker está muerto, tú misma acabaste con él, es imposible que haya salido de su tumba y te haya enviado esa nota – me miró intensamente a los ojos, intentando que entrara en razón.

- Ya lo sé Kate, pero…

- Ni peros ni nada Castle, esta noche es para ti y para mí, deja los malos pensamientos y el trabajo para la comisaria, ahora solo… - se acercó sensualmente a mis labios – quiero que te dejes llevar – metió su mano en mis pantalones y acarició suavemente mi sexo – y me dejes hacerte gritar hasta quedarte afónica.

Gemí al sentir sus dedos en mí, un hormigueo recorrió mi espalda. Cuando los dedos de Beckett empezaron a moverse, me mordí el labio tirando la cabeza para atrás, llevada por la intensa y placentera sensación. Los gemidos desgarraban mi garganta mientras Kate seguía torturándome acelerando el ritmo de sus caricias.

De repente el timbré sonó, cortando el momento y haciendo que las dos pegáramos un pequeño salto sobre el sofá por el susto.

- El pizzero… - dije con la respiración agitada.

- Sí, eso parece – dijo ella mirándome con los ojos casi totalmente negros.

- Si no sacas tu mano, no podré ir a abrir – ella movió uno de sus dedos, introduciéndolo hasta el fondo.

- Kate por favor…para – suspiré nerviosa, oyendo como el timbre volvía a sonar.

- Podríamos abrir así – dibujó una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Beckett va… - dije cogiéndola del brazo, apartándola con suavidad.

Me levanté precipitadamente y por un segundo, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio, no era fácil mantenerme de pie con una prótesis y completamente excitada. Me dirigí a la puerta acomodándome la ropa y abrí.

- Perdona, estaba en el baño – me excusé al ver la cara de impaciencia del pobre chico.

- No pasa nada señori… - el chico abrió los ojos como platos dejando la frase sin completar.

Le miré confundida y entonces noté a alguien a mi lado.

- ¿Quién es cariño? – dijo Beckett dándome un beso en el cuello, mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

El chico miraba a Kate de arriba abajo tragando saliva sonoramente, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos en cualquier momento.

Miré a Beckett alucinada, el pobre chaval no sabía ni que decir al verla en ropa interior, ella me cogió de la mano, completamente divertida por la situación.

- Disculpen…yo…yo…no quería…interrumpir nada – tartamudeó el pizzero.

- No pasa nada – intenté controlar las ganas de matarla que tenía en ese momento - ¿cuánto es?

- 10 libras – no podía apartar los ojos de Beckett.

- Toma, aquí tienes – le entregué el dinero y cogí la pizza de sus manos, el pobre seguía sin reaccionar – adiós.

Cerré la puerta en las narices del chico y me giré para mirar a Beckett que se había puesto detrás de mí, riéndose como una loca.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Sólo quería divertirme un poco – dijo sin parar de reírse.

- Estás loca, casi le provocas un ataque al corazón al pobre chaval – me acerqué a la encimera para dejar la pizza.

- Ha sido muy divertido – ella seguía riéndose.

- Es usted muy mala, detective – me acerqué a ella y la cogí por la cintura – se merece un castigo por torturar de esa manera a un pobre chico, pero primero, vamos a comernos esta pizza.

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – levantó una ceja mientras se mordía el labio.

- Tengo hambre Beckett – solté su cintura, acercándome a la pizza después.

Devoré los trozos de pizza casi sin respirar, era cierto que me moría de hambre. Cuando acabamos de cenar, recogí las copas y tiré a la basura la caja vacía de la pizza.

- Estaba riquísima – dijo Kate lamiéndose los labios, con una mirada lasciva que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara.

- Tú sí que estás rica – la miré de arriba abajo, mordiéndome el labio.

Ella se acercó a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi sexo, por encima de los pantalones.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – susurró en mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja después, estremeciendo todo mi cuerpo.

- Creo que me tocaba castigarte – dije atrapando sus labios en un feroz beso - ¿dónde está tu bolso? – pregunté al separarnos.

- En la habitación – susurró ella casi en un suspiro.

- Vamos – entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, arrastrándola a la habitación.

Vi su bolso en una de las sillas al entrar, pero tenía algo pensado primero. Solté su mano y me acerqué a la mesita de noche, abriendo el cajón de ésta.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esto? – pregunté enseñándole una tela negra.

- La cita perfecta – sonrió al verla - ¿La guardaste?

- Quería tener algo que me recordara siempre esa noche, además, sabía que algún día volveríamos a darle uso – moví las cejas repetidamente.

- Estabas muy segura de ti misma ¿no? – dijo riéndose, acercándose a mí, girándose para darme la espalda.

Coloqué la venda sobre sus ojos, anudándola por detrás de su cabeza.

- Esa noche me enamoré de ti – susurré en su oído, dándole un sensual beso en el cuello después.

Contemplé como su piel se erizaba, llevé mis manos hasta el cierre de su sujetador y lo desabroché, acompañando sus tirantes para dejarlo caer al suelo.

Me agaché ligeramente y deslicé sus braguitas por sus largas piernas, dejándolas también en el suelo.

- Túmbate – susurré de nuevo en su oído.

Ella me hizo caso, y a tientas, se tumbó en la cama. Me acerqué hasta su bolso y cogí las esposas.

- Detective Beckett, está usted arrestada – dije mientras cerraba las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas – le ordeno que debe mantener sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, si los baja, añadiré otro castigo más – susurré en su oído con voz sensual.

Ella suspiró, y alzó sus brazos hasta dejar sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza.

- Así me gusta – me mordí el labio al contemplar como Beckett estaba totalmente a mi merced – ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó ella buscándome con la mirada, algo que le fue imposible.

- Ahora lo verás, mejor dicho…ahora lo sentirás.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tendrá pensado Rose?<strong>

**Más en el próximo capitulo!**

**Nos leemos =P**


	44. Chapter 44

**Buenas queridos lectores!**

**No os hago esperar y aquí os traigo otro capitulo!**

**Me han encantado todas y cada una de las reviews! Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad que no sabéis lo muchisimo que ayudáis y animáis con aunque sea un sigue así o comentarios sobre el capitulo (esos aún ayudan y animan más hahaha) **

**Espero que os siga gustando esta historia, no se realmente cuanto queda, pero debo acabarla antes de partir hacia mi nueva vida, ya que allí dudo que tenga tiempo para nada hahahaha **

**Por cierto, a los que escribís reviews como Guest, me gustaría que pusierais un nick para saber quien sois y esas cosas =) **

**Bueno no os molesto más!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 44<strong>

Entré de nuevo en la habitación, con un bol en mis manos, había tenido una idea genial para hacerle perder la cabeza y hacerla disfrutar al máximo.

- He vuelto – dije colocando el bol sobre la mesita de noche.

- Castle, me estás empezando a dar miedo, creo que te has tomado demasiado en serio lo de las esposas – se rió algo nerviosa.

Sin responderla, cogí uno de los cubitos de hielo y me tumbé en la cama, a su lado. Ella al notar cómo se hundía el colchón bajo mi cuerpo, ladeó su cabeza intentando indagar que pretendía hacer. Sin que se lo esperara, acerqué el cubito de hielo a su pecho, acariciando con él la pequeña parte de piel entre sus pechos.

Beckett abrió la boca soltando un suspiro al notar el frío helado sobre su piel. Subí lentamente con el cubito hasta sus labios, pasándolo por su cuello y su barbilla. Cuando el hielo rozaba sus labios, acerqué mi boca a la suya, atrapándola a la vez que al cubito.

- Joder… - exclamó Kate en un susurro al separar nuestros labios.

- ¿Quieres más? – pregunté apenas sin poder pronunciar bien, con el cubito dentro de mi boca.

- Sí… - dijo ella moviendo sus brazos.

- Recuerda que no puedes bajarlos – dije sujetándolos de nuevo por encima de su cabeza para que no los moviera.

- Perdón…es difícil recordar algo cuando me haces estas cosas – su voz sonaba suave pero a la vez se sentía tan erótica.

Mordí el hielo sin pensármelo, hasta que conseguí que mi lengua tuviera esa sensación helada. Acerqué mi boca hasta sus pechos, lamiendo sus pezones con mi lengua completamente fría, el aire que emanaba de entre mis labios también lo estaba.

Beckett arqueaba su cuerpo, soltando gemidos cada vez que mi lengua la rozaba.

- Tú quieres matarme ¿no? – dijo resoplando.

- Sí, pero de placer detective – susurré acercándome a su oído para volver a devorar su piel después.

Cogí a tientas otro cubito de la mesita, y lo llevé directamente encima de su pezón derecho.

- Dios Castle… – gritó ella.

Sin dejar de rozar su piel, lo llevé hasta su otro pezón, recogiendo con mi lengua los restos de agua que dejaba a su paso.

- Nunca…había disfrutado tanto…con un castigo – dijo entre gemidos con la respiración entrecortada.

Yo sonreí sobre su piel, sin separar mis labios de ella. Bajé lentamente el cubito por su vientre, dejando que se deshiciera en su ombligo, absorbiendo el líquido con mi boca una vez deshecho.

Beckett seguía con los brazos sobre la almohada por encima de su cabeza, los ojos vendados y estremeciéndose con cada movimiento, dejándose llevar por la sensación de frío y calor a la vez, el frío del hielo y el calor que desprendía ahora mi boca y mi lengua.

Cogí de nuevo otro hielo de la mesita, mientras ella seguía retorciéndose de placer.

- Abre un poco más las piernas – ordené con una voz firme pero sensual a la vez.

- Rose no… - dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

- Vamos Kate, estoy segura de que te va a encantar – seguí con firmeza en mi voz.

- Está bien… - en su voz se notaban los nervios por no saber lo que iba a sentir.

Abrió las piernas y me coloqué justo en medio, besando y lamiendo la parte interna de sus muslos, provocando que volviera a soltar un gemido ahogado, relajándose. Acerqué poco a poco el hielo a su clítoris, dejando que notara lentamente el frío en esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. Cuando el cubito por fin la rozó, el placentero grito que salió de sus labios hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara por tan erótica música.

- Oh dios mío Rose…- exclamó entre gemidos cuando empecé a mover lentamente el hielo sobre ese punto que iba hinchándose cada vez más.

Sin retirarlo de su clítoris, lamí lenta y profundamente sus pliegues con mi lengua, provocando de nuevo esa sensación de frío y calor a la vez.

Ella no dejaba de arquear su cuerpo, intentando liberarse de tan extraña pero placentera sensación, mientras yo bebía de su sexo, disfrutando de tan exquisito elixir.

Con la otra mano, la penetré con dos dedos, Beckett gimió de tal manera que su grito resonó por las paredes de la habitación. Curvé mis dedos dentro de ella, acompañados de mi lengua que seguía absorbiendo el poco hielo entero que quedaba, estaba tan caliente que se había deshecho rápidamente.

Noté las paredes del sexo de Beckett aprisionando mis dedos, señal de que estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, moví los dedos lentamente, introduciendo otro más, con mi lengua rodeé sin parar su clítoris, y en pocos segundos, estalló en mis dedos y en mi boca, convulsionando todo su cuerpo.

Me aparté un poco, observando cómo intentaba ahogar los gemidos apretando los labios, sus manos aún atadas por las esposas, se agarraban fuertemente al cabecero de la cama, como si sintiera que iba a salir volando en cualquier momento.

- Eso…ha sido… - intentó decir entre bocanadas de aire incontrolado.

- ¿Frío? – dije riéndome.

- No…en la vida había sentido tanto calor – dijo riéndose con la respiración aún acelerada.

- ¿Quieres que te saque las esposas? – pregunté sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo que seguía estremeciéndose.

- Sí por favor…necesito tocarte Castle… - rogó mordiéndose el labio.

Me coloqué a su lado en la cama, cogí las llaves de las esposas que estaban sobre la mesita, y alcé mi brazo para abrir las esposas que seguían atadas a sus muñecas, sin soltar el agarre de sus manos en la cabecera.

Cuando por fin se abrieron, Beckett retiró desesperadamente la venda que cubría sus ojos, tirándola al suelo. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, agarró las esposas y puso una en mi muñeca derecha y la otra en el cabecero de la cama.

- ¿Pero qué…?- pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos al notar mi brazo inmovilizado.

- ¿Dónde están las tuyas? – preguntó de una manera tan sensual que podría haberme corrido solo con oírla hablar así.

- No pienso decírtelo – me mordí la lengua dibujando una traviesa sonrisa, mis ojos me traicionaron y se desplazaron ligeramente mirando mi bolso.

- Tus ojos te han delatado – dijo riéndose, levantándose rápidamente a coger mi bolso.

Sacó las esposas y me las enseñó, mordiéndose el labio satisfecha por su hazaña.

Inmovilizó mi otro brazo, y aunque intenté zafarme de su agarre, fue inútil, ató mi muñeca al otro lado del cabecero de la cama.

- Ahora te vas a enterar – puso cara de malas intenciones, alzando una ceja mientras se mordía provocativamente el labio.

- Detective, no va a poder sacarme la camiseta con las muñecas atadas – dije poniendo cara de orgullo.

- Mierda, no lo había pensado – frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba una solución mirando por la habitación – ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó mirando uno de los potes que se encontraba sobre la estantería.

- ¡Beckett ni se te ocurra! – grité al ver como cogía unas tijeras – Beckett no, te mato, no lo hagas.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – levantó una ceja, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí, colocando las tijeras abiertas sobre el final de mi camiseta, justo en medio.

- Kate por favor…me gusta mucho esta camiseta – rogué poniendo carita de pena.

- Ya te compraré otra para compensarte – dijo empezando a cortarla de abajo arriba, hasta llegar al final del cuello de ésta.

Retiró los dos lados, dejando mis pechos al descubierto, y aunque al principio no me gustaba la idea de que destrozara mi camiseta, admito que ese gesto me excitó muchísimo. Acabó de cortar por las mangas y la arrancó de mi cuerpo, tirándola por la habitación.

- Vale, eso me ha puesto a cien, detective – confesé provocando que ella sonriera.

- Vaya…se ha derretido el hielo – dijo cogiendo el bol, viendo como sólo quedaba agua fría en él – bueno, nos las apañaremos con esto – se encogió de hombros.

Metió su mano dentro de bol, y al sacarla, dejó caer las gotas de agua helada sobre mi pecho. Gemí al notarlas, sintiendo esa sensación tan fría recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Llevó sus labios hasta mi piel, lamiendo lentamente el reguero de agua sobre mi pecho, provocando que el húmedo calor de su lengua erizara más mi piel.

- Oh joder… - exclamé llevada por lo muchísimo que me excitaba todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Beckett mordió mis pezones, mientras inclinaba el bol para que el agua cayera lentamente sobre mi cuerpo. Es imposible explicar con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, con su lengua caliente recorriendo cada centímetro de mi torso mientras la sensación de frío se mezclaba con ella.

Dejó a tientas el bol de nuevo en la mesita, para poder bajarme los pantalones sin retirar su lengua de mi cuerpo. Los bajó sin mirar, por debajo de su cuerpo, arrastrándolos lentamente por mis piernas, dejando un reguero de besos a su paso. La prótesis seguía en su sitio, y sin pararse a pensar, lamió mi muslo desnudo, besando después la prótesis, casi tuve la sensación de sentir esos besos aunque fuera imposible.

Beckett no la sacó, simplemente subió su cara hasta mi sexo, introduciendo su lengua en él, recorriendo mi piel completamente húmeda, haciendo que me retorciera de placer. Volvió a coger a tientas el bol, y derramó en mi sexo la escasa agua que quedaba. En ese momento arqueé mi cuerpo soltando un gemido, mientras ella no retiraba su boca, bebiendo y lamiendo de mí.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar y temblar, las esposas chocaban repicando en el cabecero de la cama, noté como sus dedos firmes se introducían en mí, en un movimiento rápido pero igual de placentero, era todo jodidamente extasiante. Sus dedos entraban y salían, sus dientes mordían suavemente mi clítoris mientras sus labios lo aprisionaban, y sin poder aguantar más, me dejé llevar en un fascinante y excitante orgasmo que ardió por todo mi bajo vientre.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que me había corrido ya, Beckett seguía lamiendo mi sensible piel y sus dedos seguían dentro de mí, provocando espasmos en mis caderas.

- Kate para… – rogué con la voz entrecortada – me vas a matar…

Irguió su cabeza y simplemente sonrió mirándome a los ojos.

- No puedo evitarlo, eres mi adicción – dijo mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado, subiendo hasta quedar a mi altura.

- Y tú la mía, pero esto es una tortura, desátame por favor – supliqué poniendo morritos.

- Sabes…debería dejarte así… - sonrió divertida, moviendo alternativamente sus cejas.

- Ni se te ocurra Beckett – rogué abriendo de par en par los ojos.

- Creo que voy a ir a darme una ducha – dijo levantándose de la cama.

- Beckett sácame las esposas, ahora – exigí mientras ella me miraba de pie, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

- No, me voy a la ducha – se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta de mi habitación.

- Beckett desátame – grité – Kate te juro que esta me la pagas – volví a gritar viendo cómo salía de la habitación – ¡Kate no me hace gracia! Ven aquí ahora mismo y desátame – seguí gritando, moviéndome como podía sobre la cama.

- Lo siento, no te oigo bien con el agua – dijo ella desde el baño, encendiendo el grifo de la ducha.

Resoplé frustrada, rindiéndome, solo podía esperar a que ella saliera y decidiera sacarme las esposas. No pude evitar reírme ante la situación, jamás pensé encontrarme de esa manera, Beckett hacía conmigo lo que le daba la gana, y en realidad, me encantaba que lo hiciera, por mucha rabia que me diera estar atada a una cama. Mientras pensaba en una manera de poder liberarme, Kate apareció por la puerta.

- Me lo he pensado mejor – dijo sonriendo satisfecha – te voy a soltar, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo enfado.

- Que te duches conmigo – dijo cogiendo las llaves de las esposas y acercándose a la cama.

- Kate eso es imposible, yo me ducho sentada – bajé la mirada, apenada.

- Hoy no, he preparado una bolsa de plástico para ponértela alrededor de la prótesis, así no se mojará tanto y podrás ducharte de pie conmigo – sonrió mientras me desataba y yo la miraba con cara de incredulidad.

- No se me había ocurrido nunca – dije frotándome las muñecas después de que por fin me soltara las esposas.

- Lo sé, pero para eso me tienes a mí – sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa de sí misma.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me levanté apresuradamente con su ayuda. Nos dirigimos al baño, y una vez allí, vi la bolsa preparada en el suelo. Ella se agachó y me indicó que pusiera el pie de la prótesis encima. Subió la bolsa alrededor de ésta e hizo varios nudos fuertes para evitar que entrara agua.

- Espera – dijo levantándose y saliendo del baño ante mi estupefacta mirada.

A los pocos segundos volvió a entrar, con una cinta adhesiva en la mano.

- Así nos aseguramos de que no entre agua – dijo agachándose de nuevo y rodeando el principio de la bolsa con la cinta.

- Tu imaginación cada día me sorprende más – dije riéndome.

- Digamos que me muero por ducharme contigo – dijo levantándose de nuevo, quedándose casi pegada a mí, con sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos.

Le ofrecí la mejor y más agradecida de mis sonrisas y ella se mordió el labio mirando mis labios, para después besarme mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Beckett encendió el grifo y entramos las dos en la bañera. Al principio sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero cuando empezó a besar mi cuello mientras el agua recorría nuestros cuerpos desnudos, simplemente me dejé llevar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Hot no? hahahahaha<strong>

**Nos leemos!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Buenas queridos míos!**

**Para celebrar ese Sneek Peek que nos tiene a todos locos, subo nuevo capitulo, aunque este no es tan hot como el anterior o como el SP hahahahaha**

**Espero que os guste, muchisimas gracias por las reviews, hacen que mi corazón bombee más rápido y las ganas de seguir con este fic aumenten más y más!**

**Pues lo dicho, no digo nada más!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 45<strong>

Después de una excitante y larga ducha, en la cual mi prótesis consiguió mantenerse casi seca, nos pusimos ropa cómoda y decidimos meternos en la cama, esta vez, para dormir. Los músculos de todo mi cuerpo se quejaban después de tanto 'ejercicio' físico, así que en pocos minutos, me quedé completamente dormida entre los brazos de Kate.

Por la mañana, cuando me desperté, pude notar el cansancio en mi cuerpo, me pesaba todo y notaba cierto hormigueo incómodo a cada pequeño movimiento que daba.

- Buenos días preciosa – dijo Beckett bostezando al ver que ya estaba despierta.

- Serán buenos para ti – dije desperezándome, notando como si pequeñas agujas se clavaran por todo mi cuerpo.

- Vaya, parece que nos hemos despertado de mal humor – dijo ella mirándome frunciendo el ceño.

- Perdona Kate, es que tengo agujetas hasta en las pestañas, me duele todo – dije con expresión de dolor.

- Creo que vamos a tener que volver a entrenar un poquito para ponerte en mejor forma y que no te pase esto – dijo riéndose.

- No te rías, duele mucho – me quejé.

- No seas exagerada – golpeó mi hombro.

- ¡Beckett! ¡Qué me duele! – exclamé frotándome el hombro.

- Ay de verdad, a veces creo que me he enamorado de una niña pequeña – dijo levantándose.

Una sonrisa de felicidad cruzó mi cara por unos segundos al oír esas palabras, bueno, al menos por una parte de ellas.

- Voy a hacer café, no vaya a ser que te rompas al hacer el desayuno – dijo riéndose mientras salía de la habitación.

- Muy graciosa, me parto detective – dije con ironía.

Me levanté poco a poco, intentando hacerlo sin que me doliera mucho, cosa que fue imposible, cada vez que hacía un movimiento, notaba las punzadas en mis músculos.

Como pude, cogí unos tejanos negros, una camiseta verde, ropa interior, y con cuidado, me vestí.

- Ya está el desayuno – dijo Beckett asomándose por la puerta, apoyándose en el marco de ésta, observando cómo me vestía lentamente – lástima que tengas tantas agujetas, porque me encantaría arrancarte esa ropa después de tomarnos el café – dijo provocativa.

- Detective, es usted insaciable – dije negando con la cabeza, levantándome de la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ella se acercó al armario riéndose sin parar, cogió unos pantalones marrones y una camisa tejana, unas braguitas de encaje azul y un sujetador a juego.

- ¿Toda tu ropa interior es de encaje? Y además ¿tienes un conjunto a juego para cada una? – sonreí divertida.

- Sí, me encanta la lencería e ir siempre conjuntada – sonrió ella orgullosa – es mi pequeño vicio oculto.

- ¿Cómo el sexo? – solté una carcajada.

Ella me miró, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Me estás llamando ninfómana? – se mordió el carrillo por dentro.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamé acercándome a ella – si a mí me encanta igual que a ti, y más si es contigo – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

- Más te vale que solo sea conmigo, ya sabes que tengo un arma y no dudaría en usarla – acarició mi nariz con la suya.

- Me encanta que me amenaces dándome mimos – me reí dándole un beso en los labios después.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a desayunar, cuando acabamos, nos dispusimos a ir a trabajar.

- No olvides las esposas, están encima de la mesita de noche – dijo Beckett moviendo las cejas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Ay, es verdad – dije corriendo rápidamente en dirección a mi habitación a por ellas.

Salimos de casa, debido a mi malestar corporal y a mi imposibilidad de subirme a la moto de Beckett, decidimos ir en taxi hasta la comisaria.

Cuando salimos del ascensor, Esposito y Ryan ya estaban allí.

- Buenos días Castle, buenos días Beckett – saludaron los dos casi a la par.

- Buenos días chicos – dijimos las dos también casi a la vez.

- Vaya, que coordinados estamos todos esta mañana – dijo Javier riéndose.

Me dirigí a mi mesa y cuando fui a sentarme en la silla, volví a notar los pinchazos por el cuerpo, esbozando de nuevo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien Castle? – preguntó Espo preocupado al ver mi expresión.

- Sí, es que ayer… - pensé una excusa – decidí entrenar un rato para despejarme y creo que me pasé.

Beckett se rió, haciendo que mis compañeros la miraran extrañados. Ella intentó disimular tosiendo, pero Esposito volvió la mirada hacia mí, dibujando una sonrisa de sospecha.

- Ya entiendo, tienes agujetas por exceso de "ejercicio" – hizo las comillas con los dedos.

- Javier Esposito, ¿qué insinúas? – me crucé de brazos, intentando parecer convincente en mi falso enfado.

- Nada, nada, no he dicho nada – él se rió y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Al poco apareció de nuevo delante de mi mesa.

- Aquí tienes los resultados, Lanie me ha dicho que no ha encontrado huellas, pero que si ha encontrado algo en la sangre con la que estaba escrita la nota – me informó.

- ¿El qué? – me tensé de golpe, se acabó la distracción.

- No lo sé Castle, he preferido que fueras la primera en leerlo – dijo entregándome el sobre que contenía los resultados.

- Gracias Espo.

Abrí el sobre con las manos temblorosas, temiendo los resultados.

Cuando leí cada palabra, el papel empezó a temblar exageradamente entre mis manos, y una larga y húmeda lágrima resbaló por mi cara.

- Coincide… - susurré casi para mis adentros – no…es…imposible… - la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de 'Knifes' cayendo sobre la camilla apareció en mis retinas.

Escuché a gente hablándome, pero en ese momento no era capaz de distinguir ni voces ni palabras, mis oídos se bloquearon, mi vista se nubló entre las lágrimas, sentí como mi cuerpo era un peso muerto sobre aquella silla, mis manos chocaron contra la mesa, dejando caer el informe sobre ésta.

Alguien movió mi silla, ladeándola y poniéndose frente a mí, unas manos zarandeaban mis hombros, y aunque levanté mi cabeza para ver quién era, no fui capaz de distinguir la mancha difuminada que captaban mis enrojecidos y húmedos ojos.

- Ca…Cast...Ro… - empecé a escuchar sílabas sueltas como si de un eco lejano se tratara – ¡Rose, reacciona por favor! – escuché por fin claramente – soy yo, soy Kate – la voz nerviosa de Beckett se clavó en mis oídos.

- Es su…es su… - intentaba hablar, pero mi voz era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que quería – sa…san…sangre…

- ¿Es su sangre? – preguntó Beckett – no te entiendo Rose, no te entiendo.

- La sangre con la que estaba escrita la nota, coincide con la de 'Knifes' – dijo Esposito con el papel en la mano, provocando que ladeara mi cabeza para mirarlo aún sin reaccionar.

Asentí levemente, volviendo a mirar a Beckett, la cual en ese mismo instante puso una expresión de horror.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó clavando sus ojos en mí – no puede ser, es imposible, tiene que haber un error.

- Por lo que pone aquí – siguió diciendo Esposito – Lanie lo ha comprobado varias veces, no hay duda, es su sangre.

Ryan se acercó rápidamente a mi mesa al vernos a todos consternados por la noticia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confundido.

- Mira – dijo Esposito entregándole el papel.

Ryan lo leyó y después me miró.

- Esto es imposible – dijo sin apartar su mirada de mí.

- ¡DEJAD DE DECIR QUE ES IMPOSIBLE! – grité levantándome precipitadamente de la silla, provocando que toda la comisaria se girara para mirarnos – Es su sangre, es su puta sangre… - volví a derrumbarme.

Cuando creí que me iba a caer al suelo por toda la tensión y el dolor de las aún punzantes agujetas, Beckett me agarró fuertemente del brazo para que no lo hiciera.

- Rose tranquilízate, perdiendo los nervios no vas a conseguir nada – susurró intentando calmarme.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Cuando pensaba que toda esta mierda había acabado… - dije en un tono demasiado alto, entre lágrimas, llevada por los nervios.

- Ven, necesitas un café – dijo estirándome del brazo, llevándome hacia la sala de descanso – chicos, no sé cómo, pero buscad algo – les dijo a Ryan y a Esposito.

Ellos asintieron y nosotras seguimos el paso hasta la sala. Cuando entramos, Beckett cerró la puerta y me llevó hasta el sofá, obligándome a dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre él.

- No puedes gritarnos así Castle – dijo acercándose a la cafetera ante mi estupefacta y aún húmeda mirada – son tus amigos, soy tu novia y además tu jefa, no puedes pagarlo con nosotros y montar este numerito en medio de la comisaria.

- Beckett yo… - intenté decir dejando de llorar.

- No Rose, lo entiendo, entiendo que pierdas los nervios, yo también estoy histérica ahora mismo, pero tienes suerte de que no estuviera Gates por aquí, por qué te hubiera expulsado de la comisaria de inmediato – dijo completamente seria, volviéndose a mirarme.

- Lo…lo siento – bajé la mirada completamente avergonzada.

Beckett continuó haciendo los cafés, mientras yo me mantenía en silencio, con la mirada perdida e intentando calmarme.

- Toma – dijo ofreciéndome una taza de café, la cual cogí sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, puso una de sus manos sobre mi pierna y la miré.

- Castle, vamos a averiguar qué coño está pasando, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a intentar calmarte – dio un sorbo a su café, mirándome por encima de la taza sin retirar su mano de mi pierna.

- Perdóname Kate, no…no quería hablaros así, pero he entrado en shock y no…no sabía muy bien ni lo que hacía – dije aún algo temblorosa, intentando beber sin derramarme el café por encima.

- Sabes que no puede ser él ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- Claro que lo sé Kate, vi con mis propios ojos como moría, descargué mi arma en él, se llevaron su cuerpo…

- Vale, sólo quería asegurarme de que tu salud mental seguía intacta – dijo riéndose tímidamente, como si tuviera miedo de que me enfadara por su comentario.

- Sabe detective, por un momento pensé que iba a pegarme – la miré sonriendo.

- Podría haberlo hecho, ganas no me han faltado – frunció el ceño, poniendo morritos, lo que provocó que yo me riera.

- Gracias – dije entre risas.

- ¿Por qué? – dio otro sorbo al café.

- Por conseguir que me calme y hacerme reír aún estando hecha una mierda – puse mi mano sobre la suya, que aún se encontraba encima de mi pierna.

- Estoy aquí Rose, y por muy mal que estés, seguiré estando, no pienso irme de tu lado – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Siempre? – pregunté sonriendo con mi mirada.

- Siempre.

Nos acabamos los cafés y volvimos a la sala principal de la comisaria.

- Chicos, siento mucho haberos hablado así – me disculpé estando mucho más calmada.

- No te preocupes Castle, lo entendemos – dijo Ryan mirando a Esposito y luego a mí.

- Sí, en tu situación yo sería mucho peor – dijo riéndose Espo.

- ¿Habéis averiguado algo? – pregunté intentando seguir manteniendo la calma que Beckett me había transmitido.

- No mucho, teniendo una nota sin remitente es difícil – Javi bajó la mirada, decepcionado.

- Lo sé chicos, gracias por intentarlo – les sonreí intentando transmitirles el máximo agradecimiento posible por muy decepcionada que estuviera.

- Podríamos hablar con su hija – sugirió Beckett haciendo que todos la miráramos de golpe.

- ¿Crees que querrá hablar con nosotros después de lo que pasó? – pregunté algo nerviosa – maté a su padre…

- Castle, era un asesino y fue en defensa propia – dijo muy seria.

- Ya lo sé, pero aún así, era su padre.

- Por intentarlo no perdemos nada – Esposito se encogió de hombros.

- Ryan, busca de nuevo la dirección de la chica, ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Jennifer Parker, ahora mismo lo busco todo – dijo yéndose a su mesa rápidamente.

Me senté de nuevo en mi silla, respiré hondo y expulsé todo el aire de golpe en un largo suspiro.

Beckett me miraba atentamente, desde delante de mi mesa.

- ¿Crees que Jennifer tenga algo que ver en todo esto? – pregunté mirándola.

- No lo sé Castle, no puedo confirmarte algo que no sé, pero si hablamos con ella, quizá lo averigüemos – ella se encogió de hombros, intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

- Sabes, cada vez que ocurre algo así, me doy más cuenta de la grandísima suerte que tengo – sonreí tímidamente.

- ¿Suerte? – frunció el ceño confundida – Estás de coña ¿no? – se rió.

- No hablo del caso Kate, hablo de que cada vez que me faltan las fuerzas, o pierdo los nervios, o me derrumbo, estás tú para ser mi tierra firme y devolverme a la realidad.

Ella se mordió el labio intentando disimular la enorme sonrisa que se iba a formar en su cara. Apoyó sus manos en mi mesa, agachándose levemente y acercándose un poco a mí.

- No me digas esas cosas cuando sabes que no puedo besarte – volvió a morderse el labio, mirando a los míos.

- Ya tengo la dirección – interrumpió Ryan haciendo que Beckett se incorporara de golpe – es la mansión en el barrio de Hampstead – dijo alternando su mirada entre las dos, disimulando una risita.

- Muy bien, ¿nos vamos? – Beckett me miró, ofreciéndome la mano para que me levantara de la silla.

- Nos vamos – afirmé agarrándosela y levantándome rápido, olvidando mis terribles agujetas que en ese momento habían dejado de preocuparme.

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabó la felicidad...hahaha<strong>

**Nos leemos =) **


	46. Chapter 46

**Muy buenas queridos lectores!**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Sherman: No te hago esperar más! aquí tienes la continuación! Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**jennijenni1919: Murió? Quién sabe! hahahaha tocan capitulos de investigación! Gracias x tu review wapa! siempreestás ahí!**

**aliciaa11: Sabes que siempre tengo presente tus ideas =) gracias por siempre dejar tu granito de arena en este fic!**

**mari90: Lo sé, pero hay que poner un poquito más de tensión! hahaha Gracias por tus palabras ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís este fic aunque sea anonimamente, agradecería mucho una review por vuestra parte para saber que pensáis de cómo sigue la historia =P**

**No me enrollo más y os dejo con la continuación!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 46<strong>

Nos dirigimos en dos coches hacia el barrio de Hampstead, me olvidé de mis molestias musculares, las ganas de acabar de una vez por todo con lo que ya creí acabado, podían con cualquier mal.

Estaba nerviosa, expectante, esperando encontrarla en la casa, y poder averiguar realmente qué estaba pasando.

- Castle, cálmate, desde aquí oigo tu respiración nerviosa y estás empezando a sacarme de quicio – dijo Beckett desde el asiento del conductor echándome una rápida mirada.

- Lo siento Beckett, no puedo evitarlo – me disculpé intentando de alguna manera relajar mi respiración y mi mente – es todo tan surrealista.

- Lo sé, pero poniéndote nerviosa no vas a arreglar nada, ya te lo he dicho – apretó sus manos sobre el volante.

- Tienes razón…lo siento.

- Deja de pedirme perdón Rose, no es nada atractivo – me miró de nuevo, levantando una ceja.

- Detective, no intente distraerme más, esta vez no funcionará, estamos trabajando y no puede hacerme nada – dije algo divertida.

- ¿Me estás retando? – volvió a levantar una ceja, sin sacar sus ojos de la carretera.

- No, no osaría hacer eso, como ya he dicho, estamos trabajando – sonreí irónicamente, ella ladeó su cabeza un segundo para mirar cómo la estaba vacilando con mi expresión.

- Castle, no juegues con fuego, sabes que saldrás escaldada – negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

- Estaré encantada de ver de lo que eres capaz, pero después de resolver esto, ahora mismo no puedo permitirme ninguna distracción Kate, necesito saber la verdad.

- Está bien, está bien, pero no pienso olvidarme de lo que acabas de hacer – resopló.

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! – exclamé con falsa modestia.

- Lo siento Castle, pero de esta no te escapas.

- Sabe detective, pedir perdón no es nada atractivo – dije riéndome.

- Tienes suerte de que hayamos llegado ya – dijo frenando lentamente el coche – porque si no…

- ¿Si no qué? – dije poniéndome de lado sobre el asiento del copiloto, mirándola intensamente.

Ella me devolvió la mirada, colocándose en la misma posición, volvió a levantar una ceja de esa manera tan sexy que solo ella sabe hacer.

- Chicas ¿a qué esperáis? – dijo Esposito desde la ventanilla bajada en el lado de Kate, interrumpiéndonos.

- A nada, a la detective Castle le gusta demasiado jugar con fuego – dijo Kate abriendo la puerta para bajarse.

Espo se apartó para dejarla bajar, divertido al ver mi cara de frustración al ver como Beckett no me había dado la oportunidad de defenderme.

Resoplé con algo de rabia y bajé del coche.

- Está bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó Esposito una vez ya estábamos todos juntos.

- Llamamos al timbre primero a ver si está – dijo Beckett.

- ¿Y si no está? – pregunté nerviosa.

- La esperaremos aquí.

- Vale, me parece bien – sonreí intentando calmar los nervios que habían aparecido de nuevo al ver la casa delante de nosotros.

Nos acercamos al timbre y Esposito llamó. Esperamos varios segundos donde no hubo respuesta alguna y lo probamos otra vez. Después de tres intentos, resoplé frustrada al ver que nadie contestaba.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta alrededor de la casa, Castle, quédate aquí por si aparece – ordenó Beckett.

- Vale, aquí estaré – sonreí falsamente, los nervios no cesaban.

Cada uno se fue por un lado, Esposito decidió ir a la parte de atrás directamente.

Cuando llevaba algunos minutos sola, miré hacia mi izquierda y me di cuenta de la presencia de una cara conocida.

- Señorita Parker, hemos venido a hablar con usted – dije iniciando el paso hacia ella.

Su rostro cambió, noté el nerviosismo en sus manos y de repente, se giró y empezó a correr.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamé empezando a correr – ¡deténgase! Sólo quiero hablar – grité intentando que parara.

Después de los primeros pasos acelerados, mis músculos volvieron a quejarse, incluso pude notar como la prótesis amenazaba con salirse de su sitio, pero intenté no pensar y seguí corriendo. Aceleré mi paso cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba ganando terreno, y después de varios y largos segundos de carrera, saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y me tiré sobre ella, precipitándonos las dos al suelo.

- No deberías haber echado a correr, eso te hace ver como una sospechosa – dije cogiéndole por las muñecas, por detrás de su espalda para esposarla.

- ¡Me estás haciendo daño! – exclamó retorciéndose, intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

- Haberlo pensado antes de echar a correr – dije una vez esposada, apoyando mi mano en el suelo para levantarme sin perder el equilibrio – vamos, levántate – ordené.

Con mi mano entre sus dos muñecas esposadas y un poco de fuerza, conseguí que se levantara. A lo lejos, observé como mis compañeros corrían hacia mí.

- ¿Estás bien Castle? – preguntó Beckett al ver como mi pecho subía y bajaba exageradamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Cuando me ha visto le ha entrado la prisa, así que he decidido que se viene con nosotros – dije sonriendo satisfecha ante la atenta mirada de mis tres compañeros.

Beckett sonrió al ver mi cara de orgullo, el dolor de mi cuerpo no cesaba, pero me sentía tan bien por haber podido detenerla, que me daba igual.

Metimos a la hija de Parker en el coche policial y volvimos a la comisaria.

Cuando llegamos, la saqué a la fuerza del coche, ella seguía resistiéndose a colaborar.

Entramos en la comisaria y la llevamos directamente a la sala de interrogatorios. Beckett entró conmigo, iba a ser nuestro primer interrogatorio juntas.

Sentamos a la sospechosa en su silla y nosotras nos sentamos juntas delante de ella.

- Señorita Parker, ¿por qué ha salido corriendo al ver a la detective Castle? – empezó a interrogar Beckett.

- Ella mató a mi padre – dijo casi escupiendo de rabia.

- ¿Y por eso ha echado a correr? – siguió indagando.

Yo observaba la escena en silencio, esperando el momento correcto para intervenir.

- No quería hablar con ella, mató a mi padre a sangre fría – me miró amenazante.

- ¿A sangre fría? El malnacido de tu padre me estuvo haciendo la vida imposible – solté acercándome a ella sobre la mesa, con la mirada clavada en la suya.

Se instauró el silencio, y entonces me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que fui yo quien disparó? – pregunté sentándome bien de nuevo en la silla.

Ella me miró, sin pronunciar palabra.

- La detective Castle le ha hecho una pregunta – insistió Beckett a los pocos segundos, viendo que Jennifer no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

- Me lo has dicho tú – contestó señalándome con la cabeza.

- Eso no es verdad, y háblame con más respeto – intenté controlarme, pero esa chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

- Si lo es, cuando lo he dicho no lo has negado – ella se rió, no quedaba nada de la chica triste que vimos la primera vez.

Al oír esa risa, mi sangre se heló, y entonces recordé la risa de mujer que 'Knifes' soltaba en la pesadilla que tuve, sonaba exactamente igual que la de esa chica.

- ¡Háblame con más respeto! – grité levantándome de golpe y dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa, tirando la silla al suelo.

Beckett pegó un salto por el susto que le provocó mi reacción, los ojos de Jennifer se abrieron de par en par.

- Castle cálmate – dijo Beckett mirándome.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? – pregunté en un tono alto, ignorando a Beckett y sin moverme de mi posición amenazante.

- Ya te…se lo he dicho – respondió la chica algo asustada.

- ¡No intentes confundirme Jennifer! ¿Quién coño te ha dicho que fui yo? – grité de nuevo.

- Castle cálmate o tendrás que salir de la sala – dijo Beckett levantándose y mirándome con autoridad.

- ¡DILO! – grité ignorando de nuevo a Beckett - ¡DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

- Se acabó, sal de la sala Castle – ordenó Kate.

La miré fijamente, con la respiración agitada por los nervios y la tensión, estábamos cara a cara y yo no pensaba moverme de mi posición.

- Fue él… – dijo de repente la hija de 'Knifes' cortando nuestro juego de intensas miradas de autoridad.

- ¿Él? – me giré a mirarla - ¿Quién es él? – pregunté algo más calmada, recogiendo la silla del suelo y sentándome de nuevo.

Beckett me miró aún de pie, resopló fuertemente y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

- Jennifer, ¿quién es él? – preguntó esta vez Kate al ver que la chica no respondía.

- Mi…mi padre…mi padre me lo dijo – empezó a sollozar, aunque cualquiera podía notar que estaba fingiendo.

Nos miramos sin entender nada, completamente confundidas.

- Jennifer, ¿te das cuenta de qué eso es una locura? – preguntó Beckett.

- Tu padre está muerto, es imposible que te lo dijera él – seguí yo.

- Él…él… - intentaba hablar, pero no le salían las palabras por el nerviosismo.

- Tranquila Jennifer, no pasa nada, cuéntanoslo todo – dijo Beckett con voz suave, intentando tranquilizarla para que pudiera hablar.

- La otra noche…él se me apareció…en sueños… - balbuceó entre algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué se te apareció? – no podía creerme sus palabras, esa chica estaba loca.

- Sí…me dijo que…que la detective Castle le había disparado, que todo era culpa suya – continuó.

- ¿Y qué más te dijo? – preguntó Beckett provocando que la mirara estupefacta, no podía creerme que Kate creyera una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo esa loca.

- Dijo que él estaba muerto por su culpa, que él no había hecho nada malo…

- Esto es alucinante – solté sin poder evitarlo, resoplando completamente alucinada.

- No le haga caso a la detective Castle, continúe por favor – Beckett seguía dándole cuerda y yo la miré negando con la cabeza, sin entender que pretendía.

- Mi padre dijo que me necesitaba para algo…

Abrí los ojos de par en par, mirándola de nuevo.

- ¿Para qué la necesitaba? – preguntó de nuevo Kate.

- Me dijo que las cosas no podían acabar así, que siempre estaría conmigo si le ayudaba con algo – las manos de Jennifer temblaban sobre la mesa, haciendo que las esposas repicaran en ella.

- ¿Con qué? – pregunté esta vez yo misma, metiéndome en la conversación.

- Me explicó que tenía guardado un bote con una pequeña cantidad de su sangre en mi casa, que lo cogiera y escribiera una nota en su nombre a la detective que le había matado.

- ¿Está admitiendo que esa nota la escribió usted? – pregunté apretando la mandíbula, esa loca estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

- No, la escribió él, yo solo la plasmé en un papel – dijo tan tranquila, como si sus palabras fueran lo más normal del mundo.

- Está bien, su padre escribió la nota y usted solo la envió – dijo Beckett dándole la razón, mostrando tranquilidad.

Achiqué mis ojos mirándola estupefacta y me crucé de brazos.

- ¿En serio te estás creyendo a la loca esta? – pregunté.

- ¿Le pidió algo más? – le preguntó Beckett ignorándome, ni siquiera me miró.

- Si – admitió la chica haciendo que volviera mi mirada hacia ella.

- Cuénteme que más le pidió – dijo Kate intentando sonsacarle más información, pero a mí, la rabia me cegaba.

- ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡Esta tía está como una puta cabra, igual que su padre! – exclamé gritando, levantándome de nuevo.

- Castle, sal – ordenó Beckett.

- Ni de coña – dije mirándola.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó dejándome sin palabras.

Bufé sonoramente y salí de la sala pegando un portazo. Me dirigí completamente rabiosa hacia la sala adyacente, donde mis compañeros estaban viendo todo el interrogatorio.

- No sé qué coño pretende – solté al entrar – encima va y me echa – negué con la cabeza apretando los dientes.

- Castle, Beckett solo está intentando hacer su trabajo, quiere sacarle toda la información posible a la sospechosa, y tú solo haces que interrumpir – soltó Esposito como si nada.

- Javi no te metas en esto, ahora mismo podría soltarte un puñetazo de la rabia y frustración que siento – dije amenazante, sin dejar de mirar el espejo que daba a la otra sala.

- Eres imposible – resopló mi amigo al cual en ese momento hubiera matado ahí mismo – no pagues tu rabia conmigo.

- Déjame en paz, no es momento para discutir.

El silencio envolvió la sala, dejando que escucháramos los tres la conversación que estaba manteniendo Beckett con la hija de Parker.

- Entonces su padre se le apareció en sueños y le pidió ayuda para seguir con su…trabajo ¿no? – preguntó Beckett retomando las riendas después del tenso momento en el que me había echado.

- Sí, así es – respondió la chica asintiendo, desde mi posición, se veía perfectamente la mirada de loca que tenía.

- Bien, y aparte de que enviara la nota, ¿qué más le pidió?

- Me pidió que buscara a la madre de la detective Castle, incluso me enseñó una foto.

Abrí de golpe los ojos y la boca, horrorizada, recordé que esa mañana no me había ni parado a mirar si mi madre había llegado a casa. Beckett miró con los ojos bien abiertos hacia el espejo, como si me estuviera mirando a mí. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de mi madre, al otro lado de la línea, saltó el contestador.

- ¿Qué ha hecho señorita Parker? – preguntó Kate mirando a la chica, intentando controlar el temblor en su voz.

- Pues lo que me pidió mi padre, busqué a la madre de la detective Rose Castle y la escondí donde él me dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh, la cosa se complica! ¿Qué habrá hecho la hija de Knifes con Helen?<strong>

**Más en el próximo capitulo! Nos leemos! =) **

**Espero vuestras reviews con ansia!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Buenas queridos lectores míos!**

**Pensaba esperar un poquito más para subir este capitulo ya que tengo muy poquitos más escritos y estoy algo bloqueada, pero no soy capaz de haceros esperar más hahahahaha**

mari90: **No te hago esperar más! siento crearte tanto estrés hahahahaha Gracias x tu review!**

jennijenni1919: **Pues creo que sí porque esta muchacha está muy loca hahahaha Gracias x tu review!**

aliciaa11: **Siento mucho informarte de que aunque sea el capitulo 47 no tiene nada de especial =( aún así, espero que no te decepcione mucho, muchas gracias x comentar siempre ;)**

Soli: **Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, lo hago lo mejor que sé hahaha aunque a veces no sea la mejor manera =P Gracias!**

Sherman: **Knifes está muerto, y creo que se entiende que la hija está como una cabra, se imagina cosas para poder tener una excusa de secuestrar a la pobre Helen! Gracias x tu review, me gusta que comentéis vuestras dudas**

staraky: **Ay querida Estrella, ya sabes que me gusta ponerlas al límite a las pobres, esperemos que algún día encuentren un poco más de tranquilidad! Gracias x tu siempre encantadora review!**

ruth maria: **Rose es una persona muy impulsiva, y con lo que ha pasado, se deja demasiado llevar por lo que siente! Gracias x tu review!**

vmatt516: **Gracias, me alegro de que te guste este fic =) No te hago esperar más!**

**En fin gente, espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 47<strong>

La rabia se apoderó de mis pasos, entré en la sala de interrogatorios como un torbellino sin pedir siquiera permiso para hacerlo, pegando un portazo al cerrar la puerta, como si la que estuviera loca fuera yo, mis ojos casi se salían de mis órbitas, y directamente, me dirigí hacia la chica con paso firme.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté casi gritando, girando de golpe la silla de la chica para que estuviéramos frente a frente.

Ella no respondió, simplemente me miró entre confundida y divertida por mi reacción.

- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ! – grité dando un golpe a la silla.

- No puedo decírselo – contestó sin dejar de mirarme con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡HIJA DE PUTA! – la cogí por el cuello de la camiseta, elevándola con fuerzas que ni sabía que tenía, dejándola a escasos centímetros de mí – Cómo le hayas hecho algo te juro que te espera lo mismo que al psicópata de tu padre – solté escupiendo llevada por la rabia.

- Castle, para, no puedes hacer esto – dijo Beckett levantándose de su silla, intentando controlarme desde detrás cogiéndome por el hombro.

- Beckett, tiene a mi madre, quiero saber dónde está – dije sin sacar la mirada de encima de Jennifer – dime dónde está o te juro que te pego un tiro aquí mismo.

- Si me mata, nunca la encontrará – siguió sonriendo, su expresión esta vez no mostraba ni un atisbo de nerviosismo.

- No juegues conmigo, la detective Beckett tiene mucha paciencia, pero yo no – dije acercando más mi cara a la suya, apretando los dientes, intentando asustarla.

- Mi padre me hizo prometer que no le diría donde está, y yo cumplo mis promesas – ella sonrió, de esa manera tan escalofriante que me recordó a su padre.

- Tu padre está muerto y tú estás igual o más loca que él, no has hablado con él de verdad, todo está en tu imaginación de perturbada, dime dónde está, no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero – mi paciencia se había acabado y mis palabras lo expresaban perfectamente.

- Castle, suéltala, ¡ahora! – dijo Beckett poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo izquierdo que seguía sujetando por el cuello de la camiseta a la sospechosa.

- No pienso soltarla hasta que me diga dónde está mi madre – la miré desafiante.

- Quiero un abogado – soltó de golpe la chica.

- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡NO TE MERECES UNA MIERDA! – grité volviendo mi mirada amenazante hacia ella.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció Gates acompañada por Esposito y Ryan.

- Detective Castle, suelte a la sospechosa ahora mismo – exclamó.

Me giré a mirarla, su mirada era seria y autoritaria. Resoplé fuertemente y solté a la chica dejando que cayera de nuevo en la silla.

- Capitán, esta desgraciada tiene a mi madre, necesito saber dónde está – la miré con ojos suplicantes.

- Lo entiendo detective, pero no puede sacárselo a la fuerza, somos policías, no delincuentes. Por favor, le pido que salga de la sala y deje a la detective Beckett hacer su trabajo.

Kate me miraba algo alucinada, nunca me había visto de esa manera y desde luego le había pillado por sorpresa.

- Rose, yo me encargo, confía en mí – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

La miré a los ojos y con su mirada me transmitió esa confianza de la que hablaba.

- Está bien, pero cuanto más tiempo pase, peor será para mi madre – suspiré intentando relajarme un poco, aunque en esa situación, era algo imposible.

Salí de la sala de interrogatorios acompañada por la Capitán Gates y mis dos compañeros, mientras Beckett se quedaba dentro con la hija de 'Knifes'.

- Esposito, Ryan, que alguno de ustedes acompañe a la detective Castle a la sala de descanso para que se tome un café, o mejor una tila – dijo mirándoles.

- Sí señor, iré yo mismo – dijo Espo – vamos Rose, necesitas calmarte. Ryan, intenta cómo sea buscar los últimos pasos de esta tía, dónde ha estado, qué ha hecho y dónde puede tener a Helen – ordenó mirándole.

- Haré todo lo posible – dijo Ryan mirándome con preocupación.

Acompañé a Javi en silencio y sin rechistar, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en salvar a mi madre, pero sí necesitaba esa tila, mi cuerpo casi temblaba llevado por la tensión y la rabia, si hubiera estado más tiempo allí dentro, hubiera desenfundado mi arma y le hubiera pegado un tiro a esa psicópata sin dudarlo.

- Javi necesito calmarme pero… - le dije al entrar a la sala de descanso – no puedo perder el tiempo, tenemos que encontrarla, no sabemos que le habrá hecho – dije llevándome una mano a la cara intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran – esto no va a acabar nunca…

- Rose, vas a tomarte la tila que voy a preparar, vas a respirar hondo, vas a calmarte y encontraremos a tu madre – dijo mi amigo dirigiéndose a coger el sobre de tila – Beckett va a conseguir que esa hija de puta confiese, confía en ella.

- Confío en ella Espo, pero…es que no puedo más, esto ya es demasiado, es mi madre joder, cómo le pase algo no me lo perdonaría jamás… - no pude aguantar más las lágrimas y me derrumbé, sentándome en el sofá para no caerme.

- Toma, tómate esto – dijo sentándose a mi lado y pasándome la tila.

Cogí el plato, el cual empezó a temblar al contacto con mi mano, y me llevé el vaso a los labios, aunque estaba ardiendo, en esos momentos no había dolor que notara más que el saber que mi madre estaba en peligro.

Esposito pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, acercando su cuerpo al mío sobre el sofá.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó.

- Bueno, puede que tarde más de unos pocos segundos en hacer efecto – dije con ironía.

- Vale, tu ironía ha vuelto, así que veo que estás mejor – dijo riéndose.

Me acabé la tila lo más rápido que pude y junto a Javi salimos de nuevo hacia la mesa de Ryan.

- ¿Algo? – pregunté un poco más calmada que antes.

- Junto a Tory, hemos buscado la imagen de Jennifer Parker por las cámaras de tráfico de la ciudad – informó Ryan.

- ¿Y habéis encontrado algo o no? – volví a preguntar un poquito más nerviosa.

- Al principio no, pero Tory ha ampliado las zonas y resulta que ayer estuvo merodeando cerca de la zona de naves industriales que hay en el barrio de Brixton.

- ¿Brixton? ¿De qué me suena? – pregunté intentando recordar.

- Es el lugar donde encontramos a Henry Morgan – dijo Esposito – tu médico.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, recordando la terrible imagen del pobre doctor Morgan descuartizado.

- Avisad a Beckett, nos vamos a mirar por la zona, es la única pista que tenemos por el momento y necesitamos encontrarla cuanto antes, si cabe la posibilidad de que esté en alguna de esas naves, debemos ir ya – dije con la voz ligeramente temblante.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir tú? – preguntó Esposito mirándome a los ojos, viendo el miedo que había reflejado en ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quedarme aquí esperando? – pregunté, los nervios habían vuelto una vez más.

- No quiero que lo hagas, pero quiero estar seguro de que vas a controlar tus nervios – dijo Esposito muy serio.

- Javi, me conoces mejor que nadie…- dije suspirando profundamente.

- Por eso lo digo Rose, es tu madre y entiendo lo difícil que puede ser todo esto para ti – puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Espo, ¿podemos dejar de hablar e irnos ya? – dijo completamente sería, controlando mentalmente mis nervios.

- Vale, vale, voy a avisar a Beckett – dijo levantando las manos a la altura del pecho.

Esposito se acercó a la sala de interrogatorios y abrió la puerta, desde donde me encontraba, no podía oír la conversación, pero vi como Beckett se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Después de cruzar unas pocas palabras, Esposito se acercó de nuevo a mí.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Dice que nos esperemos unos minutos, que está a punto de sacarle dónde tiene a tu madre y quiere venir con nosotros.

- Está bien, esperaré diez minutos, si no lo consigue, nos iremos a Brixton con o sin ella, pero no puedo estar aquí esperando horas mientras mi madre puede estar entre la vida y la muerte.

- Rose, intenta mantener la calma, la encontraremos sana y salva, estoy seguro – dijo dándome un abrazo.

- Si le pasa algo no podré perdonármelo nunca, ni a mí, ni a nadie – suspiré profundamente, intentando sacar todos los nervios y la frustración que sentía por todo el cuerpo, mientras aferraba mi cuerpo a los reconfortantes brazos y pectorales de Javi.

Espo es una de esas personas que llegan a tu vida un buen día y se quedan para siempre, habíamos compartido mucho durante nuestras vidas, siempre estaba ahí para mí, por mucho que discutiéramos, era mi mejor amigo, me conocía como nadie y sabía que en ese momento, necesitaba ese largo abrazo.

Mientras hundía mi cara en el cuello de Javi intentando controlar las lágrimas, Beckett salió de la sala de interrogatorios a toda prisa, parándose justo en el momento que vio la situación en la que Espo y yo estábamos. Ella carraspeó y nos separamos precipitadamente, mirándola sin saber muy bien qué decir al ver su ceño fruncido.

- Javi estaba…es solo que…bueno da igual ¿qué te ha dicho? – pregunté al final al ver que mi absurdo intento de explicarme no surgía de mi boca.

- He conseguido sonsacarle que está en el barrio de Brixton, pero no hay manera que me diga el lugar exacto o las condiciones en las que está – informó ella mientras nos miraba a cada uno, por su expresión, me pareció ver celos en sus ojos.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – preguntó Javi intentando cortar la tensa miradita que Beckett me estaba echando.

- Ir allí con un grupo de rescate, buscar por las naves y peinar toda la zona exterior por si la ha escondido bajo tierra o algo parecido.

- ¿Bajo tierra? – tragué saliva sonoramente, aterrorizada al oír aquello.

- Castle, no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero hay que barajar todas las posibilidades – dijo Beckett cambiando su ceño fruncido por algo más de preocupación al ver mi cara de pánico – Esposito.

- ¿Si jefa? – preguntó él.

- ¿Te importa quedarte aquí y ocuparte de la sospechosa? Intenta sacarle alguna pista más si puedes y luego llévala a los calabozos – dijo muy seria.

- Perfecto jefa – dibujó una tímida sonrisa.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames jefa – contestó Beckett demasiado seria, yo los miraba alucinando, no entendía la actitud de Kate y menos en esos momentos.

- Perdón – Espo agachó la cabeza y me miró de reojo, yo me encogí de hombros.

Beckett se fue a su mesa e hizo varias llamadas, después, volvió hasta dónde Ryan y yo la esperábamos.

- Nos vamos, el equipo de rescate irá directo allí, será mejor que nosotros vayamos en dos coches – me miró con su expresión seria que me produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo – tú te vienes conmigo.

- Está… - tragué saliva – bien…

El pobre Ryan aún entendía menos que yo la situación, pero se mantuvo callado, siempre ha sido un chico muy respetuoso y discreto.

Salimos de la comisaria y nos dirigimos hacia el barrio de Brixton.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa actitud? – pregunté sentándome de lado en el asiento del copiloto para poder ver mejor sus expresiones.

- No sé a qué te refieres Castle – dijo sin sacar la mirada de la carretera.

- ¡Oh vamos Beckett!, tú sabrás perfectamente cuando miento, pero yo cada vez me doy más cuenta de cuando lo haces tú – me crucé de brazos por encima del cinturón – he visto cómo te ha cambiado la cara al vernos a Javi y a mí abrazados.

- No alucines – dijo de nuevo sin mirarme.

- Así que la detective Beckett también se pone celosa.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¡Ja! – levantó las manos del volante tras su risa irónica.

- Kate, has dejado a Espo en la comisaria estupefacto, no es que le hayas hablado de la mejor manera posible – negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, cuando volvamos me disculparé con él – dijo sin mirarme otra vez.

- Así que admites que estabas celosa.

- ¿Qué? – por fin me miró, aunque fue una mirada rápida - Yo no he dicho eso, solo he dicho que le pediré perdón por cómo le he hablado.

- ¿Te das cuentas de que te has puesto celosa al verme abrazada a mi mejor amigo? Él y yo jamás tendríamos nada Beckett, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa.

- Pues se os veía muy bien abrazaditos – dijo con tono de burla.

- Beckett, han secuestrado a mi madre, tú estabas ocupada, él me ha visto mal y cómo ha hecho toda la vida, ha intentado calmar mis nervios con un reconfortante abrazo, nosotros somos así, desde pequeña los abrazos de Javi siempre me han ayudado mucho.

- Tienes razón… - me miró de reojo – lo siento.

- En realidad ¿te has puesto así por celos o para distraerme? – pregunté al ver que ya estábamos llegando al barrio de Brixton.

- Por distraerte, por supuesto – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, aguantándose una sonrisa divertida.

- Ya…claro… - negué con la cabeza, eso no se lo creía nadie.

Cuando por fin entramos en el barrio, de nuevo mi pulso se aceleró, devolviéndome a la realidad que había fuera de ese coche, mi madre estaba allí mismo, pero no sabíamos ni en qué punto exacto, ni en qué condiciones la encontraríamos. Sólo el simple pensamiento de encontrarla malherida, o peor, muerta, hacía que mis nervios estuvieran a flor de piel.

Anduvimos las dos juntas hacia la primera nave, dónde el equipo de rescate ya había empezado con la búsqueda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Encontrarán sana y salva a Helen? Más en el próximo capitulo!<strong>

**Nos leemos =) Espero vuestras reviews con ansia!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bueno, bueno, bueno!**

**Primero de todos, informaros de que puede que nos os guste el desaroyo de este capitulo, pero la verdad es que ando muy bloqueada y me estaba empezando a rayar mucho el tema así que lo he cortado rápido pero de la mejor manera que he podido, espero que os decepcione lo menos posible!**

: **Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic, espero que siga siendo así**

aliciaa11: **Gracias wapa, tus reviews siempre me alegran mucho =)**

Sherman: **Te hago caso y subo capitulo nuevo hoy jejeje Después de todo lo que le ha pasado a Rose, entiende que está al límite y muchas veces pierde la cabeza**

mari90: **jajajaja Rose es mucha Rose! Gracias x tu review wapa!**

jennijenni1919: **Pues si, el miedo siempre consigue controlar a Rose, la pobre ya no puede más! y si...Kate y sus celillos hahahaha Gracias x tu review!**

staraky: **Si es que a la pobre ya no pueden joderle más hahahaha pero bueno, gracias x tu siempre bienvenida review!**

Koala estudioso aka Lithet: **Ay cómo te echaba yo de menos por aquí! que te sean leves esos examenes! para el final, espero una review larga y extensa de las tuyas hahahaha wapa!**

**Como ya os he dicho, espero que no os decepciones mucho y entendáis que mejor así que darle más vueltas y que quede un churro =P**

**Espero vuestras reviews diciendome si he logrado conseguir algo o os ha decepcionado mucho!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 48<strong>

- Detectives – nos saludó cordialmente un hombre uniformado, con el pelo canoso y facciones duras – mi nombre es Howard Mathews y estoy al mando de este equipo.

- Detective Katherine Beckett, y esta es mi compañera la detective Rose Castle – le informó Beckett.

- Encantado – dijo estrechándole la mano – acabamos de empezar a buscar en esta primera nave, por el momento no hemos encontrado nada, pero mi equipo no parará hasta que demos con ella.

- ¿No sería mejor que nos dividiéramos en grupos para poder buscar más rápido por las naves adyacentes? – pregunté intentando controlar mis nervios y sonar lo más profesional posible.

- Sí, las estábamos esperando para ello – asintió Mathews – mis hombre están pendientes de las órdenes.

- Perfecto, yo misma puedo encargarme de parte del equipo si no le importa, la detective Rose puede encargarse de otros también.

- Ahora mismo doy la orden de que salgan algunos hombres y se dividan con ustedes – dijo Mathews dando las ordenes de que salieran a través de un walkie – tomen – dijo entregándonos un walkie a cada una al acabar – con esto nos comunicaremos entre nosotros.

- Gracias – dije mostrándole una tímida sonrisa, en esos momentos no era capaz de mostrar más.

A los pocos segundos, un grupo formado por diez personas salió de la nave, dividimos los grupos en dos, cinco personas del equipo de rescate nos acompañarían a cada una. Ryan llegó justo en ese momento y decidió quedarse allí esperando por si veía algo más mientras los demás buscábamos por las naves.

Beckett me miró antes de partir hacia la siguiente nave.

- Ten mucho cuidado Rose – dijo sin dejar de cruzar su mirada con la mía.

- Tú también Kate – asentí intentando mostrarle una sonrisa, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Se giró indicándoles a los de su equipo que la siguieran y yo encaminé mis pasos hacia otra de las naves acompañada por el resto.

Poco antes de entrar a la nave, ladeé mi cabeza para mirar a lo lejos hacia donde estaba Beckett, y como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento, ella también lo hizo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, asentí suspirando y me encaminé de nuevo hacia la entrada.

Al cruzar la puerta, el equipo que me acompañaba y yo misma, nos encontramos con un lugar oscuro y vacío, la nave era gigantesca, las paredes mostraban el óxido del tiempo y el abandono, el aire estaba cargado por miles de insectos y polvo, que volaban sin parar de un lado a otro.

Me tapé la nariz con la mano, la humedad y el olor a viejo inundó mis fosas nasales, provocando que sintiera una incontrolable sensación de nauseas.

Todo era silencio, lo único que se podía oír eran nuestros pasos, dos de mis acompañantes se quedaron conmigo en la parte de abajo, mientras los otros tres se dirigieron a la parte de arriba por unas escaleras que no tenían una pinta muy segura, de hecho parecía que en cualquier momento iban a romperse y derrumbarse en mil pedazos, dejando un amasijo de hierros oxidados por el suelo. Por suerte para los agentes, eso no ocurrió, subieron cautelosos, controlando que cada escalón resistiera su peso.

Me adentré en uno de los despachos de la parte de abajo, aún quedaba una mesa, la cual estaba llena de moho. Busqué por cada armario, cada pequeño cubículo en el que pudiera caber el cuerpo de una persona, pero nada, mi madre no estaba allí.

Los minutos pasaban mientras seguíamos buscando en esa nave y en las siguientes. De vez en cuando tanto Beckett, como Mathews, como yo, nos comunicábamos por el walkie preguntando si habíamos encontrado algo o si todo seguía en calma, durante dos o tres horas, las cuales a mí me parecieron eternas, seguimos sin encontrar nada de nada, ni siquiera un rastro o cualquier tipo de pista.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a pesar, el cansancio se asomaba por mis músculos, tenía mucho aguante, pero seguía llevando una prótesis y eso condicionaba bastante mi estado físico en esas ocasiones. Por suerte o por desgracia, el pensamiento de tener que salvar a mi madre ayudaba a que mi mente controlara el dolor y las ganas de parar, permitiéndome seguir y no cesar en mis intentos hasta ahora fallidos de encontrarla.

Cuando me encontraba en una sala de otra de las abandonadas naves de la zona, el walkie hizo un crujido inesperado que casi provoca que me diera un infarto del susto.

- Aquí Castle ¿ocurre algo? – pregunté nerviosa al ver que el walkie soltaba ruidos pero no voces.

- …trado – fue lo único que pude descifrar.

- ¿Beckett? No te escucho bien, creo que la cobertura de este trasto está fallando – respondí.

- La…encon… – maldecí mil veces al dichoso walkie y a su fallida cobertura.

Di varios golpes al maldito cacharro contra una mesa, como si eso fuera a arreglar la cobertura.

- Beckett repítelo, no he entendido nada – insistí después de dar los golpes.

- Nave…S15 – escuché.

- ¿Qué vaya a la nave S15? – pregunté intentando aclarar algo.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Beckett a través del aparatito cómo si estuviera desesperada por que no la oyera.

- Ahora mismo voy – exclamé yo.

Salí de aquella sala e informé a los chicos lo que Beckett me había indicado, ellos decidieron quedarse por allí buscando, asentí, y salí rápidamente hacia la nave S15.

Corrí desesperada, parándome en cada puerta buscando los números en las paredes, los cuales en su mayoría estaban medio borrados.

- Beckett no encuentro la nave – informé por el walkie cuando ya llevaba como diez naves recorridas y los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de mi pulso.

Al otro lado nadie contestó, solté un grito de frustración y seguí corriendo buscando la maldita nave.

Después de recorrer varios metros y de que mi respiración cada vez mostrara más lo que le costaba coger aire, pude ver como llegaba una ambulancia justo delante de una nave, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia allí.

Vi a algunas personas del equipo fuera de ésta, pero miré por todos lados y no daba con Kate.

- ¿Dónde está la detective Beckett? – pregunté al acercarme.

- Está dentro, creo que debería entrar – dijo una de las agentes, una chica alta y rubia con una coleta de caballo.

- Gracias – hizo un cordial gesto con la cabeza justo antes de que yo saliera corriendo hacia dentro de la nave.

Observé las paredes de ese asqueroso, húmedo y abandonado sitio, todas y cada una de las naves eran un escenario escalofriante y horrible, el sitio perfecto para que un psicópata llevara a sus víctimas.

- ¡Kate! ¿Dónde estás? – pregunté en voz alta al no verla.

- Aquí arriba Rose – escuché su voz en la lejanía.

Subí precipitadamente las escaleras, sin preocuparme si se rompían o no, y aunque uno de los escalones cedió justo después de mi paso, las ganas de saber que estaba pasando hicieron que lo ignorara.

En la planta de arriba, vi a uno de los agentes en una de las puertas, como si estuviera esperando mi llegada o la de alguien más.

- Detective Castle, creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo – dijo el hombre de tez y piel oscura, con una blanca y radiante sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño algo confundida y entré por la puerta que me separaba de la imagen que llevaba esperando desde que me enteré del secuestro de mi madre.

En el suelo, de rodillas, se encontraban Kate y mi madre, abrazadas fuertemente, como si Beckett quisiera reconfortarla lo máximo posible y sacarle con su abrazo los miedos que pudiera haber pasado mi madre.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamé al verla mientras corría hacia ellas.

Sin pensar en mi prótesis ni en nada, me tiré a su lado, dejando caer mis piernas en el suelo. Beckett y ella separaron sus brazos y mi madre se tiró rápidamente hacia los míos. Estaba sucia, tenía las muñecas enrojecidas llenas de heridas y una cuerda y unas vendas se encontraban tiradas por el suelo.

Abracé a mi madre con todas mis fuerzas, las lágrimas se amontonaron en nuestros ojos y las dejé caer, no tenía ninguna necesidad de esconder el miedo que había sentido y el alivio y la alegría que sentía en ese instante al ver que estaba bien. Con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sin dejar de soltarla, vi como Beckett nos miraba con una sonrisa en la boca, visiblemente emocionada.

- Gracias – pronuncié con mis labios mostrándole una sonrisa después.

Ella simplemente asintió y lentamente se levantó del suelo.

- Helen, creo que deberíamos salir para que te viera un médico – dijo Beckett.

- ¿Estás bien mamá? – pregunté separando ligeramente nuestros cuerpos y mirándola a la cara.

Estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad, en sus ojos seguía instaurado el miedo, pero su pequeña y asustada sonrisa, demostraba la alegría que le daba vernos ahí, rescatándola de su pesadilla.

- Si hija, pero tengo mucho frío – dijo con los labios temblantes.

Me levante como pude, y ofreciéndole mi mano, ayudé a mi madre para que también se levantara. Cuando hizo el acto de levantarse, una mueca de dolor se instauró en su rostro, miré hacia su pie, y me di cuenta de que tenía el tobillo roto. Entre Beckett y yo, conseguimos levantarla con cuidado, apoyando sus brazos en nuestros hombros.

Sin dejar de abrazarla y acompañada de Beckett y el otro miembro del equipo, bajamos lentamente por las descuidadas y frágiles escaleras. El equipo médico nos estaba esperando en la puerta, ya que Beckett había pedido que esperaran unos minutos a que mi madre se tranquilizara, cuando la encontró, estaba perdida en el miedo y el terror que sentía al estar secuestrada, sola y atada desde hacía tantas horas.

Salimos del lugar y acompañamos a mi madre hasta la ambulancia, donde inmediatamente empezaron a hacerle algunas pruebas para ver que todo estaba bien e inmovilizarle el tobillo.

Beckett y yo nos quedamos algo apartadas, mientras el equipo de rescate se juntaba de nuevo y recogía todas las pistas que pudieron encontrar por la nave.

- Beckett, nunca podré agradecerte esto como es debido – dije mirando sus ojos fijamente, con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada Castle, estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

- Si no fuera por ti, mi madre aún seguiría allí, aterrorizada y sola – una lágrima cayó desplazándose por mi rostro.

Beckett alargó una mano, y con una suave caricia de su dedo pulgar, retiró la lágrima, acariciando después mi mejilla.

- Ya está Rose, esta vez todo ha acabado de verdad, 'Knifes' está muerto, y su hija va a ir a la cárcel por secuestro.

Sin poder evitarlo, me tiré a sus brazos, aferrando mi cuerpo al suyo, envolviéndola contra mí, y suspirando profundamente, adorando y creyéndome del todo sus palabras.

- Te quiero Kate – susurré en su oído depositando después un beso en su cuello.

- Yo también te quiero Rose – susurró ella.

Aunque mi madre estaba bien, a excepción de la rotura de tobillo, tenía un principio de hipotermia por el frío vivido y necesitaban hacerle algunas pruebas más, así que decidieron que lo mejor era llevarla a un hospital.

Yo me fui con mi madre en la ambulancia y Beckett debía volver a comisaría para informar de todo y cerrar el papeleo del caso.

Resulta que Parker y su hija, la cual nos había mentido y era su contable en la sombra, tenían un oscuro y horripilante negocio en la mansión en la cual le maté. Gente adinerada y muy perturbada, les pagaba cuantiosas sumas de dinero por ver como 'Knifes' torturaba a sus víctimas o incluso por torturarles ellos mismos, de ahí salía toda esa cantidad de dinero que parecía tener. Toda esa información que conseguimos de la propia boca de Jennifer Parker, hizo que la internaran en prisión con una condena muy, muy larga, de la cual ni siquiera saldría con vida.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, en los cuales mi madre se pasó las horas haciéndose pruebas, hasta que al tercer día la dejaron volver a casa conmigo. Kate volvió a su apartamento, pero a diario se pasaba por casa a ver como seguía mi madre. Nosotras nos veíamos en la comisaría, donde por nuestro propio bien debíamos seguir disimulando, y como ya he dicho, en mi casa, aunque no durmiéramos juntas, siempre teníamos tiempo para besos furtivos en mi habitación y algún que otro momento de sexo rápido, sin que mi madre nos pillara por supuesto.

La situación era bastante difícil para mí, cada vez necesitaba más a Kate, la quería siempre cerca y aunque pocas veces lo admitiera, ella también.

Cuando llevábamos unas tres semanas en ese plan, con el caso de 'Knifes' totalmente cerrado, mi madre ya casi recuperada del todo, y ningún caso nuevo por resolver, pensé una solución momentánea para esa situación. Hablé con mi madre primero, asegurándome que no le importara quedarse sola, a lo que ella me respondió que sola no estaría, que si hacía falta, George vendría a hacerle compañía cuando me ausentara.

Esa misma mañana tenía todo planeado, pero debía hablar con Gates primero para llevarlo todo a cabo.

- Señor, ¿podemos hablar? – dije entrando a su despacho a mi llegada a comisaría.

- Si claro detective Castle, siéntese – me indicó con una sonrisa.

- Verá señor, sé que después de estos meses he tenido muchos altibajos y mi comportamiento en algunas ocasiones no ha sido el mejor – empecé a decir.

- No se preocupe Castle, aunque pueda parecer que a veces tengo el corazón de hierro, la comprendo mejor de lo que cree.

- Gracias señor, pero quería pedirle un favor – dije bajando mi mirada.

- Dígame, no tenga miedo de comentarme lo que sea – dijo sin cesar su sonrisa.

- Pues verá, después de resolver el caso de mi…bueno del personaje que decidió volver mi vida en una pesadilla constante, y de algunos casos más que han surgido durante estas semanas, me preguntaba si podría concederme una semana de vacaciones, por supuesto, lo he hablado con Esposito y Ryan y ellos ocuparían nuestro lugar sin problemas.

- ¿Nuestro? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- La verdad es que también quería pedirle si podría concedérsela a la Detective Beckett – dije algo dubitativa pero mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tendrá pensado Rose? Más en el proximo!<strong>

**Espero vuestras reviews con muchas ganas, necesito saber si voy bien o si cambiaríais algo! **

**NOS LEEMOS! =P**


	49. Chapter 49

**Well well well queridos lectores! **

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo! Cómo sabréis, a esta fic por desgracia no le queda muchisimo, de hecho tengo escritos 2 capitulos más, aún no he acabado pero yo creo que tampoco el queda muchisimo, unos 10 cómo mucho! **

aliciaa11: **Me alegra saber que no te ha decepcionado! Gracias x tu review, siempre me encanta leerte u know**

mari90: **Sí, por fin! =) me alegra de que te haya gustado como ha ido desarrollándose el fic igual que yo me he ido desarrollando con él! Gracias x tus siempre bienvenidas reviews!**

Soli: **Gracias x tus palabras, se que se nota la rapidez y el salto en el tiempo puede descolocar un poco, pero realmente estaba muy bloqueada con el tema, deseo que siga gustandote!**

Thais1771: **No sabes lo mucho que me animan tus palabras, muchisimas gracias de verdad!**

EmilyCK: **Me alegra mucho no haberte decepcionado =) Gracias!**

jennijenni1919: **La verdad es que quería hacer que fuera Beckett quien la salvara, pero no se me ocurría muy bien cómo, así que hice lo que pude hahahaha Gracias gracias gracias x tus palabras!**

Ruth maria: **A ver que tiene preparado Rose =) Gracias x dedicar tu tiempo a dejar una review =)**

**No me enrollo más, espero que os guste el plan y todo lo demás! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 49<strong>

Salí del despacho de Gates con una amplia sonrisa y con paso alegre.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Esposito en voz baja para que Beckett, que estaba en la sala de descanso, no pudiera oír nada.

- Que la semana que viene es toda nuestra – dije sonriéndole.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro hermanita, aunque sabes que me debes una muy grande por esto ¿no?

- Lo sé Javi, lo sé, prometo compensártelo en cuanto volvamos – dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Crees que le va a gustar? – preguntó el algo dubitativo.

- Eso espero, aunque quizá me mate por pedirle a Gates sus vacaciones sin permiso – me encogí de hombros.

Esposito se rio a carcajadas y justo en ese momento, Beckett volvió de la sala con dos cafés en sus manos.

- Toma Castle, creo que siguiendo tus consejos, la cafetera y yo nos llevamos mejor – dijo Kate con una sonrisa entregándome un café.

- Gracias – le guiñé un ojo – por cierto… ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – pregunté bajando la voz para que nadie nos oyera.

- Si claro, podemos volver a la sala de descanso por unos minutos, contando que de momento solo hay papeleo, no creo que pase nada – dijo riéndose.

Asentí, y café en mano, nos dirigimos a la sala de descanso. Cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- ¿Pasa algo cariño? – preguntó dándole un sorbo al café.

- Nada grave tranquila, es solo que…bueno estás últimas semanas no hemos estado juntas todo lo que me hubiera gustado – suspiré – entre la recuperación de mi madre y el trabajo, apenas nos hemos visto fuera de estas paredes.

- Lo sé, dormir sin ti no es lo mismo – dijo mirándome con los ojos cargados de amor.

- He pensado que quizá querrías ir a cenar conmigo esta noche – me mordí el labio nerviosa.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – preguntó riéndose.

- Si, hace mucho que no tenemos una, de hecho creo que desde que estamos juntas no hemos tenido ninguna y lo echo de menos.

- Tienes razón – puso su mano sobre mi pierna - no hemos tenido una relación muy tranquila que digamos – se rio.

- Desde luego – dije riéndome a la vez que ella – entonces… ¿te apetece que salgamos esta noche?

- Por supuesto que me apetece.

- Podríamos ir a la hamburguesería que me llevaste, no he podido olvidar ese sabor ni queriendo – comenté entre risas.

- Me parece una estupenda idea, ¿me pasas a buscar por casa y vamos andando?

- ¿A las…7? – pregunté ansiosa.

- Perfecto – dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirando a los míos – cada vez se me hace más difícil no poder besarte aquí – dijo sin apartar su intensa mirada de mis labios.

- Detective, creo que llevamos demasiados días sin disfrutar de ese increíble sexo y está usted perdiendo la cabeza – dije provocativa.

- Castle no me hables así si no quieres que pierda la cabeza aquí mismo – dijo suspirando frustrada.

- Vale, vale, me lo guardo para esta noche – dije moviendo las cejas repetidamente.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacías hablando con Gates? – preguntó de repente cortando el excitante momento.

- ¿Yo? ¿Hablando con Gates? – dije levantándome precipitadamente – No sé de qué me hablas – salí rápidamente de la sala.

Beckett negó con la cabeza y a los pocos segundos también salió de la sala.

El día pasó rápido, entre cerrar papeleos del caso que habíamos resuelto el día anterior, comida china y muchas risas entre compañeros, daba gusto volver a la normalidad en mi vida.

Me despedí de mis compañeros Ryan y Esposito, y le guiñé un ojo a Beckett acompañado por una amplia sonrisa.

Pasé rápidamente por casa para coger todo lo que necesitaba para la sorpresa que iba a darle a Kate, esperaba con todos mis nervios que le gustara la idea.

Cuando lo tuve todo cogido y preparado, me arreglé un poco. Me vestí con una camisa azul, una americana negra entallada que tenía por el armario y unos pantalones a juego, cambié mis típicas deportivas por unos zapatos algo más elegantes aunque sin mucha alza, ya que tampoco quería pasarme y que no pudiera caminar mucho, la recuperación había sido casi absoluta, tanto física como mentalmente, pero tampoco podía forzar mucho poniéndome unos tacones, no fuera a ser que jodiera todo lo conseguido hasta ahora.

Mi estómago mariposeaba por los nervios, cogí un taxi en dirección a casa de Kate y cuando llegué, subí hasta su piso.

- Buenas noches Castle, estás preciosa – dijo con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta.

Me quedé mirándola de arriba abajo, llevaba un vestido negro bastante corto y unos taconazos de infarto que hicieron que los nervios se disiparan en un hormigueo que recorrió toda mi espalda.

- Madre mía detective, se ha propuesto provocarme un infarto ¿no? – dije abriendo la boca después de mi excursión visual por su perfecto cuerpo.

Ella se rio y se apartó para dejarme entrar.

- Casi estoy lista, me retoco un poco el maquillaje de los ojos y vamos – informó metiéndose en su habitación.

- No creo que necesites ningún maquillaje, eres la mujer más preciosa del mundo con o sin maquillaje – dije desde el salón.

Escuché su preciosa risa y sonreí como una tonta. Estaba histérica, no podía esperar a ver su reacción ante la sorpresa que tenía preparada.

A los pocos minutos, Beckett salió de su habitación, con el bolso en la mano.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

- Sí – le devolví la sonrisa, ofreciéndole mi mano para que entrelazara sus dedos con los míos.

Salimos del apartamento de Beckett y nos dirigimos al restaurante 'Honest Burger' situado en la calle Meard Street dando un corto paseo, en el cual cruzamos miradas en silencio, los nervios inundaban mi cuerpo entero.

Entramos al pequeño restaurante y por suerte, la mesa en la que nos sentamos la primera vez estaba libre.

- Buenas noches señoritas, me alegro de volverlas a ver – dijo la dueña de la hamburguesería sonriéndonos a ambas – veo que todo va excelentemente bien – dijo mirando nuestras manos cogidas sobre la mesa – ¿qué les pongo?

Beckett y yo nos mirábamos entre divertidas y alucinadas, que esa mujer mayor se acordara de nosotras habiendo ido solo una vez, fue toda una sorpresa.

- Pues pediremos el menú Honest Burger ¿no? – preguntó Kate mirándome.

- Por supuesto – dije sonriéndole primero a ella y luego a la adorable señora de pelo canoso con su delantal verde impecablemente limpio.

La mujer desapareció tras la barra y Beckett me miró sonriente.

- ¿No te parece curioso que se acuerde de nosotras? – preguntó entre risas.

- Me ha dejado helada – dije riéndome – aunque es difícil olvidar una belleza como la suya, detective.

- Yo creo que en realidad es por el numerito que montamos susurrándonos y en el cual nos pilló de pleno – soltó una carcajada.

- Puede ser. ¿Te he dicho ya lo tremendamente guapa que estás esta noche? – dije sonriendo.

Ella se mordió el labio ocultando una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Sabes que siempre me gustan tus piropos pero…desde que has llegado noto que estás más nerviosa de lo normal, y viendo cómo me estás haciendo la pelota… ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó achinando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Pero qué dices! – dije nerviosa, removiéndome en la silla – yo no he hecho nada.

- ¿Tengo que repetirte que se perfectamente cuando mientes?

Tragué saliva sonoramente mientras la mirada de Beckett se clavaba intensamente en la mía.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, la camarera apareció con la comida.

- Hora de comer – dije con una forzada sonrisa, mirando a Kate con terror.

- No creas que esta conversación ha terminado Castle, cuando me acabe esta hamburguesa, me vas a contar que has hecho.

Asentí mientras me llevaba la hamburguesa a la boca para no tener que seguir hablando. Por unos minutos, me dejé llevar por el sabor de esa exquisita comida, sin pensar en cómo iba a darle la sorpresa a Beckett, simplemente dejándome llevar por el disfrute de mis papilas gustativas.

Ella seguía mirándome intensamente mientras daba bocados a su hamburguesa, haciendo que de vez en cuando alzara mis ojos del plato y la mirara con nerviosismo.

- ¿Me vas contar que has hecho o no? – preguntó robándome una patata frita del plato.

- Esto…podría hacerlo, sí – dije asintiendo, llevándome otra patata frita a la boca.

- ¿Podrías? – frunció el ceño mientras acababa de masticar.

- Sí, con una condición.

- Ya empezamos… ¿Qué condición? – dijo acercándose un poco más a mí sobre la mesa.

- Que me vas a dejar hablar, y hasta que no acabe, no vas a decir nada malo.

Ella achinó los ojos, mostrándome que no se fiaba un pelo de lo que iba a decirle.

- ¿Trato hecho? – dije alargando la mano por encima de la mesa.

- Vale… - dijo estrechándome la mano.

- Pues…cómo te he dicho antes, llevamos unos días, los cuales a mí me han parecido meses, sin poder vernos todo lo que queremos.

- Lo sé cariño, pero…

- Déjame hablar Kate, por favor – la interrumpí.

- Vale, perdona…- dijo ella agachando un poco la mirada.

- Sabes que te quiero, y que verte en la comisaria y algún ratito en casa me encanta, pero…necesito más.

- ¿Vas a dejarme? – abrió los ojos como platos, incorporándose en su silla.

- ¡QUÉ! – exclamé con un tono demasiado alto, haciendo que todos los presentes en el restaurante se giraran hacia nosotras.

Miré alrededor avergonzada y pedí perdón con la mano.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? – pregunté bajando el tono y acercándome más a ella por encima de la mesa.

- No lo sé Rose, estás muy rara, y me dices esas cosas y…y... – dijo completamente nerviosa.

- Kate, lo que te iba a decir no es eso, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza… - dije cogiendo mi bolso, rebuscando algo en él.

Cuando por fin encontré lo que buscaba, la miré sonriendo y le entregué un sobre.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó cogiéndolo.

- Ábrelo, y lo verás – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Abrió el sobre, sacando la hoja de papel que había dentro. Empezó a leerlo todo, y poco a poco, iba abriendo más los ojos.

- Espera, espera, ¿esto son billetes de avión? – preguntó mirándome.

- ¡Sorpresa! – exclamé riéndome.

- ¿Irlanda? ¿Nos vamos a Irlanda? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si detective, si te apetece, claro – pregunté algo nerviosa.

- ¡Claro que me apetece! Siempre he querido visitar Irlanda, dicen que es precioso.

- Lo es.

- Pero…aquí pone que son para el lunes que viene…- frunció el ceño, dudosa.

- Exacto – los nervios volvieron al ver su cara de confusión.

- Pero la semana que viene trabajamos Castle, no podemos irnos – puso carita triste.

- De hecho detective, esta mañana he hablado con Gates.

- ¿Ves como no me lo había imaginado? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo sé, pero si te lo decía, me interrogarías estropeando la sorpresa – dije riéndome.

- Posiblemente ¿Y qué le has dicho? – preguntó impaciente.

- Pues…aquí viene el momento en el que puede que te enfades…le he pedido que…nos conceda una semana de vacaciones, a ambas – dije bajando la cabeza y poniendo una mueca de terror, esperando su respuesta.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y te ha dicho que si? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, después del maldito caso de 'Knifes' y de todo por lo que hemos pasado, no ha dudado ni un segundo en concedernos los días.

- Eso es… - cerré los ojos, esperando la ira de Beckett contra mí - ¡perfecto! – exclamó.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, encontrándome la expresión de felicidad de Beckett, parecía la carita de una niña pequeña la primera vez que le dicen que va a ir a Disneyland Paris.

Se incorporó por encima de la mesa, dejando los billetes en ella, poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, atrayéndome hacia sus labios. Me besó con ternura, con cariño, mostrándome la felicidad que sentía.

- Es la mejor sorpresa del mundo cariño, me encanta – dijo al separar sus labios de los míos, sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿No te importa que te haya pedido las vacaciones sin tu permiso? – pregunté sorprendida por su reacción.

- No, ¿qué mejor que pasar mis días libres contigo? – dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

- Menos mal – resoplé llevándome una mano a la frente, aliviada.

- ¿Creías que me enfadaría? – frunció el ceño.

- Bueno…no sé, ya sabes como soy, a veces las inseguridades pueden conmigo.

- Lo sé, pero aun así lo has hecho, eso quiere decir que poquito a poco vas aprendiendo a vencerlas, en estos meses ya has dado grandes pasos con ello, así que, tranquila, no me enfado, me encanta la sorpresa, Rose.

Sonreí con toda la felicidad del mundo y por encima de la mesa, Kate puso su mano sobre la mía, acariciándome con sus dedos. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos como muchas otras veces, transmitiéndonos todo lo que sentíamos sin necesidad de decir nada con palabras.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a dormir en Irlanda? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Dormir? Eso es lo que menos pienso hacer teniéndote una semana entera para mi solita – dije riéndome.

Ella se rio y se mordió el labio, provocando que todo mi cuerpo temblara de nuevo con la visión de ese simple pero tan excitante gesto.

- Va Castle, en serio, ¿dónde vamos a…pasar las noches? – dijo riéndose.

- Pues en una casita rural muy acogedora que hay en medio de la montaña, era de mi padre y pasé muchos momentos de mi infancia allí, hace mucho tiempo que ni mi madre ni yo vamos – dije suspirando nostálgica, bajando mi mirada.

- Si es un sitio importante para ti, me encantará conocerlo – dijo sonriendo, apretando mi mano suavemente para que la mirara de nuevo.

- Pienso hacer que sea la mejor semana de nuestras vidas Kate – dije sonriéndole.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme vuestras reviews!<strong>

**Nos leemos!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Buenas mis queridos lectores!**

**Subo capitulo nuevo pero no puedo decir cuando subiré el siguiente ya que no tengo nada más escrito hahahaha lo siento, pero espero que las musas vuelvan a mí, seguro que con vuestras reviews se me ocurre algo o me animo a continuar!**

mari90: **Empezamos el viaje hahahaha todo tiene su principio y su final! Gracias!**

staraky: **Si es que todas tenemos un poquito de Rose en el fondo hahahahaha Gracias x tu review!**

AlwaysSerenity: **La verdad es que quería demostrar que no sólo Rose ha cambiado, Kate en el fondo también lo ha hecho! Gracias x tus palabras, me alegro de que te haya gustado!**

jennijenni1919: **hahahahaha ya veremos a ver que tal les va! Gracias x dejar tu review =)**

aliciaa11: **La verdad es que no tengo en mente putearlas más, creo que les toca vivir en calma y tranquilidad por una larga temporada! Gracias x tu siempre esperada review =)**

Lithet: **Cómo echaba de menos leer tu nick por aquí! Pues primero, no creo yo que haya mucha acción de la que estás pensando, de la otra...seguramente si, ya les toca una poqui de calma no? que las pobres no han parado de sufrir hahahaha ¿Boda? No adelantemos acontecimentos hhahahaha y lo de escribir otro fic, por el momento no tengo nada en mente y u know, Londres ocupa casi toda mi mente ahora, quizá por eso estoy tan bloqueada! Gracias x tus siempre queridas, esperadas y geniales palabras!**

Thais1771: **Me alegra saber que te gustó el capitulo! espero que éste también te guste! Gracias x tu review!**

**Espero no decepcionaros con este capitulo!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 50<strong>

El lunes llegó, y después de pasar a buscar a Kate por su casa y recoger el equipaje, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto de Stansted en taxi.

- ¡Nos vamos a Irlanda! – exclamó Beckett divertida al subir al avión.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas al ver su carita ilusionada. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, y durante algo más de una hora, nos pasamos el vuelo cogidas de la mano, mirándonos con amplias sonrisas en nuestros rostros, robándonos besos llenos de pasión, amor y felicidad. Nos daba igual todo el mundo, si nos miraban o no, si les molestaba o no, lo único que importaba éramos nosotras dos, no existía nada más a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando por fin llegamos al aeropuerto de Dublín y teníamos ya el equipaje con nosotras, salimos con la intención de coger un taxi que nos llevara a dónde íbamos, solo que esa era la intención de Beckett, yo tenía planeado algo mucho mejor.

- Cogemos un taxi ¿no? – preguntó ella mirándome.

- La verdad es que no cariño – dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo vamos a ir hasta la casa? – frunció el ceño.

- Vamos a ir en eso de allí – dije señalando en dirección a donde el vehículo que había alquilado nos esperaba.

Kate abrió los ojos de par en par, haciendo un adorable ruidito al abrir la boca alucinada.

- ¿Vamos a ir en limusina? – me miró sin creérselo.

- Te dije que sería la mejor semana de nuestras vidas Kate, así que necesitamos lo mejor – dije sonriéndole.

Beckett soltó las maletas de golpe y se lanzó a mis brazos, su fuerte abrazo y su intenso beso me demostraron que había acertado en mi elección.

Nos acercamos a la limusina y el chófer, un chico joven, rubio de ojos marrones, que se llamaba Jonathan Cutbert, metió muy amablemente nuestras maletas en el maletero.

- ¿Dónde vamos señorita Castle? – preguntó al estar ya los tres metidos en la limusina.

- A Waterville, en el condado de Kerry – informé a Cutbert.

- De acuerdo señorita, pónganse cómodas, tenemos más de tres horas de viaje por delante – dijo alegremente el chófer.

Cuando la limusina arrancó, Beckett me miró levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté confundida.

Ella se acercó a mi oído por encima del cuero del asiento del coche.

- Pregúntale si hay alguna manera de que tengamos intimidad – susurró sensualmente para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Disculpe Cutbert – dije nerviosamente al conductor.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – preguntó echando una rápida mirada por el retrovisor.

- ¿Sería posible tener algo más de…intimidad? – pregunté mirando de reojo a Beckett que se estaba tapando la boca intentando frenar una carcajada.

- Por supuesto señorita – dijo sonriendo, dándole a un botón que hizo que una especie de cristal oscuro subiera dejándonos a solas sin que él pudiera vernos.

Miré sonriente a Beckett ladeando mi cabeza, y la imagen que me encontré hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara de emoción. Kate recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada, mordiéndose el labio a la vez. Se mojó los labios con la punta de su lengua, lenta y tentadoramente, haciendo que no pudiera sacar mis ojos de encima de esa carnosa parte de su cara. Acercó su cuerpo al mío por encima del asiento y llevó su mano hasta el botón de mis pantalones.

- Nunca lo he hecho en la parte de atrás de una limusina – susurró en mi oído mientras bajaba lentamente la cremallera.

Sentía un hormigueo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, cuando Beckett me susurraba de esa manera conseguía excitarme de tal manera que me olvidaba hasta de mi nombre.

Acarició suavemente mi sexo por encima de las braguitas, mientras hundía mi cabeza en el asiento sintiendo sus caricias y sus sensuales besos recorriendo la sensible piel de mi cuello.

- Oh dios Kate… - gemí suspirando al sentir su mano introducirse por la cinturilla de mi ropa interior y sus dedos acariciando después los pliegues de mi sexo.

Empezó a presionar y hacer círculos por encima de mi clítoris, sus labios rozaron los míos, y los atrapé desesperadamente, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, luchando contra la suya por recorrer cada parte de ésta. Silenció mis gemidos entre sus labios, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras ella se reía cada vez que movía mis caderas empujando sus dedos más profundamente en mí.

- Espera – dijo en un susurro sobre mis labios.

Sacó su mano de mí, y llevó sus dos manos alrededor de la cinturilla de mi pantalón, indicándome con la mirada que le diera facilidad para bajarlo. Alcé un poco mi trasero sobre el asiento y ella bajó los pantalones y mi ropa interior, arrastrando a los zapatos que cayeron sobre las alfombrillas de la limusina junto al resto de las prendas, dejando mi prótesis al aire, pero en esos momentos no me preocupaba para nada.

- Así mejor – dijo abriendo más mis piernas e introduciendo de nuevo su mano en mi sexo.

Cuando noté como introducía dos de sus dedos en mi interior, gemí sin poder evitar que el sonido placentero saliera de mi boca en un tono demasiado alto y rebotara contra las paredes de la limusina.

- Rose contrólate que aunque no le veamos tenemos espectadores – dijo acercándose a mis labios.

- Lo siento pero es que ufff… - me disculpé entre suspiros mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de mí sin parar.

Ella siguió sentada a mi lado, besándome salvajemente, sacando y metiendo sin parar sus dedos de mi interior, llevándome a sentir un torbellino de placer por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Cuando el calor del inmediato éxtasis se instauró en mi bajo vientre, alcé mis caderas y llevé mi mano hasta la nuca de Beckett, atrayéndola más a mí para besarla con más profundidad, intentando ahogar el grito que recorría mi garganta y amenazaba con salir de mi boca sin poder pararlo.

- Joder Kate…eres increíble – dije entre besos mientras mi cuerpo seguía inmerso en las convulsiones y Beckett retiraba su mano de mí.

Separamos nuestros labios y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, Kate volvió a morderse el labio, así que ahora las convulsiones en mi cuerpo estaban acompañadas por el hormiguero electrizante que ese gesto provocaba en mí.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, llevé mi mano hasta su pierna, acariciándola suavemente, subiéndola por debajo de la falda del vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Cuando noté sus braguitas con la punta de mis dedos, metí uno de ellos por el lateral de éstas, acariciándola sensualmente. Ella abrió la boca soltando un pequeño suspiro que hizo que mi cuerpo se derritiera.

- Me encanta cuando haces eso – susurré a escasos milímetros de sus labios, tentándola para que volviera a besarme.

Beckett atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes, y yo introduje mi dedo dentro de su sexo, curvándolo y acariciando sus paredes lentamente. Mordió mi labio con más fuerza y eso me excitó aún más. Retiré mi dedo de su interior, y con su ayuda, bajé sus braguitas dejándolas caer sobre el suelo.

- Kate… - dije en un suspiro casi ahogado.

- Dime… - respondió mirando mis labios fijamente.

- Siéntate encima de mí – le dije con voz sensual.

Beckett asintió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, casi pude notar su trasero rozando mi prótesis, me parecía increíble cómo ella conseguía que mi cuerpo fuera capaz de sentir sensibilidad en una parte que en realidad no era real.

Bajé mi mano recorriendo de nuevo con caricias su muslo hasta que la llevé a su sexo, introduciendo directamente tres de mis dedos en su interior, rozando con mi pulgar su clítoris.

Kate llevó su boca hasta mi cuello, ahogando sus gemidos mordiendo justo el punto donde se marcaba mi pulso, provocando que mis embestidas y mis caricias fueran más rápidas e intensas.

- Dios Castle…como sigas así no voy a aguantar mucho más… - dijo en mi oído con la respiración entrecortada, mordiéndome la oreja entre medio.

- Pues déjate llevar Beckett…déjate llevar – susurré sensualmente sin dejar de mover mis dedos.

- Oh joder… - gimió llevando sus labios a los míos, besándome intensamente.

Volvió a gemir dentro de mi boca, acariciando con su lengua la mía, las paredes de su sexo aprisionaron mis dedos, inundándolos pocos segundos después con su ardiente orgasmo.

Dejó caer su pecho sobre el mío, abrazándose a mí. Pude notar su respiración agitada sobre mi cuello, y los latidos acelerados de su corazón sobre mi pecho.

- Y pensar que esto sólo es el principio… - dije riéndome.

Beckett irguió de nuevo su cuerpo, sin dejar de estar sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, y me miró intensamente a los ojos.

- Rose…te quiero... – dijo justo antes de besarme.

- Eso lo dices porque acabo de hacer que tengas un orgasmo dentro de una limusina de lujo – dije riéndome.

Kate me pegó en el hombro.

- He dicho que te quiero, no hagas que me arrepienta de hacerlo – dijo achinando los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero detective, más de lo que imaginas – dije sonriéndole de la manera más adorable que pude.

- No puedo resistirme a esa carita – me besó tiernamente.

Erguí un poco mi cuerpo y la abracé, ella seguía sentada sobre mí, entrelazó sus manos por detrás de mi espalda, aferrándose a mi pecho.

Después de mantener ese abrazo durante unos minutos, Beckett se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y nos vestimos cómo pudimos.

Cogí unas de las botellas de champán frío que había en un lateral de la limusina y dos copas.

- ¿Brindamos? – dije sonriente, enseñándole la botella y las dos copas.

- Claro – dijo cogiendo la botella de mi mano.

Beckett descorchó la botella de champán y de ella empezó a salir espuma. Las dos nos reímos a carcajadas al ver el lío que estábamos armando con el líquido saliendo sin parar de la botella.

Coloqué una de las copas frente al cuello de la botella y ésta se llenó rápidamente, haciendo que en un acto reflejo colocara la otra copa para no derramar más líquido fuera.

- ¿Por qué brindamos? – pregunté pasándole una de las copas mientras ella dejaba la botella apoyada en una de las bandejas.

- Mmmmm… ¿por nosotras? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Por nosotras y porque este sea un viaje inolvidable – respondí mirándola a los ojos.

- Viendo cómo ha empezado, estoy segura de que lo será – chocó suavemente su copa contra la mía y dimos un largo trago.

El resto del viaje en la limusina lo pasamos besándonos, bebiendo y jugando con el champán, riéndonos por tonterías y disfrutando de la tranquilidad y felicidad que nos envolvía.

Cuando llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, el pequeño pueblo de Waterville, vi a lo lejos la casa de mi padre desde la ventanilla de la limusina, una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó mi rostro, aunque unas lágrimas asomaban amenazantes en mis ojos.

- ¿Ocurre algo Rose? – preguntó Kate preocupada al ver mi cara, poniendo una mano sobre la mía que estaba apoyada en el asiento a un lateral de mi cuerpo.

Absorta como estaba en mis recuerdos de infancia en esa casa, ladeé de golpe mi cabeza mirando directamente a los ojos de Beckett.

- Es solo que…este pueblo me trae muchos recuerdos de mi padre – dije intentando forzar una sonrisa convincente.

- Buenos espero… - dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

- Si, por supuesto que son buenos, es solo que…le echo mucho de menos – bajé mi mirada, resoplando de manera melancólica.

- Ya hemos llegado señoritas – dijo Cutbert bajando el cristal negro que nos separaba de él, mirándonos con una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias Cutbert, esta limusina es una pasada – dijo Beckett mirándole complacida.

Nos bajamos del coche y el chófer corrió al maletero a sacar nuestro equipaje.

- Muchas gracias por todo, es usted un gran chófer Jonathan Cutbert.

- Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien – dijo levantando las cejas repetidas veces.

- Si, ha sido un excelente viaje – dijo Beckett cogiendo dos de las maletas, alucinando un poco por el comentario del chico.

- Hasta dentro de 5 días Jonathan – dije dándole la mano.

- Adiós señoritas, disfruten de Irlanda, les encantará – dijo despidiéndose.

Cogimos todo el equipaje y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi padre que teníamos justo en frente.

Por unos segundos me quedé parada, admirando la fachada de aquella casa en la que había vivido tantas cosas, comidas familiares, largos paseos junto a mis padres, momentos de juego y felicidad, y el inevitable y doloroso recuerdo de que eso no volvería nunca porque mi padre ya no estaba entre nosotros.

La fachada estaba formada por una pared de tochos marrones en forma de casa con una puerta de color rojo justo en medio, detrás de esta, se encontraba el resto de la fachada de la casa, las paredes eran de color blanco acompañadas por cuatro ventanales, dos en la parte de abajo y otros dos en la parte de arriba. Las macetas que rodeaban la casa estaban vacías o con algún resto de plantas secas.

Beckett me miraba desde delante de la puerta, sin decir nada, esperando a que reaccionara, supongo que no quería interrumpir mi momento melancólico. Suspiré profundamente y me acerqué a ella.

- Lo siento, son muchos recuerdos – dije mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y buscaba las llaves en el bolso.

- Tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo ella con una preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Cuando por fin di con las llaves, abrí la puerta y el olor a vivienda cerrada inundó mis fosas nasales.

- Perdón por el desastre, lleva muchos años cerrada – dije mirando a Beckett al ver la cantidad de polvo acumulado.

- No pasa nada Castle, abriremos las ventanas para airearla un poco y limpiaremos todo – dijo sin cesar su sonrisa.

- Vaya detective, no sabía yo que era usted una ama de casa entregada – dije riéndome, entrando en la casa.

- ¡Oh cállate Castle!, no lo estropees – dijo ella soltando un gemido de resignación.

Fui a dar la electricidad de la casa para poder tener luz. Cuando lo conseguí, el salón ya iluminado, estaba igual a cómo lo recordaba, solo que los muebles estaban tapados con plásticos para que el paso del tiempo no les afectara. Cuando mi padre murió, su familia se encargó de que esta casa no sucumbiera al paso del tiempo, y aunque estaba sucia y con olor a cerrado, por lo demás, todo estaba en muy buen estado.

El salón, que era bastante grande, estaba formado por un sofá a pocos metro de la chimenea, varios muebles colocados estratégicamente, una estantería enorme llena de libros y algún que otro cuadro.

- ¿Me enseñas la casa? – preguntó Beckett viendo que estaba plantada en el salón sin moverme, mirando cada rincón de éste.

- Eh…si, si, por supuesto – dije cogiendo las maletas e indicándole que me siguiera escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin han llegado al destino, veremos que les deparan estas vacaciones, y a ver que se me ocurre hahahaha<strong>

**Espero vuestras REVIEWS!**

**Nos leemos!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Muy buenas gente!**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso! Pero a penas tengo tiempo de nada, así que me está costando mucho sacar unos minutos para escribir y estar inspirada en ese preciso momento!**

**Quiero agradeceros a todos y cada uno de los que seguís este fic, por dejar vuestros pensamientos en las reviews aunque en el anterior capitulo han sido un poco escasas eh! Os necesito para seguir con esto, aunque esté en Londres y tarde más en subir capitulos, espero poder escribir algo y que no me abandonéis! De verdad que necesito vuestras opiniones y ánimos más que nunca!**

aliciaa11: **La casita del padre de Rose no es una mansión, es una casita de pueblo, nada que ver con la casa de Rick en los Hamptons hahahaha Gracias x tu review y x siempre estar ahí!**

Maria: **Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras! Realmente ayudan muchisimo y me alegran aún más =) **

jennijenni1919: **Rose lo da todito por Kate =) Gracias por tu review!**

mari90: **Gracias por tu review! Lo tendré muy en cuenta =)**

**No me enrollo más! Gracias de nuevo a todos y espero no decepcionaros!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 51<strong>

Después de enseñarle a Beckett las dos habitaciones de arriba, las cuales tenían camas de matrimonio y baño propio cada una, dejamos las maletas en la habitación en la que Kate eligió que dormiríamos y nos dirigimos a la parte de abajo a seguir con la visita.

El salón ya estaba visto, así que le enseñé la cocina que daba a éste con una barra americana, el comedor con una mesa de madera y varias sillas, y una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

- Guau, menudas vistas – dijo Beckett al ver lo que nos esperaba detrás de la puerta trasera.

Una explanada totalmente verde apareció delante de nosotras, a unos metros, se encontraba el río Currane que unía las dos partes del pueblo.

Suspiré admirando aquel precioso paisaje, pero pronto mis ojos se fueron hacia Beckett, disfrutando de la imagen de su preciosa cara iluminada por una amplia sonrisa y una expresión de sorpresa.

- Creo que mis vistas son mejores – dije con voz pícara.

Ella ladeó su cabeza para mirarme, y al ver como mis ojos estaban clavados en ella, no pudo evitar reírse.

- Creo que deberíamos poner un poquito de orden en la casa – dije mirando hacia dentro.

- De acuerdo, vamos – Beckett encaminó sus pasos hacia dentro de la casa y yo la seguí.

Durante el resto del día, estuvimos limpiando la casa, sacando los plásticos, poniendo las sábanas de la cama y ordenándolo todo a nuestro gusto. Cuando acabamos, todo olía diferente, el olor ha cerrado casi había desaparecido por completo y todo estaba limpio, reluciente y ordenado. Todo menos nosotras, que estábamos cubiertas en sudor.

Acabamos exhaustas después de tan completa y profunda tarea.

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar Castle? – preguntó tocándose la tripa cuando estábamos las dos sentadas en el sofá.

- Pues…no hay comida en la nevera y dudo que por aquí podamos pedir comida china – dije riéndome – así que creo que nos tocará salir fuera y encontrar algún restaurante donde comer algo ¿no?

- Suena a un buen plan, pero…creo que deberíamos ducharnos primero – dijo levantando una ceja, mirándome insinuante.

Al ver su expresión, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Nos levantamos corriendo del sofá, y subimos las escaleras lo más rápido posible mientras prendas de ropa iban cayendo por el suelo.

Con mi prótesis bien protegida envuelta en plástico, nos dimos una larga, por no decir muy larga, caliente y excitante ducha.

Deshicimos las maletas lo más rápido posible y nos vestimos para salir a cenar. Beckett decidió ponerse un vestido rojo estampado con pequeñas flores blancas y yo me puse una camiseta azul con un dibujo de una estrella en blanco y unos tejanos, aún era pronto para ponerme un vestido, era algo para lo que no me sentía preparada.

Salimos dando un paseo hacia el centro del pueblo, esperando encontrar algún restaurante abierto para poder cenar. Entramos en un pequeño restaurante bastante acogedor, a la entrada de éste, había una pecera con varias langostas y cangrejos, así que por descontado, era una marisquería de pueblo.

Después de una tranquila y exquisita cena, compartiendo una langosta enorme y un vinito, decidimos volver a casa a descansar un poco, al día siguiente ya tendríamos tiempo de visitarlo todo.

- Cómo echaba de menos dormir contigo Rose… - dijo Beckett al meterse en la cama.

- Y solas…por fin estamos solas… - dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras me tapaba con las sábanas y me acurrucaba a su lado.

Ella suspiró y yo me acerqué más a ella, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, besando suavemente su cuello.

- Me gusta esto, es tan tranquilo – dijo ella ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarme.

- Es lo que más me gustaba de venir aquí, la tranquilidad en comparación a la agitada vida de Londres, aquí podíamos ser realmente nosotros, disfrutando de nuestra familia sin importarnos nada más – dije suspirando.

- ¿Por eso me has traído aquí? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

Asentí levemente, hundiéndome más en su cuello, besándolo repetidamente.

- Castle no hagas eso, sabes que me pierdo… - dijo soltando un pequeño gemido.

Sonreí sobre su cuello, y seguí dándole pequeños besos, subiendo poco a poco la sensualidad en ellos, hasta que pasé suavemente mi lengua por encima del punto donde se marcaba su pulso, para después darle un pequeño mordisco.

- Rose…para… - dijo entre suspiros, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que pare? – pregunté soltando sensualmente el aire entre mis palabras sobre su cuello.

- Sí…- gimió al notar de nuevo mis dientes sobre su piel – sí…no…no pares – dijo finalmente mientras mi lengua seguía recorriendo lentamente su cuello.

De repente, giró su cuerpo, y con sus manos en mis mejillas, atrajo desesperadamente mi boca a la suya, perdiendo toda razón. Nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla sin fin, mientras mis manos se perdían por debajo de las sábanas y de la camiseta de su pijama.

Separé nuestros labios, y me metí por debajo de las sábanas mientras Beckett se reía viendo mi expresión traviesa. Me puse encima del cuerpo de Kate, con la sábana sobre mi cabeza, y empecé a levantar poco a poco su camiseta dejando un reguero de besos por su tersa y caliente piel. Subí hasta sus pechos y entre caricias y besos sobre ellos, acabé lamiendo y mordiendo intensamente sus pezones mientras ella intentaba ahogar sus gemidos con el brazo.

- Kate – dije sacando la cabeza aguantando la sábana por los laterales de mi cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella riéndose al ver mis pintas – pareces una virgen – se rio a carcajadas mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

- Una virgen no estaría encima de ti con la intención de hacerte el amor hasta dejarte sin aliento – dije fingiendo enfado.

- ¿Ibas a decir algo? – preguntó aún entre risas.

- Sí, te iba a decir que no hace falta que te tapes, estamos totalmente solas, no hay otra casa hasta unos cuantos metros, así que puedes gritar, gemir o lo que quieras, todo lo alto que te dé la gana – dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción sin soltar la sábana de alrededor de mi cara.

- También es verdad – dijo riéndose de nuevo – lo siento, es la costumbre.

- Esto sí que lo vas a sentir – dije metiéndome rápidamente de nuevo bajo las sábanas.

Mordí fuertemente uno de sus pezones, y el gemido que salió de la boca de Beckett me excitó hasta niveles insospechados. Cuando mis dientes se separaron de la punta de su pezón derecho, llevé mi lengua hasta esa parte ahora extremadamente sensible, lamiéndola suavemente con pequeños toques. A tientas, Beckett arrastró la camiseta por sus hombros y sus brazos y sin que yo viera la continuación, escuché como la camiseta caía al suelo chocando primero contra la cama.

Sin sacar mis labios de encima de sus pechos, acaricié su vientre con mis manos recorriendo el camino hasta sus braguitas, las cuales estaban tapadas por unos pequeños shorts a modo de pijama, agarré las dos cinturillas juntas, y sin mirar, las bajé poco a poco por sus piernas, bajando con mis labios recorriendo su piel. Kate soltaba pequeños suspiros y gemidos que me estaban volviendo loca, aun estando debajo de las sábanas, la intensidad que salía de su garganta, envolvía mi cuerpo en esa exquisita sensación de electricidad que solo ella me provocaba.

Cuando por fin conseguí, con ayuda de sus pies, sacarle del todo las piezas de ropa, perdí mis labios y mi lengua recorriendo sensualmente sus piernas de arriba abajo, acariciando suavemente con mis manos la parte interna de sus muslos, separando lentamente sus piernas.

Mi lengua se adentró entre los pliegues de su sexo, disfrutando poco a poco de su sabor que inundó cada vez más mi boca. Durante largos minutos, recorrí cada rincón de su sexo con la lengua, deleitándome con los gemidos que brotaban sin parar de entre sus labios y los movimientos de su cuerpo a cada roce, que provocaban que me moviera más rápida y frenéticamente.

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar con los últimos toques de la punta de mi lengua en su clítoris, Beckett se incorporó ligeramente, llevando su mano a mi espalda, la cual arañó clavando sus uñas mientras de su boca salía un grito tan fuerte que resonó por cada poro de mi piel, haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas temblaran complacidas.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, rendida después del intenso orgasmo que acababa de sentir. Retiré mi boca de su sexo, y tumbándome a su lado, surgí de entre las sábanas.

- Me vuelve loca oírla gritar de esa manera, detective – dije mordiéndome el labio mientras observaba su pecho subir y bajar intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

- A mí…me vuelves loca…siempre… - dijo ladeando su cabeza, con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus profundos ojos verdes estaban cubiertos por el negro de sus dilatadas pupilas, me miraba con deseo, mientras un tentador suspiro emanaba de entre sus labios, que rápidamente fueron capturados por sus dientes, dejando ver las intenciones que pasaban por su mente en ese mismo instante. Como si de un torbellino se tratara, su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el mío y sus labios atraparon los míos en besos llenos de desesperación y pasión. Sus manos casi arrancaron mi camiseta, sacándola por encima de mi cabeza en un movimiento rápido que hizo que me incorporara precipitadamente juntando mi pecho con el suyo, rozando su caliente piel.

Arrancó mis pantalones y mis braguitas de la misma manera que lo hizo con la camiseta, rápida y desesperadamente. Noté como una de sus piernas, rozaba mi muñón sin prótesis, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, me excitó inevitablemente.

Mi mente corría a mil por hora, igual de rápido que sus labios se perdían en los míos salvajemente. Bajé mi mano hasta su sexo, acariciándolo primero para al poco introducir dos de mis dedos en su interior. Beckett gimió sonoramente en mi boca, separando sus labios unos segundos de los míos para dejar salir el aire de su agitada respiración. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, ella también llevó su mano hasta mi sexo, penetrándome de una manera tan intensa que todo mi cuerpo tembló.

Coordinamos el ritmo de nuestras embestidas, gimiendo y suspirando casi a la par. Sigo sin saber cómo fui capaz de seguir con mis movimientos, ya que mi cuerpo estaba perdido en las sensaciones que sus dedos y sus labios estaban provocando en él.

Cuando Beckett mordió mi cuello, sentí que me iba, que no podía aguantar más, el calor se instauró en mi bajo vientre a la vez que sentí como el interior de Kate presionaba mis dedos, mientras nuestras jadeantes respiraciones se unían a las convulsiones que sentíamos casi a la vez, llevándonos a las dos a tener un orgasmo justo en el mismo momento.

- Dios…ha sido…increíble… - dije con la voz entrecortada.

- Ha sido…muy…muy…muy…intenso – dijo Beckett entre besos.

Dejó caer su cuerpo a mi lado, tumbándonos las dos completamente desnudas entre las sábanas calientes y el ambiente cargado de sexo y pasión.

- Echaba tanto de menos estar así contigo Rose… - dijo ladeando su cabeza para mirarme.

- ¿Así cómo? ¿Sin respiración después de un espectacular orgasmo? – dije riéndome.

Beckett se incorporó y golpeó mi hombro con su puño.

- Idiota, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Mmmmmm…la verdad es que no, ilumíname – dije mientras me frotaba el hombro con la mano.

- Realmente llegas a desesperarme ¿lo sabes no? – dijo negando con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio a la vez.

- Contando que debo tener una lesión crónica en el hombro, creo que si – solté una carcajada.

Beckett achinó los ojos mirándome fijamente.

- Vale, ya me callo – dije cesando mi carcajada.

- Echaba de menos el poder dormir contigo, el estar tumbada en una cama sin prisas ni sobresaltos al pensar que tu madre nos iba a pillar, poder hacer lo que nos dé la gana sin preocuparnos de que alguien pueda vernos, disfrutar de nosotras de esta manera – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, la sonrisa más preciosa del mundo.

- Ojalá siempre fuera así Kate, ojalá – solté un suspiro de frustración.

- Sabes…en realidad podría serlo – dijo poniéndose de lado, acercando de nuevo su cuerpo al mío.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? – dije imitando su movimiento.

- Podrías…no sé…vivir conmigo por ejemplo… - dijo algo dubitativa.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, eso me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude a tu apartamento? – dije algo nerviosa incorporándome de golpe, sentándome sobre la almohada.

Beckett hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez, su sonrisa de felicidad se había esfumado dejando paso a una expresión de preocupación.

- Yo…yo… ¿Sí? – preguntó algo confundida, sin entender muy bien mi reacción – si tú quieres, claro…

La miré fijamente, con lo que parecía una expresión de terror en mis ojos, intenté decir algo coherente para no hacerla impacientarse más.

- Yo... – los nervios me impedían pensar con claridad – Yo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cual será la respuesta de Rose?<strong>

**Más en el próximo capitulo!**

**Nos leemos y espero que pueda ser pronto!**

**No olvidéis dejar vuestra review, lo aprecio mucho!**


End file.
